Yogen (The Prophecy)
by Yaoi-Nation
Summary: "Grief can be the garden of compassion. If you keep your heart open through everything, your pain can become your greatest ally in your life's search for love and wisdom." But you should always remember..grief comes with rage. And rage equals destruction. [Full summary inside]
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

* * *

 _"Grief can be the garden of compassion. If you keep your heart open through everything, your pain can become your greatest ally in your life's search for love and wisdom."_

 _-Rumi_

 _••••_

 _It's not easy._

 _It's not easy to wake up everyday knowing you'd be hurt again. Knowing that your friends were gone. And there was a chance you'd die. Alone. Scared. Broken.._

 _"She loved you." "She cared." "She protected you."_

 _They all wanted me to be her. They all wanted me to fill a position I wasn't ready to fill..even with her alive!_

 _Guardian of Earth they said. But this world deserves to burn. Burn to ashes because all humans lie. Deceive. And start war.._

 _I made a promise years ago.. and I planned on keeping it._


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If Kishimoto-san gave Naruto to me, THEN ID OWN NARUTO! But I don't so don't sue me. :) I only own my OC and a few spiritual ideas._

 _Enjoy._

 **Prologue**

They say that prophecies and legends are all a hoax. But what if the world was a whole legend? What if **you** were apart of some big prophecy? Well. Believe it or not you are. **We all are.** Here's a question for you. How did the world become known as The World? Too hard to answer right? Instead of believing in those scientific theories or even religious stories, **believe in this one.**

 _Once there was an Earth that was old, gray, and used up. The residents of this Earth or humans, were cold and starving. Sadly, the spirits were loosing their light. Their powers grew weak day by day. They knew of the upcoming extinction of their friends, the humans. But what could one lone spirit do in such a crisis of this one? Ah..this was a question one dragon spirit asked. Shomei. The lightning dragon spirit. An Earth spirit per say. Of course there were four other Earth spirits. But Shomei's tale is the only important one for this story. Her and the Heaven spirits. The Earth spirits, are the spirits who keep the Earth safe and protect the powerless humans from evil dark spirits. The Heaven spirits, are spirits who protect the Other World. They guide the dead to their new homes to be with those who died before them. The Heaven and Earth spirits lived in harmony. They were Ying and Yang. One couldn't live and thrive without the other._

 _The Heaven spirits saw the suffering of the humans and wanted to desperately help. Unfortunately, most Heaven spirits disagreed. They wanted to leave the humans to fend for themselves. Not protect the weaklings who abused their powers all the time. Shomei begged and pleaded with the Heaven spirits to help her save the humans. Shomei had grown to love the humans more and more. One human even saved her. A farmer named Hitoshi Nakahara. He lived on his small farm with his wife, Akiko Nakahara. Hitoshi was a bright young man. Even through humanity's troubles, he always managed to smile. He brought happiness to his village everyday. But, going home brought sadness. Akiko couldn't have any children. Everyday grew harder for the more they tried, the more discouraged they had gotten. Shomei knew of these troubles and decided to repay him back. After she convinced the Heaven spirits to help her, she told them her plan of action._

 _To have a child born of both Heaven and Earth powers. To give her an immense amount of chakra. Shomei was deciding to place herself inside the child. To protect and ensure its safety. The child was to not only save, but protect Earth and all of its residents. At first the Heaven spirits were outraged and offended. But as they thought more about it, it made sense. So after 30 days and 30 nights, the Heaven spirits agreed. And thus a child was born. A baby girl. As she cried the world cried along with her. It rained for days on end. Farmers like Hitoshi were thankful. They could finally water their dry crops and thrive as humans again. But they were still going to need more than water. One day, Hitoshi was out gathering rain water. He heard a faint cry coming from a distant. He followed the cry as if, it were a calling to him. He finally realized what that cry was coming from. The baby girl. She cried and cried but when she saw Hitoshi, she stopped. When the baby girl stopped crying, the rain stopped as well. Hitoshi noticed her peculiar look. Snow white hair with eyes as blue as the sky. Hitoshi picked her up and immediately fell in love. Shomei stared at him, accepting her new life inside the child..._

 _As years went by the child, now named Shizen Nakahara, grew up. As she grew, her power and strengths grew as well. The world was restored to its former glory! The grass greener. The sky clear and blue. Shizen had brought humanity back from it's great depression. Shizen knew of the spirits and her duty as Earth's guardian. Shomei had told her at a very young age. She secretly trained Shizen making sure she was ready for any and all evils. On her eighteenth birthday, all hell broke loose. The dark spirits from the netherworld learned of Shizen's origins. They wanted her power. They wanted to gain power that didn't belong to them. They killed Shizen's parents and snatched her from her home. But Shomei fought. She'd be damned if they'd come and destroy what she rebuilt. The fight lasted for days. Days soon turned to months. And months to years. Three years later, and Shomei and Shizen still fought. They fought hard and finally the war was in their favor. The Earth spirits combined their forces with Shizen's heaven chakra creating the deadliest justu ever known..._

 _This justu shook the Earth and Heavens. No one survived. Not even the innocent humans. Shizen felt guilt and grief to have killed off all of her friends and innocents. So Shizen decided to repay them the best way she could. She became nature itself. Her soul, her entity lived inside the Earth. The birds flew. The waves crashed. The sky became clear as the Heaven spirits recognized what one human had done for the sake of a dead world. No matter where her powers came from. No matter who made her. Shizen was always and will be human. Shomei was saddened and begged the Heaven spirits for one more chance. One more chance to redeem herself and her sins. But they would not listen for they already made up their minds. The Earth or the humans needed protection. And this great decision lead to the Everlasting Cycle. When one guardian of Earth died, another one was born. Or, if an Earth guardian had children, the first born would get the chakra and strengths from Shomei and the Heaven spirits._

 _The cycle was just as it's name. Everlasting. As years went by, Shomei was neglected more and more. "Stay quiet." Some would say. "Don't think you run my body." Others said. They put her down and tossed her out of the way. Shomei was a nuisance to most. She didn't understand why. After all she did and she was treated as if she were mere trash?! Unforgivable! Shomei tried to leave. She tried to escape and take her chakra with her. But the Heaven spirits kept her trapped. They had ignored her as well. Locking her up and throwing away the key. Shomei grew to despise the Everlasting Cycle and the guardians. She even hated the Heaven spirits. Years after years. Soon she didn't help at all with anything the guardian needed. Strength. Chakra. She gave them nothing. And in return, she got **nothing**._

 _But one person. No, one Earth guardian, wanted to be Shomei's friend. She had lost everything. Her family. Her friends. Even her title. She was nothing. But she had Shomei. Even if she continued to ignore her. Soon this guardian gained more and more. This guardian's name...Oshiro Mitsuko. A descendant from the Yamanaka clan. Taking her father's last name, and her mother's looks. She was a big shining light in the darkness that was soon to come. But unlike many, Mitsuko believes in legends and prophecies. Why, she's apart of one herself just like many. Even with her many strengths, Mitsuko lacks in few things.. Let us embark on a marvelous adventure full of battle, love, and friendship.._

* * *

 _Hello! So as most of you know, this is a Naruto Fanfic! It's my first NARUTO fan fiction. I have written two for Dragonball Z and if any readers from my other books are here, WELL GREAT! I should let it be know that this book is **very** serious. Of course there will be the occasional humor but there's still a serious tone to this book. I probably should mention that this is a KibaXOC book. So if ya don't like Kiba, TURN BACK NOW! I plan on posting the first chapter of this AS SOON AS I COMPLETE my Dragonball Z Trilogy. I'm sorry. I want to give this book ALL OF MY ATTENTION. So please bear with me. The timeline for this book is most definitely during shippuden ALL THE WAY through Boruto. Of course..there's a little..past stuff. (I'm not spoiling love you) But I think that covers it! _

_Thoughts?_

 _Concerns?_

 _You lookin forward to this book, cause I am!_


	3. One

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

 **Chapter One**

 _Young Mitsuko ran through the snowy forest hoping to get home in time. In time to **help** her family. I see it! She thought running faster. She bursted through her home doors to see a sight that will forever haunt her. "M-mama? P-papa?" Mitsuko dropped to her knees desperately shaking her dead parents. "Please..wake up. Don't leave me.." She whispered. Grunts and kunai's clashing could be heard outside. Mitsuko peered out the back door and saw her older sister fighting a man. A man who she'll learn to **hate** over the next years. He knocked her sister to her knees chuckling at her weak stance._

 _"You killed them. You monster!" Mitsuko gasped seeing her sister attack the man with so much speed and strength. But it wasn't enough. A sword pierced her chest. Blood gushed from her mouth as her life slowly slipped away. Mitsuko watched as her sister died right before her eyes. "Mitsuko...I'm sorry. But I've failed. I failed to protect you and Papa and even Mama... Forgive me for my sins!" She cried dropping to the ground dead. **Dead.** All of them **dead.** Mitsuko clenched her fist and walked towards her sister's cold and unmoving body. Her eyes still open but not seeing anything. Only what comes next after death._

 _"And what do we have here?" The man chuckled sheathing his sword. "You. You hurt my family. Why?" Mitsuko asked. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at the mysterious man. Mitsuko gasped at the faceless man who could somehow still speak. "Simply because they didn't give me what I wanted." " **I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!** " Mitsuko felt the rushed of chakra and lost control. The chakra cloak of a dragon enveloped her form. Her canines grew. Her fingers grew to talons. And her eyes turned into an electric blue full of anger. Mitsuko's loud roar echoed throughout the surrounding trees. She dashed towards the man, taking him off guard. She had him pinned under her. He face near his in a snarl. Mitsuko opened her mouth and latched onto his throat, tearing it out. She tore his body limb from limb, leaving nothing left. She roared letting the world and the Heaven spirits know of the new Guardian of Earth..._

* * *

 _Mitsuko_

I awoke sweaty, breathing hard from that terrible dream. _I'll never know who killed my family..._ I moved my arms hearing those chains rattle again. Oh, how much I hated these chains! Thinking about them made me snarl. Shomei repressed some of her chakra annoying the hell out of me. _Shomei-sama! What're doing?! **I'm saving you from another beating. Don't disturb him today.** Him. _ Orochimaru. His very name made my blood boil. I was of course in one of his many underground hideouts. Chained to the wall, never to be released again. A caged animal never to be freed again. I snarled, telepathically snapping at Shomei. She grunted and snarled back at me. Challenging me! _Excuse me?! Know your place human!_ I glared at her before sighing. I place my hand on her snout and said my apologies. She was the only one who understood me. The only who knew what I was going through. _Forgive me Shoemi-sama. I woke up quite irritable today **. I know. I'm in your mind. I see everything you see.** Which is why you must forgive me. You understand- **Silence. Someone's walking in.** _ I opened my eyes, coming out of my head. I reside deep within my thoughts whenever I am alone. I either talk to Shomei-sama or I go over past memories I've grown fond of.

As the door opened, light seeped through from the hallway. I kept my gaze down knowing exactly who was walking in. His footsteps echoed as he walked closer to me. Not too close as to make sure I didn't try to attack him. "Breakfast _my dear_." Yakushi Kabuto. A once kind-hearted soul turned dark because of his loyalty to Orochimaru. "What did I say about calling me that?" I hissed. I hated when he called me pet names. He knew how much it pissed me off and continued to do so anyways. "Oh? Are we upset this morning? Well maybe you don't deserve your breakfast." I heard a platter hit the ground as glass broke and food flew everywhere. I chuckled before looking up at him with my most crazed expression. I had Shomei's eyes. Her bright reptile blue eyes. I saw Kabuto's hesitation to speak. He knew exactly what I was capable of, in chains or not. And I wanted him to know that. _**Don't do anything stupid Mitsuko.** I know what I'm doing Shomei-sama._ I made the air get denser as electric currents sparked around Kabuto.

I laughed maniacally scaring the living hell out of him. "Tch. Cut it out!" "Am I scaring you Kabuto- _tan_?" I patronized. _**Stop with your acts Mitsuko!** Shut it Shomei!_ I chuckled making all the electric currents stop. The air calmed. I sigh, cracking my neck. "That was fun. Wouldn't ya say Kabuto-tan?" I could sense his anger. I had a feeling that I was going to regret my teasing act. "You think that was funny? Well, this is even more funny!" Kabuto clapped his hands together, activating the seal on my forehead. My whole body was in pain as my chakra flow was disturbed. It felt as though each individual chakra point were on fire.

I screamed in agony feeling the tears swell in my eyes. I tried to stand and get closer to the bastard, but the pain was too great. I fell to my knees feeling the fluid come up from my stomach. I nearly threw up if Kabuto hadn't came and kicked me in the face. I grunted as I hit the wall my chains resided in. "You just don't get it do you? I have more power than you. All because of that seal on your forehead. _I_ control you!" I heard him say 'Release' stopping the excruciating pain. Kabuto grabbed my hair holding me inches away from his face. He chuckled, stroking my cheek in an affectionate way. _Freak. **Get his hands off you.**_ "Give me a smile..! You know I love your smiles."

Kabuto is a freak who's obsessed with me and everything I do. He doesn't openly show this when his master is present, fearing that Orochimaru may lock him up. Or worse. I chuckled before passing out, giving Shomei complete control over me. I watched from inside my mind. She had an electric current surge from within me, electrocuting the hell out of Kabuto. He grunted and threw me down. Shomei sat up as Kabuto raised his hand to strike me. " _That is enough Kabuto_." I heard a hoarse voice say. That snake sounding voice could belong to only one person. "Orochimaru!" Shomei hissed with much venom.

She hated that vile man just as much as me. Maybe even worse. "My my..what a lovely morning, is it not?" He asked with a chuckle. "Kabuto. I asked you to bring her breakfast. Not waste time with games. She needs to save her energy for her next battle with Sasuke." "What?" Shomei asked. _Another battle? ALREADY!_ Uchiha Sasuke. Youngest living member of the Uchiha clan. Probably the most _idiotic_ one. Not only was he Orochimaru's favorite, he was his **pawn**. He was being used for Orochimaru's own purposes. _How could one not clearly see what he was doing?! I was the first one here in this hell hole. Who does Sasuke think he is coming in here as if he ran the place. Damn bastard! I'll fight him again. And I'll win just like all my other times._

This wasn't our first battle. Since Sasuke came with Orochimaru three years prior, we've been having battles to see who was strongest. Really, Orochimaru made us fight to see if Sasuke was getting stronger. He was, in fact getting a lot stronger. But not strong enough to defeat me. "If I'm battling anybody, I want a few agreements!" "Whatever your heart desires." Orochimaru patronized. Shomei growled but answered anyway. "Out of these shackles. A proper bed. A real meal. And a real bath. Understand?" I saw Orochimaru smirk. I hated that ugly snake's smile. "Hm. They way you put it, makes it sound more like a command than a question." I felt Shomei opened her mouth to retort but I regained control. _**What are you doing?** We can escape this time! Don't ruin it._ Oh I had a plan. A good plan indeed...

"M-my apologies Orochimaru- _sama_." The way his name rolled off my tongue made me sick. "That's more like it." He laughed. "Kabuto. Remove her chains and escort Mitsuko to her room." I saw Kabuto break out into a cold sweat. He knew what awaited him if he came close to me. Especially after his little stunt. I smiled, barely my razor sharp canines. "Orochimaru-sama-" "Do as I say!" He snapped. "You've already tested my patience. If you keep doing so, I may have to put _you_ inside this room." Kabuto gulped as he came closer. I sat on my knees, my head down waiting for the right moment.

"Give me your hand." Kabuto commanded. When I didn't move, he quickly grabbed my wrist releasing it from the cuff. He did the same to my other wirst. I rubbed them, noticing the imprint of the tight metal cuffs. Kabuto reached for my ankles taking the cuffs off them as well. The last one was around me neck which he also uncuffed. I stayed sitting before slowly getting to my feet. _Oh the relief without those chains!_ I took a deep breath closing my eyes for a moment. Thinking of the first time I met **them**. My first friends. My first time having **_freedom_**.

I opened my eyes when I felt someone grab my forearm. "Let's get moving." Kabuto walked me to my room, his grip on my arm tightening. "If you don't take your hands off me, I'll be forced to do it for you." Kabuto looked at me and slowly removed his hand. I saw the door to my room open and immediately felt rage. "Who was in my room?!" I bellowed. "N-no one." Kabuto stammered. All his confidence went away as soon as I came out of those shackles. "Then why is my door open." "Why are you asking me? If it's so important then figure it out yourself." Kabuto quickly walked away leaving me to myself. I walked into my room slow and with caution. I listened to the spirits who were around to see if they saw anything. They were my eyes and ears for when I couldn't see nor hear. My sixth sense in an odd way. _No one's here. It's safe. Relax and eat._

They whispered. Their voices calmed me down. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. My room was a standard size and very simple. My bed was in one corner while my dresser was in another. _Not that anything special was it besides underwear and a pair of clothes.._ I had my desk across from my bed, clutter scattered all over it. I walk over to my desk only to pick up a random picture. I felt the tears swell in my eyes at the fond memory. Memories. They were so important yet they weren't. Memories define us as people. Remembering people is what gives you strength. Because even when you're down, you'll remember that one fond memory that always brings a smile to your face.

"What are you smiling like an idiot for?" My smiled turned into a sour frown. That damn sarcastic voice belonged to no one else but "Sasuke." I turned to looked at him. He was handsome, I would never lie about that. Even as a friend of mine, I knew what he _really_ was. I laughed and crossed my arms. "Sasuke, Sasuke. What a wonderful surprise." I saw his eye twitch. Sasuke tends to keep his feelings hidden from me but I know exactly what he's thinking. I know what _everyone_ is thinking.

I was a lucky child. My mother, a prodigy from the Yamanaka clan had passed on her amazing gifts of mind-affecting techniques. She used to tell me that I'd be a great successor if I were ever able to perfect my Justus. Well, when you're locked up inside a hole for weeks on end, it gives you enough time to perfect most Justus. I started with animal minds then I moved on to humans. No one knows about these abilities. Not even Orochimaru. I looked at Sasuke and felt myself get lost in the surrounding thoughts. So much suffering. So many _cursing_ Orochimaru's name.

I focused on Sasuke and listened closely. _Why is she smiling? Doesn't she know of our upcoming battle to the **death**. Hmph. I will win this time. I know I will._ His thoughts were so bitter and cold. Always about Itachi and his last words to him.. _'There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, then Hate me, Detest me, Curse me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, Run and cling to your pitiful life.'_

I visibly cringed closing the connection between our minds. Sasuke lived a sad horrible life just like me. But unlike me, he had friends. He had others who understood him. But he fought them off. He ruined the bonds he has made with others. He thinks I don't notice but, he's been trying to end our bond. _Distancing_ himself. But Sasuke will never be able to end our bond. _I won't allow it. No matter how hard he tries.._ "So. I'm guessing you came to instill some type of fear in me? Well just so you know, _I'm not scared yet_." Sarcasm dripped from every word. Shrugging, I grabbed my towel and headed for the bath house. A nice relaxing hot bath always soothes me.

I started peeling off my dirty disgusting clothes. _How long had I been in there? Weeks? Months perhaps?_ As I stood in my bindings and panties, I noticed the scars. The X on my shoulder seemed to burn with pain. _He's thinking of me._ I studied the multiple scars on my shoulders and my sides. _So many... And by the same person._ I shook my head getting away from the mirror. I stripped from my bindings and finally made it to the hot bathing water. I dip my foot in, making sure the water wasn't too hot. _Just right._ I slowly lowered myself into the water sighing at it's hot soothing nature. I put my hot towel over my eyes traveling deep within my memories. Deep within my _personal_ throughts. I've always wondered how my body stays in perfect shape. Orochimaru has starved me from food multiple times. Months without any nutrition is supposed to make you skinny and bony right? **_Haven't you noticed?_** Shomei asked. _Noticed what? **The nature spirits have fed you my dear. They are to protect you when you cannot protect yourself.** Well. That's good to know. **Indeed it is.** _

I opened my eyes seeing myself in an empty room, surrounded water. Behind me was the seal gate that kept Shomei within me. I stood up and walked to the blood red gate. "Shomei.." I called. "What are you doing?" I saw her snout press up against the gate. I could feel a gust of warm wind as she exhaled. It tickled actually. I giggled and put my hand on her snout. Shomei thinks I don't notice but, I see her eyes light up each time I show her this kind of affection.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She quickly backed away from my touch. "Aw come on..!" I reached toward her when a warm presence enveloped me whole. I gasped feeling a warm tingly sensation. I looked around at my new surroundings. "Why am I here..?" I ponder aloud. _Someone's near! Someone's here! Wake up. WAKE UP._ I gasped waking out of my trance. It was calming yet weird at the same time. I slowed my breathing and saw Sasuke looking at me in a weird worried way. "Sasuke?" I questioned. _What is he doing here in the bath house? **You realize you're still naked right?**_

I covered my indecency, blushing at the embarrassment of being seen naked. "What are you doing here?! I'm clearly naked you _baka_." I saw Sasuke laugh at me. _How dare he! Why I outta-_ "I wasn't even looking at you. But since you're causing attention to your body, it makes me want to look." I saw his eyes travel down. "Stop it you disgusting pig!" I yelled and nearly electrocuted him.

Sasuke chuckled before losing his towel that was around his waist. I didn't even realize that he was naked as well! I couldn't help but stare at _it_. _**Cut it out**_ **.** I immediately looked away feeling Shomei's disgust burn inside me. _My apologies Shomei-sama._ _**No need. I've seen enough of those.**_ I grimaced at her statement. Sasuke took a seat in the hot waters across from me while I tried to hide my modesty even more. As bad as I wanted to hide in a hole and never come out, I kept my unemotional composure and looked toward Sasuke. He was already _staring_ at me.

"It's impolite to stare at a naked lady Sasuke." "Oh, So you're a " _lady_ " now?" I scoffed looking away again. "Besides, it's not like you have anything anyway." Sasuke then laid back relaxing himself. _That bastard!_ "My bath has been ruined by your foolishness Sasuke-kun." "It was about time you left. I came here to tell you that Orochimaru-sama asked for you." "Oh? So you're not only his pet but his messenger too? Shame I tell ya." Sasuke had his arms crossed when he slowly opened his eyes revealing his three tomoed sharingan. Many people feared those eyes that held only hatred. Sasuke thought those red eyes made me quake in fear but in reality, they just pissed me off to a great extent. I stand announcing my leave.

"Aw, boo-hoo! Sasuke-kun's upset. Go complain to your owner..." I chuckled walking away with much confidence. But I could hear his thoughts. Sometimes my mind abilities lets me hear others even when I don't want to. It always saves my life in the end.

I frowned at Sasuke's statement. **I'm going to enjoy killing her.** He was definitely lost. But was he so lost that he couldn't even see a friend staring him right in the face! This must be how _they_ felt. The feeling of losing a friend. The feeling of frustration knowing you can do something but that person won't accept the help! I sigh putting my fresh clean clothes I had brought with me. As I finished tying my purple rope belt around my waist, I noticed a change in the air. Maybe it was my new outfit? Maybe it was the battle that was coming? _Or maybe I was just glad to be out of that room.._ I looked in the mirror and smiled. My hair was all over the place as usual so I decided to pull it back into a low ponytail. Mother always said that if you had long beautiful hair like me, you'll always know what to do with it. _Too bad I'm too lazy to do it.._ I was ready. I remembered that Orochimaru had called for me. _What could that bastard want now!_ I started making my way to his chambers where he spent most of his time. It was very rare for him to come out of his room. Since the sick bastard was always studying and looking for new test subjects.

I stood outside his doors and took a few breaths. I cleared my face of any and all emotions before knocking on the wooden door. I saw it opened by none other than Kabuto himself. The torches that provided light inside this hideout seemed to flicker and return normal again. _He's not very happy. **Watch yourself human...** _ I walked inside the room nearly jumping as the door slammed shut. I saw Orochimaru sitting in a chair behind a huge snake that held torches in its eyes. "You called for me, Orochimaru- _sama_." I didn't need to ask know this fact already. "Yes. I called for you nearly _two hours ago_." The hair on my arms prickled at his hissing tone. _Two hours? And Sasuke just now told me?! Is this the game he's playing at!_ I immediately got onto my knees giving this evil being my submission.

"I greatly apologize Orochimaru-sama. I was bathing and Sasuke didn't come and tell me until-" "You dare blame him for your ignorance..?" "No Orochimaru- _sama_. I blame myself entirely but-" "I don't want to here it." I heard movement and saw feet in my line of sight. _He's right in front of you. Watch out! Don't let him touch you!_ The spirits were trying to warn me of Orochimaru's hostility, but I already sensed it from outside of these doors. I could see blades of grass and weeds begin to grow under me. They were going to attack him to _save_ me. But they were in fact going to get me **killed**. _Stop it! I have it all under control. CALM DOWN._

I felt sweat drip down my nose as I focused on the spirits anger. I felt my chin being grabbed and soon I was staring into golden snake eyes. "You better win this little battle with Sasuke or else you'll be punished _severely_." Orochimaru calmly said. He threw me to the ground and sat back into his chair. "I advise you to train. Being as slow as you are, you'll need it. You're definitely powerful, but Sasuke has been making much progress with his training. Now run along child. I have things to do." I picked myself up and quietly left his quarters. I **hate** that snake. _**You don't do so well under pressure.** No kidding. _ I stood in the hallway thinking for a moment. _My next move..? **Like he said. Train. Be prepared for your battle with the Uchiha.** _ I mentally sigh. _Fine. It's not that I hate training..I just really_ **hate** _training._ I slowly make my way outside to the training grounds. Doing a hand sign, I summon a tree clone. "You're gonna be my training buddy for the next few hours." "Ugh! Fine. But you and I both know that we're not gonna train." Me and my clone giggled before taking a fighting stance.

* * *

I was kneeling when my clone came charging at me. Her sword surrounded by a powerful electric current. "Oh come on you lazy-" I smiled as the ground caved in from under her. She wasn't paying attention so why not take the chance? "Yeah I saw that coming." I felt the heat of the sword on my neck. "I win!" My clone yelled happily. I smirked. My clone didn't realize it but I already had gotten a hold of her. I watched as she was flipped onto her face, a vine hanging from her ankle. I stab my clone with a kunai hearing her transform into a tree afterwards. I wipe some sweat from my forehead laughing. The spirits were happy with my training. I hear slow clapping coming from my right.

"My my, aren't you such a _winner_." I hear Kabuto chuckle. "Aw is Kabuto- _chan_ back for more embarrassment?" He frowned and sneered. "Time for your little fight with Sasuke. Better hope you win. I hear Orochimaru is **killing** the loser." I practically laughed. Orochimaru kill Sasuke? _Never. He needs his body. But does that possibly mean that Orochimaru knows Sasuke will win and will kill me?_ "I see that thinking face on again...!" Being in my own head, I didn't realize when Kabuto had placed his hand under my chin to lift my gaze upwards into his eyes. He smiled leaning in too close. I growled, grabbing his hand. Using my Ox like strength, I squeeze Kabuto's hand. I feel his bones ache and crack under the pressure. "LET ME GO DAMMIT!" Kabuto yelled. Giving his hand one last good squeeze, I let him go. Kabuto drops to his knees while trying to heal his nearly broken fingers. "Let's go. Orochimaru-Sama isn't a patient man." I don't bother to wait for him.

I walked alone for a moment until Kabuto catches up. He's at my side for a few minutes as we walk inside the hideout. Soon we were outside in a huge clearing. Trees were in pieces, some burned and charred and the ground uneven from my previous battles. I saw Sasuke standing next to Orochimaru, that stupid smug smirk on his face. I felt my own lips twitch into a smirk as well. Ooh how fun this was going to be! _**Watch yourself human.**_ _Of course Shomei-sama._ _It's always the same remember?_

 _Besides..today's the day I get out of here. **Hn. You've been thinking a lot about escape. Are you sure this plan of yours will work?** Positive. Good luck Mitsuko. You're gonna need it._ I rolled my eyes hearing Kabuto's thoughts. I saw Orochimaru smile and jump into a nearby tree. "You may begin." He chuckled. I stood straighter feeling my senses focus. My eyes were closed as I gathered chakra from within myself. I couldn't mess this up. _No mistakes Mitsuko! Pay attention. He's going for your left side!_ I can hear the surrounding spirits warning me. My highly sensitive hears hear a blade of grass being stepped on. _He's there!_ I stomp on the ground, hearing it crack and rumble. I open my eyes to see Sasuke jumping out of the way. I do a hand sign, summoning a sword as Sasuke unsheathed his. "You might as well as give up. You won't win this time." Sasuke said unlocking his clan's talent. "We'll see about that." My voice was void of any and all emotion. My battle state was on.

•••••

Our swords clanged and clashed again as Sasuke came charging at me once more. We've been battling for _hours_. The sun was starting to set and I could smell the distant clouds. I was going to miss my chance if I didn't end it now. I kicked Sasuke watching him fly back and hit a tree. I huffed noticing my dull sword. "You're making me run out of swords dammit." Sasuke glared at me as he produced yet another chidori. "Don't mock me..!" He came charging at me again with full speed. I dodged his attack grabbing his arm and putting it in a lock. "Just give up already! I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to." Sasuke stopped struggling which I took as a bad sign. I narrowed my eyes as he began to chuckle. "The only reason I refrain from killing you so quickly is because Orochimaru won't allow me too." I apply pressure to his arm. "You were one of my best friends Sasuke! How can you say that?!" It's true. He wasn't just my friend, he was my best friend. Hell I even had a crush on him! But of course, Sasuke had to go and try to ruin the special bond with we shared.

"Friend? **I have no friends**. Now die already. Chidori Eisō!" I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I immediately shove Sasuke away feeling the electric spear pierce my stomach. I looked down at it and back at Sasuke. I smirked. "Sasuke, Sasuke...you of all people should know that I'm _conductor_ of electricity." _The perks of having a lighting dragon spirit._ I pulled the spear out and added my own lightning nature intensifying the electric stream.

"But you Sasuke...you can't handle too much electricity can you?" He stayed silent preparing for my next move. I quickly summoned my Yumi and pointed the spear toward him. I had secretly created clones for this perfect moment. By now, they should be doing hand signs for my Subete no kaze Jutsu. The wind began to pick up in all four directions. Sasuke looked around and jumped into a tree. _Wrong move buddy._ I shot the Ya and watched as the tree exploded into a million pieces. Highly concentrated lightning chakra plus lots of highly concentrated wind equals an unstable amount of energy release. I turned my back knowing my clones where releasing more chidori arrows. _Guess this is goodbye Sasuke-kun._

The loud explosion echoed throughout the surrounding trees. I felt a drop of rain hit my nose. Within seconds it was pouring. I could still sense Sasuke's chakra which was good. I smiled and hopped to a tree. The rain would cover my tracks and I'd never have to be in thodd chains ever again. "Mitsuko! YOUR GOING TO PAY!" I hear Orochimaru yell behind me. I added lightning release to increase my speed. I saw a kunai whizz past my face. _He's coming. Run Mitsuko run! We'll protect you don't worry._ The spirits whispers made me all the more anxious. I could hear trees moving and blocking his path. _If I can get to the river then I'll for surely loose them!_ I feel something scratch my face. _Another kunai! That means-_

"Thought you could run from me?" I stood rigid on the edge of the tree branch. "Orochimaru.." I growled. "I don't appreciate that little trick you pulled off a moment ago." "I'm not going back to just be your little puppet like Sasuke!" I snapped as lightning flashed in the sky behind me. "You're absolutely right. You were never my puppet but my annoying _mutt_. I'm tired of your...disobedience. And no matter what punishment I give you..you just keep doing the same thing!"

"I guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks." I smirked. "No. You can't." Orochimaru did a hand sign just as a bolt of lightning flashed in between us. The trees crumbled and ignited into flames. Instead of moving out the way, I fell to the ground as the pain grew. I cried out as the seal on my forehead throbbed and pulsated. Waves after waves of pain hit my body. In my mind I tried to fight the seal but it was too powerful. I reached out towards Shomei but she seemed to get farther and father away. I was soon engulfed with darkness. I wasn't myself I could feel it as I laid on the ground. My long dark strands of hair surrounded me as I watched the cloudy sky rain on me. As I began to close my eyes, _they_ popped into my head again.

 _Naruto...Hinata...Kiba..please save me from this hell.._

I smiled recalling my greatest memory yet.

 _HEYO! Author~chan here! Yes yes. ' **Tis time for Yogen to come to life.** How was chappy One? Good? Bad? Horrible? Well if you didn't enjoy it,, guess what? IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER IT'LL GET BETTER! I promise you it will. _

_Updates will be every 30th of the month so set ya calendars and alarms folks._

 _We were also fully introduced to Oshiro Mistuko. She's in the early character stage so she's what I'd like to call.. A MYSTERYY. She's nothing that you'll expect! That's for sure. We'll learn more about our favorite MC in the next chapters to come! So I guess this is farewell for now! R &R_

 _Much love,,_


	4. Two

_(( **Hey guys! A quick announcement,, if you've noticed I have changed my Username! Yaoi-Nation. Please please,, spread the word and let me know if you don't get any updates/my stories in your favorites. Love ya and enjoy!))**_

 _I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

 **Chapter Two**

 _I floated in the empty void that was once my mind feeling like a trapped animal. This was worse than being locked up in shackles. At least then I could properly think! I could hear my name being called. It was so faint yet strong at the same time. **"Don't get lost."** Lost? I've been lost for many years. I held my head in my hands, feeling the nightmare come forth. The killing of my family. The haunting of the man who had no face. Maybe it was best that I didn't know. A throbbing began in my left temple. I cried out in pain yet no noise came out of me. I sobbed in the empty void hoping someone would come for me. **Anyone.** I smiled remembering my friends. I had made many in Konohagakure but only three stood out. **Naruto.** An odd kid who's dream was to be Hokage. **Hinata.** A quiet girl. Shy was one way to put it. She obviously liked Naruto and strived to be by his side. **Kiba.** Someone I grew to love. He was kind. Cute. And always knew what to say in the right moments. I smiled recalling my greatest friends. I felt the darkness enveloped me. Putting me into a different world. I looked around the familiar forest. A light breeze brushed some hair off my shoulder as a younger version of myself ran by. Her arm bloody, and purple kimono ripped and torn. This was where I wanted to be. In **Konohagakure**..._

 _Mitsuko_

"Please...help me." I stood at the gates of this..unknown village. Two ninja guards quickly catch me as I pass out. I had ran away from Orochimaru. I thought he was my friend..even someone to replace Papa! But no..all he wanted was my power. My abilities to control almost anything. So I ran. Of course he had those Sound Four guys come after me. I barely made it with my life! So when I woke up in a hospital bed, I panicked. I grabbed a kunai just as a nurse walked in. "Stay away from me!" I shouted raising my weapon. "Okay, okay. Let's just calm down here." A man who had a mask covering his nose and down, with his forehead protector covering his left eye said. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. We found you at the North Gate, bloody and bruised. We decided to wait to know your identity. So with that being said, who are you?"

This Kakashi guy seemed relaxed and calm. The spirits told me it was safe so I put my kunai down. I sighed looking around the room at the frightened nurses. I hated when people looked at me that way. I stood up, bowing respectfully. "I sincerely apologize for my hostility. Waking up in a random hospital doesn't happen everyday." "It's fine. You were on guard. By the looks of it, you must be a ninja." "That I am. My name is Oshiro Mitsuko. I'm a traveling Kunoichi from..around here."

I couldn't tell them the truth. I was done with Orochimaru and his crazy antics. _Maybe I could possibly start over here. Wherever here is._ "Say..what village is this?" I asked Kakashi. "This is Konohagakure no Sato." I nod my head once. I wince at my bleeding arm. "You've pulled some stitches. Let the nurses fix you up so we can talk." I nod again, crawling into bed. A man who I assumed was nurse came over and unwrapped my bandaged arm. After a few minutes of cleaning, he wrapped it again bowing at Kakashi. _He must be a superior around here.. What do you think Shomei?_ No response of course.

She rarely spoke to me nowadays. Only when I needed help or advice. _Not that I ever ask her.._ "Alright I'm going to cut to the chase. You work for Orochimaru, don't you?" My breath hitched as Kakashi looked at me with seriousness. "And before you lie, let it be known that I won't hesitate to throw you back outside for him to collect you." "Yes." I sighed. "But I ran away! All he wanted was my power. He hurt me a lot and I just ran okay. He's strong. But he's _too_ strong for me." I laid my back against the bed feeling better now that I had told the truth. "And who exactly did this to you?" Kakashi pointed towards my arm. "Sound Four." He nodded going towards the door. "I'll be back later. Get some rest." I nod my head looking up at the ceiling. I smiled, realizing that I had actually escaped!

I was in the middle of a nice nap when the spirits told me that someone was coming in. I opened my eyes looking up at the strange old man. I sit up, studying him. He was super old, that was very obvious from the white hair to the liver spots and wrinkles on his face. His eyes were closed as he smoked on a pipe. "Mitsuko was it?" He finally asked. "Yes. That is my name. Who are you?" "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi . But around here, I'm known as Sandaime Hokage." I looked away recalling Orochimaru speaking about Lord Third. "Okay. If you don't mind me asking, what do you want?" "I want to know what happened to you. Where you come from. Why you are here." I gulped sensing a bit of hostility. "A-as you wish.." He must've noticed my hesitation because he smiled and patted my head like I was some child! "H-hey..!" "Take your time now. I'll get us some ramen sent up. You must be hungry.." "Well.." My stomach growled very loudly, letting us both know that I was indeed hungry. Hokage-sama laughed as I felt my cheeks heat up. "Just bring the ramen!"

* * *

I finished my second bowl, feeling pretty full. I hadn't eaten like that in a very long time. While we ate, I told Hokage-sama all about me and my past. Even about my family's death.. "It started about a month ago when Orochimaru started to treat me differently. He made me fight more and he tried to make me hurt people. And when I refused..." I shuddered remembering what happened. _I still have the scar to prove it._ "But I ran away. And I want to start over. Can I start over here?" I asked. Hokage-sama closed his eyes pondering for a moment. I heard a little of his thoughts but enough to know that I'd be staying. "Alright. But we keep your origins a secret. I can't have too many people know that one of Orochimaru's live within the village."

"That's fine. I never planned on talking about him anyways." I smiled hiding my extreme excitement. I was so happy! I could finally have a real **home** and make real **friends**. "Kakashi tells me you're a Kunoichi. Is that true?" "Uh huh. A very strong one at that." Hokage-sama nodded his head. "Good. I shall buy you an apartment and assign you to a team." "An apartment? And team?" "Yes. You need a place to live and because of your skills, a team." "A team of who?" I didn't understand at all. _A team for what?_ "You'll be apart of team 7. Since you already know Kakashi. And so he can keep an eye on you for me."

"Huh? A team of what Hokage-sama?" He stood grabbing his pipe. He patted my head again making his way to the door. "Of ninjas. You can become more as you grow stronger. And I have a good feeling that team 7 is the right choice for you." He closed the door, leaving me alone for the night. The lights in the room dimmed. It must've been time to sleep. I laid my head against the pillow feeling the spirits come into the room. It was warm as little fireflies buzzed and flew everywhere. I looked around seeing vines grow on the walls, flowers blooming making the scent in the air smell sweet.

 **How do you not notice that they're using you?** _What are talking about Shomei-sama? **Put you on a team? Ha! It's just to watch you. To make sure you don't turn on them.** **Or, let's say...destroy the village?**_ _That's a lie and you know it! Hokage-sama cares for me! I have a friend now. So just **keep quiet**..it's not like you care for me anyways. _

I wanted to be Shomei's friend so bad..! But all she did was ignore me or tell me mean stuff like she just did. _I'm wanted Shomei. Please..don't ruin this._ She stayed silent, residing within my mind. _Fine! Be that way!_ I huffed frowning. _What's the matter? Mitsuko is upset? We'll make it better.._ I hear some spirits say. I heard their beautiful singing again just as I do every night. My eyes became blurry as I drifted off into slumber...

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/_**

"Do we have to take another _girl_ Kakashi-sensei?" I heard someone _whine_. "Yes, we do Naruto." "I heard she's super strong and powerful!" A loud _high pitch_ voice says. "I for one, _don't care_." A _monotone_ voice says. Whoever these people were, they were rudely interrupting my sleep! "Do you mind not speaking so loud?" I asked. My eyes were still closed and my head completely covered by my blanket. "Hey..! We've been waiting for you to wake up for like an hour!" "It's only been 15 minutes you baka!" I hear the girl snap. I sit up rubbing my eyes. They all stopped talking and stared at me. _My hair must be a mess again.._ "What're you looking at..?" I blushed. "You're so..pretty!" I blushed even more hearing that from the girl. I feel my hand being grabbed.

"My name is Haruno Sakura!" "Sakura..?" I stared at the pink haired girl. She was pretty. And I could sense no hostility from her. I smiled shaking her hand. "Oshiro Mitsuko." "That's a cool name!" "Aw, but your name's better!" We both giggled and talked before being interrupted by Kakashi. "Okay ladies that's enough bonding for now. Mitsuko, this is Naruto-" He pointed to the golden haired boy who's eyes were a beautiful shade blue. He smiled and said his name obnoxiously loud. "UZIMAKI NARUTO HERE! I'm going to become Hokage one day, Believe it!" Kakashi sighed and introduced the other boy. "-and this is Sasuke." I looked at the boy and I got lost in his dark eyes. They held mystery and hurt. He made a face, looking away from me.

 _What's his deal?_ I shrugged not really caring. "How's your arm?" Sakura asked. "I hear that you still need a day to recover." "No, I'm fine." I unwrapped the bandage showing them of my unscarred skin. "How-" "I heal very fast." I quickly said before anyone could question me. It wasn't their business to know that I have special healing chakra. "Hey, I heal very fast too!" Naruto exclaimed. I just smiled nodding my head. "Alright alright. Let's leave Mitsuko to get dress so we can learn more about our new team member." Kakashi said. "I'll tell the nurse to bring your clothes in!" Sakura said closing the door shut.

I sighed hearing a knock and a woman set my clothes on the side table. I slowly get to my feet, reaching for my kimono to instead pick up a navy blue cheongsam. It was so plain! _If they were going to change my outfit, it could've at least been pretty._ I lay the cheongsam on my lap, noticing the hole in the back. They were going to give me an ugly dress with a hole in it?! I growl and put my hand over the dress. I watched as the tiny vines and leaves mended the hole. The vines start to spread and cover the dress whole while tiny sakura's start to grow. Soon my cheongsam was covered with floral art.

I smile, satisfied with my clothring. I quickly dress, ignoring the slits that showed off my tanned legs. I grab my weapons pouch and head for the door. As my hand lay on the handle, a certain whisper catches my attention. _Look behind you! We have a gift! Please take it!_ The spirits whispered. I look towards the huge window in my room and see vines creeping up on the windowsill. Soon a huge thick branch hung inside my room, with a deep purple cloak hanging from it. The spirits say that the cloak would change colors at night so I could hide in the shadows properly. I smile, bowing respectfully and taking the cloak. I put it on, buttoning the collar. I do a slight twirl liking how the cloak looked on me. I take a deep breath opening the door to finally step outside. I saw Kakashi talking to one of the nurses, Sakura trying to talk to Sasuke and Naruto staring right at me as I came out. _This better be worth it..!_ "You ready to go?" Kakashi asked. "Yes sir." I simply answered. "Kakashi, is fine." I felt the happiness roll off him. Of course I complied with his wishes but I was still a respectable person so I used honorifics. "Yes, Kakashi- _san_." "Good. Let's go guys." As we walked out of the hospital, I noticed a few nurses staring at me. I could hear bits and pieces of their thoughts. _Weird girl. Wonder what Kakashi wants with her. Lord Third must really like her._ I shook my head, ignoring all of them. I took a deep breath as I was met with fresh air and sunshine.

"Uh.." I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked over at a shocked Naruto. "Yes?" He pointed down to the patch of grass and flowers that managed to grow under me. The blades of grass wrapped around my ankle, hoping I would stay longer. _Sorry friend._ I moved out of the patch and ignored it completely. "So you're not even going to explain that?!" Naruto shouted. I continued to ignore him. I didn't want to talk about my abilities. Especially to a stranger. "Leave her alone Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "But-" "Leave it be Naruto." Kakashi-san said. I mentally thanked him as we walked through the streets of Konohagakure. I noticed many different shops and bouquets. The different smells in the air. And the thoughts. So **many** thoughts. Few caught my attention.

 _It's that evil brat again. The Kyūbi child..._ I looked back at Naruto and noticed him already staring at me. I blushed and quickly looked away. I wanted to know more about him. And the only way was through his mind. I closed my eyes drifting into the world in between consciousness. I soon awoke in a dark room. I looked around hearing memories and past conversations.

Naruto.. He was so...mistreated. Much like me. Except.. _ **everyone**_ hated him. I hear an animalistic like roar. I walk towards it, hearing it get louder and louder. Soon I was standing in front of a gate, much like the one Shomei-sama was behind. Except this one was old and rusty looking. As if whatever was behind the bars was held captive for thousands of years. I looked up at the huge seal, studying it. A gust of wind blows me back as **he** comes forth. I looked up at the Kyūbi with amazement. "Hello." I said getting to my feet. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. His voice deep and echoing throughout the halls. "I..I came into Naruto's mind. And I found _you_." I hear a low chuckle come from him. I see red glowing eyes stare at me. Evil evident within them. "You shouldn't have come **_Shomei_**."

I gasped, falling on my face. I hear something yelp from under me and a someone else yelling at me. "What the hell!" I look up at the handsome boy. Although his anger was pretty obvious, I couldn't help but stare at his dark mysterious eyes. The red fang like markings on his cheeks really caught my attention. _I wonder what it represents..._ "Will you quite staring and get off Akamaru!" He snapped. I sat up and looked down at the little puppy. I gasped and quickly went to pick him up. "I'm so sorry friend. I didn't mean to step on you." I brought the puppy's face close to my own and giggled when he licked my nose. I looked at the boy again, noticing his slight frown.

He didn't know who I was and I just step all over his friend here! I quickly hand the puppy back him before bowing. "My apologies. I didn't mean to trip over your puppy." I rose up, looking at the mysterious boy again. "He's not my _puppy_. He's my best friend, Akamaru." Akamaru yapped and wagged his tail showing his happiness. "Right. Akamaru. And what's your name?" I ask. "Considering you're a new face around here, I think I should be the one asking the questions." The boy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. I gulped looking away. Until I heard _chuckling_. The boy was laughing so hard that tears nearly spilled down his marked cheeks. "The names Inuzuka Kiba." He held his hand out for me to shake. I slowly put my hand in his, loving the warmth that spread across my body at our contact. "Oshiro Mitsuko." "Mitsuko..I like that name." I blushed at the compliment.

Not only was Kiba cute, he seemed kind-hearted and close with nature. I didn't notice that our hands were still touching until someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned to see a short girl staring at me with clear doe eyes. "H-hello.." she mumbled. "Hey Hinata!" Kiba let go of my head to wave at her. I felt so.. **cold** without his touch. "I-if you don't mind me asking, w-who's your friend?" She asked. Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper. I hardly even heard her. "This is Mitsuko." I held my hand out for her to shake. Hinata looked at me, blushing as she slowly shook my hand. Her chakra was so warm and..happy. I liked the way it felt. "There you are!" I turned to see a pretty woman walking towards us. Her eyes were red in color with an additional ring in them. Her hair was untamed reaching her middle back, and her forehead protector kept her bangs at bay. Overall, she was the prettiest woman I've seen in Konohagakure. "Kurenai-sensei!" "Where have you been Kiba?" She asked. She raised an eyebrow waiting for Kiba's excuse. "Uh..well.." Kiba stuttered. "I ran into him. I'm sorry I held him up." I bowed, apologizing. "Oh? And who's your friend Kiba?" "This is Mitsuko. Mitsuko, this is Kurenai-sensei." Kiba introduced. "Hello. I've never seen you around, are you new?"

"Yes. I'm new to Konohagakure." "Well that's good. Hope you enjoy it here. May I ask where you come from?" I looked away almost immediately. _It's none of her business.._ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life." Kurenai apologized. "It's fine." We sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment until I heard a special somebody yelling my name. "There you are!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, was I missing?" I asked confused. "Uh..no? We just stopped for a moment and boom! You were gone. Kakashi-sensei told us to go search for you." "Oh." _So the sensei wanted to find me...hm._ "Oh, hey Kiba." Naruto greeted him completely ignoring Hinata. I saw the way she was looking at him. She was _infatuated_ with him! I could sense it in the air. Her cheeks become a light shade of pink as she caught my stare. I quickly looked for something else to stare at. "Well, we gotta go! Come on Mitsuko." Naruto said his goodbyes as I did. "I hope to see you more, Inuzuka Kiba." I gave him a wink causing a blush to spread across his painted cheeks. I waved at Hinata and Kurenai before catching up with Naruto. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Training grounds. Kakashi-sensei wants to see what you're made of!" "I think I'm made of the same stuff as you and every other human." Naruto laughed at my unintentional joke as we walked to the training grounds.

 ** _\/\/\/\/\/_**

I stood before Kakashi-san, ready to take those damn bells from him. Supposedly, he already did this with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. And supposedly, Sakura and Sasuke got a bell but Naruto didn't. "Because it's only one of you, we'll only make it one bell." I shrugged. "The numbers don't matter to me. I'll still take those bells." I ready myself, preparing to go on his mark. "Alright. You may begin." I smirk as a vine crept up Kakashi's leg. It become bigger, wrapping around him like a snake that just caught its prey. And just like a snake, I didn't plan on letting go. I walked to claim my bell only to hear a poof and see Kakashi replaced with a log. I roll my eyes as I sense him underground. Taking a kunai, I twirl it around before plunging it deep within the Earth. A huge crack formed as the ground split in two. I heard "oohs" and "ahhs" coming from Sakura and Naruto. Not that I cared, but it still felt good to know that they were watching me.

I watched as Kakashi popped out of the ground. "Much strength.." he mumbled regaining his bearings. I felt a course of lightning chakra flow through me towards my kunai. I threw it at Kakashi, knowing it would miss, but also knowing it would grab his attention. He looked at the kunai with wide eyes, not paying attention to the vine that crept up his hand and to the bells. But of course, he had to turn around and jump out of it's reach.

 _Ugh..this is pointless._ I was starting to get a little tired of fighting. I was never a fighter, a lover more like. Not that this was a fight, because Kakashi-san would have been dead, but having to move and pull out my kunai was enough. Kakashi landed in a nearby tree. I could practically hear his smirk. "You're a good ninja, just like you said." I closed my eyes. The only way I was getting those bells was if Kakashi handed them to me! "You're right. I am a good ninja." I opened my eyes to see _myself_. I was looking through Kakashi's eyes! One of my mother's Justus was to manipulate a vessel into doing whatever you wanted it to do. My real body still had its eyes closed but I was telling Kakashi's body what to do. _Give me the stupid bell._ Kakashi resisted for a bit but I got control back. I watched as my real body came closer to Kakashi. I made Kakashi-san hold out his hand with the bell. My real body slowly stood and reached for the bell. I opened my eyes to be staring at a shocked Kakashi. "Thanks for the bell." I giggled. "How the-" "THAT WAS AMAZING! Did you see Sakura? I've never seen anyone BEAT Kakashi-sensei before!" Naruto exclaimed as he Sakura and moody pants walked towards us.

"I'm honestly impressed Mitsuko." Kakashi-san said. I blushed quickly looking away. I haven't got praised like that in years. It was still a new feeling. "Any other secret Justus or weapons I should know about?" He asked. **_What is the point of asking something that is of a secret? Idiotic is what you'll be if you tell him anything.._** I shushed Shomei in head as I politely replied. "Well..like you said. They're secrets.." "Aw c'mon! You can't just show us one..!" Naruto whined. I noticed that he liked to do that a lot.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Naruto!" Sakura snapped. Every mistake he makes or every foolish word that comes out his mouth, she always has to correct him. _Why?_ And Sasuke tried to discreetly stare but I had already caught him. I smirked feeling a surge of confidence. They wanted to see my secret weapon? _Fine. I'll show them. **Idiotic humans..**_ "Okay. Maybe just one." Kakashi-san nodded and gave me some room. I reached into my pouch, grabbing a medium size scroll. I summoned my greatest weapon I've ever had. "A Yumi?" Naruto questioned. "Yes. I am a user of Kyūjutsu." Naruto made a confused face. Sasuke sighed and explained for me. I was surprised that he was even speaking. "The art of archery, smart one." "Very rare too in fact! Most ninjas aren't kyūdōka because it requires great skill in stealth. And.. most die because the Yumi can only be used in long distance combat.." I smiled at Sakura's little history lesson. It was nice to know that she knew of kyūdōka's like me.

She was indeed correct though. There aren't many kyūdōka's. I at first was bored with the idea. But once I felt my Yumi's great strength, I knew that I was worthy of wielding it. It's not that I couldn't use a katana, I just felt more _alive_ when I used my Yumi. It became a part of me that I wasn't willing to let go. _Never._ I brushed over the words carved into the belly of my Yumi. My mothers initials caused that nightmare to appear in my mind. I take a deep breath, clearing my thoughts. _I'm starting over. Don't think of the past anymore._

"So, would you like to see her in action?" I asked with a smile. "Would I?!" Naruto jumped excitedly. "Stand back everyone." I looked towards a random tree. As I pulled my Ya back, I sincerely apologize to the tree before letting my arrow plunge into its trunk. I quickly followed up with another one and as soon as it hit the tree, I let another Ya plunge into the trunk. Five of my arrows perfectly lined up in a vertical line. I hear claps from my side. "Amazing!" "Wonderful!" "Pathetic." I glared at Sasuke for a moment before quickly looking away. It wasn't..pleasant when I was angry. That's why I try to stay neutral. Or show no emotion at all. "Sasuke!" Kakashi hissed. "No..it's okay." I looked at Sakura's forehead protector. "Could I borrow that?" "Uh..sure." She handed it to me, questioning my purpose for it. "I'm going to hit all of my arrows, blindfolded." "You can't do that. It's impossible!" Sasuke retorted. "Anything is possible." I tied the forehead protector around my eyes. I couldn't see anything at all. _Left. Stand more to the left. There! Now shoot!_ The spirits guided me to my targets.

They were like my other 6 sense. Without them, I was blind like a bat. I pulled my Ya back and let go. I hear gasps and wood splitting. One by one, I hit my arrows. I take off the blindfold, a smirk on my face. "Eat it." I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke. _Loser had the nerve to talk down on me.._ He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." The rest of the day was spent with me getting to know team 7. I liked Naruto. A lot actually. He was funny and particularly annoying at most times, but he was still nice and a good person to be around. Sakura was all over Sasuke but she let me know things about herself too. And Sasuke didn't speak that much. _Which was fine! I don't like him anyway..._

I heard one of his thoughts. _What's the point of me explaining my self to this nobody?_ Naruto stopped laughing, noticing my serious demeanor. "What's wrong Mitsuko-chan?" He asked. "Nothing." Naruto still concerned continued to question me. "I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" I snapped. The air became dense. The surrounding people went quiet and stared at me. Their thoughts projecting inside my mind. _Who's that girl? What's her problem? She needs to be quiet. I hope everything's all right_. I looked around at all of their faces. My heartbeat quickened as seconds ticked by. "Let's all calm down.." Kakashi-San reached for my arm. Out of instinct, I pulled out a kunai and slashed at his hand. "D-don't touch me! All of you! J-just stay away!" I took a few steps back as Naruto tried to reason with me. I dashed away, looking back at their concerned expressions. Jumping from building top to building top, I ran faster.

I didn't know where to run to, but the forest called me. As I ventured closer, I slowed my pace and took in my surroundings. The lush green trees welcomed me to its home. As I stepped deeper within nature's home, flowers grew and sprouted in different areas. They were happy to see me. The surrounding spirits told me to go back. I just waved them off. They didn't understand how I felt. _Nobody did.._ The spirits continued their nonstop whispering! _Go back! Apologize. That was wrong Mitsuko._ " **Go away**!" I felt so cold after my outburst. Telling a spirit to 'go away' was equivalent to telling a person "I hate you". I could feel their hurt. The spirits were highly upset with me. "I'm sorry.." I sigh as I felt colder than before. _**They'll be back soon. They can't help but be around you.** That makes me feel a lot better Shomei-sama...!_ I roll my eyes at her sour mode. Everyday she was mad or ignoring me! Is it bad to want to be friends with someone who's literally apart of me?! _I wish I wasn't the Earth guardian. Maybe then I'd have a better life._

I hiss feeling pain in my right temple. _**Never speak like that. Understand?** Why do you care? It's not like you like me anyway. **You're right. I don't like you. Which is why I don't want you to waste the gift I have unfortunately given you.**_

 _..._ Why does she hate me so much? _What have I ever done so wrong to you Shomei?_ She didn't answer as the pain in my head subsided. I looked up at the sky as it turned into a pinkish orange color. The sun was starting to set. I walked around the forest, noticing scratches in tree trunks. My fingers brushed over some marks that seemed fresh. **_Yap yap!_** I looked down at the little dog that sat at my feet. "Aw!" I picked him up as he wagged his tail in excitement. I gasped when I felt his tongue licking my face. "Where's your owner little one?" "Akamaru!" I heard someone call. I watched as Kiba jumped out of some bushes and ran towards me.

"Oh..!" "Hello Kiba." I politely set Akamaru down but he just jumped right back into my arms. "M-Mitsuko..!" Kiba's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Why so nervous?" I asked. "Nervous? I'm not nervous! You're nervous!" He rambled. I chuckled. "S-sorry.." "It's alright." Kiba stared for a moment before motioning me to follow him.

"So..what're you doing here?" I asked, trying to make conversation. "Oh this is my favorite place to come and train. Sometimes when I get angry, I come here to cool down." "Oh." "I heard what happened." I looked at Kiba through my peripheral vision. I could sense a bit of..empathy from him? "Why do you care?" I stopped walking and turned to him. He blushed again, avoiding my gaze. "W-well..." "Well what." "I felt..sorta bad that you were overwhelmed. We don't get new people in the village that often. So..to know that your day went a little sour-" "Why do you care if my day went _sour_? It's none of your concern. I'm fine. So just..leave me alone." I set Akamaru down and walked away from Kiba. "What is your problem?!" Kiba exclaimed.

He had caught up to me, blocking my path. "It's none of your business." "And what if I want to make it my business?" Now that caught me off guard. "Listen..I don't know you that well Mitsuko. But..I want to. But you have to talk to me!" My heartbeat began to beat faster. He wanted to be my friend? _I've never had anyone..act like this before._ I slowly nodded. "Okay."

The moon and all its glory shone on me and Kiba. We sat on the top of a hill that overlooked most of the village. A tree lightly hid us from the moon, but not too much so we couldn't see. Kiba pulled out his kunai and carved his name and mine into it's trunk. I apologized to the tree hoping it wasn't too hurt. "Why'd you do that?" I asked when he sat back down next to me. "So people will know that this is our hill." I blushed at his statement. I never shared anything with anybody.

All evening, me and Kiba had talked. The more we spoke the more I opened up. I even told him about my family which resulted in a hug and a few tears. I noticed that Kiba liked his hood to be on. But when he got comfortable, his jacket was removed revealing his brown messy hair. All in all, it was a nice peaceful night.

"I think it's time I head home." "O-oh..okay." Kiba helped me stand. He held my hand as he guided us through the forest. Akamaru sighed on top of his head. The little puppy was tired. "Where do you live? Maybe I could drop you off?" "Sure." Kiba walked me through the streets of Konohagakure. We passed by different shops until we shopped in front of an apartment building. It was mediocre but still nice considering the Lord Third gave it to me. "Hey..I think Naruto lives here." "Really?" "Yeah. He's probably asleep by now though. That idiot always passes out around this time.." Kiba shook his head as I chuckled. "You can let go of my hand now." "WHAAA!"

Kiba jumped ten feet and but a huge distance between us. "I wasn't holding your hand! I swear, I swear!" I hysterically laughed for the first time ever. It was a good laugh too. Kiba laughed along with me until we both were out of breath. "You're so adorable." I watched Kiba's face turned more red than the fang markings on his cheeks. "U-uh.." I smiled and interlocked our fingers. "I'll see you again, yeah?" Kiba immediately regained his cool composure. "O-of course!" I turned my head to the side confused. "What?" Kiba asked. I grabbed his face, bringing his forehead to my lips. "Goodnight Kiba." I waved and walked up the stairs to my apartment. I looked at the ground to see Kiba in a daze. Akamaru barked and nipped at red his face. I could hear one thought coming from him. _She kissed me. SHE ACTUALLY KISSED ME. Forehead counts too..!_

I giggled and walked inside my home. I flicked the light switch on and saw dust fly up from the floor. _Looks like I'll be cleaning tomorrow..._ My bed out of everything was fresh looking. I slipped my shoes off along with my cloak. I stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing my eyes and drifting asleep.

 _I gasped as the freezing air hit me. It was..snowing? Wait a second.. My eyes widen seeing an even younger me run by. I already knew this memory. I desperately tried to leave but someone kept telling me to learn the truth. What truth! What's there to learn! I growled and ran towards my old home. I kept my eyes forward as I passed my dead parents. I walked into the backyard as my sister was stabbed to death. I forced my gaze down, not being able to look at her lifeless eyes again. "And what do we have here?" I could hear my heart pound in my ears. T-that voice. That voice I swear I knew it from somewhere! It couldn't be. It couldn't..! I slowly looked up and watched as everything I knew, crumble and fall to pieces..._

* * *

 _HAIIIII! AUTHOR-CHAN here! How was chappy two? The length of chapters will most definitely be satisfying. It's monthly so it gotta be good right?_ RIGHT?!

 _Ooh..we gots a mini flashback of Mitsuko's first time in the village. Guess we know she was apart to Team 7 in the beginning. And Sasuke was still a major dick. ^_^_

 _Hm. I wonder..what did Mitsuko remember? I mean I **KNOW** what she remembers, but what do you guys think? Must've been something horrible to cause everything she knew to crumble.._

 _A side note,, I won't be having lots of flashbacks because I know that some people don't like those so I'll try to incorporate the past in my own writing style. I feel my style of writing isn't unique but it's definitely different from what I've read. Buuut that's all! Please R &R_

 _Much love,,_


	5. Three

**_I know. Early update RIGHT?! I'm sorta moving in the direction where I want to pay two or three chapters a month for you guys..any objections to this? I have SEVERAL. Premade,, edited chapters. Frequent updates hopefully won't mess my flow up..hopefully. BUT BESIDES THAT! Here's chapter three of Yogen._**

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _I always knew he was evil from the start._

I smiled after finding it. "I got you a flower Orochimaru-san!" I said cheerfully in my young sweet girly voice. He slowly reached for it, bringing the yellow beauty close to his face. "It's lovely.." I blushed at the compliment and promised to find him more.

 _But I didn't know he was **that damn evil**._

"I-I'm sorry. This justu is too hard Orochimaru-san." He knelt down next to my tired frame. Patting my head, he proceeded to help me stand. "It's fine my dear. You'll get it eventually."

 _He haunted my dreams for years on end. Slowly making me go crazy._

"Do it Mitsuko! **Kill** him." Orochimaru hissed at me. My body shook as I raised the kunai. The man under me screamed and begged me for mercy. _This wasn't right._ I put the kunai down and let the man go free, going against Orochimaru's wishes. I cried out in pain when he seized my arm. "Do something like that again and I'll have your head. Do you understand me!" He snapped. I nodded my head as I now fully realized his changing attitude towards me. Always yelling for me to kill..and for what?

 _I ran away to Konoha. He found me. For what reason? He had a new specimen to use, so why was I so special to him?!_

"Please. No Orochimaru! I'll be a good girl. I promise!" I cried. I was on all fours begging him to not put the **seal** on me. "I'm starting to lose control of you. No matter how much begging you do, it won't change my mind. But do please, continue." I looked at him through teary eyes. I shook my head violently has Kabuto came closer to me. "N-no..! Stop. **_Get away from me!_** "

 _The seal on my forehead let me know that I was **his**. I was under **his** control. And that I was **weak**. No matter where I went, **he'd** find me. No matter what I did, **he'd** know._

"I suggest you two get acquainted. You'd make the best of friends." I watched Kabuto's retreating form leave me and Sasuke alone. "Why did you come here? Why are you playing right into his hands? Why, Sasuke!" I shove him feeling tears swell in my eyes. " **Because he can give me what I want.** " What he wants..? What about what I want?

 _I was locked up for years. Months at a time to make sure I didn't die. I suffered in that rat infested home. The cold, making me shiver at night as **he** slept in his bed warm and safe. Why was I being punished? What did I do so wrong to the world?_

"Where are you taking me!" Kabuto continued to drag me along against my will. "Answer me!" "Your new room. I think you'll like this one better than your old one." He pushed open the doors to a hellish sick place. No windows. No beds. Nothing but an dirty empty room with shackles on the floor. I looked at Kabuto with tears in my eyes. He smirked, pushing up his glasses. "Don't do this. Please. I'm begging you Kabuto-kun, _please_!" "Sorry but, **_it's not my choice._** "

 _ **I** was left to die. **I** was left alone. **I** was left thinking he was a good person who cared for me, but his heart turned cold over time. But now I see..that Orochimaru is and always has been an evil being. His heart isn't cold. It's hollow and dried up. Nothing but ashes remain of his heart._

"You shouldn't have ran Mitsuko. And to Konohagakure of all places..! Now you must pay the price." The pain was so horrible. I dropped to the floor immediately as my body convulsed. I wanted to cry out. I wanted someone to help me. But as I looked up into his cold snake eyes, I realized that no one was going to help. I realized that this was hell. And the devil was standing above me.

 _ **I always knew he was evil from the start.** He killed them. My family. Mama. Papa. Nee-san. I'm filled with so much rage that it's impossible to express. I came to love this man like he was my own Father..and yet he was the very thing that made me alone on this world. Oh the unimaginable things I was going to do to him! He was going to **pay**. He was going to pay **dearly**..! **Orochimaru. Orochimaru! OROCHIMARU!**_

 _Mitsuko_

I gasped taking in my new surroundings. I was on a bridge. Holding a kunai to Naruto's bloody face. Sakura was in front of me, staring with much fear. Some other older guy was standing next to her with the same look. Naruto's breathing was ragged as if he had just got into a fight. I slowly stood, looking at the kunai in my hand with great shock. _What the hell was I doing? **Thank the heavens. You finally came back.** What do you mean Shomei? I've only been gone for a few seconds. **You've been gone for nearly two weeks.**_

The kunai in my hand dropped to the bridge floor in a clatter. _T-two weeks..? **Correct. I've been trying to break the seal but it seems you've broken it yourself.** _ That's when I heard **his** voice. The very person I was going to **destroy**. "What are you doing Mitsuko? Do it! Finish the brat so we can leave." I looked down at Naruto and back at my hands. "What did I do..?" My voice wasn't even above a whisper. It was rough, as if I hadn't talked for years. Naruto stood with a small smile. "It's alright Mitsuko. You're safe.." He grunted, grabbing his side as he kneelt to the ground. "Naruto!" Sakura immediately ran to his side. A green aura illuminated from her hands as she slowly healed his injuries.

She looked at me with that same fear from earlier. _What did he make me do Shomei..? **Many things my child. Many things..**_ My body shook with rage. _I'm tired of feeling weak. I'm tired of letting him use me! **What do you suggest we do?** I want revenge._ I slowly turned and looked at Orochimaru with so much hatred. If looks could kill, he'd be 20 feet in the ground. "Did you kill them?" I asked. My fists balled up. I felt the blood drip down as my nails sinked deeper into my hands. "Them? You'll have to be more specific than that my dear." "My family! DID YOU KILL THEM!" I shouted, gaining my voice back. "I guess she's starting to remember Orochimaru-sama. Shall I prepare another seal?" Kabuto asked. That same stupid smirk on his face as he pushed up his glasses. "No no. She _deserves_ to know the truth." A loud growl emanated from my throat. My canines grew into razor sharp needles as my hatred towards Orochimaru grew more and more. "Yes. I killed your family. I proceeded to block all memories of the killing because you saw me and I didn't have time to deal with an ignorant brat. Let's just call it..business hm? Your mother didn't keep her end of the deal so I had no choice but to take it by force."

 _Deal? Shomei, what is he talking?! **It's best if you don't-** No! Tell me. Tell me now!_ "D-deal..? What are you talking about?" Orochimaru chuckled, a smirk spreading across his face. "Your mother was to trade the secrets of the Everlasting Cycle for something of high value to her."

"My Mother would never trade the secrets of the world for anything!"

"Not even her own daughter?"

"I..I don't-"

"You don't know, of course. Your mother was willing..to **die** for you and your sister's protection."

"Shut up. You know nothing of my Mother!"

"That sister of yours...she fought well and hard. Wasn't enough for she still died by my hands. What was her name again? Oh that's right, Miz-" "YOU DONT EVER GET TO SPEAK HER NAME!" I felt the ground rumble with my rage. How dare he. How dare he **_ever_** speak her name! _Give me your power Shomei-sama!_ I walked up to the gate she was behind in my mind. _**Do not go down this path of hatred, Mitsuko. It will end poorly.** I don't care! We have enough power to take him down. Now lend me your chakra! _I held my hand out feeling her chakra surged within me. I took a step towards Orochimaru and Kabuto, my nails growing to long talons. My teeth bared as Shomei's chakra cloak formed around me. Lightning sparked around me. I dropped on all floors feeling a tail form. My head was thrown back as a roar ripped through me. "Mitsuko no!" I hear behind me. All of my fear was gone for this man. All of my **hatred** was up front instead. My body went rigid as my mind cleared. Nobody was in my head. Not Naruto. Not Sakura or that other guy. Just **Orochimaru**.

I jumped into action at lighting speed. I swiped at Orochimaru, watching him dodge left. I growled, swinging for his left at the same time. He jumped into the trees. Kabuto stood with fear evident in his eyes. His kunai had a slight tremble to it. I ignored him, going straight for his master. **Kill him kill him kill him kill him kill him kill him kill.** I chase after Orochimaru, feeling myself go blind. My senses took over. My mind was still there though, but with one objective.

I stood in my mind once again. It was dark, with even darker thoughts looming around. ** _"Why are you doing this?"_** Shomei asked.

 _"Revenge. He made me lonely. He made me like this. He killed my family."_

 _"Have forgiveness in your heart, Mitsuko._

 _"Bullshit! There's a limit to forgiveness. You of all people should know that."_

 _ **"You're right. I haven't had forgiveness for few. But I didn't let them control me. You're still weak Mitsuko."** _

_"SHUT UP! I'M FIGHTING UNLIKE YOU'VE EVER DONE WITH YOUR PITIFUL, MISERABLE, SAD, PATHETIC ,WASTEFUL LIFE!"_

 ** _"You can say all of those horrible things! You can call me pathetic yet you're trying to avenge your family who've been dead for nearly 12 years."_**

I looked down as tears rolled down my cheeks. ** _"I am apart of you, Mitsuko. I feel your pain. We share that pain together. The path for revenge is a dark, ugly cruel one that will only end with you unsatisfied each time!"_**

 _"Then tell me! What am I supposed to do?! Just..be sad forever? Just accept that he killed them?!"_

 ** _"You forgive. You forgive Orochimaru because if you don't..you will truly be lonely."_**

It sounded a lot more like Sasuke as I thought more about it. And I **never** wanted to be him. **Ever**. My senses returned to me but it was already too late. The sky was dark as lightning flashed and zapped around me. I already knew what this was. As a bolt of lightning came down on me, I cried but held the energy in. I was to release something deadly. _**You need to let this energy out before it destroys you from within!** How?! I can't let it out around here, it'll hurt Naruto and Sakura! **Put it back where it came from.**_

The sky. I looked up and let out an ear piercing roar. A bright electric blue replaced all other color in my eyes for a moment as dense lightning chakra was released into the dark clouds above. The sky flashed and exploded with many colors. A bolt of lightning was headed to touch down on the earth. The same spot where Orochimaru stood. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what caused me to run to his protection. Why would I save someone so..horrible. Someone..so _evil._ My chakra cloak of Shomei was gone as I stood. I still couldn't believe how good it felt to have her around me.. My arm was singed but a little healing could easily fix that.

I didn't exactly have the answer when he asked me either. "Interesting. You were willing to save me even after the horrors I caused you?" Orochimaru asked. "I..I.." _**Say it. Say it and you'll feel better. Say it for your friends.** My friends.._ I saw Sakura carrying Naruto on her shoulder. I hurt him really bad.. That other older guy came running out, ready for anything. "Mitsuko!" Naruto called. He struggled to get closer to me, but a look from Sakura was enough to calm his nerves a bit. I smiled. A look of determination was clear in my eyes as I spoke. " **I forgive you**."

The air went still for a moment. I could sense confusion in the air as everyone was wondering what the hell I was talking about. Orochimaru's voice cut through the thick silence after a few moments. "What?" "I forgive you. For..everything. As much as I don't want to. I must because if I don't I'll just continue to hurt my friends. And they're too precious to ever be mistreated. So yeah. I'm changing for them. Not for you, Orochimaru." I smiled, simply shrugging. It was fairly easy to say.. A great sense of relief washed over my body and mind. But I was still angry. All of this anger I harbored was somehow pushed down far enough for me to regain my common sense. I wonder for how long though?

I gave Orochimaru my back as I waved at the two familiar faces. "Naruto, Sakura!" I called. They smiled and ushered me over. My first step of freedom was cut short as a wave of pain hit me. White-hot pain seared through my chest as I dropped to the ground in a wave of convulsions. I chocked on air, looking up at my assailant. _Kabuto..!_ He smirked, pushing up his glasses. I cried out in pain as more pain took its toll on my body. I was looking in serpent eyes for a moment before being lifted into someone's arms. "Forgiveness. I never believed in such a thing.." I hear Orochimaru scoff. "Please...let me go already.." "Your mother owed me. She owed me a lot actually. So you'll be repaying her debt." I cried again as another wave of even worse pain hit me. It was unbelievable how much it hurt. The last thing I remembered was Kabuto running away and Naruto calling out to me...

 _"Give her back Orchimaru!" Naruto commanded. "Tsk. Tsk. You want dear Sasuke back. And now you want Mitsuko.. Make up your mind already." Orochimaru laughed. Naruto clenched his fist ready to take off on the old man. "You..you hurt my friends. You turned them against me! I WONT FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto began to slowly shift into his kyuubi chakra state as his anger towards Orochimaru grew. He was an out of control beast as he came at the snake with full force._

* * *

 _Mitsuko_

I cried as my back hit the ground hard. I was in **that** room again. The shackles and chains rattled as Kabuto put them on me, locking me **back** into this hell. I cried uncontrollably as he locked the last one in place. "Why..why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone!" I shouted. "You're asking the wrong person." I watched as he slowly closed the door, leaving me convulsing in pain again. I cried, and I cried, and I cried some more. I just couldn't catch a break could I? The spirits were trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. It was all the same in the end, I was _trapped_. _Controlled_ , never to see daylight again. A wail of agony echoed throughout the room as more pain surged through me. My body was on fire no, it was slowly being torn apart. I felt something thick drip from my forehead, down to my cheeks. It didn't feel like my natural salty tears. I reached up with a shaky hand to see deep red color on my fingers. **Blood**. _Am I going to die here..? **No. I won't let it happen. I promise.** No more empty promises Shomei..I give up._

My body went limp as I finally realized that I had truly given up. My sight was hazy but I could still see as feet approached me. I didn't care. **_Nothing_** mattered anymore. **_Mitsuko! Don't you dare give up, do you understand?!_** I blocked out Shomei's voice. _Leave me alone already.._ I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms. My cheek rests against someone's chest. I was so close that I could hear their heartbeat. I slowly looked up, knowing exactly who it was through my hazy vision.

"S-sasuke.." He looked down at me with a smirk. "I should be angry at you for that..stunt you pulled off. But I'm willing to forgive and forget." He placed his hand on top of my head. I closed my eyes at the affection. Another wave of pain ripped through me. I cried and convulsed in Sasuke's arms. "H-help m-me. Please!" I cried. He stared for a moment. As if contemplating my wishes. With a quick movement, he did a hand sign releasing my pain. I coughed uncontrollably until blood gushed from my mouth. I curled up into a ball, shivering at the _nonexistent_ cold.

"Oi. I did something for you-" I heard his sword being unsheathed. Before I knew it, my shackles were cut off and I was **free** again. I looked at Sasuke with so much grace. I don't know why he saved me. But I was grateful. I unsteadily got to my feet. Swaying back and forth, I nearly falling on my face as I take my first step. Sasuke caught me, helping me stand. "-Now you have to do something for me." I looked at him. I was weak at the moment. _There is nothing I could do.. **Don't you dare Mitsuko! He's using you, don't you see that?**_

"What do you want?" I whispered/asked. "I'm going on a quest soon. And I could use your assistance. Let's go." I planted my feet into the ground with enough strength to stop him. "I..I can't." "What do you mean, 'you can't.' " "I want to go home Sasuke. I just..want to go **home**." Sasuke stayed silent as I felt horrible about my decision. "I can give you a clone." I stated after a long silence. "What could would a clone do me if you don't even have enough chakra to sustain it?" "Isn't it obvious? The clone will look like me, it'll have the same strengths as me, but it's using your chakra, not mine." I grabbed his hand, making a tree clone of myself. She stood before us, a frown set on her face. "You follow him. And do what he says." I commanded. "And what about you? How will you survive..this?" My clone gestured to my appearance. "I'll be fine. I promise." My clone nodded and looked at Sasuke. "Ready to go, _pretty boy_?" My clone asked. Sasuke glared at her before looking down at me. "What are you going to do?" I coughed, lightly pushing him away. I stood straighter as some strength returned to me. "I'm going to find my friends. Hopefully before I pass out." "Hn. Well good luck with that." Sasuke said with sarcasm. He grabbed my clone, disappearing to who knows where. My head snapped to the door hearing footsteps. I stumbled out of the door as a shadow passes by. "W-wait!" I yelled running after them.

My vision was becoming even more hazy as I continued down the corridor. There were different ways the footsteps could've went. Using my enhanced smell, I knew that they had went left. I continued to follow their sent until a a sharp pain shot up from my hip to my arm. I felt bile rising from my stomach. I bent over in pain as whatever I had eaten came up on the floor. I looked at my hand to see a dark, almost black, like liquid on my hand. _What the hell is this..? **The seal's after affects of being half broken.** _ I stumbled, catching my balance on the wall. I was going to go down soon. _I need to find Naruto._ I looked up as an explosion echoed throughout the halls. I walked some more, seeing light at the end of a hallway. I stumbled out, seeing Sasuke and Kabuto standing next to a smirking Orochimaru. I take in the battle grounds. Naruto looked banged up, but not that bad. Sakura had an injury on her forearm that seemed to be healing. And the older guy had a wound in his shoulder. There was also another ninja who I didn't recognize. He was so pale. _Almost like snow.._

"Care to join us Mitsuko?" Orochimaru asked. "Tch.." I stayed silent as he wondered how the seal wasn't working and how I managed to break out my shackles. "I broke your damn seal!" I yelled. "Oh?" "You'll never control me. **_EVER_**!" His laugh seemed to echo throughout my head. He still had something up his sleeve. But what? "Kabuto. Why don't you _fully_ release the seal.." Kabuto looked at him with wide eyes. "But that may kill her, my lord." "I'm fully aware of that." He laughed again. Kabuto looked down at me before shouting 'release'.

My heart pounds in my ears. The pain was so unbearable that I dropped to the ground. I heard my name being shouted as I was turned over on to my back. "What did you do to her?!" Naruto shouted. "I broke the seal for her." He laughed. The seal on my forehead pulsated as it pushed out a wave of pain. I looked into Sakura's teal eyes with tears. _I'm going to die aren't I? **No. I told you, I won't allow it.** Then please..save me..._ More of that black liquid spilled from my mouth. I couldn't tell if it was blood or something just pure evil inside me.

"Let's go Sasuke." Orochimaru said. I took a guess that he finally made his exit, leaving me to die in the end. "Don't worry Mistuko. We'll get you to the village. Just hold on!" I felt myself being lifted, now looking into blue eyes. I always loved Naruto's eyes. _That's the last thing I'd love to see before I die.. **Mitsuko? MISTUKO!**_ The seal released another wave of pain. My body stiffened as I wailed in pain. "Mitsuko? Just hold on..!" _Hold on to what? My pitiful excuse of a life..?_

* * *

Waking up in hospital rooms aren't exactly fun. Especially when it's the middle of the night, and you're throwing up more black bile. I felt it rising up my throat as I scrambled out of bed. I saw a trash can in the corner of the room. I immediately crawled to it, throwing up more of that black gunk. I dry heaved and more of it came up. _What is this!_ I felt more of the bile coming up again. I curled up into a ball as an ache set into my body. It hurt to move **everything**.

"Seriously?" I heard someone scoff from the doorway. I felt myself being lifted as I looked into familiar eyes. "Ki..ba?" I whispered as he gently sets my body down. "Just go back to sleep." He ignores me, going back out the door. I sensed his presence and another standing outside of my door, on the roof, and on the ground. _Am I..a prisoner..? **They've been watching you.** Hey Shomei-sama.. **Hn. I don't think you're welcome in Konoha like the first time you came here.** Why do you think that? **Because of what happened before you left.**_ A shiver ran up and down my spine as I recalled _that_ memory.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It was the day before the Chunin Exams. Kakashi-san (now known as sensei) had just told us about them weeks ago so me and team seven were training to get prepared. Kakashi-sensei had taught me how to control my lightning realease better, showing me a whole new world of lightning style Justus. Sasuke wasn't here with us, as usual, so me, Naruto, and Sakura decided to do some special training. After a good days of training, I met Kiba at our usual spot before we went on our usual walk. We had gotten closer ever since our first encounter. I was introduced as the "New girl" at the academy, and sometimes as "Kiba's girlfriend". I thought it was joke at first. My young mind could barely comprehend what a "girlfriend" was. Until that day when Kiba asked me to be his girlfriend..._

 _"Hey Mitsuko?" I hummed looking up at the beautiful sunset I had come to love. "Do you..um.." Kiba mumbled the rest of his sentence. I stopped, looking at him with a soft smile. "You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh." I grab his hand, holding it close to me. He blushed, quickly looking away. "Do you want to be my..ya know.." I frown slightly. "No..I don't know actually. Isn't that why you're asking me..?" His blushed turned into a darker shade of crimson. "Y-yeah..! But..it's uh..embarrassing.." Kiba scratched his neck, casting his gaze towards the ground._

 _I found it so cute that I couldn't help but smile. The way his nose scrunched up when he was in deep thought, or when he stuttered talking to me caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. "Well..I like your embarrassing questions. So ask away." Kiba looked between me and the ground before quickly asking his question. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?!" I deadpanned for a moment. "What." "Will you..be my..girlfriend..?" He was so nervous to ask that question?!_

 _It was so simple. "I thought we were already boy- **friend** and girl- **friend**.." "Oh. Okay." I turned my head to the side confused. "Why'd you ask that?" "No reason!" Kiba quickly deflected my question. I shrugged, not really putting too much thought on it. "Uh..I gotta go." Kiba said with a rushed tone. "O-oh. Okay.." I reluctantly let go of his hand as he ran down the street. "Meet me at the tree tonight!" He yelled disappearing throw the crowd. "Okay!" I yelled back. I kept thinking about Kiba's question on my way home. Did he think we weren't already friends? Is he going to not want to be my friend anymore?! A shiver ran up and down my spine at the thought._

 _I stopped home to grab to cloak. The sky was starting to turn to night. I thanked the spirits for gracing me with such beauty. It took awhile to get to me and Kiba's tree. It was already pitch black when I arrived. I saw Kiba sitting on a rock looking down at Konoha. "Kiba?" He immediately stood at his name being called. I sensed the seriousness in his demeanor. "W-what's wrong..?" Oh no. He was going to end our friendship! "Everything." I held my breath awaiting for those very words. "I mean..I like you a lot Mitsuko." I looked at Kiba with utter shock. He liked me..a lot? "What does that mean?" I asked. Kiba slowly reached for my hands. I could feel his warm hands shaking with nervousness as he held my cold hands. "I-it means.." He stuttered not looking me in the eye. His cheeks were flushed and he looked as though he were about to cry. My eyes widen as I realized how emotional he was at the moment. Letting go of his hands, I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling his body close to mine._

 _Sparks shot up my spine causing my skin to feel tingly. What is this feeling? And why do I always feel it when I touch Kiba? "Just talk to me Kiba. I promise I won't laugh." I pull away smiling with kindness. I didn't notice it until now how close Kiba's face was to my own. I could feel his breaths fanning my face each time he breathed. I stared into his animalistic like eyes as he came closer and closer to me. Before I knew it, warm lips were on mine. I froze, not knowing what to do! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! **Kiss him back baka!** I don't know how to do that Shomei-sama! **Press your lips against his, and move them.** Our lips are already touching! And I don't know how to move them! **You do it every time you speak..** Me and Kiba's lips parted. We stared at each other for a moment before he started to apologize profusely. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to uh..ya know kiss you. I swear I didn't! Please don't hate me Mitsuko!" I just stared blankly as he continued on. **He doesn't just like you.** **He loves you.** Loves me? As in..love love? **There is only one kind of love child.** Kiba shook me out of my mind. "M-Mitsuko? Are you..mad at me?" I lightly take his hands off my shoulders, keeping his hand interlocked with my own. "Do you..love me Inuzuka Kiba?" I asked. I looked into his eyes with hope. He blushed beat red, but kept my gaze. "Y-yes.. I love you."_

 _ **~ Flashback over~**_

Everything in my mind turned fuzzy. The memory I was in turned into nothing but a pitch black void. A raspy chuckled throughout my head. **He** was here. I felt a burning sensation in my leg. I looked down to see the darkness gripping at me. As if it were trying to combine with me to become something whole. **He** chuckled again. "Let the darkness take over Mitsuko." **He** whispered in my ear. The darkness started to spread from my leg up my arm. It's grip so hard, it wasn't willing to let go. "Let everything go. Focus on the darkness. Let it control you." _Nobody controls me! Nobody.._ "Except for me." I screamed in terror as Orochimaru laughed at my struggle to escape the darkness that was engulfing me.

••••

I was..sitting up? In a bed. A spoon of hot broth was in front of my mouth, ready for me to take a slurp of it. "Is it too hot?" A soft voice questions. I don't need to turn my head to know who this was. "Hin..ata.." I whisper. I feel her soft hand grab mine. "It's me Mitsuko. How are you feeling?" I shake my head. "Are you not alright?" She asks. _No. No I am not._ **Let the darkness take over you.** A surge of pain hits me right in my left temple. I gasp, feeling my arm swing one way. I smack whatever contents were in Hinata's bowl. "M-mistuko?!" I grab my arm, stopping it's assault. I looked up to see fear in Hinata's clear eyes. My hearts beating in my ears.

I feel something crawling up my esophagus, ready to blow out of my mouth. My hand slaps over my mouth as black bile spills from me. I lean over the bed, dumping the black goop all over the floor. I hear Hinata yelling for someone but I couldn't focus. The burning sensation in my chest was too great. I feel myself being laid on to my back. A nurse was looking down at me as she took my heartbeat. My ears rung even louder, so I couldn't hear a word she said. The burning in my chest became so painful, that I cried out. The nurse lightly raised my hand but was stop when my arm acted on its own. **Let it control you.** _N-no..!_ I grabbed the nurses wrist and flung her body across the room. _Get out. GET. OUT!  
_

I'm pretty sure I looked like a madman at this point. My legs stood on their own, forcing my upper half to comply. Hinata ran out of the room coming back with Kiba and Sakura. "Mitsuko...I need you to calm down and get back in bed.." Sakura held her hands in surrender. Letting me know that she wasn't armed. I turn my head to the side, confused. No words were needed as I felt myself smile. Not with happiness, but with _malice_. "I'm ending this." I heard Kiba say. He pulled a kunai out, ready for any oncoming attack of mine.

My feet inched forward. _Stop it! I will not be controlled. Get out of my body...!_ **Let it take control! LET THE DARKNESS IN!** _I will not be controlled any longer. I am no puppet of anyone. Now, GET OUT!_ My body swayed back and forth. My throat burned as if acid were coming up. I threw myself against the wall then the bed. I grabbed at my throat, gagging as whatever was in me came up. My body strained, and my head bent back. My eyes rolled, revealing my white sockets. My mouth opened wide as something slithered out of my mouth and onto the floor.

I gasped for air. The relief felt so good. _**It's gone. You beat the seal.** I did..didn't I? _ "The hell?" "Don't destroy it! Lady Hokage would want a sample just in case." My body relaxed as the tension from before slowly disappeared. I still felt weak but strong enough to talk and move slightly. I crane my neck to the side to see a white snake on the floor, dead. It's size was bigger than normal. But not too big to not fit inside of someone. _That thing lived in me? **Not exactly. When Orochimaru placed that seal on you, a small amount of his chakra was also implanted in you as well. That snake is an embodiment of that chakra.** Right.._ "Mistuko?" i cast my gaze to look up as Hinata's face came into my view. I coughed, clearing my throat. "So..think you have anymore of that soup?" I asked. My voice dry, needing some refreshments. Hinata smiled, helping me sit up.

* * *

Hours went by fast. The nurse I threw was alright, just a few bruises on her arm. The room was cleaned and disinfected. I was full from Hinata's soup, ready to talk to her but she had to unfortunately go. _I have a feeling she lied._ My bed was made, as I sat on top of the blankets. My legs were crossed as I meditated, trying to clear my mind. I was still weak. I estimated that I would need to be in the hospital for three more days before my chakra was restored back to normal. I sighed at the peaceful quiet. My room had a balcony which had glass doors that led to the outside. The night sky was calling me. I slowly stood. My legs were flimsy, feeling like noodles. I managed to get to the doors when my room door was slammed open. "Get back in bed." I stood rigid at the tone. I turn my head to see Kiba staring at me with something I didn't recognize.

"Why? I want some fresh air.." I placed on my hand on the door handle. " _Now_ , Mitsuko!" His tone made me jump with fright. I stood frozen in place as Kiba stalked towards me. He grabbed my forearm, dragging me back to bed. My eyes widen as I sensed it. Kiba was walking out the room when I called him back. He stood in place, waiting for me to speak. "Tell me the truth Kiba." "There's nothing to tell you." "I promise, _I won't laugh._ " Kiba glanced at me before opening the door. "Do you..hate me Inuzuka Kiba?" I asked, making him stop in his tracks. I looked into his eyes with that same _hope_ from years ago. Kiba stayed emotionless as he spoke, leaving me alone in the room. "Yes. I **_hate_** you."

* * *

 _HEYO! AUTHOR~CHAN HERE! Ooh. Kiba has some sort of resentment for poor Mitsuko! Damn you Inuzuka.. More of damn you Orochimaru! Who knew he was the one who killed Mitsuko's family..besides me of course. Heh..there's more twist and mystery comin later..just you wait.._

 _Whatcha guys think of the whole "embodiment of Orochimaru" inside Mitsuko?_

 _I'm pretty sure you guys want more action and fight scenes,, and ITS A COMIN! I really enjoy writing those. Buuut I also really enjoy these fluffy-ish moments between MC and Kiba.. ahhhh..!_

 _Huge question,, two huge questions actually.._

 _What were Sasuke's true motives for helping poor Mitsuko..?_

 _And what did Orochimaru make Mitsuko do when she was under the seal..?_

 _I know the answers..but do you?_

 _Much love,,_


	6. Four

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _My Mother used to say that when you loved someone, it was because the spirits chose you to be together. That **fate** brought you together. I never believed in fate. Especially after Kiba said he had hatred in his heart for me._

"Yes. I hate you." Kiba closed the door, continuing to stand right outside of it.

I guess I contradict myself considering I believe in prophecies. Prophecies are solely based on fate or destiny. So claiming that one is true and the other isn't, makes me sound like an idiot. There was only one simple thing to do. _Give up on both._ **You can't give up on your destiny child. What if your ancestors did? You wouldn't be here now would you?** _I'd live a better life not being in hell Shomei-sama. **Stop worrying. I'm protecting you. Great Shizen-sama's will is protecting you. The spirits are protecting you.**_

I mentally scoff. _Some protecting you've done._ I stare up at Shomei through the blood red gate the sealed her within me. She snarled and snapped her snout at me. A gust of air brushed past me, pushing some of my hair out of my face. _**You are the most ungrateful brat I've ever met! I've done everything for you and yet you only thing you see is the dark side of everything. Accept your fate. And get over it.**_ Shomei sat down staring right at me. She was waiting for my comeback. Waiting for me to get angry and snap back at her. But I wasn't.

 _You once told me..that everything that happens in life has a purpose, has a meaning. Whether it's a butterfly dying or a war beginning. You wanted me to forgive Orochimaru so I could move on and not hurt my friends.._ I stood in front of the gate. Shomei narrowed her eyes at me. I placed my hand on her snout stroking her lightly. She flinched, but didn't waver from my touch. _**What are trying to say?**_ _I'm saying that.. you wanted me to forgive Orochimaru so bad because you couldn't forgive yourself. You held the truth from me. For years Shomei-sama! And whether it was to protect me o-or yourself, it was **wrong**._

 ** _Mitsuko-_** _I trusted you with my life. You knew how I felt every waking moment of the day. Whenever I woke up with nightmares because of what he did to me.. Whenever I looked at those scars on my back in the mirror. It was all because of you. **I know, that's why-** No, you **don't** know. You think forgiveness is the answer? Well it's not. Punishment is._ I dug my nails into Shomei's snout causing a loud screech to come from her lungs. I looked at my hand that had deep red blood dripping from it. Shomei growled, bursting through the gate.

Her large, no HUGE body was towering over mine menacingly. **_Punishment?_** Shomei's face was inches from mine. Each breath she took pushed my hair back. The heat of her breathing burned my face. As if it were steam from a boiling pot of soup. **_You think you know everything Mitsuko! I saved you. When you needed more chakra, who was there? ME! I will not be disrespected by an ungrateful brat who deserves nothing in life._** _You keep calling me ungrateful. Everything I have earned in this life, everything that I have to my name is right in this hospital room. I thank the spirits everyday for letting me live on with so little of what I have. Ungrateful brats are the ones who get everything and take what others cannot get themselves. They aren't thankful for what they have. Because they've never earned it. But don't you see Shomei-sama? I HAVE NOTHING!_

The ground beneath us rumbled. The walls seemed to shake, almost like an earthquake that was happening inside of my mind. Chains bursted from the walls grabbing at Shomei's neck. She strained, roaring in anger. Chains from the ground grabbed her legs, causing her to lose balance. Shomei fell over as the chains tightened and began to drag her back behind the gate. More chains appeared, wrapping around body tightly. Her wings were locked in place, her snout tied shut as she struggled for freedom.

I stared for a moment before walking up to her tied body. I rubbed over her fresh scratch marks that I gave her. Shomei snarled, her body shifting away from me. I stood on her side, in front of her reptilian eye so she understood why I was doing this. _You once told me that it's easy to teach someone a lesson once they're overpowered. I hope you learn yours, Shomei-sama._ I kiss her snout, watching as she was flung back into her cage. This time, it was smaller. And there was no way for her to be let out unless I said otherwise. Shomei roared and snarled, snapping her jaw at me. _**You're nothing! Do you hear me?! NOTHING! I made you into what you are! WITHOUT ME YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GUARDIAN! I do everything for you Guardians! And for what, just to be put aside?! I WONT STAND FOR IT!**_ I shrugged, plopping down in front of her cage. My legs were cross as she continued to throw obscenities at me. _**I thought you were different from them! But it seems I was wrong. I'm always wrong..**_ I closed my eyes, blocking out her voice...

I'm back in the hospital room. The night sky was being replaced by the early morning sun. Shomei-sama's anger was riling me up. I could feel it seep into my being along with a mixture of sadness and guilt. _Good. Stay guilty._ I yawn, getting under my warm hospital blankets. Besides these itchy bandages on my arm and forehead, sleep was calling me..

••••

What felt like a few minutes was actually a few hours. I was awoken by a hard shove and my face meeting the hard floor. Did I mention that it was very cold too? "Up. You need to bathe and eat." _Whoever shoved me, was getting the bad side of me..!_ I rip the cover off my head glaring at my assailant. I bit my lip seeing that it was Kiba. I closed my eyes, counting so I wouldn't explode. My anger plus Shomei's wasn't a pretty combination. "Oi! I said up!" Kiba grabbed me and out of reflex, I shoved him away. _Too late now.._ "J-just..don't touch me. Please." He rolled his eyes mumbling. "Gladly." Kiba led me to a bathroom so I could refresh myself. Going in wasn't hard. Coming out was. Not only was it cold, I had nothing to dry myself off with! And no way was I asking for a towel.

So like any normal person, I use my old clothes to dry. I slowly wrap my arm back up taking notice at the cut on my forehead. The seal was gone. Now replaced with a scabbing cut that seemed to be oozing dark goop. Or was it blood? After putting on my fresh underwear, I noticed that my gown barely covered my butt. I blush furiously as I pulled it down. My blush deepened when I walked out of the bathroom doors. _Just let me get to my room..!_ I noticed Kiba look me up and down briefly before leading me back to my room. I quickly sat on my bed, hiding my bottom from anyone's gaze. I looked down smelling something delicious. I gasped at the two Onigiri and fresh Okonomiyaki that sat on my plate. Whoever made it was nice enough to shape the Onigiri into cute little pandas! I bow my head slightly. "Arigato Kiba-kun." "Don't thank me. Thank Hinata." He grumbled, leaving me to eat my breakfast in peace.

I had finished my food long before Sakura walked in. She wore a nurse outfit much like the other nurses in the hospital. I smirked. " _Doctor_ Haruno." I greeted. Sakura kindly smiled filling the air with her vibrant chakra. She picked up a clipboard that was sitting on the edge of my bed and proceeded to flip through pages. "Because I have to follow protocol, I'm going to list all of your healing injuries. Is that okay?" Sakura asked. I nod my head once. I could tell she was tip toeing around me. _Hiding_ something. _**She's using you. You sense it. Don't pretend as if you don't.**_ I ignore Shomei-sama as Sakura begins to list my injuries. "Three broken ribs. A fractured skull. A first degree burn on your left forearm. A three point five inch cut on your forehead. And last but not least, a severely bruised heel."

Sakura took a deep breath before finally finishing. "That's it?" I questioned. "Well besides very depleted chakra, that's it. You should be ready to go very soon." "When's very soon?" "S-soon." Sakura stuttered. _She's lying._ I blinked, before putting on a fake smile. "Okay. Anything else?" "Um..not that I know of, no." Sakura bid me farewell before exiting my room. I could hear her outside, arguing with someone. I strained my ears catching the last of the conversation.

 _"We can't keep lying to her Kiba!" "I'm not letting her out of my sight. You remembered what happened before she left. **Why** she left. For all we know, she's still working with that Snake." "You're just upset because she broke-" "Don't. Don't you dare." "Then let me tell her!" "I said no." "Fine. I will back with Lady Hokage's order to tell her!"_

I knew it! They were lying to me. Hinata's early leaves. Sakura's odd behavior. The nurses talking in hush voices around me! But why? _Why lie to me. **Because they don't trust you. You know exactly what happened all those years ago. Why the Inuzuka brat loathes you. Why everyone fears you.. Poor Mistuko!**_ Shomei patronized and taunted me. I could care less about her meaningless talk. I look down at my hands, rubbing at the little scar in my pinky finger. Kiba had accidentally cut me years prior. Because he didn't have a bandage, he stuck the finger in his mouth. He wouldn't let me go until I was home! Its funny. I still have the scar to prove it. _To prove his love for me.._

••••

Hinata didn't come by today. Curious, I got out of bed and knocked on my door. It was odd having to knock on the _inside_ of a room. Kiba immediately opened the door, shoving his way through. He was close to me, but that didn't faze through his serious demeanor. "U-um.. Is Hina-chan coming today?" I stuttered. I felt a light blush dust my cheeks with color. I averted my gaze waiting for Kiba's response. "Who?" "Hinata." "She's not coming today." "May I ask why?" "No." Kiba left the room, slamming the door in my face. I nodded my head answering to nobody in particular. "Well thanks for slamming the door.." I climbed back into bed. Hours later, lunch was delivered to my room. I took another bathroom break which Kiba accompanied me with. It was so boring in my room. I would've asked to go outside but Kiba already made that clear that I wasn't aloud to. _Are you letting him dictate your life? Go outside! Be with us Mitsuko..! Please come visit me!_ The spirits whispered in my ear to go outside. But I couldn't. Kiba already didn't trust me, so why give him an even better reason to not trust me.

I sat on top of my bed, in my mind for a few hours. My memories gave me enough fun for me to survive until dinner. As I slid under the covers I kept thinking about Kiba. Maybe he's just upset. _Hopefully he forgives me.._ _**What happened to "forgiveness has a limit"? The way you left is quite unforgivable Mitsuko.**_ I growled, shutting Shomei up finally. I didn't want to hear her blabber about how angry she was. She betrayed _me!_ And if she ever wants to understand then she must go through this first. I sigh, feeling the sun being replaced by the moon. The ceiling was a nice thing to look up at for a while until sleep took over...

* * *

 **Howling**. I immediately sat up hearing her howl. Sleep was long gone. _Is it her? Is it really her?!_ I stand, looking out the balcony doors. On the ground floor, waiting for me was none other than **Mayonaka**. My snow-white wolf companion. I had lost her years ago. Right before I left. She yapped at me. Telling me to come rejoice in happiness with her. _I c-can't.. but I must!_ _It's Mayonaka of all people! Or wolf?_ Mayonaka wasn't just a companion. She was my best friend. My _first_ best friend. I was a lost child when I found her. Or I should say, when she found me. And when she guided me back to Orochimaru, I knew I had to keep her. I nervously look back at the door. _Just a second couldn't hurt..!_ I quietly open the balcony door. I flinch, ready for some kind of alarm. Hearing none, I step out into the cool night. A breeze brushed my hair off my shoulders.

The Moon shone on me, making me feel whole again. _I'm home._ I take a deep breath, smelling Konoha's village scent. Mayonaka yapped at me again. She was excited to see me. I swiftly jump down onto the ground, looking around again. Next thing I know, Mayonaka tackles me to the ground licking at my face. "I missed you too my friend..!" I giggle. I rub her head feeling the love pour from her like when I was a child. "What have you been doing all this time?" I asked. She whines a few times before lightly nudging me. _"Protecting your home. It is my duty. And my honor. I smelled you and came to search to see if my nose deceived me. I'm glad it didn't!"_ I kiss her nose. "Thank you. But I must be going." Mayonaka howled and nipped at my leg. _"No you mustn't! I just got you back, please!"_ "I-I can't stay long. I'm sorry.." Mayonaka whined, giving me _the_ puppy eyes. "No...no..!" I couldn't help but give in. "Fine. Only for a few minutes." I sigh.

I sat down as Mayonaka trotted over to me. She sat her heavy body on mine, cuddling under the moonlight. The tree leaves shaded us a bit but not too much where the moon was completely covered. I rubbed her fur as she told me exciting stories that happened to her. Telling her about my sad one was rather hard. But she understood. She always does. "It turns out, Shomei knew. All these years. I suffered because of her..!" Mayonaka nipped at my wrist. _"No. You suffered because of the Orochimaru. Do not blame the dragon spirit for the Orochimaru's decisions."_ "But she-" _"Shomei-sama only wants the best for you. As do I. Lying is apart of life but she lied to protect you, not herself. It may not feel right but in due time it will."_ I sigh nodding my head. "I hope so Mayonaka-chan..I hope so." My eyes fluttered close as the dream world took over again. "HEY!" I jolt awake as a booming voice echoes throughout the Hospital.

 _What the..?_ I look up to see Kiba angrily staring down at me. "What in the **_hell_** do you think you're doing?!" He jumped down to be on ground level with me. Mayonaka on high alert, jumped to her feet baring her teeth. Out of nowhere, a huge dog about the same size of her jumps in front of Kiba. I knew that scent from anywhere. "Akamaru?!" "Tch. Don't worry about him. Worry about yourself." Kiba stalked closer. Mayonaka growled lowly, ready to attack. "Tell your dog to heel. Make it easier for yourself." "She's not a dog!" I snapped. "Mayonaka. You know her. And calling her a dog is of the utmost disrespect." Kiba rolled his eyes. "I don't care what she is. Tell her to heel!" "You of all people should know what it's like to have your best friend called a "dog". " I shake my head solemnly. "I can't make her heel Kiba. She's a wolf. Not a ninken. You cannot train something that acts on instinct. So I suggest both you and Akamaru _heel_ before things get ugly." Kiba grunted, telling Akamaru that everything was alright. Mayonaka eventually calmed down, looking at me for the okay.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. "Doing what?" "This!" I flailed my arms around gesturing to the whole entire situation. I watched as Kiba couldn't help but crack a smile. I shook in my head, disappointed. "What ever happened to us Kiba? Why..do you hate me?" Kiba averted my gaze, taking a long pause. _The silence is killing me!_ "Please..answer." He sighed. "When you left, you didn't just leave your friends behind or your.. _boyfriend_. You selfishly took something along with you." "Took? What did I take?" I asked confused. _I didn't take anything with me. Not that I recall.._

"My heart." My eyes widen. _His heart.._ I look down ashamed. I could feel the guilt eating me, leaving nothing but an ashamed pathetic girl behind. "K-kiba..I'm so sorry. I was young and I just-" "Save it!" He snapped. I jumped at his loud tone. A burst of confidence fueled me as I retorted back. "That is the last time you ever speak to me that way. Got it?" It didn't sound like me, but it _was_ me. Kiba's tone was disrespectful and wasn't getting us anywhere. _There was no need for it, especially when I've been calm this whole entire time! **Seems lover boy doesn't like being spoken to that way either.**_

Kiba stalked up to me. Mayonaka growled, ready to pounce on him. "It's okay, Mayonaka." I was soon face-to-face with a very angry Inuzuka. "Who do you think you are?" He seethed. I stayed silent as he raged on. His thoughts were in a jumble because of his anger causing me to feel slightly dizzy. "I get to speak to you any way I want because that is how much _respect_ I have for you. You think you can just waltz into the village and think everyone can over look the betrayal? Do you really think we're that stupid to fall for your manipulation again?!" "Excuse me?" Now it was my turn to get upset. _I dealt with his disrespect for far too long, and now I'm accused with playing a role?!_ "How dare you ever suggest that I'm manipulating anyone here!" I shove my finger into his chest. "I cared for everyone in this village! I still do. This is my home." "Your home?" Kiba scoffed. "You wouldn't have left if this was your home." I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out. He was pushing into a **dangerous** territory.

"Wait wait..! Let me guess. You were controlled by Orochimaru and had no choice but to leave!" Kiba patronized. "S-stop it.." I warned. I unconsciously back away feeling the nightmares appear in my mind.

 **The screams. The agony. That _room._**

"You care so much about your friends, you left everyone a note explaining your leaving! I was so special, I didn't get a note or a simple _goodbye_." I closed my eyes. _Please. Stop it Kiba!_

 **His laughter. The chill of the cold. Being controlled. Forced to hurt others.**

"But even after you left, the village was still nearly destroyed, my friends were hurt, and you Mitsuko! Oh, you were gone from the crossfire, safe in your warm little bed as Konoha suffered. Did I mention that Sandaime Hokage was **murdered** by your Master? Or that Naruto, Me, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji nearly died trying to get you and Sasuke back! And for what? We still failed in the end. You think a few bruises and a curse seal can compare to what we went through? You know nothing-"

 **He killed them. Made me lonely. Treated me like some dog.**

I couldn't take it anymore. He knew nothing about what I went through. _Absolutely nothing._ Trying to compare me to him was not only unfair, it was **wrong**. I raised my hand, slapping Kiba across his face. His head whipped to the side and stayed in that position for a second. My body shook as hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

" _You know nothing.._ " My voice shook with emotion. "I was in hell for years. While you slept safe in your _warm little bed_ , I was chained to a wall. Sleeping with the rats! Orochimaru wasn't my master. He was my Devil in hell. He let me starve to for months. If i died, why couldn't Sasuke just take my place? But no. He wouldn't let that happen because he wanted to make sure I _suffered_ first!" Kiba stared at the ground for a moment. I stalked up to his still frame, grabbing his collar. Bringing his face close to my own, I continued on. "I was nothing but a _dog_ to that vile man. Because I was disobedient, _I_ was punished. _I_ was left to die. _I_ _SUFFERED_!" I shove him away. The dam was now broken. The flood was coming, and it wasn't going to stop for a long time. _I haven't cried this much in years.._

Pulling up my gown, I revealing my _true_ self.

The scars shone in the moonlight. Pulling the back of the town down, I raised my sleeve showing even more scars on my shoulder. "This what I am Kiba!" I ripped the bandages off my forehead. The cut that replaced the seal was oozing a dark colored liquid again. " **THIS IS WHAT HE MADE ME INTO!** " I dropped to my knees, wailing in sorrow. "I have lost everything. I lost you, Konoha, even the person who I thought I could trust betrayed me..!" I hear rustling as Kiba moved closer to me. "Yeah. Me and you both." He collects me in his arms, walking back into the hospital. I sensed no hostility from his actions. I cuddled closer to his warm body as the stored tears continued to flow and the sobs wracked my body, robbing me of the ability to speak – barely allowing another breath to be drawn.

I was left with nothing but sniffles as Kiba gently set me down on my bed. He plopped down next to me, gently running his fingers through my hair. "I'm..pretty sure that was hard to admit. So I'm apologizing for assuming. You're right. I knew nothing about what you went through. Sometimes I still see myself as that little boy who ran around thinking he knew the world." Kiba stopped combing my hair, getting up from my bed. His back was to me as he spoke. " _This doesn't change anything between us._ I'm still angry. I'm still **hurt**." My heart clenched for him. _I felt horrible for leaving! But in the end, I had no choice. What was I thinking?! Coming back as if they'd all just accept what happened... damn it!_ "Can we at least be friends?" I croaked. Kiba responded with a door closing on me. I sigh. _I guess not._ I closed my eyes, slowly feeling myself drift to sleep. It was silent. In my mind, the room, everywhere.

 ** _Did you mean it?_** Shomei-sama asked. The emotion in her voice was clearly evident. So evident, I was shocked. I opened my eyes inside my mind once again. The water under me rippled, becoming disturbed as I stood and walked to her small cage. Shomei was clearly uncomfortable. From the chains that griped her body tightly, to the small box like cage that gave her no freedom.

 _Did I mean what?_ I questioned. **_Child..do you think you have lost me?_** _Well haven't I? I've locked you up. Like an animal... **You locked me up because I betrayed you. There's one thing you humans amaze me with. Your strong emotions. I was never upset.**_ _Then why say all those terrible things to me?_ _**Alright, maybe I was a little upset. But I have realized the errors of my ways. If you want me locked up like this, than please do so. I will not complain because this fate is what I deserve.**_ Shomei closed her eyes, accepting defeat. She looked at peace, content. I looked down at my hands then back at her still form.

 _I won't become him._ Lifting one arm, the chains disappeared. The cage broke into a million wooden pieces as Shomei-sama stood to shake herself off. _**Mitsuko-** No..I apologize Shomei-sama. You are the only one who fully understands me. I can't put you out. No matter how upset I am. _ She sighed, bowing her head to my level. I looked Shomei in her beautiful green reptilian-like eyes for a moment before she closed them. **_I understand._** _I am still mad. I need time but..I won't make you suffer. I won't lock you up like an animal, because I..I love you.._ I touched my wet cheek feeling tears roll down my face. I clenched my fist tight. _And I will be stronger. For you Shomei. So we both can be free, never to be controlled ever again._ Shomei-sama bowed her head at me again.

 ** _A beautiful future, that will suit both of us._**

* * *

 _HEYO! AUTHOR~CHAN HERE! Yus yus,, another chappy of Yogen. How was it hm?_

 _ooh. Kiba is dickwad number 2. (Number one being Sasuke.) and I guess Shomei makes number three? Sheesh,, everybody lies in here!_

 _First emotional scene between my MC and Kiba, many more to come! Btw,, Kiba understands why Mitsuko was upset,,_

 _BUT HE DOES NOT FORGIVE HER. He apologizes for being an asshole, but that about it. Kiba will foreverly hate Mitsuko! (Me and my lies) This goes the same for Mitsuko and Shomei. Mitsuko apologizes for handling the situation the way she did,, but doesn't FORGIVE HER._

 _I'_ _m sorry if you understood all that,, but it's so important that I must explain it for those who didn't. If there are any more questions,, PM meh! Pretty please,, R &R_

 _much love,,_


	7. Five

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _Orochimaru had taught me millions of lessons. Out of all of those lessons, only one had been taken to heart. **"Take advantage of those who are down before they do the same to you."** As evil as it sounds, it was in fact a very valuable lesson. If I must use ones weakness to avoid death, then so be it. Of course, I've never **killed** anyone. That, I am incapable of doing. I've only broken arms or noses or even fingers and hands. But killing? Never. The closest I've came to killing was one time. One time that was a mistake. A mistake that I've tried to never think of. But as they say, **having a broken mind is the closest thing to death.**_

 _Mistuko_

"You _have_ got to be joking right now!" I exclaimed. The nurse in front of my flinched at my tone. The surrounding workers froze, casting their gaze towards me. I glanced at my clenched fist, quickly unclenching it. "I-I'm sorry. But Kiba-senpai is not here today. I can relay a message perhaps?" I shook my head immediately. "No no..it's fine." I rushed back to my room, slamming the door shut. I tug on my hair as a deep sigh escaped my lips. _My god I think I'm going nuts! **You'd know if you were going nuts.**_ I jump in my bed face first.

My body and mind were exhausted from the other night. And the fact that Kiba wasn't here was starting to slowly piss me off. _Ugh! I'm ready to leave this room Shomei-sama. **Ooh.. another escape plan hm?** Yes. And I think now is a good time._ I opened my eyes that shone with determination. I was leaving this room. And I didn't plan on coming back. **_Hold it! You haven't thought this through yet child._** My feet stayed planted on the ground. **_Sit_**. I sigh, plopping down on the floor. I sat in the middle of the room as Shomei told me to meditate. **_Think of a thorough plan. Remember, there are ninjas on the roof, outside the door, and on the ground._** _Luckily they didn't catch me last time. **Kiba caught you.**_ I huffed, thinking back to a plan.

 _Third_

 _"Please Lady Tsunade..!" Sakura started. But one look from her sensei made her mouth close immediately. "I already told you Sakura, that girl can not be trusted. She's unknown to me and from what I've heard, highly dangerous!" "But she's my friend! The only people who've visited her was Hinata. Naruto is asking questions and I must answer him-" Tsunade slammed her clenched fist on her desk causing tiny cracks to form. "That is enough!" Sakura flinched, casting her gaze down. "As Hokage, I order you to stay silent. If I hear you told Mitsuko or anyone else about the situation we are in, I will hold you accountable for treason and have you thrown in jail. Are we clear?" "Yes lady Hokage.." Sakura sighed. "Good. I have some paperwork that needs to be done so make your way out."_

 _Mitsuko_

I opened my eyes from my deep meditation. I chuckled realizing that it was already night. _This better work considering it took all day. **It will. Trust yourself and your instincts.** Right.. _As I stand to stretch, some onigiri caught my eye. My stomach grumbled so I decided why not? I chomp away on my cold dinner as Shomei-sama goes over the plan one last final time. **_We leave through the front door because they ninjas won't except it. Avoid late workers. Then, once we're outside we make a break for home._** I nod my head once in agreement. **Ready?** Shomei asks. "Uh..not quite." I say in between bites. _I can't exactly escape with this gown that barely covers me now can I?_ My head whips to the left as a tree branch grew through a window. Leaves sprouted and smaller branches grew as a cloak appeared on the edge. _Take it. It will hide you in the night. Go on, take it!_ The spirits urged me to take the dark cloak. I finish my last rice ball, grabbing the mysterious material. Once it was in my hand, I recognized it immediately. _My old cloak!_ I press my nose into the collar. It smelled exactly like me. I smile, quickly putting it on. _Alright. Now I'm ready!_

I press my ear up against the door. I sensed no chakra near. _The ninjas must've left._ I ever so slowly open the door, just a crack to look outside. A nurse or two walked by but didn't notice me. The halls were dark, doors were shut. Everyone was either asleep or had gone home. I fully open the door, making sure to close it back. I look to my left before swiftly running down the hall. My feet made no sound as I rounded the corner. I bounced off the wall as I saw the stairs come into my few. I come to a complete stop as I hear voices.

"Yeah, I _hate_ this new late shift." "I know right. But money is money." Two nurses converse with each other. I jump to the ceiling, hiding myself as they walk under me. Once their voices were out of my ear shot, I jumped down. I made a dash down the stairs to ground level. The receptionist was unconscious as I ran by. Her light snores signified her deep slumber. The front doors were unguarded as well. _This seems way too easy. **Do you sense anybody?** Well no. That's not a good sign. **Watch yourself.**_ I put my hood over my head. Counting to three, I slowly opened the doors to my freedom. The night was quiet as I stood in front of Konoha Hospital.

I looked around for any sign of ninjas. _Huh. I guess I'm free._ As I was about to run I hear a bark. "Hm?" I look to find Mayonaka running to my side. "Hey Mayonaka." I whisper. I bend down to rub her head affectionately. She whines a few times which translates to: _"We're finally leaving?"_ "Yup." She rubs her nose in my neck before standing to her full height. She barks for me to hop on. "Just like old times eh?" As the distance between Mayonaka and the hospital gets bigger, I sense something. No.. **someone**. I catch the incoming kunai that was supposed to hit me. I look up as a ninja in a black cloak jumps from a tree. He throws another kunai which I easily deflect with the one that was already in my hand. He swiftly lands on the ground as three more of the cloaked ninjas jumped out of a tree. **_Don't worry. They won't attack you with any justus.. They're in the wide open where anyone can see._**

As much as I wanted to believe Shomei-sama, she was absolutely wrong. I looked back up feeling extreme heat on my neck. My eyes grew ten sizes larger as a gigantic fireball was coming my way. _WHAT HAPPENED TO NO JUSTUS IN THE WIDE OPEN?! **Seems I was mistaken.** YA DON'T SAY?!_My instincts kicked in immediately as danger was coming closer my way. I jumped off Mayonaka doing a hand sign, I felt my lungs fill with air before being released. The fire intensified but moved upward before managing to touch me. The flames cleared and a ninja appeared out of nowhere. He kicks me, sending me back down to earth. My head hurts after I land hard. I stagger to my knees, breathing rather hard. _Damn. My chakra needs another day to replenish itself._ Eight pairs of feet come into my view.

I look up at the cloaked ninjas to see porcelain animal masks hiding their identities. _Anbu. Shoulda known.._ One of the four steps forward. "Oshiro Mitsuko." He said in a deep, gruff voice. I sigh, standing to my feet. I feel a bump on my side as Mayonaka slide next to me. A low growl was heard from her as she eyed each of the Anbu. "If you'll excuse my rude tone, **_what_**?" "Under the Hokage power, you are ordered to get back to your room or be sent to jail for treason." "Treason? Don't you think that's a bit...much?" I question. "No such punishment will befit you after your responsibility to Lord Third's death." I chuckle lightly. _Why does everyone constantly blame me for his death? I'm not under Orochimaru's control anymore yet it feels like he still has a say in how my life goes!_

"I didn't kill the Third Hokage. Orochimaru did. You want to blame someone, blame him. I was friends with Lord Third! Why would I kill him?" "It is not your business to discuss Lord Third's death. Now, surrender or we will arrest you." The four Anbu take a dangerous step forward. "Well.." I look down at Mayonaka who was oddly already looking up at me. "I've been a prisoner all my life. I want to be like the birds in sky and be _free_ in this world."

"Poetic. Now surrender-" "As poetic as that was, it was another way of me saying NO!" I stomp my foot watching the earth crack and rumble under me. The Anbu jumped out of the way as the ground caved in under them. _Tsk Tsk. Obviously a diversion._ I shoot my arm out catching all four of the Anbu with strong thick vines that were rooted from the Earth. As soon as I had a grip, their bodies were slammed back onto the earth. I flinch at the sound of something popping. One of the Anbu grunts but doesn't move. The other three ignore him coming straight for me. But before they could get closer, the vines on their leg grew and tightly wrapped around their bodies. The Anbu stopped and struggled but it was no use.

Bodies dropped to the ground covered from head to toe in tight vine bindings. I cautiously walk over to a still body on the ground. I lightly nudge him with my toe, noticing no movement after. "Huh." Mayonaka looked at me with a look that I read as: _"Are you kidding me."_ "What? Ya think I wanted to do this to them?"

My ear twitches as I hear a grunt. I look up at the last standing Anbu. They looked at me for a moment. Although they had the porcelain mask on, I could still see who they were. Hear what they saying. His thoughts were clear as day. Lot's of obscenities about me and his shoulder.. "Uh.." I mumbled. "Sorry?" I blushed lightly. Why? Who knows.. "Tch.." _Sheesh, no need for that language sir!_ "You won't get away with this. We..will find you. And you..will **die**." My heart dropped. _Die. **Don't listen to him! He's just trying to put fear into you.**_

I slowly back away from the unmoving Anbu. I nearly trip over my own feet trying to get away. I sensed more hostile chakras coming. And **fast**. _Alright time to go!_ "Let's go Mayonaka!" She barks as I jump on her back. As we fled from the scene, I could hear the Anbu's thoughts. Thoughts of ways to _hurt_ me. _I'm scared Shomei-sama. I sense that something bad is going to happen. **It'll be alright. I promise..**_

 _Third_

 _It was a normal night for Team Asuma or formally know as Team Ten. Choji was nice and full from his four helpings of grilled meat from Yakiniku Q, Ino was raging over what to wear for dinner next week with Sakura, and Shikamaru was not giving a care about any of it. "You're not listening!" Ino yelled. "Yes I am. I just don't know what to say.. I mean, pink is a cool color but blue is more subtle." Choji said with a wise like smile. "Just wear what you want Ino.." Shikamaru sighed. "Where what I want! HOW IF I CANT EVEN DECIDE?!" Ino then went on and on about her selection of clothes. "Woman are such a drag.." Shikamaru mumbled. "Tell me about it.." Choji mumbled in agreement. "WHAT DID YOU TWO JUST SAY?!" Shikamaru held his hands up in a defensive manner as Ino came charging at him._

 _"Ah, come on Ino. Let's just calm down.." "When I catch you Nara Shikamaru, IM BREAKING YOU IN HALF!" Choji looked at his best friend with a well known look. **Run**. "GET BACK HERE!" Shikamaru literally ran for his life. His fast pace slowed down as he noticed large cracks and holes in the ground. Hold it.. He thought. "AH HA!" Ino held a fistful of Shikamaru's collar. "W-wait Ino-!" "Save it! I'm gonna-" "Uh guys. We have a problem over here. A real big one..!" Both Ino and Shikamaru immediately turned to where Choji was standing. Four body shaped cocoons laid at his feet. All of them were covered in the same material. Green like vines that seemed to shift every once in a while. "What is this..?" Ino whispered. Shikamaru returned to the same spot he found those cracks at a second ago. "Don't know. But we're about to find out."_

 _Mistuko_

I grit my teeth as more of these _assholes_ came charging at me. "Just stop! I don't want to hurt anybody!" I was replied with a punch to the gut and a kick to the face. I went flying, smacking into a wall. My vision is hazy as I tried to stand to my feet. **You need to fight back Mitsuko! They aren't showing you any mercy, so why show them some?** _Because it's the right thing to do..? **Not DYING is the right thing to do!**_ I nod my head. Shomei-sama's right. I was going to die if I didn't fight back. _Whether I like it or not, it's time to protect myself._ "Oshiro Mitsuko, I hear by place you under arrest for treason." One Anbu spoke. "Any last words?" Another Anbu asked. "I'm not going back." I sniffle, standing at my full height.

"I, Oshiro Mistuko hear by state that my **_freedom_** is more important than your stupid, egotistical reasons to have me thrown in jail. I don't care what you think of me or what you _think_ I've done. Because none of it is true. And the fact that you all have succumbed to these lies makes it even worse."

As I wipe a trickle of blood from the corner of my mouth, I spot Mayonaka. She was waiting for me to give her some kind of signal to subdue the Anbu. "I find it interesting how hard you want us to perceive you as innocent. But, it'll never happen..!" The Anbu criss crossed paths making it harder for me to stop their oncoming attack. I quickly summon my Yumi. Oh how good it felt to have her back in my hands..! _No time!_ _I must stop them._ I release several arrows that seemed to be a blur in the night. The Anbu dodge, not realizing that Mayonaka was on their heels. She flinched as her body gathered chakra. _I swear I know this move.._ Mayonaka held it in for a moment, warning me of her attack. I quickly cover my ears just as Mayonaka let's an ear-piercing bark out. I watched as the Anbu were thrown back by her powerful bark attack before completely passing out.

I smiled at Mayonaka for her perfected technique. "Nice one. It seems oddly familiar.." Mayonaka nipped at my hand playfully. I turned back to the unconscious Anbu. I raise my hand to summon blades of grass and vines to wrap itself around them like a cocoon. _Better safe than sorry.._ I had only planned on keeping them like that for about an hour or so. Enough time for me to get the hell outta here! **_I believe we have company.._**

"HEY!" I turn to see three ninjas jumping on to the ground. The hood of my cloak hid my face from Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Although I was in Konoha for awhile, I didn't get close with team 10. Mainly becaus Ino annoyed the living hell out of me. It was more of me just being friends with Naruto and Hinata. And of course Kiba too but we were more than friends.. I stood still as the three came closer to me. I forced my gaze down making sure they wouldn't see my face. "Who are you? What business do you have here in Konohagakure." Shikamaru interrogated. I stayed silent. **_Let's go Mitsuko. You can out run these fools._**

As good of an idea that was, I couldn't. I literally _couldn't_ move. _Shomei..! **Looks like these aren't the average fools..**_ "Kagemane no Jutsu complete." I look down at Shikamaru who had his shadow connected to mine. _Damn Nara clan secret Justus.._ I closed my eyes trying to free myself. I slowly started to gain control of my limbs, but the control could easily slip away if I didn't concentrate. "Now Ino..! Before he gets away." Shikamaru grunts. "Right!" My eyes immediately opened. Someone was in my mind.

 _ **We have a visitor Mitsuko..**_ Shomei-sama whispers. Acting fast, I closed off any and all memories. Next thing I knew, I was sitting in front of Ino with a game of shogi in front of us. My cloak was still on, thankfully. "Who are you?" Ino asked. "Ya know..the mind is a lot like Shogi." "What?" "With all the strategies and trying to capture the king. I guess you could say my mind is the king and you Ino, are a knight." Ino glared at me for a moment before gritting out "Who are you?! How do you know my name!" "I know many things. Like how you'll never get inside my head and how you've already lost." Confused, Ino looks down to see that I had already planned on checking her King. "Wait-" And just like that, she was gone. I open my eyes back into the real world. I still couldn't move! I felt the breeze of the night blow through my hair. _Wait a second.._ My eyes widen as I looked at Team 10 with just as much shock as them. "Mistuko?"

* * *

I enter into Shikamaru's mind making him release me. "W-wait! Mistuko..!" I slid my hood back over my head as I ran through the night. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop I cursed under my breath. _Dammit, dammit! Now they know who I am..now I get to feel their hatred.._ I was so deep in my own head that I didn't sense the Anbu behind me. It was already too late when a net caught me off balance. I feel off the roof as a strong chakra sealing net was tightly around me. I hiss, wiping blood from my forehead. An Anbu member came over just to kick me in the face. _No. We won't let him hurt you. We'll protect you. Let us protect you..!_

"N-no..s-stop.." I tried to block out the spirits voices. I couldn't have them hurt more people than I already did. Weeds and blades of grasses began to grow around me. _We're helping! Let us. We'll end their lives for you Mistuko!_ Their constant whispering was getting stronger, more aggressive.

I didn't have a lot of control left. "Please..go before I hurt you!" I warned the Anbu member. He responded with a kick to my gut this time. I gasped as the air that was once in my lungs left me for a moment. The control was gone. I watched as the Anbu member was attacked by a large branch that grew from the ground. More and more of these sharp edge branches grew and more and more of them were getting closer to their target. "Stop! I'm fine, let me protect myself..!" I held my hands out forcing the branches to stop right in their tracks. The Anbu member was stuck between a wall and the branch that I luckily had enough strength to stop. _But Mitsuko! We want to help. Let us help..!_

"You're not..helping. Just..making it worse.." I huffed. Three more Anbu members arrived and took notice of the scene before them "What was that?" One asked. "I don't know. Ask her." The Anbu member who had kicked me pointed in my direction. "Please. Just let me go. I'll leave the village if that's what you really want." "Put her in a cell. She'll be called for questioning later." The Anbu continued to ignore me. _C-cell..? As in prison?! As in..shackles and being chained to a wall..?_ A shiver ran up and down my spine.

I would never admit it out loud, but I had a fear of small spaces. Yes, I could sleep in a room with a bed comfortably. But it had to be cleaned and in order. Everything had to smell like me or else I wasn't sleeping at all. The dirty room I was forced to sleep in under Orochimaru's rule still haunts me. I could practically still feel the cuffs of the shackles cutting into my skin as I bled for hours at a time. There was no way in hell I was gonna be thrown back into another place like that. _Damn it..I'm sorry Anbu members. My freedom is important to me._ I silently say my apologizes preparing to attack. In the middle of my hand sign, I heard one of the Anbu cry out before dropping to the floor. Unconscious.

I gasp as Shikamaru jumps to ground level. "Sorry guys. But I can't let you hurt one of my comrades." Shikamaru said with a small frown. The other three Anbu didn't talk before dropping to the floor as well. "Ino, Choji!" They too jump down from a rooftop. "Good job with I knocking them out." Shikamaru praised Ino while Choji slowly made his way over to me. "Listen Mitsuko. Shikamaru trusts you. And I trust Shikamaru." Choji bends down to cut me from the net. Once I was free, I stood only to bow my respects. "Thank you." I whisper. "Don't mention it." Choji offers his hand which I gladly accept. His warm chakra and thoughts flooded me like a rushing river.

It felt nice to finally touch a _happy_ person. "Mitsuko." Shikamaru called. _Of course he wants answers.._ "Shikamaru." I reveal myself in the darkness. Shikamaru smirks before speaking. "I knew it was you." I shrug not really paying attention. "But besides that-" I notice his demeanor change immediately. Now I'm paying close attention. "-What's going? Why are the Anbu ops after you? And when did you get here?" I look Shikamaru in the eye for a moment. "Well..let's just say that I've been here long enough to know that I'm not welcomed." "That didn't answer my questions." "And who said I have to answer?" I cross my arms defensively. I hear Ino growl behind me. "If you haven't noticed, we're trying to _help_ you. So take your head out of your ass and answer the damn questions..!" I simply blink before ignoring her. Shikamaru gives me a look I knew too well. They were my only chance. I couldn't lose them. "Fine." I sigh.

As I tell them everything, I sense chakra coming our way fast. I quickly force my hood on and jump onto a roof. "Woah wait!" I hear Shikamaru behind me as I run. "No time. Anbu are here." I jump onto another rooftop with Team 10 still on my heels. "Well it sounds like you're innocent to me. I never suspected it being your fault for Lord Third's death. You weren't like that, you still aren't." I look at Shikamaru through my peripheral vision. He was being sincere. "I'm- _we're_ going to help." I look to my side to see Choji nod at me. Ino as well. _Alright. I may have a chance Shomei-sama! **Then use it.**_

"We're going to distract them long enough for you to get away. But there's a catch." I slow my speed to hear him more clearly. There was always a _catch_. A catch was another word for death in my dictionary. "Catch?" I ask. "You have to put us in those cocoon things too-" I raise an eyebrow confused. "-To make it seem as though we tried to help the Anbu and not you." I think on Shikamaru's decision for a moment. _Well...it doesn't last long.._ "Alright." I give him a nod. "Right. Ino, Choji." Team 10 springs into action as the Anbu caught up to us.

As I run through the night, I sensed that the Anbu were taken down. I close my eyes, telling the surrounding nature to seize Team 10. Regret was what I felt as I kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I soon slowed down to a complete stop. The sun was rising. _It's quite beautiful.._ "Jeez I stink.." I turn my head towards the North side. I could see my old apartment building from here. **Home.** I stood outside my door contemplating if someone else had moved in. It would've been embarrassing to just say "Hey I lived here, mind if I could have my house back?" I roll my eyes feeling my cheeks burn. I look down at the dead plant that contained my house key. I flutter my fingers a bit watching the plant grow tall with little white flowers growing on the end of it's steams. One of it's little leaves wrap around my pinky in a sorta grateful way. "You're welcome.." I mumbled grabbing my key.

Dusty was one word to describe my apartment. _**Filthy. Disgusting. Pigsty. Horrid. All others to describe it as well..** Yeah, thanks for the compliments._ I roll my eyes as Shomei-sama starts with another daily lecture. I tune out her boring talk to admire my place. Lot's of dead plants and vines were running along my walls. I touch them, feeling some chakra leave me, being placed into them. The dead plants grow and sprout beautiful sakura's as the vines stretched up and along my walls. The room seems to brighten, but not that much. I sigh, taking my shoes off. The ground was cold and dusty making me grimace. "Welcome home Oshiro Mistuko.."

 _Third_

 _It was late morning. Kiba hurried downtown to get to the Hokage's office. Crap crap! He thought. I shouldn't have left her there! Damn it. The Inuzuka nearly took the door down as he barged into the Hokage's office. It smelt of alcohol and old woman. "Lady Hokage!" Kiba called. Tsunade laid on her desk trying to recover from a early morning hangover. Shizune awoke in a startle as the door slammed. "K-Kiba..? What are you doing in here without permission!" "It's important damn it!" Kiba slammed his fist on Tsunade's desk, accidentally waking her up. "Stop slamming stuff before I slam your head in.." She slurred. Tsunade looks up at Kiba with cloudy eyes. As if she were trying to remember who the little brat was. "Inuzuka. Whadda you want now..?"_

 _Kiba tried his best not to lose his temper. Everyone was acting nonchalant as if he wasn't there for something important! Tsunade grabbed her tokkuri, pouring imaginary Saké into her choko. "Shizune! Get me some more Saké." Shizune sighed replying with a soft no. "But whyyyy..!" "Hello? Lady Tsunade this is highly important-" "Nothing..! Is more important than my Saké." Tsunade laughed hysterically as if her joke was amusing. As Shizune and her went back and forth, Kiba's temper was rising. After a while he exploded. "THATS IT! I'VE COME HERE TO RELAY IMPORTANT INFORMATION AND IT WOULD BE NICE IF THE KAGE OF THIS VILLAGE WOULD LISTEN!"_

 _The room was silent for a moment. "Well why don't you just speak and get outta my hair." Tsunade poured herself another glass of imaginary Saké. Kiba growled before looking at Shizune. She simply shrugged not knowing what else to say. Shizune was so used to her Master's crazy ways that it didn't effect her anymore. "Mitsuko has escaped." Shizune's eyes widen before she yelled out "WHAT?!" Tsunade looked at her empty glass wondering why it was even empty. "Lady Tsunade, this is serious! If word gets out that Oshiro Mitsuko has escaped, the village will go into a chaotic state!" Tsunade simply brushed it off. "Then don't let word get out duh!" "Too late. Nurses are starting to ask questions. And Anbu are missing." Kiba looked his Kage in the eye. "I need permission to go find her using all means necessary." Shizune cut him off. "Because the Hokage is temporarily out of office, I will run her duties." Kiba nodded once. "And with that, your first mission is to find Oshiro Mitsuko and bring her back using all means necessary." As Kiba rushed to the door, he was called back by a very serious Shizune. "And Inuzuka Kiba, do not. And I'm making sure I'm crystal clear here, **do not** kill her." Kiba contemplated his options. "I'm not keeping any promises."_

* * *

 _HEYO! Author~chan here with another installment of YOGEN! Okay. Alright. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. One, we got to meet Team 10. Sorta. Two, Mitsuko is finally home. Aaaaaannd, Kiba plans on killing my MC._

 _ **Marvelous**. _

_For all those who want the fluff,, ITS COMING! I promise you it is. But it takes time for characters to get over longing hate._ _Spoiler: Kiba's sensitive! :)_

 _I don't have a lot to say for this chapter. Besides,, I changed my username! Yaoi-Nation. I know I've said it chapters ago, but here I am again. I also fixed my summary! My original one felt misplaced, just horrible. Any questions so far on the lore for this story? And no..I won't spoil anything. I'm too mean for that ;D_

 _please R &R! GET THE WORD OUT ABOUT THIS BOOK!_

 _much love,,_


	8. Six

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _Mistakes are always common in life. I learned that the hard way._

"You did what?!" Orochimaru yelled at a younger me who had just ruined his research in his lab. On _accident_. He raises his hand to strike it down upon my face. I whimper, stumbling towards the floor. As I look at Orochimaru, I could only see **hatred** in his cold serpent eyes. "P-please. Forgive me.. mistakes are c-common Orochimaru-sama.." I stuttered, bowing in submission. "There's a fine line between _mistakes_ and _stupidity_."

 _I learned that day to one, never go near the Snake's laboratory, and two, the price of mistakes. Life is full of them. But as Orochimaru said, there's a fine line between mistakes and plain stupidity. Sometimes mistakes aren't your fault. There's always that one person who held you back from your destiny. Then there's those who don't know who to blame for their own mistakes. Those who need someone to desperately blame because taking the fault would only make their mistake bigger than it already was..._

 _Mistuko_

The sun was warm on my cheeks as I sat watching the sun go down once again. The day had gone by quick. Me cleaning my house and myself took nearly all of it. I decided to spend the rest of it at Kiba and I's favorite spot. The spot we marked together. The spot we shared practically everything. I smile walking over to the tree that shaded us on sunny hot days. I lightly trace over the carvings. A giant X laid on top of both of our names. The anger that seeped from the carving burned me like fire. _Who ever did this was pretty damn piss._ I wasn't going to admit it aloud but it was obviously Kiba who crossed out our names. As I sat in the cold grass, I started to slowly drift to sleep.

 ** _You sure do think about the Inuzuka a lot._** I mentally sigh. Of course Shomei-sama wanted to interrupt my oncoming nap. _Well I do love him..and love makes you think about who you love a lot. **But does he love you. We both saw how he was acting two nights ago. Hate isn't what I'd call love..** He's hurt. Give him a break.. **And so are you! But I don't see you upset now do I?**_ I growl loudly, standing to my feet.

"Well it's different for me!"

 _ **How is it any different? He should be thanking you for goodness sake.**_

"He thinks I'm the reason his comrades got hurt and Lord Third killed."

 ** _Ah...! We've already been over this. He was clearly assuming-_**

"Which he apologized for!"

 ** _I'm not starting an argument Mistuko. My point is, the Inuzuka isn't a wise decision._**

"Yeah, because you know of "wise decisions"!"

 ** _Yes, I do considering I am using my sense and not following someone who doesn't so called "love" you, like a blind PUPPY!_**

"Shomei..!-" **_Your left._** I dodge left as a kunai came hurdling towards me. I swivel around, facing my attacker. " _Kiba_?" I questioned. "I've finally found you. And _here_ of all places." Kiba didn't even try to hide his disgust for our meeting spot. **_They never learn. I'm telling you this now._** I internally shush Shomei feeling an oncoming headache. "What do you want." I rub my temple as Kiba explains himself. "You escaped the hospital without permission. Not only that, you _attacked_ Anbu. Some are still missing and are even in need of medical treatment. That's not just a violation, it's an act of treason. Surrender or be thrown in jail with the rest of the _scums_ like you."

My breath hitched in my throat. My heart forced it's way into two. _After all I exposed to him.._ He still wants to see me as some villain. Someone who deserves to **die** in a hole. "Okay." Kiba tilted his head to the side a bit. "What?" He asked clearly confused. "I see our talk didn't actually change a thing between us." Kiba scoffed. "I didn't just say that things wouldn't change for no reason now did I?" "That's not the point." My voiced raised a bit as I spoke. I was getting _angry_. _Shomei-sama. Your anger is starting to fuel my own. **Good. At least one of us is thinking clearly.**_

"Will you cut. It. Out!" I yelled in frustration. Not at Kiba but at Shomei. "Cut what out?" Kiba asked. "Not you, well yes you too, besides the point!" I take a deep breath gaining my composure back. "What is it that you want from me, Kiba? An apology? I can give you that. A reason of why? I can also give you that. But going back in time to correct whatever it is you want me to, I simply can **_not_** do."

"I don't want any of that crap." Kiba shook his head slowly coming towards me. My instincts were warning me of his hostile approach and to run. But I wouldn't. _Kiba would never hurt me. **Look at what you're saying child! My god..** _ I roll my eyes at Shomei's words. I don't know what's gotten into her but she needed to stop. "I want you, to either come with me to be taken to jail willingly or I _force_ you. And if I have to force you, it won't be a pretty sight." I flinch as his thoughts flooded into my mind. The words kill and harm kept popping up, making me almost wish I couldn't hear anymore. Kiba was then starting to imagine _how_ he was going to hurt me. I bite my cheek to stop a cry from slipping out. I felt tears prick my eyes as I decided to speak.

My throat felt so dry and without moisture that I didn't even realize _when_ I was speaking. "So..die or be without freedom..?" I look up at the night sky. The stars were clear and as bright as ever. _I don't want this to be my last day to look at you guys. Or the moon or the wet grass in the morning. I just wish to live and be free for the once._

It happened so fast that I didn't even sense Kiba's approach. He had managed to grab me and put me in a head lock. _Choking_ me. Constricting my body of what we need most. Air. I panic, quickly reaching up to make Kiba let me go. He only squeezed harder. _I don't want to hurt him..! **He's strangling you Mistuko! Do something before I do.**_ My body tenses as I decide to get serious. I open my mouth a bit, feeling my razor sharp canines grow in. I bite Kiba's forearm, hearing him hiss and let his grip loose. I move fast, elbowing him in his rib and roundhousing him back into a tree.

I'm gasping for air. Oh how good it felt to breath correctly..! I look up hoping to find Kiba still down. To my surprise he was up and and nowhere to be found. I get into a battle-ready position, swearing under my breath. **_The Inuzuka is dangerous. That I will not lie about. But he is nothing compared to you and I combined._**

"I'm not killing him Shomei-sama.." I whisper. My eyes flutter closed as my senses took over. I couldn't hear anything. But something was definitely off. I sniff the air immediately becoming alert. "What the..what's that smell?" As I sniff some more, I'm lead deeper into the forest, away from the hill. The scent I smelled was becoming stronger. I sniff a few more times before catching on. _Explosives._ Before I knew what happened, a part of the forest went up in flames.

I was able to out run the blast in time, but the trees and surrounding nature obviously couldn't. Screams of agony along with cries of help rung in my ears. A throbbing pain began in my left temple. I cover my ears trying to desperately block out their cries. Next thing I know, I'm viciously kicked back through a tree. I slump over trying to catch my breath. My ears rung. My eyes stung with tears. All the while, my heart was beating fast like I had just ran 200 miles! A very painful throb came back in my left temple. _What is this Shomei?! **The spirits want you to save the forest.** If I help, will the migraine stop? **Most likely. But watch it! The Inuzuka knocked you down. He's around here, trying to sense your pattern of movement.**_

I grunt getting to my feet. "Well..I guess I have to move faster than what he can see." I summon lightning chakra to the soles of my feet. The migraine became worse as I stood there. _Alright I'm helping!_ I jump lightning fast into a tree, going towards the heat of the forest. Trees were still burning. Some reduced to nothing but embers and ashes. I do a few hand signs before a gushing whirlpool of water escapes my mouth. I put the fires out dropping to my knees in exhaustion. _I don't get it. I've never had to do this before..so why now? **Because you are closer with the nature around Konohagakure than the nature around Orochimaru's hideout.**_

I outwardly sigh. "Damn me and my love for this forest.." I set my hand on the singed grass. I watched as the black blades turned into an evergreen of color. The burned down trees were uprooted and replaced with new ones as new leaves and branches grew on the trees that were savable. The forest was slowly growing back. I smile knowing I had done a good deed.

That smile was unfortunately replaced with a frown as Kiba lunged at me from behind. I dodge, quickly getting into a fighting position. Kiba was on all fours, canines bared, sharp claws out ready to cut skin, and more prominent animalistic slit eyes. "We don't have to do this Kiba! Please..don't make me fight." I beg. "You have one thing to do Mistuko. _Surrender_!" I growl with anger. Was he not listening a second ago? "I'm not going back damnit!"

I calm myself, letting my guard down. I slowly approach Kiba's tense frame. I put my hands up in surrender, letting him know that there were no tricks going on. "You know me Kiba. And I, you. Are you really going to attack a defenseless person? All because of your own anger?" Kiba snarled at me. I jump back, preparing for another attack. "I'm doing this under Hokage order. Not because of anything we _had_ between us." I sigh feeling a tear slip down my cheek. "Everyone I've come across has some form of resentment for me!" My voice cracks as I speak. I didn't want to cry but my emotions were high. "And for what? Because I "killed" Lord Third?! But then..someone came to my rescue. People I would _never_ expect!" "What's your point?!" Kiba snapped. I looked him in eye. Even I could see a hint of hesitation. _No matter how upset he was, he can't hurt me._ He **_wouldn't_** hurt me. "That some people hear with their hearts. Not their judgement."

Kiba growled, pouncing on me. As quickly as he came towards me, I summoned my Yumi shooting an arrow off. I run off, but not before catching a glimpse of my Ya plunging deep in Kiba's shoulder. "Tch.." _**Where are we going Mistuko?** I'm leaving the village. If I get out of Hi no Kuni, then Konoha can't deal with me anymore. **Now that's the talk I like to hear.** _ Although I was going to be far away from my friends, it didn't matter. My freedom was more important in a sense. _I'm sorry Hina-chan, Naruto, even Team 10 for your sacrifice, but I can no longer stay in this village..!_ I'm panting for air as I run and jump through trees. I wasn't stopping, no matter what. "MITSUKO..!" _**Don't look back..don't look back..**_ As I look back, the world stops for a mere second. Kiba's feral eyes met my fearful ones. He wasn't just going to hurt me. He was going to **kill**. _**I said to not look back!**_ Shomei-sama's voice brings me back to reality. It was a little too late for the wake up call.

I fall flat on my face as a lose branch stands in front of my path. I start to hit various other nature and branches as I roll down the slope. Thankfully, I was able to stop myself before the edge of a cliff came up. I'm gasping for air in my lungs just as Kiba arrived. "Seems I've caught you." He said in a patronizing tone. "Seems..you have.." I huff back. I summon a katana just as Kiba came charging at me. I swipe in different directions as he clawed, trying to hit vital points. I was surprisingly met with a fist inside of claws. As I recover from the sucker punch, Kiba grabs me by the hair and kicks my feet from under me; slamming me face first into the dirt. " _Surrender_!" He snarled. His claws dug into my scalp as I stayed quiet. _**Mitsuko.** I know god damn it! _

An electric current runs from my finger tips, up to Kiba's fingers. Before the lightning could touch him he jumps back swearing under his breath. I stand, wiping the mud from my cheek. This was getting me nowhere! "Please. Don't make me fight anymore!" "You know what to do. And I will make you surrender..!" Kiba throws a smoke bomb masking my sight. I cover my eyes as the smoke burned and made me gag. I was lucky enough to dodge Kiba's ferocious kick. _**Pay attention!** Wha- _I was cut off mid sentence when I was punched, yet again. I stumbled back, being grabbed and jabbed in the stomach. The wind is knocked out of me as I double over in pain. Without warning, I was kicked back out of the clearing smoke. I stagger to my knees, panting heavily. Kiba emerges from the smoke with a frown set upon his face. _**Mitsuko if you would just-** No! I will not kill him, do you understand me? My freedom is important, but I won't kill Kiba for it. _I could hear the spirits whispering but I repeated my answer with pride. " _No._ "

Kiba snarled and pounced on my tired body, knocking me to the ground. He had a death grip on my throat. His sharp nails dug into my skin, causing an airy gasp to escape my lips. "Does it hurt?" Kiba asked, applying more pressure. There were tears forming in his eyes. I grabbed his wrist trying to desperately pry his hands off me. "I felt _just_ like this when you left me. Suffocating. Unable to breathe..!" I could see something green in my peripheral vision. _**If you don't handle the Inuzuka, the surrounding spirits will.** No they won't! Stop it. Now! **He's killing you! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE INUZUKA ISN'T FOR YOU!** Because..I love him too much to give up.._ Tears rolled down the side of my face. I could see black dots as my oxygen was getting cut off to my brain. The grip I had on Kiba's wrist was loosening. Soon, my hand fell limp besides me as my vision was nothing but darkness. **_Fine. If you won't do what's necessary, then I will._** "N-no..Shomei-sama.." My last breath was wasted on her foolishness.

••••

 _Third_

 _As soon as Mitsuko's eyes fluttered closed, Kiba let her throat go. "Fuck.." He mumbled feeling sick to his stomach. He had never done something like that before. The feeling of her thrashing body, her desperately trying to make him let go stay within Kiba's mind. Those details of remembrance brought bile up in his esophagus. As Kiba finished empty his stomach contents, he stared at Mitsuko's unmoving body for a moment. As he glared, he tried to justify actions. She had it coming right? For all the horrible stuff she put the village through.. Kiba shook his head to rid his mind of his selfish thoughts. He sounded like a total asshole the more rationalizing he tried to do. But the question was; what to do now? She was out like a light, turn her in? "Damn it Mitsuko!" Kiba tugged on his hair as a final decision was made in his head. He sighed, making a move to pick her up._

 _But as Kiba bent down, a shock of electricity singed his hand. He hissed in pain, showing the finger in his mouth. Mitsuko's body rumbled as a deep, malevolent laugh erupted from her. Kiba's eyes widen at how evil she sounded. **"I'm going to make you suffer, Inuzuka."** Mitsuko's eyes opened to not reveal her light colored ones, but Shomei's green-blue dragon ones instead. Mistuko stood, popping her neck to the side a few times. Shomei's angry eyes never left Kiba's fearful ones. A small, facetious smile played at her lips. "What's so funny..?" Kiba asked. By this point, Mistuko had a bright smile on her face. Shomei's eyes still held nothing but anger as the smile grew wider. Kiba paid close to attention to how Mitsuko's canines were growing into razor sharp fangs. Mitsuko giggled one last final time before the surrounding air went cold. Her smile long gone as she finally spoke. Shomei's malicious voice rung throughout the forest instead of Mitsuko's kind and innocent one. **"I'm going to kill you like the defenseless little rodent you are."**_

 _Mistuko_

I gasped, waking up inside my mind. The water underneath me rippled as it was disturbed by my movements. I looked around. Shomei's gate was nowhere to be found. " _Shomei-sama!_ " I stood, running towards the exit. Of course I knew my mind like the back of my hand. But to not be near Shomei's gate was an absolute problem. I swear and curse under my breath as I run faster through the narrow dank halls. An odd sensation came over me. Almost as if I was fighting..? " _I've felt this way before. When Shomei-sama took control._ " My head snaps towards an entrance at the end of the hall. A loud yell echoed, lingering throughout the halls. For a moment, I saw an image of Kiba being thrown into the ground. " _Shomei-sama..!_ "

I quickly run to the door failing to open it. " _Why is this locked..?_ " I inquired aloud. I turn the doorknob as hard as I could but it would not budge! An image of Kiba being dragged to the edge of a cliff caused me to openly panic. " _Open this door. NOW SHOMEI!_ " I slammed, punched, kicked; I did everything to get the damn door open. " ** _Can't you see Mistuko? I'm protecting you.._** " Shomei whispered.

"Don't do this Mistuko..! I know, I've been horrible to you but you have forgiveness in you heart! Isn't that what you told me once?"

Kiba's panic-stricken voice echoed through the empty halls. I closed my eyes as tears began to form. I was going to cry as the one person I loved was going to killed by my own hands. I felt like a **child** again. Crying because I was too weak to do anything. " _ **Do not worry..I'll keep you safe. I promise.**_ " I growl with anger at Shomei's lies. " _SHUT UP! LET HIM GO SHOMEI! RIGHT NOW!_ " " _ **Why can't you understand that I care for you? The Inuzuka only brings you heartache, I'm only getting rid of it for you.**_ "

"You..you're not Mistuko! What are you! Please..don't kill me. I don't want to die!"

" _Tch.. That is not for you to decide! Do you understand me!_ " I shouted, pounding on the door harder. " _OPEN THE DOOR!_ " " _ **Just this once..I will take control. But to benefit you only Mistuko. You will one day come to understand.**_ " Shomei said with a sad tone.

"W-wait..! PLEASE WAIT!"

An image of my grip on Kiba's collar loosening appeared in my mind. " _No.._ " I whispered. " _I control my mind! Do you understand me Shomei! ME! NOW LET KIBA GO!_ " " _ **It's already too late..**_ " A jolt of power expelled from my hands as I blew the door down. Shomei laid with her eyes closed as an unconscious me laid with her in the middle of her curled up body. I ran as fast as I could, dragging my self conscious away from Shomei. She immediately awoke but before anything was said, I threw her back into the small cage. Her body was once again tied down, with her snout not tied shut this time. " _ **I'm trying to help you Mitsuko!**_ " She yelled with fury. My shoulders shook as I turned to face her. Tears of disappointment ran down my face. I noticed Shomei's expression lighten as she realized how affected I was by her actions. This wasn't just a random attacker she was protecting me from or one of Orochimaru's Justus. It was the love of my life! And she tried to kill him. By _using_ me.. " _What you did was_ **unforgivable** _! I want you to stay quiet. Don't you speak another syllable! I don't care what kind of protection this was. You know I love Kiba and yet..you tried to take him away._ " " _ **Mistuko-**_ " " _SILENCE! You're just like him. Just like Orochimaru, trying to take away the people I love!_ " " _ **I was trying to protect you, you insolent child!**_ " I shook my head slowly raising my arm. " _You've done enough._ "

* * *

I gasped, taking in the surroundings I was in moments ago. The forest? _KIBA!_ I look over the edge of the cliff to see Kiba falling down to his death. "NO!" I take a few steps back before running and jumping off after him. Call me a fool, but I loved him too much to let him go. I reached my hand out for his. Kiba stared at me with wide eyes but reached as well. Because he was so far, I used the remainder of my chakra to boost myself forward. I grabbed him, turning us so that my body would hit the forest ground first. "THIS WAS SUICIDE!" Kiba shouted over the roars of the winds. "DONT WORRY!" I shouted back. I looked down to see none of the nature forming to catch us. _Damn. This is going to hurt really bad..!_ "Kiba! I want you know, that wasn't me attacking you! I'm sorry, and to make it up I will save you!" Kiba looked at me crazy for a moment. "What-" _**SNAP**._

Something in my body snapped in two as we landed. The pain was so great that nothing but a silent scream escaped from me. My ears rung painfully as I saw Kiba struggle to get to his feet. He held his wounded shoulder as he turned to look at me. He stared for a moment before nodding his head once. Kiba spoke but his words were inaudible as a bright light casted over me. In the midst of the bright light, a golden winged butterfly fluttered near me. I raise a weak hand to have it land on me. But just as it landed, the brightness went dark as I was transported back into my subconscious state. "Mistuko..? MISTUKO..!"

 _Well..at least I saved him._

* * *

 _HEYO! AUTHOR~CHAN HERE!_ _HO-LY sheet. Ya see..I love this chapter. So much. The action was great annnd you guys get a cliffhanger! YAY! :D_

 _Aw man. Why did Shomei have to be a..well..bigger dick than Kiba? I mean,, in a sense she was doing the right thing but it was done in the wrong way. And Kiba..lmaooo I'm sorry I laughed while writing his part. He clearly feared for his damn life. (His sadistic side came out today.. "Does it hurt?")_

 _Okay I wanna explain one little detail:_

 _When Mitsuko is in her mind, we see her as her self-conscious. If that makes any sense to you at all.._ _Ya see..we have two "consciousnesses" technically. The conscious mind, and subconscious._ _The conscious mind is what controls you now. It's what you use to make decisions and do actions. (Move your leg or arm.) ((read this story :D ))_ _It's also your logical and reasoning part of your mind. Which is why Mitsuko is her self-conscious._ _Because the subconscious is what's responsible for your memories or beliefs and even skills. She's not necessarily using her subconscious when speaking/interacting with Shomei._ _Now,, she does USE her subconscious self. That's who we met today. (Individually) Mitsuko's subconscious sensed something was off and left to reunite with her conscious mind._

 _That's why the SUBCONSCIOUS of Mistuko heard what was going on outside of her head._

 _Because LATER,, she's going to remember doing those actions._

 _Get it? Got it._

 _ **Any questions?**_

 _I will gladly personally explain to anyone who does not get the concept I just half assed explained. But that's it! Sorry for the short chapter,, next chapter gets..scary. Serious themes guys. Serious themes._

 _Much love,,_


	9. Seven

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _"You promise to stay here forever?" Kiba asked me. We were sitting under our tree that sat on the hill, overlooking the village. It was early morning, hours before the Chunin Exams. The golden glow of the rising sun reflected in Kiba's eyes. I only wanted to meet to wish him good luck but our conversation turned even deeper than I had expected. "Well, yeah. My friends are here." I smile, placing my hand over his. He looked at me with adoration in his eyes. "I only asked because of last night if you're wondering." I felt my face get a little hot when he mentioned our rather awkward kiss._

 _"Oh."_

 _We both went silent for a moment. My eyes clouded over with thought. Something felt off. I couldn't tell if it was my nervousness for the exams or something else. A squeeze of my hand brought me out of my own head. Kiba looked at the village while speaking to me. "I know I'm a bother. I also know that you will probably be over me soon but just to make sure. Just if there's a mere chance of us lasting for a long time.. Can you make me one more promise?" "Of course. Anything Kiba.." " Promise to always be there for when I need you. Promise to protect the village with me by your side. Promise.. **to always be my friend.** " I giggle lightly. Kiba looks at me with confusion. "I already made this promise when we became friends silly!" I chuckle again. I sigh with content, feeling his hand still having a hold on my own. "I'll say it again Kiba-kun. I promise to always be your friend. No matter what. Besides, you like me so that gives me even more reason to stay your friend." Kiba blushes red at my statement. "I-I never said I liked you..!" "Yes you did..!" "Well..I don't. Well sorta. I mean..it's not like we'll be dating forever right?" I turn my head to the side. "Dating? What's dating?"_

 _Mitsuko_

Waking up in a hospital rooms may not be fun, but waking up strapped to a chair isn't fun either. Especially when you're blindfolded. I was surprised to be able to move my top half. The fall from the cliff should've broken my back or worse, my neck. I move my legs feeling a sharp pain in my left foot. It traveled from my toes, all the way up to the center of my thigh. I gingerly touch myself, gasping at the pain. Something moist was on my fingertips, most likely blood. From my own diagnostics, I took a guess that my femoral bone was broken. My artery was most likely nicked, causing all of the blood and pain in my toes. The question is, why wasn't I in the hospital? Why wasn't I getting patched up? And where was Kiba? My head snaps to the left as a door opens. The clanking of metal gears shifting again let me know that the doors had closed.

I felt a light hitting my skin as footsteps came closer to me. What I assumed was a chair, scraped the floor before it went silent again. My blindfold was removed seconds later. I was blinded by the bright white lights in the room. I blink a few times, trying to adjust. I look around the very bare room. Nothing was in here besides me, a table, and the man sitting in front of me. He was huge in size for starters. A scar ran up along his cheek, near his nose as another scar came down across his face and over his lips. The man leaned forward a little. He was studying me. His thoughts were of nothing but numbers and details about myself.

"Let's start off with your name." His deep masculine voice scared me a bit. "O-oshiro..Mistuko." I stuttered. "Ibiki of Konoha Gomon/Jinmon Butai." I nod my head once. "Now that introductions are out of the way, here's a question. And let me remind you of one thing." Ibiki shot from his seat, grabbing my face with one hand. His other one held a kunai that was dangerously close to my eye.

"You lie, you get hurt. You say anything I don't want to hear, you get hurt. You don't give me straight answers, you. Get. Hurt. The easier you make this, the easier I am on you." He let's me go, sitting back down in his chair. "Who do you work for?" I gulp, looking away for a moment. "Nobody.." I whispered. I nearly screamed as my wound was being ripped open. Ibiki had shoved a finger inside my thigh, apply unnecessary pressure to it. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Speak up!" "N-nobody..!" I shouted. "What happened to Orochimaru. Why did he send you here?" "He didn't! Naruto rescued me from his evil clutches. I nearly died trying to get to Konoha!" Ibiki nodded his head a few times. "It doesn't explain why Anbu are missing. And some were hurt in your little..scuffle. Why did you want to leave the hospital so bad? What did you gain from being here?"

I roll my eyes in annoyance. Was this guy serious? "That doesn't matter. Where's Kiba? Is he alright? When can I see him." Ibiki seized my arm. Using the end of his kunai, he gave me a short but deep gash. I grunt, watching blood ooze from the cut. " _I_ ask the questions." I glare at Ibiki as he sits back down in his seat. "The Inuzuka you said? He'll be fine. But you? Oh no no. A different story awaits you." "Where's Kiba! I want to see him." Ibiki stares at me for a moment. I sensed something off immediately at his silence. As he quietly left for the table in the corner of the room, I heard his thoughts. "W-wait! I'll answer your questions. P-please don't hurt me again." I thrash in my seat, desperately trying to get away. Ibiki came towards me, scalpel in hand. "Don't you dare come near me with that!" Ibiki laughed at my struggle, still coming closer. "You act as if you already know what I prepare to do with this." "Because I **do** know!" Ibiki grabbed my face, holding the scalpel inches away from my cheek. Then you must know that this will hurt a lot." I summon what little chakra I had to electrocute his hand.

Ibiki grunted in pain, rubbing his singed hand. "Oh, you little bitch!" Next thing I knew, his fist connected to my cheek. My head whips to the side from the force of his punch. The chair rocks, but doesn't fall over. I was in a state of shock for a moment. He really had the nerve to cut me. _Now_ he dared to _punch_ me? I feel blood drip from my nose as I glared at Ibiki. "I know you're doing your job and all, but have some _respect_!" His second punch was nothing compared to his first one. Gravity comes in and knocks me on my side, still strapped to the chair. Ibiki placed me right back in the spot moments after.

"Start answering my questions girl. Before I really start to make you talk." I flex my jaw, making sure it wasn't broken. _Are you okay? Do we will kill him? Mistuko be strong._ The spirits whispered words of encouragement into my ear. I was so damn pissed, that encouragement was the last thing I needed. I turn my neck to the side, hearing a satisfying pop. I spit up some blood, before glaring Ibiki once more. "Is that all you got? Because you're gonna need to do **a lot** better than this."

••••

"Dammit!" Ibiki shouted. Another one of his torture tools had been broken. I coughed up blood as I finally had a damn break. Nonstop, for hours and hours, questions after questions answered with the same answer. "Why can't you just let me go?!" I was immediately back handed. Ibiki grabbed my collar, bringing his face close to my own. "Answer the damn questions!" Mustering all the strength I could, I spat on him. Ibiki pulled away, wiping the bloody snot. "Go..fuck yourself." "I'm getting real tired of you!" He growled, grabbing a random torture device to strike me with. But before he could land another blow, the door creaked open. A tall slender man with ash blond hair walked towards Ibiki. As they ignored me, I study the man further. His hair was spiky but kept in a ponytail that seemed to reach his back. He had a well defined jawline that compliment his blue-green eyes.

 _He looks just like..Ino.._ I close my eyes, delving into the surrounding throughts. Ino's lookalike had loud prominent thoughts which I gladly took advantage of. "Stop." I look up at the stranger. "S-stop what?" I croaked. My voice was nearly gone from all of the screaming I had done earlier. "You're trying to get into my mind, aren't you?" I just stared as he slowly nodded his head. "Alright, have it your way." He grabbed a chair and plopped right in front of me. "I got this Ibiki. Give us a moment and I'll have all the information we need." I narrowed my eyes suspicious. "What are you talking about?"

My body stiffens at the sudden intrusion. Someone was in my mind. "Get out. GET. OUT." I yell. No one was allowed in my mind. Those who tried, _never_ succeed. But the stranger was powerful with his mind justus. It almost **scared** me. _He can't be in here. HE CAN'T!_ "Hold still." The stranger, now named Inoichi, raised his hand and placed his palm my forehead. I instantly awake inside my head. " _My subconscious.. where is she?!_ " I ran down the halls, opening doors to random emotions and memories. If Inoichi got to my subconscious before me, it would be over. He'd know **_everything._** Things even I don't admit to myself. I stopped dead in my tracks as Inoichi stood a few feet across from me. His hand reached out for a doorknob to whatever laid in my mind. It even may have been where my subconscious was.

" _Please..just leave. I won't hurt you if you peacefully go._ " I whispered. Inoichi shook his head. " _I'm sorry. I truely am but, it is my duty under Hokage order to retrieve any and all information on you, Orochimaru, and your future plans here in the village._ " He then proceeded to open the door. " _No_!" I shouted. A rush of power came from me. I quickly used this newfound strength to lock and make sure the door was never to opened again. Steel walls replaced the whole wooden door entirely. There was no handle, no nothing. Just a slab of metal to block my intruder. I slam my hand down, hearing metal clanking as I quickly did the same to the rest of the doors. Inoichi stood worried by my tactics. " _Now go. There's nothing here for you._ "

A quiet sniffle catches both of our attention. A little girl with big lilac colored eyes peeked from the corner. She immediately hid as she was caught. I could still hear her light sniffles. Almost as though she were..crying? My eyes widen at the realization. " _Subconscious._ " Inoichi took the distraction as it was, a distraction for me. But as he lunged forward, I disappeared only to reappear down the hall where my subconscious was. " _Remember Inoichi, this is **my** mind._ " " _You failed to know this but, I'm a master at mind games._ " He too disappeared. I run off chasing after my subconscious. Her cries echoed throughout the halls. Inoichi was trying to quickly find her. " _No! Let me go!_ " " _Hold still..!_ " I bound the corner nearly tripping over my own feet. Inoichi had a grip on my subconscious's young arm. She nearly smiled after seeing me, her rescuer.

" _You don't need to do this Inoichi.._ " I say slowly walking towards him. " _Yes, I do actually._ " " _N-no. Please, don't make me do something I'll live to regret_." " _What are you hiding? What's so important that nobody must know of, hm? If you're innocent I'll gladly prove it, but you act as if you have something to hide._ " " _Because I do!_ " I retort. " _And that's what I must find out._ " Inoichi raises his hand again.

It was if everything moved in slow motion. I yelled for him to stop but he continued on. I _**couldn't**_ let him see. I _**wouldn't**_ let him see. **_Nobody_** was to see. Inoichi placed his open palm my subconscious's forehead, instantly gaining every piece of information there was to know about me. But before he could leave, I stopped him. I held his head with my hands as I tapped into his own mind. His now _broken_ mind. I stared at Inoichi's face in shock. I had done it again. _Why did I do it again? After I had promised not to..?_ A lone tear ran down his cheek. Inoichi feel over in my arms. I apologized profusely. " _No..no! Please! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WANT TO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_ " I shook his body, trying to wake him. But nothing worked.

It was the same in the real world. I was still in that damn torture room, not tied up but trying to desperately to correct my wrong. I laid in the same position as I was in my mind. On my knees trying to wake a broken Inoichi. "Wake up! You have to, please!" I was numb down to every nerve in my body. I was crying so hard that I could hardly breathe. I had done it again. I had broken somebody. And without sparing them _mercy_. I had done a great sin. A sin I had promised to never commit again. Yet here I was. Light seeped into the room again. I couldn't _hear_ anything. _Do_ anything. _**Feel**_ anything. Anbu dragged me away from Inoichi's unmoving body. The yelling and screaming seemed to be far away, almost as though they weren't even in the room. I watched nurses rush in to help, but there was nothing they could do. Even I couldn't fix him. No matter how hard I tried.

 _ **It is true then.. You are nothing without me by your side.**_

* * *

"No Shomei!" I gasped. Taking a few deep breaths, I try to calm myself. But as I look around, I noticed where I was. Where I thought I'd never be again. I quickly start to hyperventilate. _No. Why am in these shackles? In this filthy cage? WHY?!_ **_Because that's where the ninjas placed you for the time being._** I grip the chains, trying to desperately picture myself elsewhere. An instant happy place came to mind. I calm down a bit, but not much for having to be chained to a wall again. I sat on the floor, my hands held above my head. The uncomfortable position made me stand. I look at my body carefully. No new scars, no lacerations, nothing. Just my plain body still littered with old scars. _I must've healed myself.._ I crane my neck to look outside the bars of my cell. Ninja guarded the doors, inside and out. I could feel so much chakra in the vicinity I almost didn't believe it!

 _So many ninjas, just to guard someone like me?_ **_No need to play the victim. They already know what you're capable of._** I ignore Shomei's bitter talk. I remembered everything she had me do to Kiba. She was of no use to me at the moment. Especially with her banter..

 ** _No use to you? Don't make me laugh child._**

I roll my eyes.

 ** _Without me, you've screwed up more times than I can count. It's quite..pathetic. You can blame me all you want, but the Inuzuka is the one who put you in this predicament._**

"Shut up!" I yell. "You don't get to blame Kiba for any of the shit you tried to pull off! He would never purposely have me tortured! Stop making up lies to make me forgive you."

 ** _Lies? I haven't lied about a thing. Admit it Mitsuko, he was the last one who was after you. He CAUGHT you. So what else was he going to do? Turn. You. In!_**

"You've lied to me my whole entire life. I shouldn't believe a word that comes out of your mouth! I should've known you'd betray me again. I can't even trust you anymore!" **_What ever helps you sleep at night._** I growl, nearly getting besides myself. "The only thing that helps me sleep at night is your silence!" **_..._** I sigh finally getting a moment of peace.

My attention is brought to the door of my cell. Metal slams as feet come clanking towards me. "Shikamaru." I greeted. "Mistuko." I sigh feeling a cramp in my arm. "Mind removing these?" I ask. "No." I nod once. He was clearly upset. "Okay, well is there anything you want? Because I'd like to be alone at the moment.." Shikamaru's face contorted into a mixture of anger and disappointment. "I need you to fix him." My heart pounds in my ears. I was hoping he wouldn't mention Inoichi. "I..I.." "You don't have much of a choice here Mitsuko! I-no, _Ino_ needs you to fix him." My bottom lip trembles. _Don't cry...don't cry._ "He's cold. Unmoving, basically dead! You did something, we know you did. Something to his mind. We need you to bring him back. _Please_."

I stare at the empty space. My voice was void of any emotion as I spoke. "I've broken something that can not be repaired so easily. I've done a great sin, Shikamaru, and there's nothing anybody can do to help." " **BULLSHIT**!" I hear someone shout. Ino stood furious in front of the bars of my cell. She came as close as she could, her face red with eyes full of angry tears. "You broke him! You can fix him! Or I swear, I'll fucking _kill_ you!" "Hey!" Shikamaru yelled. Ninjas immediately came and dragged Ino away from my cell. Her protests and promises to kill me echoed throughout the halls. I knew she was gone when the metal clanking of a closing door was heard. Shikamaru grabbed my hand. "We'll do anything. Just please, help us save him. Whether you can or not, there's a way to fix him. The justu you used, what was it? I'll start to research to see what I can find."

"No." "What?" I look Shikamaru in the eye. "No. I will not tell you of what I did." "You don't have a choice here! A mans life is on the line-" "It's _my_ bloodline! What little my mother left behind for me. And I won't let anyone ruin, or try to use the justu themself." "How can you say that?" "I just did, didn't I?" Shikamaru stood, his chakra radiating anger. "Damn you Mistuko. We stuck our necks out for you, and that's how you repay us?!" I flinch at his tone. As right as he was, I wouldn't admit it. "Fine. I hope you rot in here with the rest of the _scums_ like you." I stay silent as he makes his leave. I shudder feeling the tears start to form. I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout, help, do SOMETHING! At this point, nobody in the village trusted me. I was alone. **Again. Like always..**

I close my eyes drifting off into my mind. I feel a presence out side of my cell. The chakra was highly familiar. Warm and happy. "Mistuko..?" I stare at Naruto for a moment. I was trying to desperately figure out if this was a dream. All this time I've been in the village, and I never got to fully see him. He was taller, towering over my own height. His hair had grown and his outfit had changed over time. I look into Naruto's blue eyes. That's when I knew for sure it was him. His eyes never lied to me. "Naruto?" I stand, trying to get closer. Feeling pressure on my wrists, I stop close enough to the bars.

"Wish I could hug you right about now but seems I'm kinda stuck.." I laugh. Naruto held a ghost of a smile on his face. "Aw well..I bet it would be a nice hug." He mumbled. "What's wrong?" I asked. Naruto glanced at the ground before looking me in the eye. The air turned serious as he spoke. "I heard what happened." I sigh, feeling that twinge of guilt again. "..I'm sorry. I truly am. All I ever wanted was to come home.. But instead I've made a mess. Everyone hates me and I deserve it..I deserve to be treated like the scum I am-"

I jump as Naruto slammed his fist into the cell bars. He looked at me furious. "Why..why would you say that?" His voice trembled with emotion. "Because it's true. Everyone thinks of me that way, I might as well admit it." "I don't!" "Well you should! I've done nothing right since I got here..I'm just a screw up." "Dammit Mistuko..!" Naruto stalked off to the guard. I look down thinking he had left. I was surprised when he came back with the keys to my cell. "How did you..?" "The guard went for a nap. He told me to _watch_ his keys." Naruto states as he unlocks my shackles. I rub my wrists as he stood there glaring at me. "W-what..?" I mumble.

"Mistuko..I care for you. I've been worried sick about you, and hearing that you think you're scum just down right pisses me off." "Naruto.." "You are no scum. You are my friend. I'm grateful to have met you and I won't let you talk about yourself that way. Yeah, everybody screws up once and a while. But you have to make it up. You must do the right thing in order to show people who you truly are. I want them to see what I see. The Mistuko who used to tell me stories of her childhood. The Mistuko who I used to train with even though she hated it, but still cared for how I felt. The Mistuko who's kind enough to have a bowl of ramen with me even when she was tired of it."

My eyes widen at Naruto's kind words. Did he really mean all of this? _Does he really care for me..?_ He was right. I had to fix it. Fix my mistake to show the village who I truly was. **_Save him._** My shoulders shook as a sob escaped my lips. I felt arms wrap around me for the first time in forever in comfort. I embrace Naruto back saying my thanks. "I promise Mistuko. We'll have that bowl of ramen. I never go back on my word, so you just wait!" "I'm going to fix him. I won't fail this time!" I pull away, wiping my tears. "I need you to take me to Inoichi." Naruto nodded his head once in agreement. "Alright. But we have to move fast." As we leave my cell, I take one look back thinking to myself. _I'll never rot down here with the scum. Because I'll never be scum_. I had a new mission on my mind. "To save Inoichi!"

••••

I take a deep breath in of the outside air. "Finally..!" I stretch my tense muscles for a moment as Naruto waited on me. I stop mid stretch as I hear Mayonaka bark. "Mayonaka!" I kneel to show her affection. "Naruto, this is Mayonaka. Mayonaka, Naruto." I introduce them to each other. Mayonaka barks happily trotting over to Naruto's side. "We've already gotten to know each other." Naruto places his hand on top of Mayonaka's head. "Oh?" "She's the one who showed me where you were." I smile down at Mayonaka silently saying my thanks. She was always so good to me, ever since I was a kid. In a way, I owe her my life. It still bums me out knowing that over the course of three years, I had missed her growing into the greatest protector ever. Protecting the village, all just to honor me? _I'll repay you one day Mayonaka..one day_. "Ready?" Naruto asked. "Ready." I hop on Mayonaka's back as we ran along side Naruto through the night.

It was a long way to get our destination. It was early morning when we arrived on the roof of Konoha Hospital. I yawned, hopping off of Mayonaka's back. "Anbu are most likely on your trail. We have to move fast." Naruto grabs my arm, rushing us down the steps that lead inside the hospital. I nearly trip if he hadn't caught me before I fell down the 40 flights of stairs. "What room number is he in?" I asked, still running down the stairs at the same pace. "Uh..I only know the floor.." Naruto bursts through a door with the number 13 written above it in deep red kanji. The early working nurses scramble to get out of our way. Dropping breakfast plates, stacks of documents, even falling into one another. Naruto bounds the corner with me hot on his heels. "The hell are we going Naruto?" I ask. "I think it's this way!" "Well I think other-" I was thrown to the other side of the wall. The force shocked me greatly that I froze for a quick moment.

Two Naruto's stood before me. One who had blocked the attack, and the other who dodged the ninja's kunai and attacked him using taijutsu. I push myself off the wall muttering; "Thanks." The Naruto that stood before me huffed a few times before poofing away. I decided for my own mental state to not acknowledge the kunai that was deep inside his stomach. _That could've been me._ I catch up to the real Naruto just as he knocked out the ninja guard. "Thanks for the, uh-clone." "Don't mention it." We stood in silence for a moment before deciding to move on. We were getting closer to Inoichi. I could hear his broken thoughts linger in the air. "T-this way.." I mumble. I lead us down the hall and to a door. Just as me and Naruto were to open it, my body froze in place. _I know this feeling of not being able to move..Shikamaru..!_ "You aren't going anywhere, traitor!" I turn my head just enough to glare at Team 10. I had a good feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

 ** _Has anything ever ended well with us?_**

* * *

 _HEYO! AUTHOR~CHAN BACK WITH YOGENNNN!_

 _It's been 84 years.. HA! I've wanted to post this for the ABSOLUTE LONGEST TIME!_

 _Introducing...Uzimaki Naruto!_ **(Again I should say..)** _HE'S HERE TO SAVE THE DAY GUYS! No no,, all seriousness, this chapter was a lot. I mean we got Ibiki being..Ibiki. No Kiba this chapter,,_ **[He'll be back realll soon.]** _andddd we got some "talk no jutsu." :D who we all love very much!_

 _Back to the chapter,, torture..yeah. My poor MC.. I wonder if she'll ever forgive Shomei.. I wonder what Kiba's up to..I also wonder if he really got her caught up..who knows.. **(** **I know..)**_

 _i also wonder if I'll get my schedule together,, because updating twice in one month is proving HARDER THAN I EXPECTED._

 **Anybody watching Boruto? #Borutogreatness**

 _I feel this chapter could've been a bit better but hey. Another update is coming your way! :D And IT GETS BETTER! I'm telling you,, chapter twenty is beautiful!_

 **[Yes. I premake all of these chapters. And yes I currently have 19 finish.]**

 _thats all I got! Goodnight!_

 _much love,,_


	10. Eight

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 _It was late winter. The snow was steadily falling outside as I laid in Mama's lap, being kept warm by the fire. Nee-san was snoozing on the loveseat while Papa was out collecting more wood to feed the fire. Mama brushed my dark silky hair humming my favorite hymn. The atmosphere was so comforting that I nearly fell asleep until Mama spoke to me. "You know I love you very much, Mitsuko?" Her rich elegant voice made me even more sleepy. "Yes Mama.." I mumbled against her chest. "And you know that I would do anything and everything in my power to keep you and your sister safe, right?" "Yes.." Mama stopped brushing my hair to turn me around. I stared into her lilac colored eyes wondering why the sudden seriousness. Why was she telling me something I already knew and understood? "I'm telling you this again because I want you to know that I do everything for you and your sister. Every word I say, every action I take, every choice I make; is to benefit **you**." I saw a tear run down Mama's cheek. I was quick to catch it and embrace her. "I know Mama..I know. I love you too. Me and Nee-san both **love** you." "I want you to know that if I ever leave you..it was all to protect you. And even after I leave, I'll __**still**_ _be protecting you."_

 _We sat in silence for a moment. My young mind couldn't comprehend the value of Mama's words at the time, but now I know they meant something. Something that I'll always cherish._ _ **Her love**_ _. "Could you sing me the song again?" "Always." Mama grabbed the brush and went back to brushing my hair. The late winter snow was still falling heavily as she hummed in my ear. A hymn I would never soon to forget.._

 _Mitsuko_

I was in my own head as I sat in the Hokage's office that evening. I didn't even realize it but I was humming quite loudly. "What are you singing?" Naruto asked. I looked at him confused for a moment. _What was I doing again?_ The song seemed to come from a distant memory. A memory of my "Mother.." I whispered. "What?" "N-nothing.." _Mama used to sing me that song..every night like she promised_.

The door to the Hokage's office opened and was quickly shut. A short woman with long blond ponytails running to the middle of her back walked to the Hokage's seat. Her expression and stature expressed intimidation while her chakra and thoughts were calm. She was a pretty lady. From the blue diamond on her head, to the way she dressed and spoke. I also couldn't help but stare at her massive breast size!

 _Holy..jeez how does she even stand..!_

The Godaime Hokage cleared her throat. I blushed a deep crimson at being caught. "Oshiro Mitsuko." Her voice sent chills up my spine. "Let's talk about your stay here in Konoha." I gulped as she pulled out a file. "Come on Granny! I already vouched for Mitsuko-chan." Naruto whined. The Godaime Hokage's chakra spiked to a scary level. I was lucky to be fast enough to dodge her thrown desk that pulverized Naruto and the wall behind him. My eyes widen at her sudden burst of strength. Naruto moaned in pain as the Hokage cleared her throat again. Her calm stature immediately returning.

"Ignore that baka." I swallow hard before squeaking out; "W-well..if it makes you feel better, I think you're a beautiful granny...?" The Hokage cracked a smile before laughing. "I might like you after all, Oshiro." _Anything to get me to stay in the village._

 **[Hours Prior]**

 _I seriously don't need this Shomei-sama._ _**What you need to do is watch your right!**_ On instinct I jumped to the left, barely missing Choji's massive fist. Shikamaru tried to keep me in place using his shadow but was failing miserably as I was forcing my way through his mind. _Let me go!_ He was putting up a good mental battle. _Too bad I'm stronger.._ I strain my neck trying to look Shikamaru in the eye. Once I did, I felt my body go limp as he passed out.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouts. She glares at me grabbing a kunai. "I WILL GOD DAMN KILL YOU!" She comes at me throwing sloppy punches. I easily block her hits as Naruto tried to talk her down. "Shut the fuck up you traitor!" Ino manages to scratch my cheek with the tip of the kunai. _**Enough of this.**_ I grab her wrist putting a force on it. Ino gasps and yells for me to let her go. What was her greatest effort was the weakest for me. I grunt, throwing Ino's body into the nearby wall. Her head makes a slight dent as Naruto comes over to me. "Mistuko!" He snaps. "I'm sorry! S-she was trying to kill me so I had to defend myself." Naruto sighs, making sure to check her pulse.

I noticed Choji out cold down the hall. Our battle field looked as though it would fall apart any moment. Holes and cracks were spotted everywhere I looked. The ground was uneven, missing a few tiles. Even doors to patient rooms were busted open. I could hear nearby nurses yelling and shouting for help. "They'll be fine." Naruto guides me to the door. I open it, only to find the room empty. Not a single body insight. I gasp, hearing a deep chuckle. "Did you really think we'd have Inoichi held up here?" "Ibiki.." Naruto growls before creating a few shadow clones.

"You of all people should know better than to help someone like _her_ , Naruto." "Yeah well, call me what you want. Mitsuko is my friend and I won't let you guys hurt her any further. She's a resident in Konoha just like anybody else here! I don't understand why she's being treated as an evil person."

I was starting to hyperventilate at this point. The pain of Ibki's torture seemed to burn my skin. As if he were doing it again in my head. **My screams. His questions. My blood. His laughter. My pain. His satisfaction.**

 _ **Calm down child. The Uzimaki won't let it happen again.**_ I ignore Shomei as more images of torture came to mind. "Because that's exactly what she is! Lord Third was murdered because of this girl. How can you stand by someone like that?" "Maybe because she wasn't responsible! The one who is, took both of my best friends. I got one back, but I failed at getting the other. You don't understand." "I understand that I must do whatever it takes to keep Konohagakure safe." _He's going to torture me again. Maybe even to death. No..no. Why can't I slow my breathing? Why can't I feel my fingers? Am I possibly dying now? I can't go back to that room. Have my screams echo as I suffer and he watches..!_

"Are you alright Mitsuko..?" A hand on shoulder causes me to react instantly. All I could see was Ibiki's scarred face. I shove my kunai deep within his abdomen. "I won't go back! I won't be tortured again!" Over and over again, I shoved my kunai deeper. Over and over again, I shouted that I wasn't going back. Once his body finally slumped against mine, I removed my kunai. Blood soaked the blade along with my hand. "M-mitsuko...!" Instead of looking into Ibiki's cold eyes, I was staring into Naruto's gentle ones. "Naruto..?" I whispered. _What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

I stood wide-eyed as he slipped off my shoulder and face first into the ground. I stood in shock as hot tears ran down my face. I just killed him. I just killed the only person who truely cared for me? _Why..why am I such a useless person..? All I do is hurt and cry later wondering why I'm so lonely. I'm a horrible being.. I commit so many sins I-_

 _ **Pay attention baka!**_ _How can you say that Shomei.. I killed-_ _**IT WAS A CLONE MITSUKO.**_ I gasped as I hear the clone poof away. I look into the real Naruto's eyes with guilt. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to-to hurt you. O-or the clone I should say.." "Hey, it's alright..I startled you." Naruto wiped my tears as a sigh of relief left my lips. Ibiki unsheathed a sword. Naruto's clones shield me from Ibiki. "Isn't responsible hm? Looks to me as though your friend didn't hesitate to kill **you**."

"She only reacted with he way she did because she fears you!" One of his clones faced Ibiki head on. I watched as they clashed and the clone dispersed after being stabbed. "That's a good thing. When people fear, they stay in line and behave better!"

I watched Naruto fought Ibiki. All just to protect me. All because I was a coward who couldn't face my fears. Believe it or not, I do fear Ibiki. Because he reminds me of what I really am. What Orochimaru instilled into me. **Weak**. Naruto struggled to get to his feet after being knocked down. "Stay down and out of the way kid." Ibiki warned. "N-never..!"

Naruto wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. _No..I can't be a coward now. Not after all Naruto has done for me!_ "That's enough!" I stood in between Ibiki and Naruto. I was trembling but I ignored my fear. Fear is a weak emotion. It was exactly what Orochimaru used against me. What he _tortured_ me with. _Today will be the last time I show fear to anyone._

"No, Mitsuko!" Naruto grabbed my shoulder to steady himself. "Yes, Naruto. I'm tired of watching you take responsibility for my mess up. I'm a coward, a fraud who acts tough but isn't. But I won't let you get beat down just so I can go run away again." I smile at Naruto for a moment. His eyes widen at my expression. "It's time we protect each other equally, Naruto." He nods his head in agreement. "Okay."

"Ibiki. I didn't come here to hurt Inoichi." I start. Ibiki continues to hold his katana, his glare never wavering. "I wanted to help. I wanted to correct my wrong. But the only way I can do that is if I see him. Please, I'm begging you. Let me help him."

Ibiki lowers his katana. A deep sigh left his lip as he held the bridge of his nose. "I can't trust you.." I held my breath for a moment. For once in my life, I was willing to accept any and all punishment I would receive. "But, if what you say is true, then I will allow you to help." "Thank-" "Don't thank me yet. Because mark my words child. One mess up, and I take you out. _Personally_." I shudder at the thoughts of Ibiki. I nod only once. I support Naruto on my shoulder as Ibiki and I woke the others. It took them a while to agree to the terms Ibiki had made. Especially Ino for her fear that I would kill Inoichi the second I got near him. I felt her eyes on me as we all walked to a special building in Konoha. Her thoughts blasted my personal space. Most about hurting me. Some about my looks which I paid no attention to.

Ibiki stopped at a metal enforced door. His back to the rest of us as he unlocked the door. Me and Naruto were the first to step through. Many ninjas surrounded Inoichi's body. They're eyes closed in deep meditation as they tried to help the broken man. I could sense that their efforts were futile. Nurses worked and checked on Inoichi and the surrounding ninjas periodically, as though to see any changes in behavior. They immediately stopped after seeing me.

Ibiki cleared the nurses out of the room as Team 10 began waking the other ninjas. Everyone's eyes were on me. Their thoughts projected in my mind made me shift uncomfortably. Shikamaru took Naruto off of my shoulders, not before sparring me one last glance, and let me sit in a meditation position. I closed my eyes, still feeling the others eyes on my form.

 _Why is she here?_

 _She's the one who did this._

 _She deserves to die._

 _Why doesn't Ibiki end her life already?_

 _Let's hope she can really help Inoichi._

 _Do your best Mitsuko..!_

I feel myself cringe at all of the surrounding thoughts. Some negative. Some positive. All in all, it was a distraction. "I need you all to leave."

"What?"

"The hell we will!"

"No."

As Team Ten and the other ninjas complained and swore at me, my anger was rising. _Why are they all yelling..? I can't handle this situation anymore.._ _ **You still don't respond well under pressure.**_ "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" My outburst silenced everyone in the room. I huffed, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "If you want me to help, then I need you to leave...!" "Why? I need a valid reason to leave you alone with Inoichi." Ibiki demanded. "What?! As if I'd ever leave her alone with my Father! She's the one who did this to him!" I sigh as Ino raged on at me and my actions. "And this is my apology to the suffering I caused. But I need you guys to leave. Trust me, I only want to help." I beg with Ino with my eyes. "No." I had a feeling she wouldn't give in easily. "Come on Ino..I trust Mitsuko. She won't harm Inoichi.." Naruto croaked.

"Shut up you traitor."

"Ino." Shikamaru interrupted. _Please convince her. Please convince her..!_ "As much as I don't trust her, we have to consider our options. If she tries to hurt Inoichi, she'll pay the price." Shikamaru glanced at me for a moment. I shuddered at his detailed thoughts. "But..if there is a way for her to hopefully help your Dad, then we have to risk it." "But-" "No buts. Come on." I silently thank Shikamaru as he led the fuming Yamanaka out the door. Ibiki and the rest of the nin go, not before sparing me a glare. I was soon alone with Inoichi. _Let's get to work._

I sat in front of the medical bed, clearing my head. I barely heard anyone else's thoughts besides Inoichi's jumbled ones. I take a deep breath.

I gasped at the freezing air. Why was it so damn cold in here?! I floated in the darkness of Inoichi's head, trying to regain my bearings. Bits and pieces of his mind laid floating in the void. Distant memories seemed to fade, as though he were starting to forget everything completely. I pushed my way through debris, searching for the subconscious.

"Where is this thing?" I say aloud. A doorway floated in front of me. Taking the risk, I opened it. A blinding light hit me first as I was met with a sweet smell. "A..flower shop?" The sweet smell of flowers was strong and almost addicting. "This is what I remember.." Inoichi's subconscious stood next me as he studied the flowers. "What do you remember?" I asked. A younger Ino came rushing down the stairs of the shop just to hand a customer lavenders. "Have a nice day!" She yelled after them. "I..I don't know exactly."

Inoichi held his head in his hands as the memory faded. Soon, we were both sitting in darkness. "L-let me help." I reached out, only to be shoved away. "Leave me alone! I don't..I don't remember you! What are you doing in here anyway?" "I'm trying to help you Inoichi!" "W-who's.. Ino-ichi?" The subconscious stared at me blankly. He was clearly scared. Inoichi's mind was going dark. I needed to save him, and _**fast**_. "Alright, Alright." I grabbed his ice cold hand. "Let's go somewhere to talk. Is that alright?" I asked. The subconscious did a half nod, half gawk almost.

I decided to gain control of Inoichi's mind. It was a fairly easy task to do, but the difficult was yet to come. "Sit." The subconscious sat down on the grassy meadow. This was the happy place inside of my own mind. The meadow that sat behind my house. The spring wind blew through my hair as I sat across from Inoichi. "I shouldn't probably tell you this, but it's better for you to know now. I'm the one who did this to you." Inoichi continued to gawk at me like a newborn. "..W-why would you do that..?" He asked. "It was an accident. I never meant to cause you harm." "..B-but I'm hurt now. I can feel that I'm hurt.." "I'm..I'm truly sorry. I am!" I placed my hand over his cold one. "I-I can feel it..! Some..thing is wrong with me. Besides the hurt. P-please..help me!" Inoichi's fist shook as he stared into my entire being.

"A-alright. I promise to fix you. I promise..!"

I get into my meditation position. My legs were folded over each other and my hands were clasped together. "Come. Get in the same position as me." The subconscious paused for a moment to think before slowly folding his legs. "Alright, now close your eyes." I watched him blink gawking at me once more. "Keep 'em closed." "Oh." Inoichi closed his eyes and awaited for my next command. "Take a deep breath and picture yourself in a..flower shop."

••••

"Come on! You can do it..!" I coached Inoichi's subconscious on some more. He tried his hardest to piece the distant memory together. It was like a jumbled mess of puzzle pieces. Yes, they were all over the place. But if put together the correct way, a picture was formed. Or in this case, his memories. As the last "piece" was placed correctly, a young Ino smiled up at Inoichi as she held a _geppei_ in hand. I watched as Inoichi's eyes lit up with recognition. "This is working..! This is really working!"

My gloriously happy thoughts were interrupted as the subconscious fell to the ground. "Inoichi..!" I immediately went to cradle his head. I close my eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

I tilted my head to the side with confusion at Inoichi's light snores. "Seems you were just tired." I lean his heavy body over me as a bed appears in from to us. "Sleep well Inoichi. We'll start where we left off tomorrow until you're back to your normal self." I smile seeing a faint smile form on the subconscious own features. "Whatever normal is exactly.."

I come out of Inoichi's mind, exhausted as ever. _Jeez..that took a lot of chakra._ I stand, cracking my back. Sitting for too long was highly uncomfortable! _**You've done good today child.**_ _Hmph. What ever happened to 'I'm really just pathetic without you'?_ _ **Will you ever stop being so childish..?**_ _Will you ever stop being a liar? Or is that too hard for you?_ _ **Mitsuko..!**_ My temple starts to throb with pain. _**Your chakra is depleted. We can finish this..argument later.**_ _Agreed._

I rub my head, walking towards the door. There were no windows in the metal room Inoichi was held up in. I couldn't even tell what time it was.

I opened the door just to be ran over.

"Inoichi!"

"Is he alright?"

"Why isn't he awake!"

"What kind of fixing did you do?!"

I grimaced as my headache became worse. "I need some rest..just please. Leave me be." I took a few steps feeling myself bump into a warm body. "Hey, you did good okay?" I hear Naruto mumble. "Thanks..I need sleep though.." "Yeah, you literally took an entire day!" I sigh in his arms. _I should really stop skipping sleep.._ "Mmhm." I close my eyes knowing they wouldn't open for a long while.

" **Oshiro**."

My eyes snapped forward. "Did I..zone out again..?" "As I was _saying_. The only way I can trust your stay here, is if I know everything there is to know about you." "Everything..?" _Maybe not everything, right?_ "Your past. Your justus. What you like to eat as a snack, anything there's to know, **I will know about**." I gulp at Lady Hokage's serious eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" I nod almost instantly.

 _ **Selling out I see.**_ _I'm not selling out! I'm simply agreeing to the terms brought to me. Telling about myself isn't that hard. Besides..non-important details don't need to be shared._ "And to make sure we know everything, I'll be having Ino gain the information." The door opens with said Yamanaka walking in.

I sigh feeling her glare on me. Her thoughts were filled with obscenities thrown at me. "I'm happy to help gain any and all information." Ino puts a fake smile forth. "You may begin-" The door was nearly thrown off its hinges as Kiba and Akamaru burst through. "Lady Hokage! Where's Mitsuko? I heard she escaped again!" I awkwardly clear my throat. Kiba's eyes widen. "What're you doing here?" I stayed silent, taking notice of the bandages on various spots of his arms and face. "Currently trying to prove her innocence, Kiba!" Naruto spat. I had told him and Lady Hokage my over all experience being back in the village. I gave Naruto a few more details than what the Hokage already knew. _Let's just say that he isn't happy with Kiba's behavior._

"What's _your_ problem?" Kiba growled. He took a menacing step towards Naruto. "You're my problem you bas-" "Naruto!" My stern voice forced his attention on me. " **Don't**. Let's get out of here in once piece to have that bowl of ramen, okay?" I smile feeling Kiba's eyes on me. I couldn't look at him in the moment. Why, I did not understand.

 _ **Because deep down you know he's the one who had you tortured.**_ "Hmph. Fine." "Whatever. What's going on here?"

The Godaime Hokage shook her head with a heavy sigh. Her tiring thoughts made me feel slight sympathy for her Hokage duties. Having to run a village must be the most tiring job ever. Especially if people burst through your doors unannounced. "If you must know _so bad_ , Ino was going to gain every detail there's to know of our dear friend Mitsuko here." "For..?" Kiba pressed on. "I wish to live here in the village again. But I must prove that I am sincere considering some of the.. **negative** things I've done." Kiba glared at me as he spoke. "Are you kidding me? Why should we trust a deceiving bi-" "Kiba..!" Lady Hokage warned. He gulped, not finishing his obscenity towards me. "Why trust a deceiving bitch like me you ask?" My eyes widen at my words.

 _I was only thinking that..why would I-_

"Because this "deceiving bitch" has been through enough. Why can't I come back to the place I called home? Just because you decide to be in your insecure feelings doesn't mean everyone else has to be as well."

 _Shomei stop it!_ _ **'Tis isn't me this time. Seems your mind is done lying about how you feel.**_ My gaze is immediately cast down. My cheeks burn with embarrassment for my rather strange outburst. "I..I.." "Why you little..!" Kiba took a step to strike me but was blocked by Naruto's body.

"You touch her, and I swear Kiba..!-" "THAT IS ENOUGH!" The Hokage's voice boomed in the room. Everyone grew silent in the room. "Both of you shut your mouths or you **both** leave!" Naruto huffed, going back to sit in the corner. Kiba glanced at me before doing the same. "Good. Now Ino. Please begin." "Huh..? Oh right!"

I raise a questioning eyebrow. She was oddly silent throughout this whole ordeal. "Shut up and hold still." Ino placed her hand over my forehead. I let her have easy access to my mind.

"Uh..hi?" The subconscious me says to Ino. "Stay out of my way, and stay quiet." I watched as Ino opened various doors, gaining information of myself. "Huh..?" Ino stares at me oddly. "Uh.." I blush out of embarrassment as she touched my face. "What are you-" I was cut off as Ino brought her face close to mine. "You..you're from my clan?" "Uh..not really. My mother was a prodigy from the Yamanaka clan. She passed some of her amazing talents down to me.." "So you're a fake?" Ino shoved me away. "W-well.." "What kind of person are you? You think just because you have mind abilities that makes you apart of my clan?" "I never said that!" I shout.

I didn't understand. Why did this matter so much to her? It's not like anybody else in this world didn't have mind abilities just like the Yamanaka clan! "You didn't need to say it." Ino grumbled continuing her journey through my mind.

My eyes widen at a certain door. "W-wait! Don't go in there!" I run to catch her but it was already too late. I knew that snow from anywhere. My subconscious self cautiously takes a step through the doorway. I jump as it slams close. "Ino.." I call out. I walk through the memory knowing exactly where it led. I go through my house, keeping my eyes forward as to not look at my Mother and Father's lifeless eyes. "...forgive me for my sins..!" I inwardly cringe as I hear nee-san's body drop dead to the floor. I noticed Ino standing rigid in front of me.

I hear sniffling as I come near. We stand side by side watching this nightmare replay over and over again. I glance at Ino, seeing tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry. This is me. This is who I am." I wave my hand to show her my days with Orochimaru. It wasn't to make her feel guilty. No. But to show her that I've wanted a home for years. And that Konoha was that home.

I show her the little time I had with my mother. The times when she taught me the basics of her mind controlling abilities. "P-please stop.." I wave my hand again, changing the scene to the meadow behind my home. "I..I'm.."

I gasp waking up. Ino stood in front of me, still crying as hard as she was in my head. "I'm so sorry...! I had no idea I'm sorry.." Next thing I knew, I was in a bone crushing hug. "I told you not to cry. It's who I am, really." Ino sniffles before smiling at me. She turns to bow respectfully at The Godaime Hokage. "From my own eyes Lady Tsunade, I have seen Mitsuko's true intentions. She's of no evil. And I am personally ashamed for how I've been treating her." "No no Ino. _I_ am ashamed. I hurt your dad and even if I never meant to, I still did." I bow respectfully towards her. "But you were tortured into speaking about untrue things! And you're trying to help. That's all that matters." Ino held my hand as she spoke confidently. "Lady Tsunade, Mitsuko should live here in Konohagakure! She deserves it."

"And why does she deserve it exactly?" The Godaime Hokage raised a confused eyebrow. "I have seen..her past.. I've watched her suffer. From her family dying to..to having to be used like a mutt by the culprit.." Lady Hokage held her hand up. "That damn Orochimaru.." she mumbled. My ear twitches at certain thoughts.

 _Her family is..is dead..? I've nearly forgotten. Mitsuko did tell me of that..damnit!_

I mentally sigh at Kiba's thoughts. I guess it can't helped.. When you try to forget someone, little things about them seem to be the first to go. Kiba's anger at himself seemed to satisfy me in a weird way. Finally. He was starting to understand...! _Maybe then he'll stop acting so hateful towards me._

"Mitsuko. I sincerely apologize for calling you a fake. The reason you use your mind abilities is to not be like my clan, but to honor your mother. I don't understand that loss. But I'm still here for you." My heart rate picks up. Was Ino really saying these things? Was she truly trying to be my friend..? I quickly wipe the tear that ran down my cheek. "That's all I ever wanted.." This time, I pull Ino into a hug. Her warm chakra let me know how sincere she was. How much love and adoration I missed by leaving home. I pull away, cracking a smile at the Yamanaka. A knock at the door catches everyone's attention. A young woman with short brown hair walked into the room. She bows respectfully at the Hokage before speaking.

"My Lady, I have brought the ninja as requested." "Good. Bring 'em in." My eyes widen as Hinata herself walked through the door. The last I had seen of her was in the hospital after my situation with the whole "embodiment" of Orochimaru's chakra coming out of me. It felt good to see her innocent smile again. _Everything feels so right._ _As if my life is finally fitting into the correct pieces of the puzzle._ I sniffle feeling more tears surface. "HINA-CHAN..!" I cry running into her small arms. I tackle Hinata to the ground in a fit of giggles. "I missed you too Suko-chan."

••••

After fooling around with my best friend, the Hokage decided it was time to get serious. "Mitsuko." All of my attention is on her next very words. My heart stopped beating for a moment. It all mattered to Lady Hokage's decision if I stayed in the villlage. "..I will allow you to stay in the village-" "THANK THE HEAVENS AND THE NATURE SPIRITS!" My tense body relaxs as the room gets brighter. The air smells sweet as absolute joy filled my heart. _I can stay?! Can you believe it Shomei-sama..?_ _ **Mm..I suppose I do "believe" it.**_

"But." My serious attitude returns almost immediately. Hinata's squeeze of my hand told me she was nervous as well. "You will need to be watched every two hours of the day. From exact calculations, you will leave home at 8:00 am and you will return at 9:00 pm. No late nor earlier. There will be six ninjas who will watch you during these days until I see you are fit to be on your own. Four of them are in this room now." I look around at taking notice of my "babysitters". My eyes widen at the realization that Kiba was one of them.

"May I ask who the other two are?" I ask. "Haruno Sakura. And Sai." _I wonder who Sai is.._ I flinch as Kiba slams his hands on Lady Hokage's desk. The fury in her eyes nearly made me pee _my_ pants. "With all due respect, Lady Tsunade. I don't wish to be her _babysitter_." Kiba openly glares at me before looking the Hokage in the eye. "I don't care what you _wish_ for. You, along with five others, will watch Mitsuko and make sure she's eligible to stay in the village." "B-but-" Kiba started but was cut off. "No buts! You of all people don't deserve a say in how this goes Kiba! You were so desperate to catch her yet when she's proven to have the possibility of innocence, you want no part of that?! What kind of ninja are you?" Kiba sighs, agreeing to whatever Lady Tsunade wanted him to do. _Good choice to not argue.._

 _ **I like this.. Tsunade. Quite the authority she has here, no?**_

 _Yeah, everyone seems to know not to get on her bad side._ Hopefully I never have to face her wrath. The Godaime Hokage cleared her throat, going back to acknowledging me. "Oshiro, I believe your former home is still vacant. You will continue to live there starting with money from me personally." She pulls out a small sack full of what I assumed was money. "Hopefully, you gain enough trust for me to send you out on missions to collect your own savings." I nod once. The Hokage continued on with her formal talk, explaining where I could go, where I couldn't go, other rules to follow and an important detail that seemed to stay in my mind.

"Remember, you're **always** being watched."

 _So my babysitters have babysitters._ _ **So much for freedom.**_ I inwardly roll my eyes at Shomei's comment. I was in the tough process of gaining my freedom. Committing sins come with great consequences. For once, I deserve horrible treatment; and for these kind souls in this room not giving me that horribleness I remain ever so grateful. _With that said._ I bow at the Godaime Hokage one last time. " _Domo-arigato_. I promise to not let you down. I will show the village, my friends, and all those who don't trust me the real, _true_ me." I raise, being met with a kind smile. "I have a feeling you'll be just fine Oshiro." I blush lightly at Lady Hokage's comment.

"Alright!" Naruto unceremoniously slaps my shoulder with excitement. "Ow..don't hit me!" I whine shoving him back playfully. Hinata smiled at me before embracing me tightly. "It's good to have you back." She whispered. I noticed how short she was feeling the top of her head graze my chin. "One of these days, we have to go shopping Mitsuko!" Ino exclaimed. I laugh knowing I wouldn't enjoy it. But to see others acknowledge me with kind words or even just a smile made me feel at home again.

I look to the corner where Kiba stood rigid. He must've felt my eyes on him because soon we were in an intense staredown. Unlike anyone I ever met before, Kiba's dark eyes always lured me into his own world. It was like a **calling**.

As bad as I wanted to continue our stare, Kiba was the first to look away with an angered growl. Next thing I knew, he left the room completely. As bad as Kiba wanted, he couldn't outrun me. He couldn't outrun what was yet to come. We would soon have to talk about the things that happened between us. _Whether he liked it or not.._ _ **You're so determined on the Inuzuka. Why?**_ _I told you Shomei-sama, I love him. And I won't give he up on him._

 ** _Even if he's already given up on you?_**

* * *

 _Heyo! AUTOR~CHAN HERE! Back with another installment of... YOGEN._

 _How was the chapter? Well well WELL! Our dear MC is finally getting her happy ending!_

 **Sorta.** _We still gotta figure out Kiba. And the village. Annnddd follow the plot for Naruto Shippuden. :))_

 _I mean.. what could go wrong?_

 **Everything.** _Kidding!_ **No I'm not.**

 _Next chapter is a bit..meh. There's more drama than action but DONT WORRY! Action is this story's middle name..! Andddd fluff. Fluff will be here soon,_ **trust me.** _Alright so I'm getting my schedule down and I have decided to update every 30th of the month annnnd 14-15thish of the month. It all depends on the chapter and if I remember. So we'll see! •3•_

 _Also,, a guest reviewer reviewed last chapter and I'm so so so SORRY! I did not understand a thing that was said._ **(I was too busy laughing.)** _Something about Naruto and Hinata not ending up together because my dear Hinata marries Sasuke instead? I'm only mentioning this because the Guest reviewer asked for my opinion on it,, and my opinion isssss!_

 **NaruHina lives on and Sasuke better go stick with Sakura's ass. :D**

 _Mmhm. Well I guess I'll see ya next chappy!_

 _ **Any questions or confusion?**_

 _much love,,_


	11. Nine

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 _ **It's always the same.**_ _In the end, my life is a complete mess. I never get what I want. And for some odd reason, I accept that. I've been without for so long that I'm used to being without. So that feeling.. That feeling of actually having **scares** me. Because I know that once it's taken away, I'll never survive this world again. That is why I mustn't give up on Konoha. I wish to survive in this world, just like any other animal in the forest. Just like any other __**human**_ _in the ninja world. We take other downs just so we can be a step higher. We turn against each other to seem powerful. We_ _ **kill**_ _to_ _ **survive**_ _. I've never succumbed to these sins..but it felt so good when I touched upon it. When I tried to be dark to soothe my own heart. I wish to go back. I do. But the light has a strong pull on me which I can never resist. A pull that I'm willing to succumb to. But like any other on this world,_

 **I have my limits.**

 _Mitsuko_

 _The darkness surrounded me like a thick fog. Screams of anger echoed causing me to cover my ears in a panic. Why was this happening? Why were these people yelling at me?_ _**Over and over again.**_ _**"You murderer!" "We'll never accept you." "DIE ALREADY!" Over and over again.**_

 _My ears were still covered as I screamed in agonizing sorrow. When would this pain ever stop? Everything went silent, including myself. I look up feeling a faint glow on me. A golden winged butterfly flapped it's elegant wings through the darkness. It's glow pulling me. As I drew closer, the cold room turned into a warm happy place. Happy thoughts and memories of my own danced around in my head. I stared at the butterfly with confusion. What was this thing? I swear to have seen it before, but where? I slowly reach my hand out for the insect to land on me but before it could, I was awoken out of my dreamland._

I gasped sitting up. My old alarm clock rung loudly on my wooden nightstand. But I was too in my own thoughts to pay attention. _Damn. I was so close to touching it!_ _ **Do you even know what it is?**_ _If I knew, I wouldn't stress over it._ _ **Still upset I see.**_ _Still a liar I see._ Shomei sighed before going completely silent.

Of course I was still angry at her! No matter what, she lied and used me to take away the person I cared about. Shomei was no different than Orochimaru at this point.

 _ **You keep comparing me to him yet I was only doing what I thought was right. I was pro-**_

 _I don't want to hear it Shomei-sama!_ I snap. _You lied. You used me. Everything I am against, YOU did! How could you even try to justify it with "protection" or "what was right"? You knew what you were doing, and you knew the consequences. So now you will pay for them. No more talk of this for the rest of the day, understand?_

I took her silence as my final answer.

I slam my hand over my alarm, stretching my aching muscles. "That dream was weird." I mumble. I gingerly touch the cut on my forehead, wincing at the pain. I had managed to split a stitching. I unwrapped the bandages to feel the crisp morning air hit my wound. I stand heading over to shower and dress myself. I rewrap the bandages taking notice of the slight pinch. After receiving a peach from the spirits, I open my front door to a rather beautiful morning.

The birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and the sun was making his loud statement of being up early! The spirits whispers soothed any and all previous tension before. _Have a good day. We will be watching. We will protect always_.

I smile walking down the hall. Naruto's apartment was a few doors down from my own. _How convenient._ I knock once, twice, thrice, with no answer. "Naruto..!" I say loudly. I continue to knock until a groggy looking blond opened the door. "Jeez..!" I outwardly cringe. "You look horrible." "Oh. Hey Mitsuko..what're y- _ ***yawn***_ you doin' here?" I blink. _Naruto and his laziness.._

"Uh..well last I checked, the schedule for watching me begins today." "Yeah, so..?" Naruto yawns again before scratching his butt. I roll my eyes with a slight smirk. "Which means now. Starting with you? Remember? Your shift is from 8-10..? Ring any bells..?!" Naruto slumped down with a loud whine. "That's todayyyy...?" "Yes, Uzimaki." I sigh walking inside his apartment.

••••

I sat in awkward silence with Naruto as he searched everywhere for his jacket. His apartment was the exact opposite of what I imagined. Clothes thrown on the floor, bed a complete mess, instant ramen cups stacked in a corner, just a huge mess..! _**And this is who you associate with.**_

 _Hmph. At least he's not a liar._

"Uh..yeah. Sorry for the mess. I'll clean up when we get back." Naruto scratched his neck with a blush dusting his cheeks. I giggled, waving him off. "It's alright. Really." After another ten minutes of awkward silence and searching, Naruto was finally ready to head out. "Let's go get breakfast!" Naruto grabbed my wrist nearly dragging me down the street to Ichiraku's. Many citizens who we passed by glared or openly scolded us. I guess the village still hasn't changed its perspective on Naruto that much..

I managed to slip from Naruto's grasp to catch my breath. It was too early to run around, plus my depleted chakra from helping Inoichi the night before really did a number on me! I stand with a sigh, following Naruto's scent. He smelled of high sodium and manly musk. _I will never understand his love for ramen._

"Whoops..!" I lightly bump into a middle aged man. "Sorry sir." I bow, showing my sincerity. "Y-you.." "Me?" The man sneered at me before grabbing my wrist painfully. " _ **I'd remember that face from anywhere!**_ _**YOU KILLED LORD THIRD!**_ "

"W-what..? What did you say..?" I blink watching the man turned from deranged to normal again. "I said it's not a problem. But I best be on my way!" The man gave my wrist a gentle squeeze before walking off. _What the actual HELL was that?_ _ **I do not know. Your guess is at good as mine.**_ I stare at my hand for a moment. Something felt off again. As if.. something bad were going to happen soon. _Damn. I hate this feeling..!_ I shake my head.

"Don't jump to conclusions." I mumble aloud. I finally caught up to Naruto who sat stuffing his face in the Ichiraku booth. "Thwere you ware. I ordered you schum fwood." I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "I can't understand you Naruto." I chuckle. A big bowl of hot ramen was placed before me. "Thank-" My thanks were cut short as the old man who owned Ichiraku's stood glaring at me with so much hate. " _ **You thought we wouldn't remember? You think we're stupid?! We know a traitor when we see one! YOU KILLER.**_ " I gasp, staring mortified at the old man. Why was he saying these things? A warm hand on my own brought the deranged man's face back to a kind smile.

"Mitsuko..?" Naruto called. "W-what..what did you say..?" I mumbled. "I said Naruto here ordered your food for you. Hurry and eat now! It'll get cold." The old man set a pair of chopsticks in front of my bowl. I blinked rapidly, feeling my appetite go far away. I put a fake smile on. "Let's eat Naruto." He gave me a hard stare for a moment. "You okay?" _Damn. Of course he saw through my façade._ "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "Uh..no reason. Let's eat!"

••••

I slumped against a tree under it's shade. Naruto was training with himself as I watched nearby. He had told me that there was an extra hour that all six of my babysitters had to share. Meaning, everyday someone else had an extra hour with me. Naruto being himself decided to spend our extra hour training. I, of course declined. I always _loathed_ training. Considering that's all Orochimaru had me do. _Besides, it is a waste of time if there is no end goal for the training._

 _ **There's only one goal when you train. To get stronger.**_ _Yeah, yeah. Strength isn't everything._

I close my eyes for a moment feeling an oncoming nap. " _ **MURDERER**_!" I jolt awake with fear. I cower away from Hinata's scrunched up face. Her face full of hatred and spite. " _ **You think we'll accept you? After what you did? NEVER! You don't belong here..!**_ " I feel the tears form as I hide from her hateful expression. _Why can't I escape this feeling..? This.. nightmare..?_

I feel a hand grasp my shoulder causing a whimper to slip out. "Mitsuko?" Hinata called. I look up to see her and Naruto stare with concern. "W-why are you crying Suko-chan?" Hinata wipes my tears away as reality seemed to finally come back to me. "Sorry..I sorta zoned out." I stand with another fake smile. "Zoned out? Mitsuko this wasn't the first time you've supposedly "zoned out"!" I glance away from Naruto's worried face. I couldn't stand lying to him but I didn't want to worry him even more with my apparent daymares.

"Just..just leave it alone Naruto." "He's right Mitsuko. What's wrong? We can help-" "I'm okay! Sheesh get off my back already!" I snap. I growl storming off into the forest. _I need to clear my head._ "Suko-chan..!" I hear Hinata running after me. "Give me some space Hinata!" "I wish I could, but it's my turn to watch you. Being too far from me could get us both in serious trouble." I sigh. _Of course. I can't even storm off properly..!_ "Please don't be upset with me.." Hinata glances down at the ground twiddling with her fingers. Her innocent thoughts brought a real smile to my face. "I'm not. Don't worry." "Okay good!" We walk back to her huge estate in a full conversation. "I know you like Naruto, Hina-chan..!" I tease. She blushes a deep crimson at my joke stuttering her remark. "N-n-no I don't.." "Ha! Look at your face-" I bump into someone's chest mid sentence. "Sorry.." I cautiously look up to see clear doe eyes stare back at me. Much like Hinata's except more manly. I held my breath waiting for the daymare to start again. "Excuse me." I blush realizing my obnoxious stare and hold of the guy. "My apologies." I let him go. I watched as he greeted Hinata and openly asked her about me. "This is Mitsuko, Neji." If I had tea in my mouth, it would be all over Hinata and the wall. _**THAT'S**_ _Neji Hyuga?!_

I felt my jaw slack a bit at his appearance. He had really grown up the last time I had seen him! _Jeez..he's..attractive!_ I blush, desperately trying to hide my face.

I wait until Neji had turned the corner to face his smiling cousin. "I know you like cousin Neji..!" "No I don't!" I immediately deny her tease. Hinata giggled mockingly calling Neji back. "Oh Neji-san..!"

••••

"Aaaaaaaaand, done!" I dragged Hinata over to a mirror to show her my masterpiece. Her hair was in two braids that had sunflowers slowly growing on the side. "Oh it's so beautiful! Thanks Suko-chan." I hummed with much approval. I hadn't done anyone else's hair besides my own in years. "Welcome!" I yawn rather loudly. I blush out of embarrassment whilst Hinata giggled at me. "You can have a nap in my bed if you want." I politely declined her offer fearing what was beyond my closed eyes. "No no.. I'm okay thanks!" "B-but-" "Lady Hinata." Neji called. He stood behind her, eyeing me rather closely. _I wonder what's he thinking.._

I focus on Neji's thoughts. _**Murderer. We'll never accept you..! JUST DIE ALREADY!**_

I fidget knowing those weren't _thoughts_ at all. _Okay so no mind ready?_ "Sakura is here to collect Mitsuko-san." "Aw..has it been two hours already?" "Yes. You'll see her tomorrow." Hinata hugs me briefly before saying goodbye. "I'll see ya soon!" I smile brightly knowing I'd see my best friend again. Neji took it upon himself to walk me out. "Well. I'll see you soon too?" I ask awkwardly. He chuckles opening the door. "Sure. _Suko-chan_." My face turns beat red.

Only Hinata called me Suko-chan. And only I called her, Hina-chan. I don't dare to turn around and face Neji's smug face. "See you whenever." Instead of responding, I hold up two fingers and continued walking off of the Hyuga estate.

I rub my hot cheeks knowing the blush wouldn't go away for a while. "Mitsuko-chan!" I look up to see Sakura making her way over. "Hi." I bow, smiling afterwards. "What's today's schedule." Me and Sakura walk along side each other down a Konoha street. People were buzzing, shops getting ready for lunch rush, children running around playing, all in all, it was comfortable. "Weeeelll..! Besides me having some chores to do, Lady Hokage wanted me to guide you where you'll be showcasing your strength." "Showcasing my strength..?" Sakura lightly shrugged. "I'm guessing she wants to know how strong you are. Considering your take down of 15 Anbu, I'm assuming you're pretty damn strong." It was my turn to shrug this time. "I'm..something." "Well we can't be late "something". Let's get a move on." I nod in agreement.

••••

"I have to do what now?" I ask for the third time. Lady Tsunade looked as though she were ready to burst. "For the final time..! You will show us-" She made a broad gesture to herself, Kakashi-san, and Shizune. "-Your immediate strength. Now as a ninja, I know you have many skills but I just want to know basics. Ninjustsu. Taijustu. And finally, Genjustu. Think of this exercise as..training." _Ew I hate training!_

"Uh..definitely not training. I absolutely **HATE** training." I outwardly cringe to show my disgust. "Well whatever makes you feel comfortable, just start." "Fine." I walk a distance away from the three, getting prepared. "Oh, you won't be fighting us."

As if on cue, Sakura, Shikamaru, and someone who I recognized as Rock Lee appeared. "Yes! It is an honor to finally meet you again, Mitsuko-chan." Lee grabbed my hand with such grace. His cheeks turned a shade of pink as he gazed into my eyes. "You are as beautiful as the moon gets at night.." He mumbled more incoherent words. "Hehe.." I awkwardly giggle, patting his head. Lee nearly cried at the simple gesture. "Lee!" Sakura snapped.

He immediately fell back in line. "We'll start with Ninjustu. Sakura?" "Right!" Sakura stood across with me with a slight smirk. "I won't go easy on you." "Easy? Pfttt. Give me your best shot." Sakura summoned chakra to her closed fist. "Cha...!" I summoned a katana, hearing an ear piecing yell from the Hokage. "NO WEAPONS! I SPECIFICALLY SAID NO WEAPONS!"

"Alright, sheesh!" The katana dispersed, right before Sakura's fist grazed my cheek. I barely managed to dodge! _Let's dance Haruno._

••••

"Am I done yet?!" I drop to the ground in exhaustion. I had just finished fighting Shikamaru and boy was I whooped. My muscles ached. My arms were covered in bruises and cuts, while my legs looked like they were ready to fall off. The sky was starting to slowly change colors. Sakura took a lot of chakra, Lee took too much strength, and Shikamaru took too much knowledge. I jump at the sudden contact of a hand on my shoulder. "You should play me in Shogi. Interesting match we'd have." I nod aimlessly. _I'm trying to catch my breath and my mind!_

 _ **Shouldn't have used so much chakra.**_ _Yeah yeah. Leave me be._ "So..who's my next babysitter?" I ask. Lee graciously helped me stand to my feet. He was treating me like a queen, I almost liked it!

"It's been four hours. Ino and Sai were supposed to do their watching but we obviously had other things to do." I hum feeling the cool breeze graze my warm skin. My dark strands of hair stuck to my sweaty cheeks. I felt sticky and in need of a bath. I unconsciously tune Sakura out as the spirits whispered sweet nothings in my ear. It almost soothed me until I was jolted awake by those evil thoughts again.

 _ **The village despises you. Learn to live lonely. DIE!**_ _Leave me alone already!_ "...I believe it's Kiba's turn to watch you before you head in." "Huh?" I look at Sakura with confusion. "I said it's Kiba's turn to watch you..?" I nearly forgot he had to babysit me too. _I really don't feel like dealing with his shenanigans.._ "Well if that's the case, where is he?" Lady Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "He'll be in a hell lot of trouble if he doesn't show. Sakura, report back to me if Kiba doesn't show." "Yes ma'am!" The Hokage left without another word. Shizune was hot on her trails, yelling something about not drinking. "Good job, Mitsuko." Kakashi-san gave me a broad thumbs up. His one eye showed me enough emotion to know he was sincere.

I blushed but accepted the praise. Lee and Shikamaru left, sparing me a nice goodbye. It was just me and Sakura left in a boring silence. I smelled the air for a second. The spirits told me my favorite spot wasn't too far from the training grounds. "Hey Sakura, think you could drop me off at a place I know?" "Well..Kiba should be here-" "Don't worry. He'll meet me there." "A-are you sure..? I can't leave you alone for too long." I heard the hesitation in her voice. I smiled, trying to reassure her. "It's fine..! It's our favorite spot so he'll definitely be there." Sakura paused for a moment. "Alright.."

* * *

 _The dark thoughts envelope me whole. I was sitting in the darkness, surrounded by red hatred filled eyes. The whispered of these demons grew louder over time. "_ _ **You're nothing.**_ _" "_ _ **You think we'll accept you? WRONG!**_ _" "_ _ **There's no room for scums like you.**_ _" "_ _ **GO DIE ALREADY! JUST DIE. DIE!**_ _" I slammed my hands over my ears. Their whispers were now shouts. Shouts, turned to screams. Soon I was screaming myself. "Why won't this stop?! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE." I sobbed._

 _I didn't understand. It was my first day back in the village, and yet all these thoughts of not being accepted were trying to punish me. "Naruto said I belonged!-" "_ _ **HE LIED! They all, LIE!**_ _" I cry for the voices to stop. I was at the point of begging them to stop the torment. Why couldn't I just be accepted? Did I really belong? The longer the voices screamed, the more I considered their words. "W-where's the butterfly?!" I shout. I open my eyes looking around the darkness. That little light of the insect saved me once, it can do it again. "Where's the butterfly?!" I waited and continued to call for the insect. I knew it wasn't coming. Collapsing in a heap of tears, I bring my knees close to my chest._

 _The voices continued to scream in my ear as I rocked back and forth. I hummed my favorite song by my mother praying this nightmare would stop. "Mitsuko.." I look around. Someone was calling me. "Mitsuko...!" "Who's there!" I shout over the voices screams. My eyes widen in shock. Arms reached out for me. "Mistuko.." That voice was so familiar. So distant that I nearly forgot..._

"M-mother?.." "Mitsuko. Mitsuko!"

I gasp, taking in my surroundings. I was clinging to Kiba's leather jacket with all of my being. He looked uncomfortable and I took the hint of letting him go. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just-" "It's whatever." Kiba's stood to dust himself off. "I found you asleep and tried to wake you. That's when you started crying and yelling for a.. butterfly." I look away feeling embarrassed that he had heard me. "Then something about your Mother." I shrug lightly at his last thought. "Let's just..not talk about it, okay?" I turn to Kiba. I watched as he stiffened and hesitated with his next words. "W-what's wrong?" I ask.

"You..you're eyes." _**I believe you have my eyes child.**_ _Crap._ I blink, feeling Shomei's reptilian eyes fade away. My lilac ones returned to me within a few seconds. "Sorry. When I feel I'm in danger, they kinda just appear on instinct."

Kiba keeps his distance not wanting to come near. "It's fine! I promise." I hold my hand out for his. He looks at it, then back at me. "I'm not taking your hand to just be thrown off another cliff." My hand drops as a loud groan left me. "Ugh..! I told you, that wasn't _me_." "Then who was it!" Kiba snapped. His feral eyes met mine. His thoughts were of confusion and even..fear? _**Don't tell him about me. You were sworn to secretary the day you became the new Guardian!**_

 _I'm tired if keep secrets Shomei. You threw him off a cliff, for God's sake! He deserves the truth. **Mitsuko!** __**You will regret this-**_ _silence._

I take a pause before sighing. I glance at Kiba before patting the grass patch next to me. "Sit." I commanded. "No-" Assuming he would resist, I forced Kiba to sit via mind justu. "What the- did you just-" I shush him, taking his hands in my own. We sat across from each other under the pale Moon's light. "Mitsuko-" I shush Kiba again as I closed my eyes. "I'm going to show you something. Something I haven't even shared with Naruto." "Which is?" "Me."

Kiba froze as graphic images from my childhood, from Shomei-sama, from everything about me projected into his mind. "W-what the actual hell..?" "Shush..just relax and see for yourself." The projections turned more graphic, more brutal as my horrendous days with the snake appeared. "That's enough!" Kiba closed his eyes as the guilt set in. "Hey. Hey, look at me." I softly called his eyes upon mine. "Whatever you feel, feel it. But don't feel guilty. Don't..pity me. I was a weak child then, but I am a strong survivor now."

Kiba pulled away muttering incoherent words. Something along the lines of "I know." "Why would you show me that?" He asked. "To show you that I have a..friend within me. She protects me. Gives me strength. And sometimes does..bad things. Her name is Shomei. And you've met apart of her that wasn't meant to be shown."

 _ **That is enough! Don't you tell him another thing of me. I don't need to explain myself to this..lowlife of a human being.**_

"She was..upset. She took control and nearly hurt you.." Kiba's eyes widen as I continued on. He believed me but then, he didn't. He thought I was crazy! "I know I know! It sounds crazy, maybe even psychotic. But I'm telling the truth." I took step towards Kiba which he responded with a step back.

"Hey..come on Kiba." I placed my hand on his warm cheek. Oh, how I missed being this close to him! "Don't. touch. me!" He slapped my hand off of his face. "Know the difference between us Mitsuko. One of us is being watched under wraps, and the other is the one watching said person." I frown. Was he serious? After what I showed him, he decides to put LABLES on us? I growl, marching right up to his stupid face! "You are the most insensible, judgemental _ASSHOLE,_ I've ever met! What makes us so different Kiba?! Because of our so called "titles"! I shared something personal. And all you can see is the negative in me. It's like..it's like I don't even belong.." I turned away to hide my tears. My anxiety and fears were coming true. I really didn't belong. I was just here. With no true purpose. "Take me home." I whispered. When Kiba didn't move, I got so angry. "I SAID TO TAKE ME HOME NOW!" He jumped as the sky cracked with lightning. Dark storm clouds slowly gathered. It was going to rain soon.

"Fine! Just..don't yell."

••••

It was pouring when we finally made it to my door. I sensed Naruto already asleep in his house while the other tenants were about doing nightly stuff. "We're a few minutes early but that's okay." I stayed silent picking up my key. My green plant friend sensed my distressed and tried to wrap itself around me. _Not today friend._ I slip away to unlock my door. Kiba awkwardly stood outside my door obviously looking around my little apartment. "I'll uh..I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah. Goodnight." I whispered. I slowly push my door up, hearing the click of my locks.

I stood at the door, feeling Kiba still on the other side. My forehead was pressed against the door as was the back of his head. I heard him wondering why he was such a screwup. Why he couldn't help but feel guilty for my sadness. _If only you knew._ Kiba also thought of what his friends went through to rescue Sasuke and me.

Neji and Choji near death, Shikamaru a failed leader, Naruto sorrowful and beaten, and him. Angry that he ever trusted me. I let him down. I made a promise and I **broke** it. My body shook with emotion as I cried. I cried long and hard about my horrible life. Next thing I knew, I was wrapped around warm blankets of my bed. Weeping as the sky weeped with me. Our sorrow traveled throughout the whole village that night. But even through my weeping, I managed to hum my favorite song. It almost.. soothed me. I didn't even get a wink of sleep because of all the tears I had shed. I was only left with hiccups and wondering when it would get better. When I'd accept my wonderful fate?

 _ **If 'tis is so wonderful, then why do you wish for it to get better?**_ _Because I am truely lonely. I have what I want and yet.._

 _ **It's not what you truly wanted.**_

* * *

 _HEYO! Author~chan BACK IN ACTIONNNNN! Yesh. This chapter was..a butload of seriousness. Towards the end at least.._

 _Why must Kiba be such a damn dick? At least we know he cares, right? It's pretty obvious that our dear MC is still pissed at Shomei..heh._

 _It gets better ladies and gents!_

 _Oh and PS,, Lee is not in love with Mitsuko. I thought it would be funny if he acted all..awkward.._ _ ***cough* Chunin exams.. *cough***_

 _Any questions so far dear readers? Next chapter is more emotional..so get the feels ready!_

 _much love,,_


	12. Ten

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Ten**

 _"Why does Shomei resent me so much spirits?" My young self sat at the edge of a pond staring at my reflection. The full moon sat above me giving the pond a crystal look. She doesn't resent you.. She's hurt.. Shomei comes from a terrible past.. The spirits whispered. "What's so wrong with her past?" I question. The spirits were not so use to human life. Even after being in this realm they didn't understand the young growing mind of children. They told me of Shomei that night. Not even sparing me a single detail. My then self couldn't fully comprehend what was said. But as I got older, as I noticed certain things of Shomei, I understood their words. She loved us Guardians. She loved the Everlasting Cycle. But my ancestors_ _ **ruined**_ _it. They used Shomei. And even after all the love she showed them, she was shown none in return. I knew Shomei grew to hate us Guardians, she grew to hate the Everlasting Cycle. The dragon spirit grew to love your Mother.. but when she left her, so did all of Shomei's love for humans. The spirits said to me once. Orochimaru, a monster in another human being's body, took my Mother from not just me but Shomei too. That is why Shomei hates him much more than I ever did. That's why she did everything to protect me from him._

 _Everyone loved my Mother. I strove to be like her one day, but alas,_ _ **I'm not he**_ _r. And I'll never be her. I believe Shomei had resentment for me in the beginning for that known fact. I couldn't give her the love my Mother had. I couldn't be her because_ _ **I wasn't her**_ _. I grew to realize that those who are heartless, once cared too much for others. They cared so much that the betrayal changed them completely._

 _And there was no coming back._

 _Mitsuko_

I stared blankly at the wall. I wanted to close my eyes in deep slumber but the voices prevented me from doing so. _**You don't belong here.**_ "I don't belong here." _**Nobody will accept you.**_ "Nobody will accept me." _**Why won't you just die?**_ "Why won't I just die?" I repeated over and over again. _**Snap out of Mitsuko!**_ Shomei-sama tried to help but her voice just came out muffled to me. "Why snap out of it? I can't snap out of reality.." _**Why are you poisoning your own mind?! These thoughts are dark and frightening. Why? Why won't you accept that you have everything you could ever desire?**_

"Everything comes with a price.. especially selfish desires.." _**It's not selfish to have self worth and confidence in what you want.**_ "I don't belong..."

My sentence faded into my Mother's hymn. I didn't even hear my door being pounded on, let alone opened. "Mistuko..! I've been knocking for a half hour already!" Naruto snaps. "Jeez, I already have to wake up early. I shouldn't have to nearly bust your door down!" His irritated demeanor changes to worry once he sees me. "M-mitsuko..?" He calls. "I don't..belong.." I mumble. Naruto gently plops down near my body. "Hey. You alright?" My eyes shift towards his worried blue ones. I shouldn't make him worry about me. I shouldn't make him upset or feel irritated with me. I should make him feel _nothing_ for me. "I'm fine." I slowly sit up. Naruto grimaces at my appearance. I ignore him, stoically getting out of bed. "I'll be down in a minute." I whisper closing the bathroom door.

"Hey, you sure you're alright?" Naruto asks again. "Just perfect.." We head to Ichiraku's again which I didn't bother to eat. I had no appetite. I felt so numb to the world now. It was as if everything was moving while I was stuck in place. _**Baka! Snap out of it! This isn't like you.**_ _How would you know Shomei-sama? Have you ever taken the time out of day to really get to know me?_ _ **You're talking nonsense! I've known you since the day you were given life**_ **.** "That's a shame..I feel like I barely know you." "What was that?" Hinata asked. "Oh nothing..nothing at all." Hinata worried, spoke to Neji in a hushed voice. "Something's wrong. And I don't know what it is, but she's acting strange." "What do you want me to do? Take her on a date?" Neji replied sarcastically. "If it will help, yes! My best friend is in need." "She'll be fine Hinata-san.. stop worrying." _When did I ever get here?_ _ **You're so out of it. This is a shame Mitsuko.**_ _You'd know shame Shomei.._ _ **I can't even speak to you like this!**_ "Then don't speak at all."

"Mitsuko?" Sakura called. "I swear she's been like this all day Lady Hokage!" I feel a warm hand lift my chin up. I looked aimlessly into Tsunade's eyes. They were such a beautiful color. I felt myself smile which made the Hokage frown a bit. "Can we..can we fix her..?" Ino asked in a worried tone. _Everyone seems so worried about me.._ _ **Because you're sick damnit! I told you I'm fine.**_ "I think she needs to be admitted." "No!" I shout. I jump from my seat with wide eyes. "I'm not going to be admitted anywhere! I'm fine. See?" I do a little twirl to prove my point. "Mitsuko-" the Hokage started. I immediately cut her off. "I just need some rest. Please? Let me get some rest." She gives me a hard look before sighing. "Fine. But tomorrow morning you are to report back here in tip top condition. Understand?" I nod once.

I was escorted home by Hinata herself that night. We had just gotten dinner and I was in need of my bed. "You sure you're alright?" She asked one last time. Her voice was so soft and angelic. If she ever read me a bedtime story, I'd be sure to fall asleep. I give her a kind smile. My last smile towards her would be genuine. So she'd know not to worry any longer. "Yeah. I'll be fine, promise." I raise my pinky for Hinata to lock hers with my own. "Alright. Goodnight Suko-chan!" Hinata bid me goodbye before going back to her estate. I watched her small figure disappear in the dark distance that night.

"You're so kind to me Hina-chan. I'll never understand why.." "Because you're her best friend." Kiba's voice startled me. "It's not nice to sneak up on people.." I mumble. Kiba shrugged, sitting on the ledge of the stairs beside me. I stared at his contorted face as he struggled with what to say next. "So why'd you come here?" I asked. A cool breeze dusted my hair from my shoulders.

The night was overall calm besides Kiba's loud jumbled thoughts. "I came..because you didn't have to be watched by me today. I was curious." "Curiosity killed the cat." I chuckled. "Or in this case, the dog." Kiba grunts at my lame joke, hiding his small smile. "What's your problem anyway?" He asks. I stay silent for a moment. "Nothing.." "Lying is a sin Mitsuko." "I'm not lying." Kiba shrugs, standing to stretch. "Yeah well, it's getting late. I'm going home." Kiba awkwardly says goodbye before jumping down to ground level where Akamaru waited for him. "Goodbye Kiba-kun.." I whisper.

It was cold in my room that night. Everything was silent. _**Do it. Do it. Do. IT!**_ I held my head in between my hands. "Shut up. Be quiet!" _**It doesn't matter. You don't matter. Just DO IT!**_ I slam my hands on my bed. I look up with anger blazing in my eyes. They wanted me to do it? _Fine._ _ **Mitsuko what are you doing?!**_ Ignoring Shomei, I walk over to my balcony. "You want me to do it! I'LL DO IT THEN!"

 _ **Mitsuko!**_

I boost myself on top of the railing. Below me was nothing but the ground. The voices wanted me to jump. And I was set to prove them wrong. _**This doesn't prove anything, do you hear me? Stop giving in. Fight damn it!**_ "I am fighting. This first step will be my last to prove my strength.." I inched forward. _**Cut. It. Out! Get down now!**_ "I-I need to prove myself.." The ground below looked cold and unwelcoming. _**Do it. Jump off.**_

"Sorry for barging in, but I heard yelling. I found the key in your plant. You should probably hide it somewhere else-" I turn to see Naruto walking in. He froze in his tracks. "M-mitsuko..? Hey..why are you standing up there?" "To prove myself." "Prove yourself? Prove yourself for what? What's going on." I feel the hot tears run down my cheeks. Why couldn't I just jump? "Prove that I matter. Prove that I belong here in Konoha." "Of course you belong here. Why wouldn't you?"

"NO I DON'T!" I shook my head furiously. The loose railing shook under me as I raged on. "I don't belong here. Nobody will accept me. Why won't I just die..?" Naruto took another cautious step forward. "Why are acting like this Mitsuko? You know I'd never allow anyone to hurt you." "Why do you care so much Naruto!" I cried. The railing creaked again under my weight. "How many damn times do I have to say it! You are my best friend Oshiro Mitsuko. I think of you like an older sister. I've looked up to you, wondering if I could ever be strong like you. You inspire everyone in the village!" "I'm not strong..I'm no inspiration..I'm _nothing_."

"No, you are my friend. And I won't let you be in pain. I won't let you think you aren't cared for, even if it means telling you every damn day for the rest of my life! I'll do it if that's what it takes! But please, get down from the balcony Mitsuko." Naruto's words made that twinge of guilt come back. If I was nothing, he would treat me like nothing.

 _I'm loved. I'm cared for._ _ **Do it!**_ _No! Because if I go, then I'll make all those who love me hurt. I'd be doing the greatest sin of them all._ _ **You are nothing-**_ _No. You are nothing._

I closed my eyes. The air became cool. The clouds separated to let the morning sun peak through. I felt a heavy weight being lifted off of my shoulders. _**They're gone now. And they better not come back.**_ _They won't Shomei. They won't._ "Mitsuko?" Naruto called. I turned to give him a bright smile. His eyes widen as I jumped into his arms. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry I just.." Naruto shushed me, embracing me tightly. "You're home. And you won't be going anywhere." I sniffle whispering my thanks to the blonde. Naruto wiped my tears, giving me a cheeky grin. "I believe this calls for a large bowl of miso ramen!" I roll my eyes at his excitement for ramen. My first step of happiness was ended as my insomnia kicked me in the ass. Next thing I knew, I was in the subconsciousness of sleep. "Whoops. I didn't mean to pass out on Naruto like that." _**"He'll be fine."**_

 _I never understood what happened over those past days. Why I felt as though I didn't belong. Why I felt that my friends never really liked me. Maybe Orochimaru's torture had a lasting effect? Maybe I'll never be able to let go because every thought is of him and what he did to me. I have what I want. Acceptance. And as hard as Orochimaru tried to instill that I would never gain acceptance, I did. I may not be my Mother, but there's one thing I possess because of her. The ability to see the bright side in everything. I had a mission to get away from Orochimaru which took time, but was still successful. I gained my comrades and the village once again._

 _And my next mission? To soften Kiba up. Show him, and the rest of the village while I'm at it, that I'm a kind hearted person who has inherited the Will of Fire._ _ **And what will you gain from this?**_

 _The love of my life._

* * *

 _aaaaaaaaaaand that there ladies and gentlemen marks the end of the beginning chapters! Yes yes. It's an Arc._

 _I honestly I have no idea how long arcs will be in my story but considering I'm "following" shippuden timeline,, **notice the quotations this IS an AU** ,, they probably will be about 10-15 chapters long. Hopefully. _

_If you are confused on what I just said,, ignore me. The "arcs" in this story aren't important. Just a lil something to give you guys a more anime feel. :3 The name of this said arc I hear you asking?_

 **Returning Home.**

 _Yes yessss! Next arc name...will be announced when I can think of one!_ _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for it being short! Love you guys soooo much! Please please pleaseeeee R &R! Tell ya whole friends list about this book!_

 _much love,,_


	13. Eleven

**( _I know I know.. I'm a bit late on updatin)_**

 **Eleven**

 _ **Life has little to no meaning. Those who want to survive, live in this hellish world. Those who wish to die, are usually the ones who inflict pain. But there are those who wish to love and help others survive this world. Those who are taken advantage of because they give so much. Those who love are left with nothing but heartache...**_

 _ **That is why humans shouldn't love at all.**_

 _ **Because all they do is take and take until nothing is left but darkness...**_

 _Mitsuko_

"Ahhhhh.."

I sink deeper into my hot bath. It has been a full week since the voices left. Now that I think about it, they weren't voices at all. They were doubts. Doubts and fears that I needed to get rid of.

 _Luckily I did or else I would've jumped off my patio._

I noticed that Naruto was paying more attention to me. Asking if I was okay or comfortable. Asking if I needed money or other necessities, just sweet Naruto things. Hinata and I have baked cakes all week, Sakura has just decided to stick to business which was boring stuff, Ino had me busy helping her Dad; who's making a speedy recovery, Sai, who turns out to be the snow white guy I'd seen at Orochimaru's hideout; turned out to be quite friendly and artistic. His paintings always brought a smile to myself. And last but not least, **Kiba**.

He had been very off-putting lately. Being tardy to our meet ups, snapping at me whenever he gets a chance, hell, he's even threatened me!

 _ **And you claim he has "love in his heart for you"...**_

"He still does! He's just.." A heavy sigh interrupts my sentence. "I don't know anymore Shomei. I think it's time I.." _Give up?_ Giving up sounded so easy when it came to Kiba. _Maybe it would be easier on the both of us.._

 _ **Oh no. You will absolutely not give up Mistuko!**_

 _But-_

 _ **You have come a long way for this boy. You've argued with me. Ignored me. Hell, you still have me held in this box because of him! You will finish this till the end, do you understand? Giving up because it got "hard" will not be an option**_ **.**

I sigh again. I close my eyes in deep thought. "You're right, you're right.." I grumble. "But..what do I do now?" _**I'm not so good on the..human relationship department. Maybe ask..your human female friends.**_ "Good idea. Hinata would know what to do!" Considering she has a thing for Naruto..

••••

"Uh..." Hinata turned beet red by the second at the mention of Uzumaki Naruto. "W-why do you wish to talk about Naruto..?" "Well..not exactly about Naruto.. more of how you explained your feelings to him." Hinata sighs. She turns away to hide her disappointment in herself. "I..I haven't told him yet. And I don't exactly plan to." "Hinata..!"

"This is about your feelings for Kiba! Please. Don't incorporate my feelings for Naruto in this." "Alright alright.." I sigh. "So, you like Kiba..?" I blush instantly. "Uh..I uh..I might like him.." "O-oh.." "Hinata." I sigh, placing my warm hand over hers. I didn't want to make her feel bad about not being able to tell her feelings. I just wanted advice. To know how she _deals_ with her feelings. "I apologize. I don't mean to make you feel..uncomfortable. You're just..better at this than me. As a friend, I just wanted advice..ya know?"

"Hehe.." Hinata giggles. "Alright. I'll tell you all I know.. But it's hard to explain love. You just..feel it." I nod once. "Okay."

••••

 _ **Well that told us nothing.**_

I sigh for the 100th time that day. I was so bummed after my talk with Hinata. It wasn't that her words were meaningless. They just didn't help me in this particular situation. _And I can't just be rude and tell her that.._ I sigh once again. "Jeez. Everything alright?" Sakura chuckled/asked. "Not exactly..my trepidation is starting to get the best of me." "Well what's troubling you?" We currently sat in the Hokage's office alone. Sakura and I were waiting for the very late person who owned the room. "Ah well.." I blushed furiously. Goodness I need to get this under control! "Well.." I take a deep breath before blurting out my troubles. "Do you happen to know any advice on boys?" "B-boys..?" I hum a yes.

A bitter taste comes to my mouth. Sakura's chakra turns a bit sad. Almost remorseful. Her thoughts were about her pitiful crush on Sasuke. And how even till the end she was weak and couldn't do anything but beg Naruto to bring him back. I never fully understand why she loved him.

Sasuke was more than good looks. He was a hurt soul who was nowhere near interested in love. _Let alone Sakura.._ Maybe that's what Hinata meant by 'love is an odd thing and can happen before we even realize it.' I've always judged Sakura. Like everyone else, I called her a weakling. It took some time for me to realize we are all strong in our own way. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "I shouldn't make you..reflect on how you felt for a certain person. I'm just so..conflicted with my own feelings." Sakura gave me a warm smile. "Don't be sorry. Let's focus on you, okay?" I ignore her attempt to brush the topic off. "Okay." "Is this about Kiba..?"

Sakura gave me a knowing look. "M-maybe.." "Well, my best advice is to just follow your heart!"

••••

"I-ino..!" I blush beet red at the dress she held up. "What?" She shrugged. "It's too..revealing. Why can't we go for a simple qipao?" "Because those are boring..!" Ino set the lewd dress down, quickly picking up another. "Hm?" She waited for my response. It was crudely better than the last.

"Sure." I sigh. My talk with Sakura only made my head ache with pain. _Why is love so damn hard?!_ "What's wrong Mitsuko?" Ino sat down next to me with a worried expression. Her thoughts let me know of her own insecurities while being around me. Sometimes I wondered why she did that. Wonder why I was so much prettier than her. "Ah..nothing."

"Is it the dresses? I'll let you pick out your own if you want." "What? I love the dresses you're picking out!" I grab Ino's hand, guiding her to the rack of dresses she planned on buying us. "Now, these colors are probably an issue." We both giggled at my horrible joke. "Well, what's troubling you?" Ino multitasks, picking up more dresses to show me. "It's..boy trouble."

I jumped when Ino shrieked like a banshee. "Boy trouble?!" Next thing I knew, a crazy blond sat across from me wearing a wild grin. "So what trouble ya havin' with a boy?" "W-well..it's with Kiba." I flinch at her loud shriek. "I KNEW you had a thing for him! I KNEW IT!" "Was it that obvious..?"I lightly chuckle. "Yes! Alright my advice to you is to make yourself happy before Kiba. I mean, you HAVE to make your boyfriend happy, but you matter more than he does in the relationship!"

••••

"UGHHHHH!" I facepalm myself rather too hard. This is getting RIDICULOUS! First, Hinata explained love was complicated. But I shouldn't let that complication affect how I felt.

Then, Sakura explained love was slow and takes time. Following my heart would show me if my time was worth the taking.

 _Now_ , Ino explained that I was the important person and whatever I said, goes. To basically control my partner no matter how they felt. "I feel like I'm drowning..!" "Ahem." "Sorry Sai." I repositioned myself for the third time. I was so deep into my own issues, that I nearly forgot Sai was creating my very own self-portrait. "You seem...quite upset. Why is that?" Sai gentle dips his brush in the cool blue colors. His hand lightly brushes over the paper as he continued to paint me. "Just..boy troubles.."

"Boy troubles? As in, when a female does not understand her feelings for a male?" "U-uh.." "Or when a female feels conflicted between two males and can't decide which one to pick?" "N-no." "Or when a male is too oblivious-" "SAI!" I snap. "Right right. Apologies."

He continued to brush in different directions, still contemplating which "boy troubles" I was having. It was weird when I first met Sai. His thoughts were so cooled over, I nearly thought he was..well.. **plain**. It took time for me to really see his deep issues. I don't know who this Danzo person was, but he seemed evil enough to make Anbu have no sense of emotions what's so ever.

"Sai.. what have I told you about reading emotions?" I give him a kindhearted smile. Even if others tried to hide him, I would help to bring Sai's character back. One little smile at a time. "You told me, and I quote, 'You can't understand others by reading about emotions'. But if I understand correctly, these boy troubles aren't emotions." "It's actually a jumble of emotions.." I sigh once again. I could feel a headache coming.

 _ **You're still thinking of giving up?**_

 _Well..yeah. This is just way too hard._

 _ **Life doesn't get easier child. It gets harder everyday.**_

 _I know that, but-_

 _ **If you did, you wouldn't be complaining how hard love is. Personally, I wouldn't waste time on the emotion. But you humans survive on love and I can not change that unfortunately...**_

I roll my eyes at Shomei's words. Of course we survive on love. Love is supposed to make life easier, not harder just because one of the two is scared to just say how she feels! "Am I aloud to say my input?" "Hm?" Sai gives me a pointed look. I shift back to my correct position so he can finish the painting. "Input on what?" I question. "Well knowing you Mitsuko, you probably asked several others on what to do which is why you feel...conflicted."

I blush lightly. I find it odd how Sai could easily read into others, but couldn't be easily read himself. "Yeah yeah..your point?" "My point being, do whatever you desire for yourself. Instead of letting other's point of views affect your own, just..be yourself. The only thing holding you back is you."

I ponder on his words.

 _ **The boy is right. You're letting others misguide you. Stop distracting yourself. Just be brave and face the truth if the Inuzuka doesn't reciprocate the feelings you have.**_

"Done." I stand, stretching my legs. It was almost time for Kiba to watch me next. Sai turns his easel around, showing me his beautiful art work. My eyes widen. "Woah.." It was a picture of me smiling with a beautiful background. A windowsill that held a single plotted flower. The sky in was a bright blue with a hint of clouds. My features were light but detailed enough to add to my beauty. The only thing that I didn't like, was that I couldn't stare at it forever. Sai turns the painting back around. "Is it alright? I can make changes." "No! It's perfect!" "Oh." Sai rolls the painting up, handing it to me. The real question was, where was I going to hang it?

"Thanks Sai. For everything." He gave me a weird look before a genuine smile. "No problem, Mitsuko." I pull him into a warm hug. He was hesitant but eventually gave me an awkward pat. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow..?" "Like always."

••••

I had enough time to get home and change. Ino had recently bought me a subtle purple kimono. My shoulders were exposed, leaving my sleeves to drape past my hands. My chest was a low cut, only showing the world a hint of cleavage. My obi belt was black and formed a bow in the back while the rest of the kimono covered my thighs, splitting to expose my calves and down. I quickly slip my shoes on, playing tug-of-war with my hair. I get so frustrated to the point of just leaving it how it was.

 _Let us help dear Mitsuko.._

The spirits around tell me to hold still while they work their magic. I shiver feeling something cold slide up my back to my hair. Cool vines smooth my hair out into a long braid down my back. I look up watching as a beautiful flower crown spread on the side of my head, down the elegant braid. _Go look! Please, look!_ I marvel at the sight of my hair. I hadn't gotten this dressed up in..well..YEARS!

 _Go enjoy yourself Mitsuko._ I giggle with excitement. I felt confident for once in my life. I knew what I wanted and even if I didn't get it, I'd still be okay. "Watch out Inuzuka Kiba. A stunning woman is coming your way tonight..!" **_Please stop.._**

It was dark as I aimlessly hummed my mother's song again. The moon was hidden behind dark clouds, leaving the land bright from home lights. I was resting against Kiba and I's tree still waiting for him to show up. _Tch. What is taking him so long?_ _**Patience is a virtue.**_ _I have enough patience to know when waiting too long, is too damn long._

Shomei's rich laugh echoed in my mind. _Heh..you never laugh._ _ **I do too laugh. Only when something..amusing happens.**_ Hot air is blown onto my neck. The smell of wet dog fills the air. "Kiba. You stink."

I giggle turning to definitely **NOT** Inuzuka Kiba. Mayonaka gives me a look I read as. _"_ " _I do not STINK! And why the hell would I be Kiba?!_ " "Heh..sorry." She barks at me, ignoring the whole situation. _I hear you laughing Shomei-sama._

 _ **That..was the funniest situation ever!**_

She continues laughing hysterically. _I don't..I don't get it._

"How was your mission?" I lean up against the tree as Mayonaka explains her journey. Turns out, she was leader of a pack! Not only does she protect Konohagakure, but the other small villages in the whole fire country!

 _"Fantastic, actually. We were able to stop these thieves after countless times of losing them."_

I give Mayonaka a bright smile. But in the back of my mind, I couldn't stop thinking of where Kiba was. _"Whatever is the matter, Mitsuko? And why are you overdressed? And what was that about Kiba..?"_ I decided to stay silent. No use in explaining now.. "Nothing.." I lightly shrug. Mayonaka bites my hand hard. "Ow! Mayonaka!" _"Stop lying and state what's wrong."_

"Fine..sheesh." As I summarize my brooding issues, the night was getting late. I felt a chill run up my spine as a cold wind blew. _"And we're still waiting here because..?"_ "He'll show up. Stop complaining." Mayonaka snorted, plopping down against me. _"Wake me when we're leaving."_ I shrug. My pensive mood immediately returns to me. _Where the hell was Kiba?!_

••••

My eyes snap open. The feeling of soft fur instantly brought sleep back to me. I was barely awake to notice Mayonaka crane her neck to look at me. I feel her chest rise and fall quickly. As if a deep sigh left from her. The sun was nowhere near up. But it was most definitely late.

 _ **The Inuzuka wasn't coming. You knew this at the first sign of his unusual tardiness. The wolf is taking you home..**_

 _I don't understand Shomei-sama. Haven't I done this right? Haven't I proved myself to him yet?_

 _ **What do you mean child?**_

 _He stood me up.._

 _ **All honesty Mitsuko, I don't know love. If anything, I don't wish to know that emotion. It quite..sickens me. My point being, you're on your own for this mission. Especially on moonlight trysts.. My apologies.**_

 _No it's fine. I can't force you to understand love and soulmates and junk. I'll figure it out..after a nice nap.._ I sigh with much exhaustion. Mayonaka's fur felt great under me. When I decided to go down this road, I never knew it would be this hard. I never expected to feel so... _tired_ and used up. Giving up sounded like such a good idea. The fact that I kept considering it makes the temptation harder. _**You keep fighting for what you believe in. I'll be here to help when I can. Like I said before, love is not one of my many...fortes.**_ _**I can only do so much for you child.**_

 _Why don't you like love anyway Shomei-sama..? What has love done so wrong to you._

 _ **Everything.**_

* * *

 _Love is like an OPEN DOOR- whoops. This isn't Frozen heh.._

 _HEYO! Author~chan here BACK WITH CHAPTER-what chapter is this again? Oh right. CHPATER ELEVEN OF YOGEN!_

 _So I'm pretty sure you guys are getting pissed at my "2K words" per chapter thing..missing the old "6K"..? Hehe..I'm sorry!_

 _I plan chapters out ahead of time,, write them down. And see how far I write. If it's short,, then fuck me because I don't exactly have more to put into said chapter. BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT AND LONG AS EVERRR!_

 _Believe it or not guys,, each chapter has it's own... THING goin on. As in,, the plot gets deeper and deeper with each chapter until we hit the CLIMAX!_

 _And NO IM NOT FORESHADOWING._ **Yes I am-**

 _But that's all I got for now!_

 _PS; why does Shomei-sama hate love so much?_

 _Leaving you all on a nice brain fart!_


	14. Twelve

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _"What was my mother like Shomei-sama?" I lay awake in bed. A bed I hadn't been in for months. Just awhile ago, I was with my friends. Living a good life. Becoming a chunin.. But now I was back under Orochimaru's control. He had punished me severally for my disobedience._

 _The bandages on my forehead itched as it scraped the seal hidden beneath it. The same seal that I was punished with **forever**. My eyes flick towards my door. Quick footsteps were to pass by soon. I held my breath, fearing it was Kabuto. Or __**worse**_ _. I snarl as Sasuke himself walked passed, sparing me an expressionless glance. He was the sole reason of my imprisonment._

 _Why couldn't he just stay in Konoha? Why didn't he help me? Us? I shake my head, trying to rid my incense attitude. I sigh bringing the topic back up of my mother._ _ **Your mother?**_ _"Mmhm."_ _ **Why would you want to know what she was like. You remember her, figure it out.**_

 _"Will you just tell me! I was so young when..when she died. I only remember little stuff. Please.."_

 _ **Your mother was a gentle spirit. The best Guardian I've had the pleasure of knowing. She cared for the world more than it cared for her. She was brought up from nothing. And I watched her grow.**_

 _I felt myself tear up. Mother sounded so..strong and confident. I would never be like her... "Could you..could you tell me a story about her?"_ _ **Look child-**_ _"I'm asking for a lot. I know. But I'm so lonely..I'm so vulnerable..I just want_ _ **hope**_ _. Hope that we can be strong. One day, we'll look back on all this and laugh. Laugh and cry because we made it. Together."_ _ **You both have this damn effect on me..**_ _I hear Shomei sigh._ _ **Fine. Listen closely for I'll only tell this story once.**_ _I nod once._

 _ **Once there was an Earth that was old, gray, and used up...**_

 _Mitsuko_

"You want to what?" Naruto stood with his mouth agape. "I said; I wish to train with you!" Another moment of silence passed between us. "I'm sorry. But I don't believe this. You **never** want to train. I mean-I'm not complaining, but why the sudden change?" I shrug lightly. "I just wish to..get my mind off of things." _Those things being Kiba._ He deliberately stood me up last night. He knew I'd meet him at our usual spot. He knew that I'd wait for him all night. And he knew it would hurt me. We had been doing so well. And at the moment I felt his distancing, I tried to pull us closer. Which in return, pulled us **farther** apart.

"Well we don't have all day. Even with our extra hour." I walk ahead of Naruto hearing his quicken pace to catch up to me. The morning breeze blew through my hair. I glance at Naruto's peaceful expression. He held his hands behind his head, staring at the clouds in deep thought. I couldn't help but smile. I missed days like these. "I hear Grandma's letting you go on missions soon. Excited?" Naruto's blue pools glanced into my lilac ones. "Meh.." "Heh. Why not?" I smirk, lightly shoving the blond. "Because then I'd be leaving you, baka!" "Hey..! You can't compliment then offend me, ya know?!"

I giggle, flashing Naruto a bright smile. "Love you...!" He stopped in his tracks. His serious chakra flow had me worried. "What's wrong? Did I go too far calling you a baka..?" "N-no..it's just.." "What?" I placed my hand on his cheek. Naruto looked me in the eye. "You said you loved me." I blush furiously.

The 'I love you' was meant to be a joke. _Uh oh.._ "O-oh..y-yeah.." I kept my gaze casted down. This was incredibly awkward. "Well I do love you Naruto.." "You do..?" "As a brother!" I quickly follow with. "Nothing else. I mean, you're a great friend. And I've never been more grateful to have met you. I just can't see you as someone I love..romantically." _Besides..a certain Hyuga already loves you._

 _You'll realize it soon, Naruto._

Naruto stared at the ground long and hard. I felt full remorse for my cruel joke. For someone who doesn't have love either, I should understand the three sensitive words. "Hey." I place both hands on either side of his face. I lift, forcing his eyes on my own. A sudden burst of confidence surged within me. I lean forward, taking his forehead protector off to place my lips on his forehead. Naruto was beat red by the time I pulled back. "W-what..was that for?" He stuttered. "Because. Even if I don't love you in a romantic way, I still care deeply for you. I'm still your friend, no matter what." Naruto gave me a small smile. "Thanks. I don't hear that too often, ya know?" "Ah well...you won't be hearing it too much from me either!" We both chuckle lightly. "If it makes you feel any better, I love you too Mistuko!" Naruto's childish antics made me blush. "Oh my.."

" _Oh my_ indeed!" Me and Naruto both jumped ten feet. I whirled around to face Kakashi-San and another oddly familiar elderly man. "You guys didn't by chance catch any of that..?" Both men nodded. I deadpan while Naruto tried to explain. "Now now, Naruto! We both know what's going on here. She's quite the catch too!" The elder man gave me a quick up and down, lingering too long at my breast. "U-um." "Pervy Sage..!" Naruto embraced me, protecting my body from his roaming eyes.

"What? Im just seeing what kind of women you've grown a taste for!" Kakashi-san rolled his one visible one. Seems this guy was annoying him too.

"Control yourself, **Jiraiya**." Jiraiya? That named seemed so familiar...? _I know this man..from where?_ _**He saved you from the sound four. When we first came to Konohagakure.**_ I gasp. "Jiraiya? As in _the_ Jiraiya? One of the Legendary Sannin, _Jiraiya_? The Gama Sennin and/or _master_ Jiraiya?!" The elder man flashed me a quick bright smile. He obviously loved to hear about himself. "Why yes it is! The brave, the magnificent! The awesome and only awesome Toad Sage; JIIRAIYAAAAA!" I slightly deadpan as he went on and on. "Okay I get the point sir." "Well if that's the case, why are you asking? Hoping I'll give out an autograph?" "What? No. You don't remember do you." It was more of a statement than a question.

The toad sage's joyful chakra quickly switched to a somber one. "Remember? Remember what?" "Yeah.. You've met each other before or somethin'?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. Yeah! I'd never forget your face." I openly stare at Jiraiya. _I'm 100% sure it's him!_ "You..saved me from the Sound Four. Years ago. When I first arrived here in Konoha." "Oh. _Oh_. You're _**her**_. Oshiro Mitsuko, the one who's been givin' Tsunade trouble for the past week." I cringe at the infamous recognition.

"Something like that.." I murmur. "Well! From the looks of it, a love was rekindled." Me and Naruto both turn red. "I think it's quite interesting you guys have _fallen_ for each other." I could hear the smirk in Kakshi's tone. "We don't like each other!" Naruto blurted. His face was so red and hot, I thought he would blow up soon! "Y-yeah! I love Naruto like a brother. Nothing more!" I followed with. Both men eyed each other before smiling. "Alright." "I still think a love was rekindled."

"In your dreams Pervy Sage." Naruto quipped. "My dreams involve-" "PLEASE DO NOT FINISH." My eyes widen at Jiraiya's perverted thoughts. I felt my face flush a deep crimson. Jiraiya laughed heartily while my face turned an even deeper color. Naruto nudged me. "We should be on our way." I nod in agreement. "Naruto, I need to speak to you before you go..to wherever." Kakashi said with a hint of seriousness. "Probably on a honeymoon.." Jiraiya snickered. "No! We're on our way to train." I lift my nose in air like a child.

"Train? Well count me in!" "No-" Next thing I knew, a strong arm was thrown around my shoulder as an old perverted man dragged me down the street. "We'll speak later Sensei!"

"So, Mitsuko." "Mmhm." It bothered me how Jiraiya sounded so.. _childish_. I mean, _this_ was the guy who saved me from a great demise? "What's your plan here with my number one student?" "To train and go about my business, something you don't seem to understand..!" I saw Naruto snicker as Jiraiya frowned slightly. "Yeah yeah. Be lucky I blessed you with my presence. Now, entertain me!" A gust of steam left my nostrils.

 _ **This..Jiraiya is quite bothersome.**_ _Tell me about it.._ "Ignore him. Come on! I haven't had a good spar with you in a while." I smile a bit at Naruto's eagerness. Technically, we've battled before. On the bridge, back when Orochimaru had control. The cut on my forehead burns at the mere thought of his name.

It hadn't healed all that well since the seal was broken. I sometimes wonder if it ever would. "Ready when you are." I summon my yumi. Even after being a master of Kyūjutsu, I rarely use my bow. _Wasn't my Mother a master as well?_ _ **Not exactly. You're mother knew of kyūdōka ways, but she rather use a sword than a bow in battle. When she did use her yumi, she took great pride in it.**_

My lip curled into a small smile. _Of course she did.._ "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several clones of Naruto appear around him. I snap back into battle mode, pulling my Ya back. The world seemed to slow down as my senses focused. I heard Naruto and Jiraiya's heartbeats. The crunching of blades of grass under my feet. The flap of a birds wings. My eyes snap towards a clone who made a move.

 _Check-_

My ya flung from me with great speed. The clone dispersed immediately just as another two came charging at me.

 _-mate._

I summon my own tree clones who, just like me, had yumi's in hand. All four of us released a ya each at the same time. **Poof!** The world picked up in pace as I blocked Naruto's punch with my yumi. "You're good." He grunted. "But I'm better!" A surge of lightning licked his fist.

Naruto hissed, jumping back a few feet as bolts flashed and zapped around me. "Hm.." I cast a look of confusion in Jiraiya's direction. Why was he analyzing our spar? _**Watch it!**_

"RASENGAN!" I had so little options at the sudden sneak attack. Instead of dodging, I summon a katana surging with lightning release. As the two concentrated chakras combined, a mini explosion threw me and Naruto back at the same time. _**Pay attention next time.**_ _Let me enjoy the pain of this oncoming tree in peace..!_

"Oof." I slid down the hurtful tree in a heap. _I am gonna feel this later.._ I hear two sets of feet run towards me. I see Naruto and Jiraiya through the lifting smoke.

"Mistuko!" "Are you okay?" A mischievous idea comes to mind. I sniffle a bit before crying out in pain hysterically. "Ow!-ugh, it hurts sooooo baaad! I think I broke something..!" Naruto immediately rushed to my side. "Shit! I'm so sorry Mitsuko. I didn't mean to surprise you like that! Come on, I'll take you to Konoha Hospital on my back." I smile at Naruto's courteous attitude. He was willing to go so far for his friends.

Even if it was their own screw up. _**Is that why he continuously chases the Uchiha?**_ _I believe so._ Naruto made a promise to bring him back; to bring us both back. The difference between me and Sasuke, one has a will to go home, the other a will for revenge. "N-naruto.." I whisper. "Yeah?" He comes close. "Closer.." He inches a little bit. "Closer.." Naruto and I were soon face-to-face. I lean up, just enough to graze my lips over his forehead again...

As soon as I pulled back, a long root grabbed his leg. I laugh at his shock. Naruto never thought of me as a capricious being. My arm flings forward, commanding the root to toss the blond. "Waaaaaah...!" I gather chakra into the soles of my feet, taking off towards Naruto. One glance at Jiraiya's face let me know he was stunned as well.

 _ **Heh. I can sense your enjoyment of training. I advise you to watch your chakra usage.**_

As I thought of it now, I sorta..liked training. There was a difference of being forced everyday to get a justu correct, and just having the freedom to do..whatever! I chortle at the new revelation. If I was ever going to train, I was going to enjoy it!

Naruto groaned as he sat up. My fist was raised, surging with chakra. "W-wait..-" I stopped, just as the ground was about to crumble under me. "What?" "Uh..what was that for?" "We're training, Naruto." "Y-yeah well.." "Don't like competition? Don't you go easy on me just because I'm a girl." I squint with suspicion. Is this why I'm winning? "Wait a sec- _NARUTO_!" "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd want to seriously...spar?"

I was fuming! How dare he go easy on me?! _WHY I OUTTA!_ "Come on Mistuko! We can-we can work this out!" Naruto beseeched. My fist blazed with blue chakra. Naruto was going to feel this punch. "WAIT-!" I slam the fist into the earth, causing the land around us to raise and exert a force outward. Naruto went flying back along with any and all surrounding nature.

Once the dust settled, I dropped to one knee. I grimace at my destruction of the area. "Whoops.." I mutter. "Ahem..!" Jiraiya cleared his throat rather vehemently. I blush slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry." "Tell that to them." He motioned to the several surrounding Anbu.

 _ **Oh..**_

All of them pulled out a different weapon each. "Oshiro Mitsuko."

 _...shit._

"I can explain!" I quickly stand with my hands up. "No explanation is necessary. You knew the consequences of these sort of outbursts." "B-but..!" An Anbu with a cat mask seized my arm. "No use in resisting." They whispered. I stood speechless. "What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he ran up to the scene. "And _you_." "Me?" "You were to be watching her, not causing destruction with your useless play!" Naruto scowled at the commanding Anbu. "We were training. Grandma never forbid training." "But she did forbid massive amounts of chakra being used all at once. Especially in a battle." One Anbu argued back. "That's not-" "Naruto!" I snapped. It was no use. It was my own fault for forgetting the rules. I had to pay the price. "But...Mistuko." I gave him a dissuading look.

 _Don't start something that could end horribly._ _**I told you to watch your chakra usage!**_ _NOT now Shomei-sama!_ "Pervy sage! Do something...!" Naruto hissed. "This isn't a situation where I can "do something"..!" "Well try damn it!" The commanding Anbu took a step towards Naruto. "What is your choice, boy?" "Hey now.." Jiraiya started. "I was here making sure everything was under control. Why don't we just calm down and let Mitsuko go?" "Not a chance. The fact that one of the legendary Sannin _witnessed_ this account makes this situation worse." "So you know of the great Gama Sennin-"

The Anbu gave my arm a squeeze. I grunt as they proceed to drag me away from the scene. Naruto takes a threatening step which makes the commanding Anbu speak out. "I advise you to stand down. This is simply one battle that will not end in your favor." "Tch...!" "Look at me. Naruto." His blue eyes drifted to my own. _Please._ I mouthed. He sighed. "Fine. I promise to clear this all up Mitsuko!" A smile played at my lips as we disappeared from the training grounds. _Ah..alls wells that ends well_. I was thrown into a cell which looked familiar to the first jail cell I was in.

"Do not cause any reoccurring problems. Or we will end your life."

I roll my eyes at the Anbu. I wouldn't admit it, but this cell was making me panic. _You're safe.. We're here for you.. we'll protect you.._ The spirits whisper happy thoughts in my ears. It almost soothes me. "OSHIRO!" A booming voice rattles my head. Fast, pensive, incensed thoughts cloud my mind. A special Kage was probably going to have my head for dinner.. I stood just as Lady Tsunade rushed into my cell. "What in the _hell_ have you been doing?!" I flinch at her tone. She was so scary for a woman in her early fifties. "Uh..well.." "Explain yourself. Right this damn instance!" "Okay okay!" I took a deep breath explaining exactly what happened. "...I didn't realize it but I had used a little too much chakra. By the time I had noticed, Anbu dragged me here."

"Mitsuko.." The Hokage gave me a sigh. "We already discussed this. You know what happens next.." I held my breath. I was going to kicked out. "But considering that baka Jiraiya was a witness, I may be able to convince the elders to let you off with a warning." "Yes!" I was so overcome with joy and relief. "Thank you Lady Hokage. Thank you!" I lept into her arms. "O-oh..okay okay. That's enough.." She grunted. I blush, giving her a cheeky grin. "First and final warning. Understand?" I nod firmly. No more screw ups. "You'll be out first thing in the morning." I deadpan as Tsunade left me. _Morning? I can't stay in here for that long!_ _ **No choice. I suggest you get comfortable.**_ _That's not funny Shomei-sama!_ _ **I don't believe that was a joke..**_

"Ugh..must I be stuck in here alone..?" As if my prayers were answered, shouting could be heard down the hall. "I told you! I didn't break a damn thing!" "She clearly caught you in the act." My cell door was opened. In came Kiba who looked highly pissed. He glanced at me but continued shouting at the Jōnin. "I don't belong in here! Where's Lady Hokage?" "Unfortunately she has to deal with your cell mates screw up first. So I suggest you get acquainted. Have fun you two." He locked us in leaving Kiba shouting profanities after him.

"Calm down Kiba." I said sternly. His shouting was just making the whole "sleeping in a cage" thing worse. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" "YES DAMN IT!" I shout back. _**Cut it out. Both of you.**_ I pushed steam out of my nostrils. "Look, as much as you don't want to be in here; I literally can **NOT** be in here." "Pft. What makes you think I can be in here too? I have important things to do.." "Like what?" I asked. _Important things?_ "Like Mistuko minding her own business." I roll my eyes. "And why can't you be in here? Afraid of small spaces?" Kiba snickered at his cruel joke. I feel my forehead throb. "Yes. Orochimaru always had in me in a room. Locked up for..who knows how long." Kiba's chakra turned cold and sincere. "Oh.." "Mhm.." "Mitsuko..I'm..sorry." I looked at him with no expression. Was he trying to pity me? After I specifically said not to? "Stop being sorry Kiba. You've done nothing wrong." _Besides being a pompous ass.._ "I- alright." I smirk. "You've changed." "Me? Change? Pft, please." "You have." I urge. "No I haven't." Kiba and I went back and forth. "Yes you have." "No I haven't." "Yes-" "Mitsuko!" "Alright alright." Hm.. The gears in my head started turning. I stand, holding my "aching" head. "Kiba..I don't feel so-" I fall "unconscious" to the floor.

"Mistuko? Shit! Guards! I need help! GUARDS! Hold on Mitsuko, please hold on!" Kiba placed his fingers on my neck. He obviously felt my beating pulse. The fact he was nearly crying over my body informed me he had changed. I stifle a giggle which doesn't go unnoticed. "Mitsuko-are you-are you KIDDING ME?!" I burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it..! The look on your face.." I stopped laughing to stare into his angry eyes. We were still close, but the proximity didn't matter to either of us. I burst into another fit of laughter. "You think that's so funny, don't you?" "Yes, yes I do!" I didn't realize until later, but I was under his submission. Tears of pain/pleasure ran down my cheeks. "S-stop! Please! STOP!" Kiba continued with his new found form of torture. Tickling. _**How can you submit to such..foolishness? Ticklishness isn't real.**_ _Real enough to make me die of laughter!_ "Not my sides, not the SIIIIDESSS!" "HEY!" Me and Kiba both jump at the loud voice. "Shut. The _fuck_. UP!" The guard spat. He gave us both a snarl before going back to his post. As he walked away, Kiba gave him the finger. I waved a hand, watching a root grow and trip him. "Hehehe.."

••••

"You're so bad.." Kiba mumbled. His fingers running through my hair.

"Ha! Says the one who got caught vandalizing." "I didn't do anything to that lady's shop." I looked him in the eye. He was clearly lying. I could see the whole scene replay in his head the whole time. I decided to not question him any further on the matter. "Okay." I laid in Kiba's lap, just like three years ago. _Like how we used to be.._ "Kiba?" I whispered after a moment of silence. "Hn." "Do you..still hate me?" I knew this was a dangerous question. But we had to talk about our issues with one another. I felt Kiba's heartrate pick up. He was contemplating. _Do I? No of course not! But..maybe I still do? But i never did in the beginning.. fuck._

I smile at his thoughts. Kiba was confused but knew what he wanted. He wanted to trust me again. Trust this relationship. "...no." "What was that?" "I don't hate you.." " _ **Then why did you stand me up?**_ " My eyes widen. _Shomei!_ _ **It needed to be answered.**_

"Stand you up..? What are you talking about?" I sat up from his lap. "W-well..yesterday I waited for you at our tree as usual. Just for you not to come.." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Seriously Mistuko?" "Yeah seriously. You left me hanging! I literally stayed there all night!" "How is that my problem?" His walls are going back up. "Because." "Because what." I blush lightly. "Are we not..friends..?" Kiba took a long pause before answering. "What does that have to do with me "standing you up"?" "You don't leave a friend waiting on you for hours Kiba! The least you coulda done was told me.." Kiba growled, walking away from me. "That's your problem Mistuko." "Excuse me?" "You think the world _revolves_ around you! And it doesn't! For your damn information, Akamaru was sick. That's why I was at that damn lady's shop! She fed him something, and I don't know what it was. I need to take care of him. Which is why I really can't be in this damn cell!" Kiba slammed his clench fist on the bars. "Hey hey!" I walk over to his heated stature. "It'll be alright.." Kiba turned away from me again. I heard his light sniffle and rush to hide his tears. "Talk to me Kiba.." I whisper. "Akamaru is dying. And I'm stuck in this damn cell doing nothing. I can't even be at his side as he..as he.."

I wrap my arms around him. "You don't have to say anything else." Kiba stood rigid in my arms. He relaxed as my hand ran through his brown locks. "Why..didn't you tell me?" Kiba stared into my eyes for a long while. We held an intense gaze until he looked away. "Because what good would that do for him." "I can heal him." "What?" His eyes were wide as I explained my gift. "I've never..ya know..healed something that was dying besides myself. But it'll work. I promise." Fresh tears swelled in his eyes. "Thank you." Next thing I knew, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much." He sniffled. "O-of c-course. But I can't h-help if I'm d-dead ya k-know..!" I was given air quickly. I chuckle, giving Kiba a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine. Once we get outta here." My cheek being caressed brought my attention back to Kiba. I was at a lost of words as he pulled me in close. What I thought was a kiss of the lips, ended up on my bandaged forehead. Oh how jealous I was of my forehead now!

"U-uh.." My face heats with embarrassment and joy. _**Such a priss.**_ _Hush Shomei._ Kiba gives my hand a good squeeze before letting go completely. "Thanks." "Of course." We soon went back to our original positions. Me laying in his lap while he ran fingers through my hair. But there was a difference. A good difference. The silence was welcoming and even comforting. Hell, I even forgot I was literally in a place I hated! The dirty, dankness was gone as Kiba's scent reminds me that I wasn't alone.

 _ **And you'll never be.**_

* * *

 _Heyo! AUTHOR~CHAN HERE! Aw..I told ya the fluff was a comin.. Before y'all start with_ **"but Kiba so called hates Mitsuko."** _He held resentment for the past. Is he starting to get over it? Yeah pretty much!_

 _Will I invite conflict because I'm mean? Yeah pretty much! :D_

 _Our star couple are on good terms!_ **(for now)** _ignore that._ **(I meant what I said)** _heh.._

 _Lately I've been going through some freakin writers block.. **ugh.** Like I've previously said,, all chapters are made BEFORE hand. And you guys are catching up to my preMADE CHAPTERS! Meaning.. updates will get slower. Not now anyway but I might have to go back to one update a month. Just so I can get ahead and you guys don't have to wait on me and my slowness.._

 _Also also ALSOOOO! This is sooooo important. Mitsuko and Naruto_ **WILL NOT** _. I repeat WILL NOT HAVE A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP. They never did. And they never will. Mitsuko respects Hinata's feelings to know her place when it comes to a relationship with Naruto. Plus this is not a NarutoxOC fanfic.._

 _My MC is just good friends with Naruto. Plain and simple. Oh yeah! How could I forget Pervy Sagey Jiraya..! ;) he's my favorite character all honesty. We will see more of him!_

 _Hope your day was well!_

 _much love,,_


	15. Thirteen

_*edit* I just wanted to quickly wish everyone a happy holidays! I had a Christmas-y themed oneshot ready for you lovelies but FFN is having some.. **technical difficulties.** -_- believe me, I'm just as pissed. Hopefully I can post it soon! I HAVE A SYSTEM FFN YOURE RUINING ME! Enjoy chappy 13..! ;)_

* * *

 _I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Thirteen**

 _"Alright! Teamwork makes a dream work, guys!" I shouted excitedly. Me and my team members of Team Seven walked the streets of Konoha. Naruto had recently told me of his run-in with some genin from Sunagakure. It sucked I couldn't meet them, oh well. "Blah blah! As long as Sasuke's duck face doesn't get in my way, we'll be fine!" Sakura and Sasuke raged behind Naruto has he continued on with his narcissistic speech. "-Just let me do all the work..! I'll keep Sakura's pretty face safe hehe.." "SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE!" Sakura knocked Naruto into the next fence over. I laughed as she shouted how annoying he was and for him to get over himself._

 _"Sasuke will be the only one protecting me! Got it?!" "Okay okay!" Naruto pleaded for her to not hurt him any further. "I will never get used to this.." I nudge Sasuke with a small smile. "Idiots. Both of them." Sasuke walked off as if the scene wasn't funny! I smirk, knowing exactly how to brighten his mood. "Oh Sasuke-kun..!" I called in a sing-songy way. He cautiously looked back at me. "What." "Guess who came back to visit..!" "No. Get away from me!" I giggle, chasing after the very ticklish Uchiha. Once I caught him, I made him nearly pee himself. "S-stop..! Please! It tickles! HA HA! STOP-HEHA!"_

 _Mitsuko_

 _ **Must you stay thinking of what happened so many years ago?**_

I rub the sleep out my eyes. _Must you stay waking me so early? **Always rise with the sun my dear..**_ As I try to stretch, a strong arm wraps around my waist. "Eep!" The matress creaked as Kiba shifted. His lips lightly brushed against my neck. He sighs, breathing my scent in. I blush noticing our close proximity. My curiosity was piqued as Kiba's nose twitches. _Huh._ It was absolutely adorable!

I trace his features with the tip of my fingers. _Strong jawline. Gentle eyes. A sharp nose._ Kiba moves his head down. His face lay in between my breast. He looked like a baby! I trace his clan symbols wondering what he would look like without them.

 ** _The same. Now move him from your chest._**

I smile at Shomei's jealousy. _Why? Jealous you can't be on my chest? Besides, it's innocent._

 ** _I'm not jealous! Why would I ever want a face full of your breast?!_**

"You answer that yourself." I chuckle.

"Mm.." Kiba mumbled in his sleep. _Aw..I guess the fun had to end some time.._ I poke his cheek. "Hey sleepy pup. Wake up." "Mm..did you just call me a pup?" Kiba sleepily raised his head from the placement of my chest. We stare at each other for a moment. Kiba's thoughts were of how beautiful I was and why we couldn't just stay the way we were. I smile softly.

"I wish we could too but Lady Hokage should be down here soon..." "Are you reading my mind again?" "Yup." I say popping the "p". "What color am I thinking of?" Kiba gives me a side smirk. He really wanted to play this game. "Green." "What's my mother's name?" "Tsume Inuzuka." "How-" "-Many siblings do you have? One. What's your own favorite color? Red. You are holding three fingers behind your back. Your right foot is crossed over your left. And you keep wondering why I know all of this."

Kiba blinked. "Uh.." "Anymore questions?" I flash him a smile. "We'll continue this later.." We sat in silence for a second. "Um..could you move your head please?" I blush. "I'm comfortable." "You're in my boobs." "No I'm-" Kiba looks down to see as I said, my breast in his face. He turns beat red, throwing himself off the bed. "Gahhh...!" Kiba rubs his face furiously as it turns even more crimson. "Why didn't you tell me I was.. _there_?!" "I did! You were so _comfortable_ that moving was a horrible option." Kiba glared at me for sassing him.

"Ya know.." I lay on the edge of the bed, staring at Kiba upside down. "Has anyone ever told you you're a total tsundere?" "I-I'm not tsundere..!" I gave him an innocent pouty look. "Mm..I guess." Kiba fell on his back with a load groan.

 _I can't believe my face was in her tits..! Gah! They were all..warm..and soft.._

 ** _Why can't we destroy him already?_**

The clank of metal brought both me and Kiba to our feet. "Lady Tsunade!" I ran to the bars in excitement. She had sour look upon her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Both of you misfits have been a pain in my _ass_!" I look away in embarrassment. I never meant to cause her any trouble. "The Konoha Council would like to speak to you Oshiro." "Me?" "Yes you." "Why..?" "Stop questioning and come on." A guard unlocks the cell door. "What about me?" Kiba asks. I saw the frantic look on his face. I nearly forgotten about Akamaru's situation!

"I've already informed your Mother. Not only will there be a fee to pay for Ms. Fujimoto's shop, you also need to write her a formal apology!" "Apology?! She poisoned Akamaru! Why the hell would I apologize to her?"

Tsunade's chakra spiked to a dangerous level again. She grabbed Kiba's collar and held him in the air. "Listen you little punk! I've had it with you and your bullshit antics! You're lucky your mother convinced me not to keep you locked up in here! NOW WRITE THAT APOLOGY OR SO HELP ME I'LL-" "M-maybe we should all calm down...and talk about this..?"

Lady Tsunade gave me a look before dropping Kiba on his butt. "Whatever. I don't have time for this." She dusts herself off making a motion for us to follow. "You okay?" Kiba slaps my helping hand, giving me a cold look. "Next time, mind your business.." he muttered. The retort I had rested in my throat. It burned and seered to get out. Lashing out wouldn't do us any good. I swallow the petty words and slowly catch up with the Hokage...

••••

"So. This is the girl causing us issues."

"Quite the beauty, hm?"

"Bah..I looked better back in my ripe age."

I fiddle with my thumbs nervously. These village elders sure were judicious.. "Appearances don't matter. Why are we here?" Lady Tsunade impatiently asked. Her assistant, Shizune politely asked her to calm down. "I have a stack of paperwork to handle. This intervention needs to come to an end." The elder lady sighed. _Such a nuisance.._

I inwardly laugh. The elder lady most definitely didn't have the guts to call Tsunade a nuisance to her face. "Fine. The reason we are holding this meeting is to confront..Mitsuko was it? On her defiance to strict, pristine, and _very_ specific might I add, orders to not use any chakra above a normal level. Unless her life be in danger."

The two elders gave me a hard look. "We've already been over this.." Lady Tsunade sighed. "Yes, we have. But I would like to hear dear Mitsuko's side of this story." The elder woman hands the spotlight to me. "Um..well. It wasn't intended defiance. It was me..training with Naruto. I got a little carried away. I realize my mistake. That is why I am open to any and all punishments." The elders gave each other a look. "Hm. Alright." The elder man gave his gray beard a few strokes before lending me a hand to stand. "Oshiro Mitsuko, this is a formal last warning. Any other defiant actions and you will be reprimanded, and banned from Konohagakure immediately. Is that clear?" The elder man, who's name was Homura, had a scowl upon his face. He meant serious business. And by all means, I was not going to be on the end of his reprimanding. I swallowed a big lump in my throat. "Crystal."

I was free to go the moment the heated conversation ended. I was speaking with Shomei on my way home.

 _ **So. What did we learn from this unhappy experience?**_

 _That I need a shower after being in that cage.._

Shomei blew hot steam on my body. _"Ow! HOT!" **"That's for being a..what do you call it now? Oh right, a SMART ALECK!"** "Ugh. I already learned my lesson sheesh!" **"And what was that lesson exactly."** "To not screw up?" **"And?"** "To watch what I am doing?" **"Keep going."** "Tch..! That Shomei-sama is a-" **"Finish the obscenity. Go ahead. I'll make sure you feel the heat in and outside of your mind."** "Never mind..!"_

I grumble my retort under my breath. _**What was that? I couldn't hear you!**_ "Nothing sheesh!" In the midst of my excessive grumbling, a high-pitched bark catches my attention. "Hm?" I look down to find the cutest puppy ever! He wore a blue vest with "Ninken" written in kanji on his back. "Aww...! Aren't you the cutest little thing ever..!" I pick him up, despite his whiney protests. "Now what brings an adorable 'lil guy like you to me?"

"Ya mind putting me down?" I scream and drop the talking dog. "O-oh my- you can talk?!" The puppy flinched and sighed with irritation. "There is no need to yell! My ears are sensitive as it is. And of course I can talk! What do I look like? A brainless, backwashed mutt?" "W-well.." He barks at me again. The look he gave me was supposed to be intimidating, but it made him so much more adorable..!

 _ **I bet we'll be taking this mutt home soon.** Oh spirits yes! I MUST keep him! **Oh boy..**_

"Look, I came to relay a message." The puppy pulled out a folded piece of paper. I kindly take it, giving the pup a pat on the head. "Grrrr..!" I ignore his growling as my cheeks burned with excitement.

-meet me at my house around dinner time. Dress appropiate.- **_Kiba_**

I was inwardly exploding. Kiba had asked me. _ME_. Of all people to eat dinner at his house! IT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL FINALLY! It must've been an apology dinner! For the accusations, name calling, hell the torturing he had caused me earlier. **_As if the imp cares about our misfortunes he had caused.._**

 ** _Look! He didn't even spell "appropriate" correctly!_** _Leave him be Shomei-sama! So what if he forgot the second r? Besides, weren't you the one who wouldn't let me give up on him? **Yes. I believed your happiness with him was once important. But if he can not spell, he is an idiot. I change my mind! Leave the Inuzuka.** Oh no! You've made your bed, now you gotta lie in it too. And stop ruining this magical moment!_

I held the note close to me. I'd be at Kiba's home for the first time ever. Eating dinner with him. The idea brought a smile to my face. _Wait.._ "Alright, I'll be taking your weird silence as an opening to leave.." "W-wait cute puppy!" "Puppy?" He growls. "Listen Lady, I am twice your age in dog years! And my name isn't puppy! It's Inu." "Inu?" "Yes. Want my full name Lady? I barely even know yours.." That's right! I was so rude to call him puppy AND make him tell me his name without gracing him with my own! "I am Oshiro Mitsuko." I bend down to raise my finger for him to shake.

Inu sniffs it, giving me a warm cautious lick. "I only did that because it smelled like bean paste." As if on cue, I belched from having that big breakfast from earlier. _Nervousness makes me very hungry.._ "Hehe.." "Anyway, what do you want?" I blush still wearing a proud grin. "I have absolutely no idea where Kiba lives. Mind taking me there later?" Inu falls face first into the dirt. "It's gonna be a long day.." he grumbled.

"How long until dinner time..!" Inu cried for the third time. "A few hours considering Kiba is my last babysitter." He whined some more about being stuck with me. He is so rude. "Why can't I show you where he lives-" "We've been over this! I won't remember!"

 ** _Of course you'll remember baka!_ **_Yeah but he's just whining. I wanna have Inu for as long as I can!_ "Alright from what I heard, Naruto left for training with Kakashi-san. We'll catch up, fill him in, then go over to Hinata's! Sound like a plan my little panda bear?" Inu growled again. "Don't call me that." "Your new nickname will be.. panda-chan!"

"I swear Oshiro. If you call me that in public, so help me I'll-HEY! Put me down now!" "Time for a bath panda-chan!" Inu struggles even more at the mention of a bath. "B-bath? Hell no! I don't need a bath damn it!" Inu fails to get out of my grip. As the little puppy he was, he decided to bite me with his razor sharp canines. "Ow! Inu!" "Oh now you call me by my name. Drop. Me." I do as he says, only to not be bit again. "Ouch..I think it's bleeding." I mumble. "Good! Now let me go home." "I told you-" "and I don't care!" Inu began to bark uncontrollably. It was loud, annoying, and sure to attract bad attention. "-I don't wanna know you! I don't wanna have a bath with you! Hell, being in your house is enough!"

I sigh still wearing a smile. _I love dogs.. **Oi. Shut. Him. Up.** Fine fine.. _It _was_ getting rather annoying. "Okay, Inu. The whole complex has heard your complaints and we think you should stop now." "Never! I'll bark for as long as I can! I'll bark until death!" I groan. This wasn't working. What did I do for Mayonaka again..? _Oh right!_ I go into my kitchen, coming back with some dango. In the midst of his annoying barking, Inu stopped to smell the air. "H-huh? Is that..is that dango?" I giggle; "Why it surely is!" I wave the stick in front of his watering snout. "C-can I-" "ah ah aaah!"

As I pull the dango up, Inu follows with his nose high in the air. "Come on Mitsuko! I want it! I want it!" "Oh? You do? Well who's ready for a bath?" Inu whines, giving me puppy eyes. That wasn't working on me! "Who's ready for a bath?" I coo. "Me.." "I said who's ready for a bath!" "Me..!" Inu raises his voice as I wave the dango in front of his snout.

"Who's ready for a bath..!" "ME ME! ME! PANDA-CHAN'S READY FOR A BATH!" I toss the dango to him happily. Inu doesn't waste any time to gobble it all up. I pick him up just as he finished licking his chops. "Where are we going? OSHIRO!" "You said you were ready for a bath! It's bath time..!"

" _NOOOOOOOOO_!"

••••

After much scrubbing- **struggling** -Inu and I were ready for another one of my regular days. "Crap, we're late!" I quickly grab Inu, taking an apple along the way, and run out the door. "We? Who's we! YOU'RE late not me!" Inu continues to bark orders to put him down, which I kindly ignored. I jump from rooftop to rooftop stopping to reposition Inu occasionally. After running through some thick brush, I finally found Naruto. Actually..a thousand Naruto's.. _What in the..?_ All of the clones looked up at me wearing a wild grin. "Hey Mitsuko!" They all said in unison. "Uh..Hi-ya..!" "Naruto! Focus on cutting that leaf." "B-but-!" Kakashi-san jumped down from a tree. He spared me what I assumed was a smile through his mask before telling Naruto to concentrate. "It's okay Naruto. We'll talk later! Now focus." The clones nod and concentrate on trying to cut the one leaf in their hands.

The old guy from the Tenchi Bridge had arrived too. "Hi. We never uh..got fully acquainted. I'm Mitsuko." I held my hand out for him to shake. The old guy gave me a kind smile whilst shaking my hand. "Yamato. But team 7 calls me Captain Yamato." "Yamato-san. I like that name." He chuckles, letting my hand go. _No ones ever said they liked my name.._ I smile at his innocent thoughts. "What brings you here Mitsuko? Last I heard, you'd gotten into some trouble." "Yeah well..let's just say that training with blondie over there ain't what it's cut out to be.."

"Heh. I hear ya on that one." Me and Kakashi laugh while Yamato smiles. "Yeah, that's the whole reason I was late. What did I miss?" "Not much. He's focused on getting stronger. Sasuke was a lot stronger than Naruto when they met. Naruto plans on "evening the score" per say. He really has grown up.." I chortle at that statement. Sasuke too strong for Naruto?

 _He's nothing but a puppet ready to have his strings pulled! If I had the answers to defeating his own Brother he'd bend at my will.._

My laughter falters at a known fact. Sasuke had saved me. He had let me go, just to be here. I owe him..well..my life. **_You owe the Uchiha just as much as he owes you! Nothing. I will never understand how...vulnerable you were to surrendering him your own help._**

"Something funny?" Yamato-san asks. "Not anymore.." I mumble. A grim look sets on my features as I remember just how much I _owed_ Sasuke. **_My point was clearly made._ ** I sigh, feeling the onslaught of tears wanting to run down my cheeks. Of all the horrible things that have happened to me, Sasuke had done the most damaging. _Cheer up dear Mitsuko.. Smile for life is better for you..!_ I feel blades my grass wrap around my feet. The feeling of betrayal burned my throat. Why did he have to be..so cruel at times? _We were friends and yet.. **He couldn't see past his own hatred.** _ "You alright?" I place my own hand over Kakashi-sans. Giving him a firm squeeze, I nod once. "Yeah..just thinking is all."

I yell as Inu bites my finger again. "Inu!" "I am not some mutt you can hold to just have conversations with!" I roll my eyes feeling my smile return as I dropped him. "Who's this?" Yamato asks. Inu was in the middle of licking his definition of being a male when he gave Yamato a quick up-down. "What's it to you?" "Nothing. Just odd that a ninken isn't busy is all." "Yeah well, I'm being held against my will over here!" "Oh really?" Kakashi gives me a smirk through his mask. "Heh..it's a long story-" "WE GOT IT! YEAHHH!" Thousands of cut leaves were tossed into the air as the Naruto clones cheered with joy. I smile, knowing Naruto was proud to have success in his training.

I look in the direction where I felt eyes upon me. Sai himself sat against a tree giving me a blank stare. I smiled and waved for him to come over. He gave me smile back but continued to draw in his sketch book. The clones of Naruto poofed all at once. He came over to give me a bear hug. "Oof! O-okay Naruto..!" I grunt as he squeezed harder. "Sheesh you're gonna pop her Naruto!" I hear Sakura say. When did she get here? After giving me time to breath, Naruto grabbed my hand with regret. "Hehe..sorry Mitsuko. After the Anbu took you, I got so worried." I gave Naruto a kind smile. "Aw..that's sweet of you. I was fine after all. Lady Tsunade gave me a..pleasant speech before letting me off with a warning." "Yeah don't let Granny get to you too much. She's just cranky n' old."

We stared at each other for a few more seconds before Sakura decided to add her two cents. "Hey Mitsuko..I think I heard Hinata was looking for you." "Oh. I guess I should go huh?" "You don't have to. But Hinata is waiting s-so go-" Naruto passes out in pure exhaustion. Fortunately, I was able to grab his body before he hit the ground. "Naruto!" Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi-san surround me. "I-I believe he's worn out from training." I gingerly touch Naruto's cheek. He flinches, waking up slightly. "I'm so..." I was worried at this point. Naruto looked pale and seemed to be groaning from some kind of pain. "W-what's wrong Naruto?" He gives me a look. "S-so..hungry. Must..h-have Ichiraku...ramen..!" _Is he serious?!_ I couldn't help but deadpan. Naruto's love for ramen was everlasting.. Kakashi chuckles and motions for me to hand him over. "You head on out to Hinata's. Naruto'll be here resting if you need him." "Alright. See you around Kakashi-san!" I bid a goodbye to Yamato-san before dashing out of the training grounds.

"Oi! Don't leave me here with these people!" Inu shouts after me. I had nearly forgotten him for his unusual silence. "Aw I wouldn't forget ya!" I bend down to scoop him up in my arms. "Yeah yeah. Keep running!"

••••

I was in the middle of a good nap when a putrid smell invaded my nostrils. "Mm..it stinks..!" "Hey! My breath does not stink!" Inu shouted, causing all sleep to evade. "God damn it Inu!" I sat up, tossing the dog to the ground. Luckily he landed on all fours. "The hell OSHIRO! What is your issue huh?!" "Sorry..I was just pissed for a sec.." I grumbled. I look out my open balcony. The sky was dark while a light breeze blew my drapes. Wait..dark skies? KIBA! "Shi- INU! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" I ran into the bathroom and back out within seconds. "Well..ya looked peaceful. Wouldn't want to disturb your "beauty sleep".." "I absolutely do not need your sarcasm right now!" I tie my obi belt before slipping on my shoes. Instead of going out my front door, I jump to the rooftop through my balcony. Inu was right behind me, panting as if we had gone far. "Alright where does-" A deep bark interrupts me mid sentence. Mayonaka called for me from the ground. "Come on up!" I yell down. She snorts, slowly but surely jumping up obstacles to get to me.

"Don't mind me, but who the hell is giant furball?" "Mayonaka is my best friend. And my protector..mainly best friend. And I suggest you don't call her that." As jokingly as that sounded, Mayonaka was towering over Inu's tiny body with much anticipation to rip him apart. "Call her what? A giant walking snowball of matted dirty fur? I know an unhealthy ninken when I see one, and that dog-" Inu deadpans as I guided his gaze upwards. Mayonaka bared her razor teeth and dared him to continue. "O-oh uh..you're a lot..bigger than I expected..ha ha.. Um.. about what I said.." I smirk finding his predicament hilarious.

I cross my arms, giving him a rather smug look. "Oh yeah. Just an FYI, Mayonaka's not a ninken. And she doesn't take kindly to those who call her one..right girl?"

Mayonaka growled loud enough to let Inu know not to test her ever again. "Mmhm. Got it. Never speaking about Mayonaka ever again. Yep..!" Inu scurried in between my legs, glancing at Mayonaka's tall form ever so often. " _Why are you with that pathetic excuse?_ " "Mayonaka!" I snap. Her scaring Inu was humorous at first, but calling him pathetic was just down right rude. " _Don't act scornful towards me. It's true. Now answer me!_ " I narrow my eyes, daring her to continue. If she was going to be disrespectful, she could just leave then. Mayonaka stood her ground, her menacing glare not wavering. "W-what's going on?" Inu stutters. Instead of answering, I pick him up. "What are you-" Mayonaka growls with anger. " _Put. Him. Down._ " "If you are going to be rude, then me and Inu here can just leave." " _You wouldn't dare!_ " "Oh I would."

"U-um..I don't condone this!" Inu wiggles from my grasp, making sure to stay behind me. " _Why is he even here?! I leave for one day just so for you up and run to find a..replacement?!"_ "That's not what-" I start. As I reach to comfort her, she snaps at my hand. "Ow! That really hurt!" I shake my bloody hand, watching as Mayonaka turned to leave. " _Good! It was supposed to hurt! Three years I stayed and protected this place, and that's how I'm repaid?!_ " "Hey! Get back here!" I call. I growl, making a move to go after her. A pull on my kimono stops me. Inu looks up at me with a look that I read as "don't. Let her be." I sigh, deciding it was best to leave Mayonaka. "J-just..come back okay?" I yell after her retreating form with no reply.

The walk to Kiba's home was quiet. Inu occasionally threw a joke or two which I kindly chuckled at. I suppose that after a while the silence ate at him until he couldn't help but speak. "Look..what happened back there-" "I'm sorry.. Mayonaka gets..jealous easily. Especially when I make new friends." "But why? I mean, it's not like me being around affected her.." "Of course it did. Mayonaka sometimes feels as though I'll replace her.. If you didn't know, I've been gone for a while. So not only is she really overprotective, she definitely is more alert to new people."

"Ah..well. I can see why she's protective and easily green with envy." "Hehe.." It was nice to know Inu had finally come around. Of course, that wasn't going to go unseen. "Awww! Does that mean panda-chan actually likes being around me?" I say in a baby voice. "N-no! That's not what I meant!" "Of course it wasn't.." My smile never faltered nonetheless. Inu was clearly lying but that wouldn't go unseen either. _I'll let it be for now.._

"We're here! Finally." It was a gated home that had about two stories. The home was made out of wood with several big windows on the second floor, and a few on the first. The walls looked to be an offwhite of color while the roofing seemed to be a light brown. A giant tree sat in the backyard, towering over most of the house. A few bushes were scattered around the property as well. Overall, the home was beautiful. The bright lights and delicious smell let me know people were inside.

The streetlight above me flickers before quickly coming back on.

"Come on! Let's go inside." Inu walks ahead of me. He stops, realizing I wasn't following. "What? You look fine, come on Oshiro." "I-it's not..that." _What if his family doesn't like me? What if they feel the same resentment he did?_ As if to answer those questions, Inu starts barking at the door. His frantic scratches and whines cause whomever in the house to shout. "Somebody, get the DAMN DOOR!" "I'm busy MA!" I heard swearing before the door was thrown open. "WHAT." The pretty middle aged woman grits. She wore a pink apron with dogs on it, explaining the delicious smell from before. Her face was sharp with the same Inuzuka markings going down her cheeks like Kiba. She wore red eye shadow with magenta lipstick. Her hair was wild, untamed yet kept neat at the same time. Her eyes matched Kiba's in a way. The same animalistic look couldn't be missed. She looked wise and no doubt strong as hell!

Out of nervousness, I bow stuttering my name. "G-good evening ma'am. I'm M-mitsuko." I could feel myself literally trembling under her gaze. "The hell-? Who's this you brought home mutt?" She asked addressing Inu. "Kiba-sama requested I bring her around dinner time." I was meant with hard eyes as I was pulled up. "Kiba brought you here, eh..?" "Mmhm.." As uncomfortable as it was to be under her gaze, it was gladly interrupted. "Who's at the door Ma?"

Kiba stood in the doorway with nothing but lose sweatpants on and a towel around his neck. His hair was damp from what must've been a shower. My senses heightened for a moment as a trickle of water slowly rolled off his chest to down south. My imagination was starting to turn gears as to what was hidden behind those pants.

 ** _Please. Someone save me from this hell I call this child's mind.._**

"So you invite a girl over for dinner? A pretty one at that!" I'm completely ignoring Kiba's mother at this point. My full attention was on Kiba's naked upper half. He looked so smooth and defined. I took notice of every single detail. From the cut on his left side, to the way his abs flexed as he inhaled. _S-so glorious..! M-must touch..!_ My beautiful thoughts were over as Kiba grabbed my wrist and led me inside. "Jeez take a picture it'll last longer Mitsuko!" He grumbled. "And she's not here for dinner Ma!"

Wait, I'm not?

"Wait she's not? So what is she here for then?" Kiba's mother followed us to her backyard. It was large, and held several dog houses and kennels. The homes were organized neatly, each equipped with dog bowls and toys inside and around. "To fix Akamaru." I was quiet as he continued to drag me to Akamaru's dog house. After I had the thought of being invited for a nice dinner, I was just being used to be thrown out again. "Kiba, stop." "No time. Akamaru is breathing slow."

I manage to snatch my hand away from his grip. Kiba turned and gave me a glare. I saw his eyebrow twitch with irritation. "I don't have time for this Mitsuko!" I gave Kiba a hard look, feeling my canines grow in from my anger. "And that's the fucking problem! Everything is about you! What you want! Nothing about anybody else!" "That's not-" "I'm not done talking!"

"I'm sick and tired of everyone looking down upon me. I'm sick of being the bad guy, yet always the main person to come to when there's a problem! And once I think something happens between us, you go and make it about yourself! Like right now!" "Mitsuko-" "No! Let me speak damn it! Why can't you just accept me? Why must you use me? Why can't you just love-"

The sky flashed with lightning. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard howling from the ninken. "AKAMARU!" Kiba ran with me hot on his heels. Akamaru's doghouse came in my view. Along with him, laying limp. Not **breathing**. I froze in terror. He was..he was **_dead_**.

"Akamaru..? Please. Say something buddy! PLEASE!" Kiba shook his body, to only gain no response.

 _Oh no.._ I inched forward, watching as Kiba cried over his best friend. All of the ninken surrounded us, as they all mourned. _It's my fault..it's that lady's fault..it's Mitsuko's fault.. damn it!_

I place my hand on Kiba's shoulder. His thoughts were clear. He blamed himself. He blamed everybody. His grief was starting to affect me.. "I'm sorry.." I whispered. "You're sorry?" He sniffled. "You can't be SORRY when you could've done something! It's all your fault..it's _always_ your fault.." Kiba wept with sorrow. I wanted to do something! But what..

 _ **Ask the spirits.. they'll bring the dog back.** How Shomei? They can't possible bring the dead back! **He's not dead yet child. His soul is still in his body.**_

"Move Kiba." He gave me a "what the hell?" Look. "I said move." "Mitsuko-" "Please..let me help." Kiba sniffles before gently setting Akamaru down. I kneel over the dog, folding my hands together in a prayer. _Please! Surrounding spirits, bring me Akamaru back. It wasn't his time.. please!_ I begged to be met with silence. _His life is of value! Don't let him go yet._ "Please. Please.." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. It was my fault. If I had just helped Akamaru, he wouldn't have died.. Now Kiba would hate me forever. I didn't hurt his best friend this time, I actually took his life.

An angelic voice whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes to see a lone firefly flutter around me. It was a spirit, happy to help me. "Thank you! Thank you!" I gently cupped my hands around it. A bright light from my clasped hands blinds me and everyone else around. "W-what's happening? Mitsuko!" I hear Kiba call out to me. The light becomes impossibly brighter before quickly going out. All was calm. Akamaru still laid in the same position.

A warm sensation tingles at my hand. I look down, seeing some sort of chakra envelope me whole.

I place my hand over Akamaru, bending over to whisper in his ear.

" ** _Come back to us._** "

The chakra left me, to be placed into him. Akamaru twitches before slowly fully standing up to shake himself off. He looks around, whining at the unneeded attention. Kiba is at a lost of words. I had most definitely brought his dog back from the dead, right in front of his very eyes. "S-she..did it. Holy hell, she actually brought him back!" Inu shouts. Other ninken murmur words or astonishment. "Wait a moment, isn't she the Guardian?" "Yeah, yeah! Who else could bring a person back from the dead!"

The surrounding ninken burst into an uproar of shouts and cries. They were excited to know that someone like me was around. I blush, waving the kind words down. "Now now..I'd help anyone in the same predicament." "Wow, Oshiro. You never said nothin' about bringin' folks back from the dead." "No kidding." Kiba stares at Akamaru in disbelief. He was just dead a second ago, now he was standing in good health. Kiba placed his hand over Akamaru's head. He whines, standing on his hind legs to give Kiba a slobbery kiss. "Aw.."

"D-damn it Akamaru..! You know I hate when you lick me in the face.." Kiba quickly wipes his tears. " **Woof**!" Akamaru gladly gives his best friend another loving kiss in the face..

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thanks for the dinner, Tsume-san." She gives me a kind smile as she took my plate. "Hmph! Glad someone appreciates me for my delicious cooking!" "I say thank you too Ma!" Kiba exclaimed. "Yeah, after she makes you." Hana retorted. I giggle at Kiba's flushed face. He knew his sister was correct. "It's getting late, Mitsuko." Kiba stood with a stern expression. I didn't want to leave, but curfew was soon. Plus, I was always welcomed back. "Ah..the fun must come to an end ladies!" I hug Hana and Tsume goodbye. Kiba kindly walks to me the door to see me out. Or so I thought.

"You can't come back." Startled, I blurt out; "Why not?" "Because I rather not have my family know that the very person who nearly had me killed, sat and ate dinner with us." _Ouch_. He'd rather keep me a secret. Or better yet, keep me _away_. "So why don't we go back and tell em?" "Tch.." Kiba grabbed my arm and roughly shoved me into the cold night. I was lucky to catch my balance! "I just saved your friend and _this_ is how you repay me?!" Kiba was already opening his door as I yelled after him. "Wait!" He froze, glancing at me to continue. "I-I know why. Why you hide the truth. And that's okay. I want to be angry. I want to be sad.. but really, all I want is our friendship to continue. I never meant to hurt you Kiba. I know you see my sincerity..which is why this hurts so much!"

"You know nothing about how I feel!" "I know that I made a promise!" We both fell silent remembering that morning. That same morning of that fateful day where hell broke lose. "I promised to stay here, in the village forever. I promised to always be there for when you need me. I promised to protect the village by your side. I promise to always be your friend..! I already broke one promise..but I'm trying to make amends for breaking that trust you gave me. One day..you'll see. And you'll forgive me. I just..hope that day comes soon."

I gave Kiba one last glance before disappearing into the night. He tried to hide it, but tears were falling from his eyes.

 _Why can't you just give up on me already Mitsuko?!_

 _Because I made a promise not to Kiba! To always be your friend, and I plan on keeping that promise till death._

 ** _Humans. Always striving for what you can't easily gain..._**

 _And little did they all know, something sinister was coming.. The Akatsuki were coming. Pain's assault would be here fairly soon.._

* * *

 _DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!_

 _See I tried to leave ya on some mystery. Doesn't seem like it's working.._ **I'll try again.**

 _Heyo! How was the chapter?!_

 _Before y'all start._

 ** _YOU JUST KILLED AKAMARU AND ALL OF SUDDEN MITSUKO CAN BRING PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD-!_**

 ** _OPPPPPPPPPP!_**

 _Listen listen! Mitsuko technically didn't bring Akamaru back. I can't **[won't]** exactly explain who or why or what did..but just know.. she's most definitely incapable of bringing dead things back to life._

 _Oh the mystery! Oh the answers you seek! I promise. In a few chapters,, new things shall come to light!_

 _Things will be explained! Aaaand.. since I'm delving into my mystery plots..._

 ** _Did you forget about Mitsuko's clone with dear Sasuke?_**

 _Heh..I surely didn't._

 _much [mysterious] love,,_


	16. Fourteen

_*edit* so about that Christmas Oneshot... I don't really like it. It feels rushed and just really out of place. ( **I'll have something for Valentines Day I promise.** ) So to make up for the whole "no updates" in November, here's chapter fourteen! ;) _

* * *

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

Also.. an uncomfortable scenario will happen towards the end of the chapter. Just fair warning, skip if need be!

* * *

 _ **Fourteen**_

 _ **I have failed you, Keiko-san. I let it happen again. After I promised not to. I was so scared..so terrified to move. To help. Your fate was continued on for generations. As soon as it was stopped, it nearly continued again. I won't allow it. I won't allow more of them to be taken. I won't stand on the side and watch any longer. My attempts may be futile, but I will not stay silent. I will not allow those demons to take what I have built from nothing. I may hate the Everlasting Cycle..but I must keep this promise. This oath to never let another Guardian be claimed unwillingly..**_

 _ **For I have stood by and watched far too long.**_

 _Mitsuko_

My breathing was ragged as I stood in front of my door. My face, neck, back, and arms burned from the deep claw marks in them. I was trembling, trying to desperately hold it together. _Why won't my door unlock?!_ _ **I need you to relax-**_ _I am relaxed! Stop telling me that..please._ _ **This is not your door Mitsuko!**_ _Yes it is!_ I turned my key some more, trying to desperately open the door. _Why. Won't. You. Open!_ I gave up after a while. I couldn't help but break down into a fit of sobs.

"Stupid..stupid..stupid..!" I bang my head on the door, repeating how much of an idiot I was. _**You're not an idiot my dear..**_ _Why would I let him do that? Why didn't I do anything._ _ **You did. You got the hell out of there.**_ "I thought he loved me Shomei-sama.." _**That was of no love..**_ _I should've stayed home.. I should've just listened and given up on him when I had the chance! I'm in so deep that leaving seems so hard.. Stupid stupid stupid!_

My door opens with a sleepy blond yawning my name. "Mitsuko..it's literally 1 in the morning..what are you doing?" Naruto seems to lose all sleep as he looked at me. "Shi- what happened?!" Fat tears rolled down my cheeks as I turned away to hide my exposed body. "Hey hey! Come inside." Naruto scoops me in his arms to take me inside. "You look like an animal just finish mauling you to death.." Naruto sets me down on his bed. I pull my knees up to my chin, still trying to hide my tattered kimono. The only thing hiding my modesty being my cloak. "Here." Naruto handed me a cup of what I guessed was water. I quickly gulp the contents asking for more. As Naruto came back, he had a few questions with him. "What happened?" He asked sternly. His warm hand grazed over the claw marks on my cheek. "I..I-" I break down remembering what happened.. what **nearly** happened. _Stupid stupid stupid! I blame him..for making me fall in love. For making me feel safe.. For making me think we actually had a growing bond!_ _ **He used you.**_

 _Yeah, he did. And it won't easily be forgiven..._

 **[20 hours ago]**

"This is so _boring_." Watching Naruto try and cut a waterfall wasn't as interesting as he made it seem this morning. But boy, was it a good view. Naruto's back muscules tense as he concentrates his chakra. Beads of sweat mixed with water trickle down his toned arms and abs. _..who knew Naruto had such a nice body.._ _ **I still can see everything you imagine.**_ "Tch!" _Stay outta my thoughts Shomei-sama!_ _ **Do you even have the slightest idea of how UNCOMFORTABLE it is to see your lewd thoughts?**_ I feel my face get hot, and not because of the heat. "Not the point.." _**yes the point. I don't wish to see your thoughts. They tend to come to me..in short waves.**_

I couldn't help but let yet another sigh slip from my lips. "Ya know..if you keep sighing like that, people will assume you're always sad." I scoff at Kakashi-san. "That's because I _am_ sad.." I grumbled. "What's got ya down?" "Nothing much..just rather bored." "I figured." We sat in awkward silence for a moment. Me and Kakashi-san had a pretty decent bond. We both respected one another, we both share skills and a few view points, and he'd still always be known as one of my _coolest_ senseis. "...Well why don't you train too?" My eyes snap towards the insane one eyed jonin in front of me. "Are you literally asking the village counselors to come back down here and have my ass? To have Tsunade _literally_ smush me under her heel?!"

Kakashi-san held up his hands in defense. "Woah, woah. Who ever said you needed to use chakra to train? There's always taijustu. And..I hear you've got a strong mind as well." _Crap.._ I didn't want many to know of my secret talent. Just to avoid what happened with Ino when she first found out. **Rejection.** "Ah well..I don't know about all of that." "Hm.." Kakashi paused in thought for a moment. Something about my chakra element..? "I'll tell ya what, we'll see what your chakra element is and I'll recommend someone skilled for you." In the midst of his idea, he pulls out a blank card. I inspect it carefully, still finding nothing interesting about it. "What's this?" "It's a special card that reacts differently with each chakra nature. See?" The card in his hand crumpled.

"Your card will burn for fire, split for wind, crumple; like my own, for lightning, turn to dust for earth, and turn wet for water. Try it." I hesitate on showing my chakra nature. Believe it or not, I could control **all** chakra natures just fine, but I preferred lightning and wind. _**Baka, this will show your dominant chakra nature. The one you have an affinity to use. Learning all five came from much time and practice.**_ _Fine. But I warned you._

I let my chakra flow into the card. After a few tense moments, it's splits into two. "Woah, cool!" I stare at the two peices in pure amazement. "Hm. It seems you and Naruto share wind nature chakra. It's very rare."

"Mmhm." I had zoned out as Kakashi continued speaking. _Wind nature huh?_

 _ **Yes..why so interested in this topic?**_ _Wasn't my mother's chakra nature wind as well?_ _ **Is this something you really wish to know?**_ _Of course Shomei!_ _ **No..it was not. Your mother had water nature. Your father on the other hand had wind.**_ I smile knowing he was proud of me from The Other World. "Naruto! You should come down for a break now." Kakashi made his way to the waterfall. As I was about to stuff the split card in my pocket, I noticed it became soaked. _What the-_ The wet paper crumbled before shooting up into blue flames. "Shit!" I drop the flaming paper watching it crack and turn brittle. The brittle paper blew away as dust particles.

 _Did it..did it just..?_ _ **I believe so.**_ _I warned you Shomei-sama! I'm..I'm not normal._ _ **You do realize this power is from-**_ _The Heaven Spirits blah blah. I still wish I could have a normal chakra nature..now who knows who I inherited my chakra nature from._ _ **Stop talking nonsense! You inherited my powers. You inherited great Shizen's will. And most importantly, you inherited your mother's way of life. Be proud of not being "normal".**_

"Alright Shomei.."

As Naruto continued his own training, I decided to catch up on my mind justus. Starting with the small animals around..

••••

"So. Let me get this straight Inu. Kiba's mom wants me to come back over for dinner?" "Yes, for the last time..!" Inu lightly growled at me from the doorway. I decided to be in my house for the rest of the evening. Considering Sai was on a mission and I most definitely didn't want to be around Kiba.

Not after the other night..

I wasn't upset, no of course not. Kiba's temper were like embers in a dying flame. After a moment to cool down, he wouldn't be too hot to touch anymore. But one blow and he'd turn into an uproar of flames.

 _ **Did you not hear his little warning?**_ _**The Inuzuka does not wish for you to be around his family..**_

 _Well his mother invited me! I just..wish to test a theory._

 _ **Stay home. I'll only warn you once. Make this terrible decision on your own..**_

"Alright. What time should I be going?" Inu closes his eyes in thought. He yawns and shrugs carelessly. "Probably around now.." My eyes widen like saucers. " **INUUUUUU**!" I grab him and literally jump out the door. I jumped, hopped, apologized, and ran through the late day with great speed. _Ugh my hair is bound to be a mess, I'm dressed casual..damn it Inu!_

I slow down a bit as the Inuzuka estate came into view. "Okay, okay.." I slow my breathing, glancing angrily at Inu. He was panting and muttering words of why I ran so fast. "Hush panda-chan. How do I look?" Inu glances at me and shrugs. "Fine-" " _How_. _Do_ I _look_?" I say with more force. "E-eh..you could look worse." I roll my eyes bending to pick him up. "Will you put me down! The guys'll think I'm more wimpy than I already am..!"

Aw wasn't that cute? Inu was embarrassed to be seen with me..! I place my lips on the side of his face. "Bleh! Stop!" Inu wiggles in my hands. My smile not once falters during his adorable struggle. "Well you tell your friends that you have a pretty girl like me who'll give you more dango later!" Inu stopped struggling at the mention of dango. "Really?" He asked with hope. "If you're a good boy." "IM A GOOD BOY IM A GOOD BOY!" Inu attacks my face with licks and kisses. I just couldn't get enough of his cuteness! "Alright alright!" I pull away to knock on the door. "I'll try to save you some of my dinner okay?" Inu lifted onto his hind legs to nip at my hand. I place my hand over his tiny head affectionately. "Why do you make me involuntarily like you?"

"I just have that amazing gift."

The door opens to a ratherly shocked Kiba. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed. I shrug showing no reaction to his anger. "Your mother invited me to dinner. I decided to take up her offer." "Fu- Mitsuko you _can't_ be here!" "And why can she not?" Tsume interrupted. I felt Kiba's chakra run cold for a moment. Was he actually afraid of his mother finding out about who I was...? _**Mitsuko this is our chance to leave. Explain you don't feel well and came to give your thanks personally.**_ _We aren't running away from this fight Shomei._ She sighs but stays silent. "Ah well..Kiba here doesn't want me to miss curfew. I already explained that being a little late won't hurt me." "Curfew? Curfew for what?" Tsume gave me a suspicious look. Kiba gave me a death look to shut up at the same time.

"A-ah well..I got robbed last month. My landlord now has a curfew for us all to be home or else he won't be responsible for the next break in." I bit my lip under Tsume's harsh stare. Her eyes soften as she felt sorry about my "robbed" home.

I came inside to a wonderful smell! Meat and vegetables sent my tastebuds over the edge. Kiba brushed by, whispering for me to keep quiet for the rest of the night. I pinch his hand giving him a defiant look. "Mitsuko could you help me with dinner?" "Most certainly!" It brought a nostalgic feeling to me as I helped Tsume cook. She fried the meat while I cut onion up for her. A giant pot sat in between us where her "magical" stew would be made. I smiled as Tsume recalled a time when Kiba would help her cook. "Now that's he's older, he only has time for the young girls and not any oldies like myself.. Speaking of which, how did you two meet?" I stopped chopping. I had two choices here. Tell the truth or lie again. From what Kiba says, he doesn't want his family to know about me.. meaning they should already know _nothing_ about me.

"Well..it was years ago. I had just tripped over Akamaru and he yelled at me for it. I apologized of course, which he unbelievably accepted. I started seeing him more often which turned into a friendship." I sadly recall many other young memories. The old days were so good..back when I could actually talk to Kiba without him snapping at me for just breathing. Tsume must've sensed my bummed mood because she placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Well you know what they say." She started. "What do "they" say?" "Marriage always starts with a pair of good friends!" Tsume laughs. My face flushes unimaginable shades of crimson at the mention of marriage.

 _Marriage?! Oh that's such a big step I mean..am I ready for marriage? I barely know what to do with a 'boyfriend' let alone a husband..!_

"Ma..!" Kiba whines. His cheeks were also pink as he had heard his mother's words. "Don't give me that. You guys seem perfect for each other! Why not marriage?"

"I'm only 17 Tsume-san.." I mutter. "There's always a marriage pact. And considering Kiba is horrible with girls-" "I am _**not**_ horrible with girls Ma!" "You're right, you're right.. You were able to catch this beautiful girl here." Tsume gave me a wink which only made my face flush even more. "I didn't catch her.." Kiba muttered. His bitterness brought a metallic taste to my mouth. "Oh? Dear Mitsuko caught you, eh?" Tsume threw the cooked meat into the hot broth. I quickly threw the chopped vegetables in after her. Kiba growled and stomped his foot like a child. "No Ma! We didn't ' _catch_ ' each other. We don't like each other. And we'll never be married! Can you please just drop it?!" Kiba stormed off as Tsume fumed after him.

"Don't yell at me just because you can't ask her on a proper date!" "I'll..I'll talk to him." Tsume mutters obscenities and waves me off. I take a deep breath, leaving to find Kiba.

His rage led me outside to find him ranting to Akamaru. I quickly hid behind the wall, only peeking out every so often. "You just don't get it Akamaru! I can't stand Mitsuko! Let alone hearing Ma talk about **marrying** her. It's unbelievable!" "I don't care about how she feels! I told her the other night to never come back here, and now look!" "There's nothing to see from her point of view! She's still a traitor. And I'll be damned if the village gets nearly destroyed because of her again." "Fine! FINE! I admit it.. maybe I do like her. Just a little. But not enough to have her in my house talking to my mother!"

Kiba and Akamaru continue to go back and forth. It gave me an odd feeling to know Kiba did actually like me, he just couldn't be sure to trust me. _I'm going to show him! He can most definitely trust me!_ I let out a shaky breath before coming out of my hiding spot. Kiba immediately stopped talking to glare at me. "What. I'm busy, and if you think we're actually going to make a marriage pact-" "That's not why I came out here. Although your mother is very optimistic.." Kiba scoffed before folding his arms. "So what do you want then?" "I didn't like the way you yelled at your mom. It was..quite frankly, rude and unnecessary." I knew what I said was **dangerous**.

Very, very **dangerous**. Kiba growled and stomped over. Akamaru whined but one look from his friend shut him up. "Don't tell me how to speak to my mother." My heart was racing as I looked him in his angry eyes. Was I..scared? "Why? It was wrong of you to shout at someone who just wants what's best for you. And now you're upset at me for calling you out on it?" Next thing I knew, I was slammed against a tree with Kiba holding my collar. The look in his eyes meant death but I continued. "You..are such an _asshole_. Not just to me, but to your own mom..?" Kiba vehemently growled, but reluctantly dropped me. _**This fool is lucky we can not use any chakra. He'd be dead already!**_

 _Relax Shomei._

"Are you _really_ telling me how to treat _my_ own mom?" Kiba remarked. "Don't you dare!" My hand itched to be against his cheek. This bastard dared to use that against me. _How..how could you Kiba?_ I felt the waterworks begin to turn on. Kiba's eyes soften at the sight of my tears. I harshly wipe them away knowing they'd be back soon. "You're right. It's not my place. But I had my mother for a little time. And in that little time, I learned that you respect and love your parents because you'll never know when they'll be taken away from you. Your mom loves you Kiba. Stop shutting her out just because you can't handle how life goes for you. Because no matter how fucked you are, in the end she'll always have your back." "I-" I held a finger up for him to hush. Nothing he said would make any of this better.

"Dinner is almost ready. After that, I'll leave and I won't come back." I spare Kiba one last glance before leaving him alone and confused.

••••

"You alright Mitsuko?" Hana asked. I was picking at Tsume's soup as she told stories from her childhood. "Uh.. y-yeah. I just..ate before coming to dinner, that's all." "Oi. What about you Kiba? You love my soup." Tsume asked. Hana gave her brother a knowing look as she placed a spoonful of broth in her mouth. "I'm uh..not hungry anymore." I felt Kiba's eyes on me from time to time. To make matters worse, he literally sat **next** to me! _I shouldn't waste Tsume-san's dinner.._ Without hesitation, I grab my spoon shoving the savory broth and fried meat in my mouth. It was so..delicious! I moaned, welcoming the new taste in my mouth. Kiba cleared his throat, bumping me under the table. "Mm- sorry! This soup is just delicious!" I graciously place another spoonful in my mouth. Why hadn't I started eating before?

"Glad ya like it Mitsuko!"

I slurp my broth down, holding my bowl out for more. After 4 bowls, I was more full than I had ever been in my life. I felt like I was going to explode! "Thank you so much for this wonderful meal." "Ah it's no big deal.." Tsume collected dishes sparing me a parting smile. "You should come over for dinner every night Mitsuko." Hana suggested. I nearly choked on air. I was more than honored to come have dinner everyday in their home! But one Inuzuka didn't seemed so happy with that option. "Well, not everyday. Maybe once a month? A year? I mean, Mitsuko has her own home with her own responsibilities." _Figures._

Kiba continued on making up my own excuses to not come over for dinner. On and on with his hedonistic lies. _**It's your decision child. Not his. I don't wish for you stay, but if it makes you happy..I'll agree.**_ "I think that would be lovely." Kiba shuts his mouth. Tsume smiles and promises cook her best for me. Hana thinks it'll be great to have another female around her age around too. I try to ignore Kiba's thoughts. But they were loud and blazing with anger. _THAT BITCH. I swear I will fucking RIP HER TO SHREDS!_

"You should help me with a few _chores_ before you go, Mitsuko." _**I don't like this.**_ _It's fine Shomei.._ "Sure. What chores do you have?" Kiba led me out back explaining the issue of washing the ninken. "They tend to run away but you'll catch on." I nod once. "Alright. Where are they?"

"Oh we'll get to the chores in a moment. I need you to explain what the _**FUCK**_ goes on in your head?!"

I fold my arms in defiance. I would be damned if Kiba put me down for something that I was kindly offered! "Well your mother graciously asked for me to come enjoy dinner here every night. I accepted." "No, no! I don't want you around them! You can't come here every night, okay?! Look, call me what you want. I just don't want to deal with the repercussions of telling the truth to them." "Well I for one don't give a slightest damn about your repercussions and what you think is best." Kiba opened his mouth but I beat him to it. "I'm happy Kiba! I'm happy for once in my pathetic life! I'm back home, with all of my friends. Even if the one I was most excited to see hates me for something that wasn't my fault. It's your problem now, and I quite frankly don't care what you have to say about me or what I do! Your job is to see that I behave and home before my curfew. Not judge me just because you're too afraid to admit your own truth to your own family!"

I coldly bump shoulders with him as I past by. Akamaru was on my heels, telling me to come back. "No. I'm so over your friend! When will he admit that he cares?! Fine, fine! He doesn't love me..maybe I don't love him either but he cares. And I'm tired of waiting around for him." I had finally conceded to being over Kiba's bullshit. There was difference between wasted energy and not trying at all. _I've tried enough damn it!_

I came upon several kennels holding all of the loud shouting ninken. "GUARDIAN!" "SHES HERE!" "COME TOUCH ME GUARDIAN IM SOFT!" "Aw great. Look at what you did Mitsuko." Kiba tried to shush the dogs but it only made their consistent barking worse. Especially with Tsume's booming voice in the distance. "BOY...! IF YOU DONT MAKE THOSE MUTTS SHUT IT YOULL BE SLEEPING WITH THEM TONIGHT!"

Kiba only shouted louder which made the ninken in return bark too. I sigh, feeling quite annoyed that Kiba couldn't control _trained_ ninja dogs. I mean, what was the point anyway if you couldn't make them be quiet? I slowly raise my hand, calling all attention on myself. The ninken immediately grow quiet with my one movement. "It's time for a bath guys." That one sentence sent the backyard in an uproar. Even my own yelling wouldn't shut the dogs up! "Okay, okay! Who ever willingly takes a bath gets to get a belly rub by me!" "Belly rub?" "By the guardian?!" "YES ILL TAKE A BATH!" "ME TOO! BELLY RUB!" "You need to be quiet or else nobody gets a belly rub!" I snap.

* * *

The night was silent as scrubbed the dirt from different colors of fur. The sun was setting and by the time me and Kiba finished, it was dark out. No doubt time for me to get home. I groan, throwing the brush down. "This is so exhausting!" "Tell me about it.." Kiba and I sat near each other in pure exhaustion. My eyes fluttered close but quickly reopened to just close again. My battle with sleep ended with me losing...

 _"Y-you're not Mitsuko-chan. Who are you?!" "But I am her. Why not come to the realization. This is my true self. I love myself. I_ _ **don't**_ _love you. I_ _ **don't**_ _love this village, hell I despise even breathing it's air!" "But..but you gave me a promise! You swore you'd stay forever and protect the village; together!" "Save your pathetic tears..are you not a ninja? On your knees begging me to stay... I despise weak trash like yourself." "Please..don't leave me..I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong please!" "Save your sorry's. I've made my choice. Now make yours."_

I jolt awake at the sound of a shout. "Damn it! Damn it! Ah..son of a.." Kiba paced back and forth trying to stop the bleeding of his finger. I immediately stood to look it over. "Let me see." "No-" "Kiba. Let. Me. **See**." He reluctantly held his pinkie out. A baby gash was left, oozing with blood. It looked almost similar to my own old scar! "Hm..do you have any bandages?" "Y-yeah. They're in my room." Kiba flinched as I lightly touch the cut. "Ow! Don't touch it!" The gears in my head start turning and one thought occurred.

Before he could react, I placed Kiba's bloody pinkie in my mouth. The taste of metal instantly hit my taste buds. It was uncomfortable for both of us, but necessary so he wouldn't get an infection.

"A-are you serious?! I just need a bandage!" "Alright, then let's get a bandage." Kiba rolls his eyes and leads me around the house. "Where are we going?" "I will not let Hana see this. She'd never let me live this down!" I couldn't help but giggle at his banter. Kiba was adorable when he got embarrassed. We stopped in front of a low window. Kiba opens it with his one hand and waits for me to let his pinkie go. Like a gentleman, he let's me go in first. I stop and observe my new surroundings. Never in my life did I think I'd be in _Kiba's_ room. _Alone with him at that.._

His room was a decent size with a small pile of clothes in a corner that had a smell coming from them.

"Top left drawer." I tilt my head in confusion. "The bandages baka." I managed to find disinfectant to fully clean Kiba's cut before wrapping it. "Uh..thanks." He mumbled. "Any time. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" "I cut myself on a thorn." He sighed. It took everything in me to not laugh. A thorn caused that baby gash? "What? What's funny." "N-nothing..I mean, who knew a thorn could cause so much harm.." I joke. Kiba blushes beet red. "It hurt..plus.." His sentence fades off into a mumble. "Plus what?" I push. "..It was in your hair..." I connect the dots easily. Kiba had his hands in my hair when he cut his finger on a thorn. _Most definitely a spirit's doing.._

"And how do you know the thorn was in my hair?" "I cut myself on it!" "How?" Kiba turns crimson. I wanted him to admit that he was playing in my hair. "I..I just did." " **How** Kiba?" I say with force. He growled with frustration before shouting "FINE! I was playing in your hair damn it! It's soft and soothes me! And I like how it feels against my fingers!" My eyes widen but before I could say anything, Tsume's chakra was coming. And fast. " **KIIIBA**!" Acting fast, I slam my body behind the door with Kiba on top of me. He didn't have enough time to react as Tsume bursted through the door, pushing Kiba up against me even further. Light seepd into the dark room from the hall as Tsume yelled.

Kiba was so impossibly close..!

I felt his breathing fan across my forehead through the bandages. We both turn red but don't make a peep. "Ki-hm? I coulda sworn I heard voices in here.. Kiba knows better than to bring a girl in my home behind _closed_ doors...!"

Tsume began sniffing the air profusely. In a moment, she'd find me and Kiba behind this door. And her reaction most definitely wouldn't be pretty.. I look Kiba in the eye. I mouth "Stay quiet." before performing a hand sign. Tsume starts to sneeze repeatedly. "What the-ahchoo! Hell! Hana-ahchoo! Get me some-ahchoo! Medicine-ahchoo!" Tsume closed the door, still sneezing on her way out. Once the light left we both let out a breath. "Jeez..your mother scares me!" "Ha! You've never seen her angry before. That was an example of her normal momness." "That's not a word." "It is now." We both chuckle, forgetting the close proximity.

 _ **Mitsuko...!**_

 _Alright alright._

"You're uh..squishing me here." I mumble. Without a word, Kiba's warm body leaves me cold as we move from the wall. Light from the moon seeps in, letting me see something twinkle on the dresser. _Is that?_ My fingers lightly touch the steam of the flower. _My asagao..I nearly forgot about them.._ "You still have it." It was more of a statement than a question. "Well..yeah. It was the last thing you gave to me." _Besides heartache._ The little white flower seemed to speak to me. All of the pain I caused my friends. Me giving up without a fight. Being too weak to even try..

 _This was all my fault. I caused this. If I was just honest..maybe I could've been saved?_

"I didn't get it back then.." Kiba makes me face him. He looked so broken. It made my heart break even further for his pain. I blamed my self all three years. We all could've done something. Me more than others. So..why didn't I? "..what I did to deserve that torment. I never _**hurt**_ you, so why did you hurt _**me**_?" I couldn't do anything but stare in that moment. I was breathing, yet I wasn't..? "I..I.." _Why do I feel this way Shomei-sama?!_ _ **Has the guilt eaten you up that bad? You are not at fault for what that snake did. No matter how others put it, you are not.**_ _But..I am._ "I...I'm sorry." A tear ran down Kiba's cheek. "S-stop apologizing." He whispered, wiping his face.

"No..I am! I'm so sorry. Every time I think I'm strong, there's always something holding me back. It was fear then, but now..god I don't know! I just..I just wish I could go back and fix it all. Go back and change what I did because..because I _love_ you.. A-and I see your pain, and I I just want to fix it. I want to fix it so bad that the guilt every single day eats me alive. I know..it's not entirely my fault but I could've done more that day. I _should've_ done more.. So please. Let me fix us. Let's heal our bond Kiba. I just wanna go back to the old days.."

Through my tears, I wrap my arms around Kiba. He stood limp against me as I held him close. We didn't move for a long while. I wished we could stay in that position forever but Kiba pulled away from me. I saw something I had longed for since I came back. **Acceptance.**

Acceptance for me. For the future. For _us_. "We can..we can work on it." Overcome with joy, I grab Kiba's face and smash my lips against his. He froze but quickly kissed back. My hands found their way to his beautiful locks of brown while his hand cupped my face. I felt his teeth bite my lip, causing me to gasp. A new intruder made a moan slip from my mouth. Kiba's tongue explored every inch, not leaving any place untouched.

 _ **I think you should slow down child! This path is too early for...**_

A cloud of lust blocks any and all words from Shomei-sama. It was just me and Kiba at this moment. I felt myself be picked up and placed on soft sheets. Kiba left my mouth, moving down to my neck. He left kisses in his path, leaving me hot and tingly. A deep kiss on my neck left me gasping and arching my back into Kiba. Something hard pressed against my thigh.

 _Wait wait. He doesn't think we're-_

A deep, lascivious growl escaped from the **beast** on top of me. I had never felt anything more than limerence for Kiba. Sure, his body was gorgeous. But I wouldn't give myself to someone. Especially when we were not married! "Kiba I think we should-" I was cut off from the searing pain in my arms. Kiba's claws duh into my arm as he headed lower with his kisses. "K-kiba I think-i think we should-" The sound of fabric ripping brought my attention to my breasts. Kiba tore my kimono open and stared down at my semi naked chest. The only thing hiding my modesty being my bra.

"Stop- _mmmm_!" I was roughly kissed just as a hand was placed on one of my breast. Kiba fondled me, against my will as I still struggled. His claws still digging deep into my arm.

I was panicking at this point. The feeling of him grinding against my pelvis had me shrieking for him to stop. I turn my head to the side, kicking wherever I could. Kiba forced himself in between my legs, grabbing my neck in the process to smash his lips upon mine.

He was aggressive. Scratching. Biting. Licking. Whatever he wanted. **Like a dog**. _**MITSUKO! I WILL MURDER THIS BOY DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS. EVER!**_ The mixtures of spirits and Shomei yelling had me even more scared. If I used any chakra, _I_ was done. If the spirits got to him, _he_ was done. But if I didn't make him stop.. Kiba's hand trailed down to an unknown region. I pinch my eyes closed. _Stop it, stop it._ He was getting closer. _Stop it, STOP IT!_ I felt his finger hook around the end of my underwear, moving to pull them off. _STOP IT,_ _ **STOP IT!**_

I lost myself that night.

Without so much as a blink of an eye, I kicked Kiba off me. As he stood to jump back on me, I gave him an uppercut and a roundhouse out his door and through the wall. Tsume shouted as Kiba came crashing through her dining room. I was breathing hard. Tears and blood dripped on the floor as I made my way out.

 _I told him to stop..I didn't want to yet he..he continued._ _ **You did the right thing. I want to kill the boy but we mustn't. Let's go. And never come back.**_ _Never come back.._ Tsume's eyes widen when she sees me. Hana immediately grabs her first aid kit. Their voices were blurs to my ears. I could only hear my own cries. My own screams as I was fondled without permission.

How far would he had gone if I hadn't stop him?

I glare at Kiba's unmoving body. _He disgusts me._ I saw his eyes twitch before he slowly sat up. When he saw me, he froze. "Mitsuko I-" Before another word was said, I bolt out the door. I held my tattered kimono to my body as I ran towards the gates. I fall flat on my face once outside, hissing at the pain of the scratches. I feel a pair of hands help me stand. "I SAID NO!" I slap Kiba feeling the tears swell in my eyes once more. "I-I'm sorry! I mean-I mean..it was your fault! You kissed me first..you-you.." Kiba had his own tears falling from his eyes as well. He held his head between his hands, crying like a lost puppy. "P-please just let me help-" "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I summon a katana blazing with lightning without hesitation. My glare never unwavering from that bastard. "M-mayonaka! Mayonaka..!" I cried. My katana wavers as the cuts burn. I wouldn't dare let my guard down, no matter the pain. "Mayonaka please...! Help me.." Her howling in the night nearly made me cry tears of joy.

Kiba was thrown back as she charged at him, teeth bared. Before she get his throat, a dark haired ninken shoves her back to earth. He growled menacingly. "Step off, _pup_. Or you'll be roadkill." Mayonaka and the ninken circle each other. Both snapping and growling at one another. Tsume runs out from her house with several other ninken ready to fight. One of them being Inu. He sees me and immediately runs over. "The hell happened Oshiro?!" "T-that..dog.." I whispered. "Which one?" Mayonaka growls and goes in for the kill. She kicks, howls, and soon gets a hold of the other ninken. "Hey!" Tsume makes a move to break it up. It was already over by then. Mayonaka held her heavy paw over the ninken's jaw. She growls low and with power. If any of the ninken came at her now, they'd die. "T-take me home..please." My body was against warm white fur that belonged to my best friend. "Thank you." I whispered. "Mitsuko!" Tsume calls. I ignore her, commanding Mayonaka to leave. "M-mitsuko! Wait..! Please! I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..!"

Kiba yells my name in the night. His sorrow and guilt only make my tears fall faster. Why would he do that?

 _ **Because those who have power abuse it often..**_

 _I should've listened! I should've stayed home..I'm such an idiot.._

 _ **No. it's his fault, not yours!**_

 _I kissed him first..maybe if I hadn't we..he.._

 _ **Everything the boy does is his decision. He can not blame anyone but himself.**_

 _Is it me? Am I the reason people always leave Shomei-sama? Am I cursed to having horrible shit happen to me forever?!_

 _ **Hush..just sleep..**_

Kiba took something that night. Not my innocence..but my _**dignity**_. He stripped me of what little confidence remained and left an empty shell in it's wake. I had gained something that night though. An epiphany. No matter how hard you try, you always get screwed over in the end. No matter how good you are, the world will chew you up and spit you out like the worthless trash you are. It's so easy being without. The one thing I cherished was taken away..my _hope_.

 _You were right Shomei-sama..humans are nothing but feeble weaklings who take and give nothing in return. Like my heart.._

 _ **You must persevere Mitsuko. It will only get worse from here on out..**_ _I'm always kicked when I'm already down.. but no need to worry. Because once I get back up...once I'm stronger, fearing no one accept not being able to finish the job..._

 _you'll be fucked._

* * *

 _WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

 _Holy fuckin shit guys. I HAVE NO WORDS! I mean, I do but I don't wanna ruin this crazy ass ending. I mean.. Kiba is just wild. Now don't worry..I actually had something WAY worse supposed to happen. But then I remembered that Kiba isn't as crazy as I clearly made him out to be. A lot of people may not have liked this chapter but I promise nothing else like this will happen in the future._

 _Yes you've been left on a cliffhanger. Yes. Next chapter will continue from the BEGINNING of the chapter. And yes.. Mitsuko is utterly furious. Also also alllsooo! I wonder who Keiko is.. i also wonder what Shomei vowed to never let happen.. WHO KNOWS! **(I doooooo!)** _

_much love,, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	17. Fifteen

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Fifteen**

 _ **You left and I cried tears of blood. My sorrow grows. Its not just that You left. But when You left my eyes went with You.**_

 _ **Now, how will I cry?**_

 _"Nee-chan?" I called. "Hm?" She gave me a kind smile, poking my red nose. It was always snowing in the early winter. Trees were bare of leaves while most of the woodland animals prepare to hibernate till spring. I was out collecting firewood for Papa with my sister when a certain question came to mind._

 _"What's the meaning of love?" "Love?" "Y-yeah.." I squeaked. I looked up to my sister for everything. She was a teen, while I was barely learning how to write my name and annunciate words properly. "Why are you asking such a question Suko-chan?" "B-because..I hear Mama talk about it but I don't really know what it means.." Nee-chan smiles again making me blush out of embarrassment. "What do you think it means, Mitsuko?" "To..deeply care for someone?"_

 _"Mmm..it's more of a mutual understanding. A way of life is something Mom would say. Love is what you define it to be. If you want it to mean something special, that is your own choice. Just remember it's everywhere and everyone has it!"_

 _I marvel at Nee-chan's explanation. She sounded so wise, and cool! I made a promise to have everyone look up to me just like her one day. "I will! And Nee-chan?" "Yes, dear little sister?" I feel my face get warm in the cold weather. "I love you."_

 _Nee-chan kissed my cheeks before motioning for us to hurry. "Mama wouldn't want us out for too long.. First one home get's Papa's chair!" I watched as she took off running home. I dropped some firewood, quickly picking it up, trying to catch up to my sister. "W-wait,_ _ **Mizuki**_ _!"_

* * *

 _Hidan and Kakuzu chased Yugito into a cave. "I have lured you fools into a trap! And you both shall die here as well!" The cave enterance explodes, blocking the two Akatsuki members in. "Oh goodie! I'm quaking in my pants." Hidan smirked at the blond as she angrily enters her tailed beast form, unleashing the power of Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Cat Spirit. "Don't mess with me!" She roared. Hidan rests his scythe on his shoulder with a big sigh. "I'm bored, Kakuzu. And this fight will be harder than what you said it would be.." "Well I suggest you hurry and get it over with, hm?" Kakuzu jumped back as Yugito slammed her clawed paw into the concrete. She attempts to hit Hidan with her Byōen Hōka, which only further makes him unamused. "This is bullshit Kakuzu! How the hell am I going to sacrifice her if she keeps throwing fireballs at me?!"_

 _"I don't know nor care-" Kakuzu barely managed to slip away from another one of Yugito's attacks. The building above explodes as the justu made an impact with the ceiling. Kakuzu stood by, bored as Hidan continued his play with the cat._

 _The fight was over when Hidan laid sprawled out, a rod impaled in his stomach with Yugito above him unconscious. Her hands were both impaled with a rod through the thick rock. Thick blood oozed down her back as she occasionally twitched. "Ahhh..to Jashin.." Hidan's black and white color left him slowly with each passing minute. He was indulging in his pain,_ _ **her**_ _pain. It made him sigh with content. "Will you hurry up." Kakuzu grunts. "Almost done..don't rush Jashin's gift!" "My my, such a mess you two created." White Zetsu tuts. Using his Kagerō technique, he emerged from the ground right before Kakuzu and Hidan._

 _"Blame the mess on the idiot on the ground." Hidan pulled the rod from his chest, angrily pointing it towards Kakuzu's direction. "Keep talking, and you'll be sacrificed next." Zetsu shook his head. Those two are such a pain.. He thought. After grabbing Yugito's body, he stopped to pass along a message. "The next jinchūriki is heard to be in Hi no Kuni. Leader-sama says to go there and collect them." Kakuzu perks up at the mention of Hi no Kuni. "Hm..I have some business there. Alright, let's go Hidan." White Zetsu bid them good luck before he too took his own leave. "Hi no Kuni?! That's so damn far..and my feet already hurt!" Hidan whined. "Quite your damn whining."_

 _The air became thick and stale. The spirits knew of the oncoming trouble. But what were they to do? If humans wanted to destroy each other, so be it.. The Guardian would stop them. But little did they know.._

 _ **The Guardian needed help herself.**_

 _Mitsuko_

The voices were all a blur. The nurses tend to my wounds, asking me various questions. I just stare off into the room, forgetting where I was. _I thought..I was loved. I thought..we were fixing it.._ Every step forward with Kiba resulted in ten steps back. It was never ending. I was left alone by early morning. The nurses obviously gave up, but were most likely calling Lady Tsunade. I look down at my forearm. The scratches burned under the bandages. As if, Kiba was on top of me again. Holding me down. As he touched and roamed every crevice in my body. Hot tears drip on to my arm. These scratches were a symbol. That those who are close, hurt you the **worse**.

I could easily heal myself. But for my own sake, I decided to let them heal on their own. _**I promise you. I will never allow him or anyone for that matter, to hurt you ever again.**_ _Protect me Shomei-sama..for I am vulnerable once again.._ I was such a weakling. Scared because I was going to hurt somebody when instead _I_ was the one hurt. _**Don't think about it too much..just rest for now.**_ _If only it were that simple.._ I close my eyes, knowing what was to come once I fell asleep..

"Mitsuko-chan?" I look up into clear eyes that were forming tears. "Oh don't cry Hina-chan.." I mumbled. "I'm so sorry!" Hinata's wrapped her arms around me carefully. I cherish her embrace for it was something I wished for since I came to the hospital. "What happened? N-naruto told me you were in bad shape and I made him leave to train b-but.." Tears slip from her eyes as she looked me over. I didn't want her to feel bad.

 _ **This is a horrible situation. Who wouldn't feel bad.**_

"H-he said some animal attacked you right?" I nod my head once.

 _This isn't right._ _ **The less who know, the better. Do not tell her.**_ _She's my best friend..I'm just..scared Shomei.._ She sighs but doesn't protest any further.

My own eyes swell with tears. A sick taste of anger comes to my mouth as I remember what he did for the _100th_ time. "Can I tell you something, Hina-chan?" "What's wrong?" Hinata gave my hand a squeeze as the tears roll down my cheeks. "U-um..an..animal didn't attack me.." Hinata's gasps before standing in what I could call rage. "A person did this? Who?!" "I..I need you to promise me something." She was right back at my side immediately. "Anything Mitsuko. Please..tell me what happened." "Don't..tell anybody this happened. Don't confront the person either. I just want this over with." "I promise. I swear I will not tell a living soul." _Here goes nothing.._ My bottom lip quivers as a sob slips from me. I swear I was going to run out of tears one of these day. "I uh..went to have dinner at Kiba's house. One thing led to another and he uh..he wouldn't...he almost..dear god I thought he was going to.. and I panicked. I just panicked and I left and I..I just..he **just** wouldn't stop..!"

Hinata's holds me as I sob my sorrows away. She rubbed circles in my back as I cried nonstop. I could hear rain pouring outside as the skies cried with me. "I was so scared..and he wouldn't stop, I **begged** him to stop!" "I know..I know..and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry he did that..it's unforgivable and unlike Kiba to..to.." "I thought he loved me Hinata..!" I sob. I was such a mess at this point. Hinata's shirt was drenched with my tears, but she didn't mind. She continued to whisper in my ear, easing the pain away. "What do we do?" She asked after a moment of silence. "We say it was an animal." I sniffle. "I already led Naruto to believe it." "B-but what about Kiba..? I can't just let him get away with what he did!" "You already promised Hinata! Don't say he did this. Don't even confront him about it!" "He's my teammate, Mitsuko. I can't just let this go.." I freeze as she was leaving me no choice.

"Hina-chan!" I nearly shout. "Please. Don't make me do something I'll regret.." "Mitsuko.." "Hinata you swore! You swore you wouldn't so _please_.." Hinata stays silent before sighing. "Alright. Only for you Mitsuko.." I nod once. The silence in the room was unsettling and made me cringe inwardly.

 _Why is this so difficult.._

I scoot over, patting the area next to me. "Cuddle with me?" Hinata blushes but reluctantly gets in bed with me. Her warm chakra embraces me, causing a yawn to slip from me. "You can sleep Suko-chan..you've been through a lot.." Hinata gives my hand a squeeze of reassurance. "Yeah..I have."

 _Third_

 _A mess was one word. A screw up was another. Kiba stared at the wall long and hard. Rain poured outside, drenching everything it touch. The clouds were so dark they easily portrayed his inner feelings._

 _It was her fault, right? She started it..I just got a little rough.._

 _He had been contemplating all night. Deep down, he knew he had screwed up horrible. He had even cried for her to come back! The look in Mitsuko's eyes still haunted him. That look of fear and disappointment. Kiba growled before placing his head in between his hands. What is wrong with me? He questioned over and over again. His door creaked open. He didn't have to look up to know Tsume had walked in. She sighed before sitting next to her son. "What happened. No more lies damn it, because there is a hole in my house and my dining room is in pieces!" Kiba sighed himself. He knew he had to come clean about who Mitsuko was exactly. And what he had done. But he just couldn't. He knew his mother would literally kill him and make sure any ties with Mitsuko were cut immediately. So Kiba omitted the truth. "I..I care for her Ma. Mitsuko's a good friend and I just can't help but screw everything up with her.." Tsume grabbed his face to look into her eyes. She was shocked to see tears threatening to spill._

 _"Who. Is. This. Girl!" Kiba ripped his face away with a shout. "You don't get it!" "What? Tell me what to get!" "I_ _ **love**_ _her damn it! And she hurt me a long long time ago, and I've never been over it! I..fucked up Ma.. really bad this time." Tsume went silent. Love was a big thing in her household. She drove the father of her children away because she couldn't show enough of the crap. So Tsume always prayed that her own kids would learn to love properly, unlike her._

 _She brought her son close. "What did you do Kiba. A girl doesn't get that frightened for no reason." Kiba paused and whispered to his mom. "What?" "I said, promise me you won't be mad." "Alright fine. I promise." "I..we..were making out. And I guess I got..rough." Tsume looked her son in the eye. 'Rough' meant only one thing to her. "Inuzuka Kiba. Tell me you did not_ _ **hurt**_ _that girl." Kiba shook his head immediately. "No, no! I didn't..go that far. I just..I didn't mean to take it as far as it did Ma! And I don't know what do to." "Well.. Mitsuko is in shock. Let her be for a while." "Yeah but.." His voice broke. Tears rush down Kiba's face. He hadn't cried like this for a long time._

 _"But what? Tell me.."_

 _Tsume embraced Kiba as he explained his overwhelming feelings to her. "I see. Well one thing's for sure, you hurt that girl. And you need to apologize. I don't know what you kids have. But it sounds serious and you need to fix it now. Don't hurt her more just because she hurt you. Talk to her." Kiba nods, heeding his mother's words. "And Kiba?" Tsume called from his door. "You're paying for my wall and dining room." She slams the door, leaving Kiba groaning with frustration. He was the one thrown through a wall by Mitsuko!_

 _Mitsuko..._

 _He groans again at the mention of her name. The guilt ate Kiba alive until nothing but that pathetic sad boy was left from three years ago..._

 _Mitsuko_

 _"It's all right." "You're safe." "You must trust yourself in these situations my dear.." I searched for that same angelic voice again. Who was this person? And why did they sound so..familiar? "W-who are you?" "What do you want?" "Tell me! Please.." I was blinded by a bright light. My name was being called by that angelic voice one again. I peek an eye open to see the light fading away. The golden winged butterfly fluttered above me, waiting to land. I raise my hand, feeling it's six legs gently brush against my skin. It's glow grew brighter as I silently admired it. "Mitsuko.." I look up towards the bright white light. I couldn't see anything well, but I swore arms reached out for me. "Be strong my child." "M-mother? MOTHER!" The butterfly fluttered away just as the arms seemed to disappear. "Wait, come back! You know what's happening please!" I chase after the butterfly trying to ignore the bright light. "Mitsuko..! Mitsuko..!" "I need answers!"_

"Mitsuko wake up please." I shot up from my slumber. "Damn I almost had it!" I facepalm myself a little too hard. "Ow.." Hinata snickers as I rub my forehead. "Ugh..why'd you wake me?" I lazily glance at Lady Tsunade. It took a moment for my brain to register who she was for a moment. "Oh! L-lady Tsunade.." "I leave you alone for one second, and you've already been in some mess _Oshiro_!" I flinch at her angry tone. What had I done so wrong? "Now explain what happened." I swallow spit before continuing my lie. "I was attacked by an animal." "And you didn't defend yourself because..?" "I didn't want to hurt the poor thing! Plus I wasn't taking any chances with using chakra." Tsunade paused and took what I said into consideration. She walked over to inspect my injuries. "Well..it seems something wild is on the loose. It could've killed you, or other people." I inwardly scoff. If only she knew _who_ the wild thing was.. "What did it look like?" "U-uh..it was kinda dark. But he was big and really furry. He had..and it had five legs." Tsunade mumbles words before sighing heavily. "Alright I have made a decision. Until this beast is caught, you are aloud to use chakra to _defend_ yourself." My eyes widen at her statement. "B-but the council-" "Forget what they said! I'm the Hokage, not those old bags of dust. I don't need you getting hurt anymore so stay safe. I'll check in on you later..for now, I need to find out what this five-legged wild animal is."

Nodding to Hinata once, Lady Tsunade leaves my room. From outside, I hear her speak to an unfamiliar face. Something about intruders in Hi no Kuni...? _I wonder what that's all ab_ _out. **Nothing to concern yourself with.**_ "Everyone knows you're in the hospital." I raise an eyebrow at Hinata. "Us, your watchers." "Oh..are they..coming here?" "Most likely. I sent out messages a while ago." I clench my fist feeling my eyes sting. That means he was coming too. Hinata gives my shoulder a squeeze. "Everyone except him." I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't stand to look at his disgusting face. And including stand to be in this hospital anymore! "Hinata..I'm ready to head home." "B-but-" "I don't like hospitals. Besides, it's just a few scratches and bruises. I'll be fine!" Hinata gave me a pouted look. "Okay. But you're staying at my home for the rest of the day!" "Alright."

••••

I watched as Hinata and Neji exchanged powerful blows. Each Shōtei was met with another, more powerful strike. Hinata moved so fast, so elegant with grace in each step she took. Neji coached her on, telling her to attack harder, faster. Soon it was hard to keep up with the Hyuga's. Next thing I know, Hinata's hands formed into chakra lions. She quickly went for Neji's chakra points, only hitting one out of many attempts. I observe how his chakra drains slightly. _Hm. It seems her justu includes not only rendering a chakra point, but draining them as well. **You should learn something from this girl my dear..**_ Hinata and Neji part, both panting. "Good job. You lasted twice as long this time." Neji praised as he bowed.

Hinata looked towards me blushing when I gave her a smile. She was an excellent ninja. Better than I could ever be.. "You did good." Hinata wiped sweat from her brow. "Thank you." I look away in deep thought. What if I could learn something of that nature? I'd be strong in unimaginable ways! "Hey I was wondering Hina-chan.." "What? Is everything alright?" Hinata noticed my hesitation. _No use in going back now._ "C-could you train me? Just for a little bit. Just..to control my chakra better. Maybe even learn something new." Hinata immediately smiles. "Of course. I'd love to teach you." I hear Neji scoff in the corner. Someone was obviously jealous I took his spar partner. "Heh. You can always teach me something new too, Neji." He gave me an odd look before simply shrugging. "Unless you are a Hyuga, I have nothing to teach you." "Don't be like that Neji-san." Hinata warned. "It's fine.. I just want better control with my chakra." "That's it?" Neji questioned. His sarcasm made me clench my jaw. "Yes. What is so wrong with that." Hinata gave us both a look. This wasn't going too well. "Neji.." "Well someone who took down 15 damn Anbu should know basic chakra control." I blew hot steam out of my nose. "Now you wait just a min-" "And with those baby wounds by what? A stray cat? You nearly make me laugh.. Someone who talks big and shows so little shouldn't have whatever great power you possess."

"Now that's enough Neji!" Hinata snaps. "No no. It's okay." I stand, holding an emotionless face. My anger was boiling over. First for Kiba. Now for Neji. It's like all the men in my world were dicks! I kept my talons at bay, sinking them deeper into my hand. My canines grew, but I force those down as well. "M-mitsuko?" Hinata called. Her hand was burned from the heat radiating off of me. I was _so_ ready to explode. So ready to let the world know of my pain. But I held it in. There was no point in being mad when Neji didn't understand. His ignorance pissed me off more than his remarks. I stop before Neji. He was on guard, yet I had no intent in attacking. "For your information, I have much strength. Much skill. But I lack the will to utilize it because of my fear of hurting more people. You don't know me, Neji. But if you did...you would be eating those words immediately. Wanna know how I took down 15 Anbu? Because my will to be **free** was stronger than my desire to not inflict pain. So do not make my will to break your arm greater than my desire to not hurt you at all."

I leave the estate, hearing Hinata call for me. She knew better than to come after me. I was fuming as I walked down the street. How dare that asshat tell me I wasn't worthy of my own strength?! And baby wounds?! A deep growl travels from my belly and gets caught in my throat. **_Stop letting anger fuel you. Ignore that baka and do what you do best. Show them all how wrong they are._** "I know Shomei-sama. But everyone keeps doubting me..taking advantage of me when I'm already down." **_Humans do that, do they not? You mustn't judge everything from one misfortune._** I blew more hot steam from my nostrils. I needed a release. And soon.

As I walked down Konoha, a certain blond caught my eye. "Mitsuko!" Ino ran over and gave me a dazzling smile. "Ino! What brings you out so late in the day?" She opens her mouth to reply when a tall jonin calls her name. He had brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. He oddly resembled the Third Hokage. "Asuma-sensei! Meet Mitsuko." Asuma gave me a quick up and down before narrowing his eyes. "I know you from somewhere.." He mumbled. "Uh..you look pretty familiar too. A lot like the Third Hokage.." "Well let's hope it doesn't have anything to do with being his **son**." If I had any liquid in my mouth, it'd be all over Asuma. _He_ was Lord Third's son?! Oh no. _Oh no...I can't let him know who I am!_ If regular ninja who had high repsect for the Hokage already hated me, who knew what his son would think.

Ino smiles before patting his shoulder. "She's a new good friend of mine." Asuma pondered on that thought, still holding suspicion for me. "Well any friend of Ino's, must be as high spirited as her." Asuma shook my hand with a small smile. His demeanor immediately changes as he directs his attention back to Ino. "We unfortunately don't have time to stall Ino. We need to get a move on now." Asuma nods in my direction before beckoning Ino to follow him. "What's he in a rush for?" I ask. "Lady Tsunade has formed twenty teams of four ninja each to go and get rid of these damn Akatsuki bastards! One of them killed Asuma-sensei's friend.." Ino's fist clenches before she sighed and let her anger go. "We won't come back until all of them are memories in the back of our minds. I promise." I pull Ino into a warm embrace. "Be careful out there." I didn't know much on the Akatsuki. I knew that snake was apart of the organization, but no plans or individual members. If anything I was as clueless as the rest of Konoha. "I will. Catch ya later!" Ino caught up to Asuma with Choji and Shikamaru by her side. I watched as they all part and go separate ways. That feeling of dread came back into my stomach. Something bad was going to happen fairly soon..

 ** _These Akatsuki. What if they plan on doing other schemes? What is our plan Mitsuko._** _I don't know Shomei. I suppose fighting with the village. Luckily we are able to use chakra freely now. **To the training grounds!**_ I inwardly groan. Training was the last thing on my mind now. **_Get there or else.._** "Alright, I'm going!" I place two fingers in my mouth letting out a high whistle. Mayonaka comes bounding from a rooftop. She bumped and passed people, awarding herself with a harsh scold. _"What is it? Is that damn boy back?! I'll rip him to shreds-"_ "It's okay girl! It's just me.." I kiss her snout immediately stopping her rant. Mayonaka pressed her head in my cheek affectionately. She was such a good friend, but our last parting weren't on such good terms.. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier." _"That doesn't matter. That mutt doesn't compare to me anyway. Where was he when-"_ "Let's not talk about that anymore." I quickly hop on Mayonaka's back. She carries us past people and various shops but they all seemed like blurs. "Where are we headed?" "Forest.." I mumble.

••••

 _"K-kiba I think-i think we should-" "Stop-mmmm!" "Y-you're hurting me!" "Let me go!" **Stop it stop it stop it stop it!**_

I shut my eyes tight. The other night kept coming back to me in flashes. _Don't think about it._ I kept repeating my mantra as I continued to palm the tree in front of me. Each blow released a quick burst of lighting realease. It was something new I had made up from watching Hinata and Neji spar. Mayonaka watched from afar, most likely napping. Shomei-sama was oddly quiet as I focused more on my blows. "What's wrong?" I ask. _**Are you asking me that question?** Yes. **Nothing dear.** _ "Something must be wrong considering your odd silence." **_I am simply thinking is all._** "A penny for your thoughts?" **_Mitsuko!_** "What?! I'm just tired of the silence. _Talk_ to me." Mayonaka jumped to her feet, bearing her razor canines. "What is it girl?" I turn and look around to nobody. It was just me. Not a soul in sight. _What the-_

"Talking to ones self is a possible sign of insanity."

* * *

 _YES YES **YESSSSSS**. _

_Ladies and gentlemen we are getting to my favorite part of this book! ^_^ I apologize for the lack of action and more drama feel but hey, the Akatsuki are here to save the day. Fun Fact; I had to spilt this chapter in half. **(Hence the random ending sentence)** aaaand me being the smart person I am, I deleted the other half! ;-; of course it's been finished for a long while but considering this chapter is technically one chapter... DOUBLE UPDATE..! I won't overwhelm you guys with both chapters tonight but expect another update TOMORROW! _

_much love,,_


	18. Sixteen

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Sixteen**

 ** _Let yourself be silently drawn by the stronger pull of what you really love._**

 _"Leave me alone!" I threw a kunai at Orochimaru's head. He easily deflects it with a chuckle. "Now now Mitsuko.. I came all this way to get you, and I won't leave without what is mine!" I shot several arrows at the snake before making a break for it. I had to find Naruto and Sasuke before- Something slimy wrapped around my ankle. I fell mid jump, hitting various branches before hitting my face on the hard forest ground. I stab the white snake that tried to coil around my body. I went flying through the air as a vicious kick threw me back. I cry out of pain feeling my shoulder burn. I couldn't feel my left arm at all. I was able to pull myself against a tree just as that snake came sauntering over. Orochimaru laughs at my current state. I clearly couldn't fight him off, so what chance did I have? "Pity. I actually held some sort of sympathy for you." I flinch at his cold touch. He strokes my cheek lovingly, as if he **ever** cared. "But then again..you disobey _ constantly _. You **run away** with your pitiful life. You make me **chase** after you..!"_

 _Orochimaru grabs my face, bringing it close to his own. Tears slip from my eyes as his sharp nails dig into my cheek. "I'm going to **destroy** this little village you grew so fond of. I would make you watch as I slaughter all of your friends..but you dear Mitsuko are going to do it yourself!" Orochimaru threw me down. "Wait please!" I begged. I didn't want him to activate the seal. That was the sole reason of why I left. He controlled me. And I was too **weak** to do anything about it. "Please Orochimaru-sama please..!" I sobbed. I grovel at his feet like a weakling. My vision was blurry from the hot tears that streamed from my eyes. I was desperate at this point. Maybe he could spare me if I left willingly? Orochimaru's chuckle makes the air grow cold. My blood freezes. "Begging. Must you retort to such unnecessary ways? My mind was set the moment I found you gone."_

 _ **That's when everything went wrong.**_

 _Mitsuko_

 _"Talking to ones self is a possible sign of insanity."_

"At least, that's what mother says.."

My head whips to the right. But there was no one there. "W-who's there?" "Me silly!" I turn to the left, but no one was there as well. "Where are you?" _Who_ are you?" "Up here silly." A tall owl sat perched on a high branch. It was brown, with a cute white belly. And from what I could see, it was also speckled with black dots on its brown feathers. "U-um..a talking owl. You don't meet one of those everyday.." I mumble to myself. _**That's not just any talking owl.**_ As if on cue, the owl spreads her wings to gracefully drop down to my level. She was way bigger than any normal owl. She was nearly _two_ feet tall! From up close, I could clearly see her little details better. The most striking being her different colored eyes. One was a beautiful hue of sapphire, while the other was a cognac brown. "Don't stare into my eyes too long. You may be warped into a genjustu..!" As quickly as the huge owl was there, she was gone. _What the-_

"Over here!" She whispered.

I look to my right once again. "Other side!" To my left. "Nope, now I'm above!" I look into the trees. _Grrrr! What the hell?!_ "Alright I'm back down here." I nearly jump out of my own skin when the owl appeared on a branch right next to me. "Who are you?" I ask. I stand on guard, motioning Mayonaka to my side with my eyes. "Me? Ah well..I'm-" A booming voice echoes through the trees. Birds flock and sqaw as the voice had scared them from where they rested. " **ENRIIIII**!" "-Enri." Enri didn't at all seem affected at whomever was calling her name. "Well I'm M-" A big-no giant-no HUGE owl landed swiftly between us. Unlike Enri, this owl was two feet taller than her, a deep chestnut brown with a white belly, and just down right more intimidating then ever! "Enri!" The bigger owl snapped. "What? I was just getting to know my friend here. She seems kinda clueless if ya ask me." "Thanks." I mumble with a deadpan.

"I told you to stay away from her." "Well she was upset. I was bored so I came down here to say hello. Jeez, get off my back Mom." As the two owls went back and forth, I stayed silent wondering just who exactly they were. I mean they both spoke and seemed to understand me well, maybe they were like ninken? Baka, that's Fukurō. Who? The Sage Owl of Tsubasa no aru tochi. Uh..sorry that's not ringing any bells. It's as if I haven't taught you anything.. I take a deep breath before tapping Fukurō's shoulder. "U-um..F-fukurō-san..?" Without moving her body, Fukurō's turns her head to lock eyes. The mere 360 degree motion nearly makes me pass out. Her brown large eyes bore into my own, causing different emotions to swirl in my head. It was down right CREEPY, yet intriguing to look into her giant brown pools of seriousness. "One moment dear." Fukurō quickly turns her attention back to her daughter.

"You take yourself home right this instant." Enri sighs but doesn't retort. "Whatever. See ya later friend!" Enri gives me a parting wink. Her wings were massive as she opened them for flight. A gust of wind blew my hair in different directions as Enri took off. Soon she was nothing but a speck in the sky. "Woah.." "Now that that situation has been handled, you called?" Fukurō positioned herself on a branch. She was so big, how the hell was that branch not snapping under her weight?! "Uh..yeah. Who are you." Fukurō makes an odd purring noise. I took a guess it was her chuckling. "Did that dragon ever tell you about me?" _Wait.._ "H-how do you know of Shomei-sama?" Fukurō chuckles again. "Child, I know of many things. Just as clueless as your mother.." She chuckles again. "Wait a sec- You knew my mom?!" I was practically shouting at this point. _**Who is this owl Shomei? I already told you, she is Fukurō, the Sage owl-** The hell is a "Sage owl"? How does she know my mother? **Just lis-**_

"I'm tired of listening! Just tell me and stop with this mystery bullcrap!" _**Do not yell at me like that ever again.** Apologies.._ I rub my temple feeling an oncoming headache. "Speaking to the dragon hm?" Fukurō cocks her head to the side to study my expression. She was taking in every detail of me. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." **_Do not act rude Mitsuko!_** Shomei hissed. "You have a very rude tongue. Has anybody ever taught you any manners and proper etiquette?" "Yes. I do too have manners! But your title doesn't just automatically earn my respect." **I warned you.** Fukurō was in my face within a flash. Her neck was craned to raise over my own head. Her eyes were steel, piercing through my soul. Fukurō grabbed my face with her sharp talons slightly digging into my cheeks. "You are an ignorant fool. I never demanded your respect but as someone who will train you fairly soon, I will not tolerate disrespect! Now I suggest you choose your words wisely." _**Apologize.** B-but- **NOW MITSUKO!**_ I inwardly sigh before whispering; "Sorry Fukurō-san.." She let's my face go. As quickly was she was there, she was up top of the branch once again.

"Now then, do you mind if I ask what caused those wounds of yours?" Yes I god damn mind! "No not at all. I was attacked by an animal." A cold nudge forced my gaze down. Mayonaka plopped down next me. "A ninken?" Fukurō questions. Her head was cocked to the side again. "This is Mayonaka. She's basically been with me ever since..well forever." "Ah.." Fukurō and Mayonaka have a stare down. There was awkward silence that seemed to grow the longer the silence continued. "U-um..so you said something about training?" "Yes, yes I did." Fukurō never took her gaze off of Mayonaka as she spoke. "I taught your mother Sage Mode and I have decided to do the same with you." "Sage mode? What's that." Fukurō made that weird noise again before proudly saying; "A form of art. Great strength. Pride..! Something you should honor considering I haven't came down to this world in decades."

 _This sounds sketchy. **She knew your mother.** And yet you withheld that information from me. **How does that p you?!** Well let's see.. OH! My mother was taught by an owl Sage Mode or whatever it's called. That's pretty interesting if you ask me! _ Shomei sighs but doesn't retort. "Uh..no thanks. I have enough power, and Sage mode doesn't seem interesting.. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my training." I give her my back, continuing my palming of the tree trunk. _This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.._ "I know the dragon hasn't told you many things of your mother. I knew of her when she was about your age." I go rigid. _Is that true Shomei-sama? **...Yes.**_ "I kept her room, even after all this time. She has..artifacts you may want." _**Mitsuko as tempting it may be, I've kept things from you for a reason!** Well I want to know the truth now. I can't keep living in a hole of mystery my entire life! I have to know._

"How do I know you aren't lying?" I question. Fukurō was too willing to help me. I just had to be on the safe side. "Trust perhaps?" _Or I'll just read your mind._ I close my eyes, listening to the surrounding thoughts. I focus on Fukurō's. _Why are her eyes closed? Most likely pondering on trusting me..or.._ **OUT!** I scream and fall on my ass. "What the hell.." "Ah..I should've known your mother would've passed on _that_ particulartalent." I rub my head, trying to stop her echoing voice. Fukurō was very loud, in or out of reality.. "I never liked the whole "mind justu" aspect of your mother. She never learned of the word privacy.." "Well the Yamanaka clan so gracefully taught her everything she knew.." I mumble. "Taught?" Fukurō laughs for a full minute. She quickly composed herself, still snickering. "My that dragon has corrupted you!" _**Mitsuko don't listen.** What is she talking about? **I was going to tell you..** _ "Your mother wasn't taught by the Yamanaka. She stole from them."

I swore my heart stopped. _W-what? That damn owl! **I was going to tell you, when you were ready.** Shomei-sama! How could you keep something like this from me?! _ "You..you're lying." I wouldn't believe her. She was a talking owl for goodness sake! "Know this, and know it very well child. I _never_ lie. Unless circumstances are dire, I've never told a lie." _God..DAMN IT!_ I clench my fists tightly. That's why Ino called me a fake. Because I am a fake.. "I know..the information I released was..shocking. But come with me. I'll tell you everything you wish to know." "Promise?" I look up at Fukurō with tears threatening to spill. I felt so useless. Everything I practically knew was a _lie!_ _What else have you lied to me about Shomei?!_ First Orochimaru, and now this? Hell was my mother even **my** mother? "I..promise. But stop with the tears." I immediately wipe my face, putting on a small smile. Shomei was speaking but I ignored her small voice to listen to Fukurō.

"So when's the first lesson?" "Ah..about that." Fukurō inclines her head towards me. "I know an animal didn't attack you. You are emotional. Unfit to train unfortunately." "I'm fine!" I quickly retort. She had to be kidding. "Too much emotion makes everything sloppy. Me just telling you the truth of your mother brought tears to your eyes. You need to balance it all." "B-balance it?" "Yes."

Fukurō spreads her wings. As she twirled them around, a small cyclone of wind formed. "Emotions are like wind. Just a small portion is easy to control, easy to balance with your surroundings. But.." Fukurō twirls her wings faster, creating a bigger cyclone. It became big enough to be called a tornado! My hair swirls and blows upward. I begin to float away from the ground. "W-woah..!" "With more unbalanced winds and pressure, something unstable, untamable can form." It became hard to breath after a while. "Emotions will eat you whole until **nothing** is left." The tornado dispersed making it easier to breath. I came crashing back to the ground just as I got my breath back. "Ow.." I mumble. Fukurō put her wings behind her back almost regally. "S-so you want me to just stop feeling?" "No. I want you to get your uncontrollable emotions together. Confront your problems. Do not hide them." I ponder on her words. _Confront.._ As if I was going to go confront Kiba.

I could barely look at him! My eyes widen as I felt soft feathers brush against my face. I look up at Fukurō in shock. Her eyes were warm as she smiled down at me. "Cheer up Guardian. Life is full of misfortunes. But do not dwell on them too long." Fukurō spreads her wings and jumps into the air. I stagger to my feet, watching as she flew higher and higher into the sky. For some odd reason, I felt like we'd be in touch very soon. _**Well..that was eventful.**_ I nod in agreement. "Yeah..I think I might actually do it." **_Do what?_** "Learn this..Sage mode.." I walk over to Mayonaka who seemed oddly quiet the whole time. "So what do you think?" I ask. " _She seemed..interesting. Wherever you go, I'll gladly follow. Just chose wisely._ " Mayonaka yawns and closes her eyes. "Yeah..hopefully I don't regret this."

* * *

"My brain hurts.." Mayonaka trots down the quiet street in Konoha. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds. A light breeze rustled the trees. I shiver, deciding to lay flat on Mayonaka for warmth. _"Shall we go home?"_ "Mm..I'm kinda hungry. Let's get some dinner!" A savory scent wafts through the air. _Mmm.._ My stomach growls loudly. "Come on Mayonaka! I want whatever that delicious smell is!" She barks, bounding down the street. We take several sharp turns before a stand comes to view. "Hello!" I greet. The sweet old lady smiles and gives me a wave. "Hello darling, what can I get you?" "Mmm.. I want one order of Takoyaki and Yakitori please." Mayonaka nipped at my hand. "Oh oh..and three pork buns." Mayonaka barked happily. "1111.57 ryo please." I hand the sweet lady a few bills waiting for my change. I felt eyes on me but nobody was around. Hm. "Your change and pork buns, miss? Miss. Miss..? MISS!"

"Huh? Oh sorry!" I take my change and give Mayonaka her dinner. "Thanks." "Mmhm." I look around my surroundings, surveying the people. Someone was watching me. _Where are you..?_ Normally I'd hear the person's thoughts. But considering there was a crowd around, I'd be overwhelmed. "Your Takoyaki and Yakitori." "Doumo ari-" My sentence was cut short when a hand touched my own. I tense, immediately recognizing the scent. _Kiba._ "O-oh, sorry. I had-uh..ordered the same thing." Kiba moves his hand to grab the correct order. Mayonaka growled menacingly. "Hush." I command. Giving the lady a quick smile, and a tip, I grab my order and dash off. "W-wait, Mitsuko!" Kiba yelled. I slip past people, trying to get home. "I only want to talk, wait!" _"Are we really running away?"_ _**I agree with the wolf. You heard what Fukurō said.**_

 _"Confront your problems. Do not hide them."_

I close my eyes tightly. I wasn't ready to "confront" my problems. _**How would you know if you're ready or not if you continuously avoid it!**_ "Sorry." I utter in anger. I move past the man I bumped into. Just a few more blocks and I'd be home. Kiba stopped following me after a while which made me feel a lot better. The farther apart we were, the better. _**I know. Of all people, I should be against the idea. But..if it compromises with your goals, I must push you in that direction.**_ I shook my head, climbing the stairs to my apartment. Naruto wasn't home, just like all the past nights. _Good.._ I couldn't be around anyone in this state. I slam my door, sliding down to my knees. My eyes prick with tears. I bang my head on the door a few times, calling myself an idiot. "I-I can't..I'm..I'm scared Shomei." _**Do not have fear. That experience was scary, but I promise it won't happen again.**_ "I'm not afraid of it happening again. I'm afraid that's all Kiba sees me as.." _**Who cares what he thinks, what anybody thinks! I will never think of you as anything less than Oshiro Mitsuko, the Earth Guardian, child of a thousand prophecies, a child who was blessed with my gift. As long as I see you as you, nothing else matters..**_ "Th-thanks.." I sniffle with a small smile.

My anger towards Shomei quickly dissipated. One of these days we'd have to talk about her and the abundant lies.

"Mitsuk- _woah_!" A clatter and crash forced me to my feet. I summon my yumi, pulling back a dangerous ya. I heard strangled grunts coming from my room. I flip the light switch on. I roll my eyes, making my yumi poof away. "What the _fuck_." I practically growl. Kiba was bound by his wrists and ankles by thick green roots. Another root slide and wrapped around his throat tightly. He was suspended in the air, giving me a look of help. "Let him down.." I sigh. With a wave of my hand, the roots retract back into the walls. The spirits hiss their dislike for Kiba, making the room uncomfortably dense. Kiba coughed and rubbed at his throat. I stride over to his body, lifting him by the collar. "What the hell Kiba! You can't just come waltzing into my home! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR _**MIND**_!" My eyes shift to Shomei's for a split second. I drop Kiba to growl in frustration. _This is not what Fukurō meant by confront the issue! **Progress makes perfect.**_ "L-listen..I just really needed to talk, okay? I didn't mean to break in but I knew you wouldn't let me in if I knocked." "And that makes it okay to just _break_ into my home?!" I snarled. Kiba's eyes harden as he got to his feet. "Look, I already apologized for breaking in. If you would just listen-"

I would be damned if Kiba tried to come into _my_ home and tell _me_ to listen to _him_! Especially after what he's done. So it didn't surprise me when I marched right up to his smug face. " **I** need to listen to you?" "That's not what I meant." "I don't care what you meant! How dare you break into my house and tell me to listen to what you have to say?! No, I'm not even going to start this. Get out!" I shout. "I didn't come here to fight either! Just-" "Get. OUT!" I shove Kiba towards my door. This wasn't the time nor place to confront my issues. Maybe in a few weeks. When things have settled down and I was more open to talk. Not the next damn day when I was still reeling from what he had nearly done.. In one swift motion Kiba grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

" _ **NO!**_ "

I was so taken aback from his tone, I barely had time to respond. My mouth kept opening and closing like a fish until I finally stuttered; "E-excuse-" "Shut the hell up already! Let me finish a damn sentence and when I'm done, you can gladly say whatever you want." My mouth was in a thin line. I shove him away muttering; "Fine." Kiba takes a hasty breath, glancing into my eyes. "About what happened last night.." Barely thirty seconds in and I had to interject. "Kiba stop. I know. It was me right? Because me kissing you first just gives you rights to humiliate and take my dignity." I chuckle facetiously. The tears rolled off my cheeks as I continued on. "Oh no, I _know_ Kiba. You're sorry and you just want to move past what happened right? Fine! Move past it! Just like how I moved past the countless times you've hurt me!" I could see the tears gathering in Kiba's eyes. Why was I feeling..sorry?

"Mitsuko that's not true!" Kiba retorted. He moved to touch me, but I quickly back away. I couldn't help but shake my head. "What's the fucking point Kiba?! Why do you keep doing this to me? To _**us**_?! All I ever asked was to be your friend and instead I get a dose of shit and more shit! It's like you don't even care about what we used to have..like I'm nothing. Just a mistake right? RIGHT?"

"God damn it!" Kiba grabbed my arm and forced me into a hug. "Let me _go_ -Kiba stop it!" "No. It's not true." He whispered. "It is! It is! You constantly show me it's true." "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I am! I thought of what I did all damn day, and I'm sorry! I know..I know you may never forgive me but..I won't let you go on thinking I didn't try. I'm here now. And I'm sorry." I tense up in his arms. He was being _utterly_ sincere. But why? "Why." Kiba let's me go. I look into his eyes, tears still falling. "Why." "I-I.." My hand raised and came across Kiba's cheek. Hard. His head whips to the side. His cheek was visibly red, and when he turned he had anger blazing in his eyes. I slap him again. "WHY!" **Slap.** "Why do you ALWAYS DO THIS?!" I sob. Kiba looked away from my hurt eyes. "You manipulate me." **Slap.** You lie to me." **Slap.** "You say you care but you DON'T!" **Slap.** "Just tell me. Tell me that you hate me. Tell me, so I can finally let you go. TELL ME!" I beat on Kiba's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Tell me! Just tell me.."

I cling to his leather jacket, feeling his arms wrap around me. "I..I can't tell you. Bescause it's not true. Mitsuko..you make me feel..happy. _I'm_ happy. I just..love..being around you. Your smile. Your laugh. Your everything! I tried to hate you, ever since you left. I tried to say it to myself, but I never had the balls to do it. I care for you.. _so_ much. And I know. I'm a bastard. I'm an asshole, I'm every horrible thing. But I meant what I said that night. I want to work on our bond. Because...you **complete** me."

He was being sincere again. How in the hell am I supposed to process all of this? **If he means his words, he means it. There is no other way around it.** _H-he could be lying again. Everybody lies, you say that all the time._ **I never said everybody always lie. It is..involuntary for you humans to lie. You do so, but not every single waking moment of the day. Stop running Mitsuko.** _**You wanted to fix your "bond", well fix it while you can!** No..I..he's lying..but he's sincere. I..I'm..he's.. _ I felt like my head was going to explode. So many rambunctious emotions coursed through my like a rushing river. What was I to feel? Happy? Relieved? Suspicious? It was so confusing yet I had already made up my mind. "K-kiba.." I whispered. "Yes?" "I think it's best if you leave." "Mit-" " _Please_." I beg, interrupting him mid way. "I..I have to think and process all of this. I mean..what you did was unforgivable. You were supposed to be my friend..and yet..you tried to use me." I lightly push him away. Kiba this time didn't try to fight me. I finally got to "confront" my problems.

"I'm tired of people taking me for granted. Thinking that I'll just be tossed aside once my purpose is served." "That's not how I see you! I see you as **you**." Kiba's eyes held conviction and didn't seem to waver from my own. "And what exactly is me Kiba?" My icy tone seemed to burn him. "Y-you are.." Kiba stuttered and went quiet in his next choice of words. "Exactly. Spare me Kiba..just go home." "But-" "Kiba!" I snap. He sighs but begrudgingly walks to my door. "What about-" "Hinata said she'd gladly take up your two hours. Goodnight." I close the door in his face. I lock it, but stood still when I felt Kiba in the same spot. My forehead was pressed against the door, while his back was to me. He lightly knocks his head on my door mumbling swear words. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I was unconscious the moment my body hit the bed. My dreams were only of one person..

 ** _Seems the roles have switched..but for how long?_**

* * *

 _HEYO~! ..._

 _I didn't really like this chapter ;-; it wasn't very...bleh. Next chapter definitely makes up for it! Sorry for double updating so late ^_^ you guys love me anyway.. Shoutout to Tequoia for her lovely words in her review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story and promise to update real soon for ya! ;) The Akatsuki are pushing into Konoha territory.. Let's see what our dear MC has to say to the "Zombie Combo"._

 _PS; Furuko and her "Owl Sage Mode" will be explored in further chapters. Do not fret. It is nothing like Naruto/Jiraiya/Minato's sage mode. It's a little something I made up and don't worry,, IT FITS! If you can't tell, I'm VERY excited! The action starts from here on out! I love each and every reader! Please review and let me hear your thoughts. Criticism is welcome.._

 _much love,,_


	19. Seventeen

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Seventeen**

 ** _Let the beauty of what you love, be what you do._**

 _It was like a prison in your own head. The world moved around while you were stuck, reaching out to move too. Whatever you did. Whatever you said, it wasn't **you**. You had no choice. The seal served its purpose. It **sealed you away.** The things you **said**. The things you did, they were all under **his control.** You couldn't possibly blame yourself..and yet you did. You watched him cry. He wept those salty tears for you because he didn't understand. That ignorance fostered **hatred**.. That hatred grew and grew until..the flame burned out. What was the worth of understanding something that was not meant to be? That was..until he saw you again. And that **hatred** came right back. But...he still loved you. No matter what. Who wanted to leave their own home, leave all of their precious friends behind? You were sincere..sadden to the heart. He wanted to catch all of those tears. But he was too **far away.** And now..he was the one in **prison** , watching the world go on as he **wasted** away.._

 _"I miss her Akamaru.. She wouldn't do this! She wouldn't leave without a goodbye..s-she wouldn't go and try to destroy the village! I don't care about that bastard Sasuke, as long as I get my Mitsuko back..that's all that matters now."_

* * *

 _"Kakazu! Bring my body over!" Kakazu picked Hidan's severed head up instead. "Oi! I said my body!" "Your head's lighter. What kind of idiot let's their guard down?" "Oh shut the fuck up and help me!" Kakazu jumps into action, attacking Asuma and his team. While distracting them, he had enough time to sew Hidan's head back on. Hidan flexed his fingers wearing an evil smirk. He was going to finish his ritual. With one black rod, he impaled himself in the heart. Which in return impaled Asuma as well. "NO!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino and Choji ran up to the scene. "ASUMA-SENSEI!" Hidan and Kakazu prepared to finish the fight. But one telepathic call from their leader stopped them in their tracks. "Tch...! I was hoping to sacrifice more of these fuckers." "You heard Leader-sama. Let's go." Hidan huffed and disappeared with his partner, leaving Team 10 to grieve over their dead sensei.._

 _revenge clear on ones mind._

* * *

 _Mitsuko_

 **[A few days later]**

"So?" I ask with hope in my eyes.

"Hm..well. You didn't rid yourself of your overflowing emotions.." Fukurō drawls out.

I sigh defeatly. It had been days since I last seen Kiba. I felt lighter, more happy. Of course his words weighed on my mind every waking moment. But it was my own choice to believe him. And..I didn't know what was the right choice. "But. You got rid of enough to start on target practice." Target practice?

"What, you mean with my yumi?" I ask.

"Precisely." I couldn't help but laugh. Fukurō was kidding right? I was a master in Kyūjutsu, target practice was child's play! "That's..a good one Fukurō-san! Hah!"

"I am not joking." Her tone made my laugh disappear immediately. "B-but.." "Tell me Mitsuko dear, do you know how to create an arrow using just wind nature?"

"W-well I bet it's not hard-"

"That is a no. Child, you have just barely grazed the surface of Kyūjutsu. Knowing how to aim and shoot doesn't make you a master." Fukurō's strict tone wasn't enough to make me give up. I was great with my bow, no matter which skills I did or didn't use I was still better than most!

"Hey I still know how to-"

Fukurō flapped her giant wings, blowing a gust of wind. She perched herself on a high branch commanding me to summon my yumi. Once in my hand I asked what to do next. "Your affinitive chakra nature is wind, correct?" "Um..it's technically all of them..?" "Having the strength to use all chakra natures does not make them all of your affinity."

"Well, I tried to figure it out. Which ended up a huge mess."

"It is wind." Fukurō sighs.

"Whatever you say." I retort, clearly not convinced.

"Now-" Fukurō slices the tree trunk two times, forming a large X. "-hit that marking." I take a deep breath. I string a current of wind chakra and immediately release the tension in my fingers. "Ow! Son of a-" I stick my fingers in my mouth. They felt like they were on FIRE! The tips burned and shot hot sparks of pain down to the rest of my hand. "Fukurō-san! T-that hurt!"

Fukurō rolls her eyes. "You are forcing wind nature down into the size of an arrow, releasing that chakra to not only pierce through the air at lighting speed, but whatever is it's target."

"Whatever! Ugh this hurts like a _bitch_!" My fingers weren't the only thing in pain. Fukurō hit the top of my skull hard warning me to watch my language. I shout more profanities in my head to save myself. _**You need to concentrate. The better you control the chakra, the less painful.** Fukurō's lesson not Shomei's._

Shomei growls at me. I was bit frustrated with her. Not just for _(yet again)_ lying to me, but her attempts to control my semi training. _Growl all you want. This isn't your lesson to teach._ I shake my hand one last time as the pain subsides. "Again." Fukurō commands. I grunt in return. I string another current of wind into the shape of a Ya. My finger tips burned once again. I grunt as my fingers strained against my bow string. "This hurts!" I release the arrow. I furiously rub at my hand as it turned red and swelled.

"Again." Fukurō commanded.

I stare at her as if she grew two heads. "Are you fu-frickin kidding me?!" I correct. "This hurts and it's nearly impossible!"

Fukurō tilts her head to the side in thought. "It can not be impossible if you can string the arrow. Your release is off. So try again." My left eye twitches. "Fine!" I string the wind arrow one more time. This time, I sent chakra to my finger tips to protect them. The burning was lessened but I could still feel the pain shooting up to my palm. I quickly let the arrow fly. It hits the X leaving a good size scratch. _I did it Shomei!_ "Yes! I did it!" I was smiling like a big idiot. My fingers hurt but my joy took away most of the pain. "Again." "What?!" I shriek. I turn towards Fukurō once again.

"Why?!"

Fukurō was a blur of brown fur from where she previously sat. She was down by the tree once again. I really need to learn how to do that.. "This-" She directs my attention to the scratch I had made. "-is a horrible shot." "B-but-" "A real shot from an arrow of wind wouldn't make this feeble scratch." Fukurō jumped back to her previous spot in the trees. "Now, again!" He voice echoes in the forest. I was so flabbergasted. I mean, not only did she call that amazing arrow feeble, there was more power to it?! I scoff, chuckling lowly. What in the hell have I gotten myself into? **_Welcome to day one of training._** I release another current of wind, only to be told to do it once again...

••••

I gingerly wrap my red fingers with bandages. It was mid day, time for Sakura to "watch" me. Naruto was busy with training and Hinata let me go on my own which ultimately gave me four hours of free time. Sakura on the other hand, was more strict.

 _-"I'd love to let you train Mitsuko, but you should know that Lady Tsunade wouldn't approve. And I really don't want to be on the other end of her fist.."-_

I laugh curtly at the memory. Sakura was a fun person to be around. Her jokes and random spouts of knowledge really made my worse days end nice. Now when she was angry, oh boy. _And here I thought Lady Hokage was worse._ I chuckle once again. I was just outside the Hokage office when a dog barked at me. Akamaru ran towards me, full of energy as per usual.

"Hey buddy!" I lower myself to be at his level. I rub his head affectionately. I had a feeling Kiba was around somewhere.. "Aka- _oh_.." _Spoke too soon.._ I kept my smile still rubbing Akamaru. With one last pat (and lick) I raise to look Kiba in his animalistic eyes. They were serious, clouding with unrecognizable emotions. Sadness? Happiness? Confusion? His thoughts made me dizzy. "Um.." "I..I gotta go meet Sakura." Kiba nods stiffly and I silently walk passed him.

That was..awkward? _**Easier to be around him I see?** I suppose so.. _ A salty taste comes to my mouth. The feeling of distress wafts in the building. "Did you hear?" "No, that's so horrible.." "Poor team 10." Jonin whisper and gossip around me. That feeling of distress is stronger as I come closer to the Hokage's door. I slowly walk inside. Ino sat in a corner, bawling her eyes out. Choji hung his head low, his shoulders shaking as well. Shikamaru stood with a straight face. He was in pain. Emotional pain. His eyes watered but he kept his tears at bay. "S-sakura?" I whisper. Ino looks up at the sound of my voice. Tears soaked her face and dripped at her chin. "Come back later M-" Sakura was interrupted when Ino shoots from the ground to embrace me tightly. "Woah! W-what's wrong Ino?" "T-those bastards killed him! They killed him.. They killed Asuma-sensei." she sniffled.

"Prepare his funeral Shizune.." Tsunade commands. "Yes m'lady.." "I will inform Kurenai of the news." "No..I'll do it." Shikamaru envisions scenarios of Kurenai's reaction several time. Each, being worse than the one before. "I'm so sorry Ino.. I know how you feel.." _I know **exactly** how you're feeling._ Losing someone wasn't just heartbreaking. It causes so many different emotions to arise in you. It changes you completely. I rub Ino's back as she cried on me. I pull away sparing her sad eyes one last smile. "Choji.." "Y-yeah.." I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him as well.

"Thanks Mitsuko, but I'm okay.." He pulls away wiping his tears.

I place my hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss. His first reaction to seeing me was a smile, so I know he was great man." Shikamaru says his thanks. _**Well..this was something interesting to walk in on.** Show some respect Shomei! The Akatsuki are evil beings, no wonder they accepted that snake._

This is war.

 _ **Do not go involving yourself in other people's fights. Finish your own battles before trying to start another's!**_

"Is..is there anything I can do Lady Tsunade?" I whisper/ask.

She looked up at me with a look of sorrow and suspicion. "No Oshiro. Go home and prepare for tomorrow's funeral please." I nod once. "Yes Hokage."

I couldn't believe he was gone. I had just met him and BOOM! He was gone. I felt grass grow and wrap around my feet. The spirits comfort me in my apparent anger..

* * *

 **[The Funeral]**

I didn't really smile that day. **None** of the villagers smiled that day. We had all lost someone, being close or not, we had still _lost_ someone. The sky was gray leaving the sun hidden behind the thick clouds. I was surprised it didn't rain. I wore a simple black kimono with a matching obi belt tied in a bow. My hair was pulled in a low ponytail to reflect my own emotions. Mayonaka trots next to me slow and quiet. Her usual talk was numbed down to a simple "Hello".

"Mitsuko-chan?" Hinata gave me a small smile. Deep down, she was sad for her sensei. She had lost her husband, the one man she loved more than anything. _And the worse part of it all, those damn Akatsuki are still out there!_ I push my angry away to embrace Hinata. "You alright?" I ask.

"Yes..I just can't imagine how Kurenai-sensei feels.."

"Give her time. A love one's death seems impossible to get over at first. But with time and patience, she will forgive herself and heal."

"You always know what to say in these type of situations Suko-chan.." Hinata whispers as we drew closer to Asuma's grave. A lot of Jonin stared and sneered at me. Most wondered what I was doing there. Some even suspected this being my fault. **_I swear these village people will never let go of the past. First you murdered their precious Hokage, now his son? What's next; you killed the old bag Fifth?!_** As hard as it was to not feel anger towards those idiots, I knew deep down that they were just grieving like anyone else. So with enough controlled breaths I keep my emotions at bay and silently stood next to Hinata. Naruto walked passed wearing a sorrowful look. We made sad eye contact, but no words were said. More people show up to the grave yard silently. Only little words were spoke, all in hush sad tones. A certain hand was placed on my lower back.

I jump at the contact, looking at Kiba with stern eyes.

"Remove your hand." I hiss.

"I-I'm sorry.." Kiba placed his hand back to his side. I wouldn't admit it, but I felt a tad cold without his embrace.

"No, I'm sorry.. Your sensei just lost her husband, and you obviously are just as sad as anyone else.." The silence between us was awkward. It stayed that way through the whole memorial service. I looked around for Shikamaru but something told me he wouldn't be showing. I felt horrible for team 10 and Kurenai. I couldn't help but think about my own tragedy. Losing the few people who made you matter in life... Never to see them ever again...

Kurenai sat on her knees above Asuma's grave. She whispered words to herself and him. It nearly brought tears to my eyes..until I saw Asuma reach out and grasp her shoulder. I gasp feeling my eyes widen. "What the he-"

 _"I love you. And I'm sorry."_

Asuma seems to comfort her as she wept for him. Kurenai places a flower on his headstone. With one last goodbye she turns away. Asuma sadly smiles and looks **me** in the eye. I blink once to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Asuma smirks. _"Take care of the village."_ With a parting wave, Asuma walks off into the gloomy distance.

"I..I.." _Did anyone else just see that?!_

I look around to everyone's head bowed in respect. _What?! ASUMA WAS JUST RIGHT THERE!_ I was so utterly confused. Was he dead? Was this a vision? Am I dreaming? _**You have the connections of a spirit dragon baka. Of course you will see a spirit or two of a human..** So it was Asuma. As.. **A ghost perhaps?** Ghosts aren't real Shomei-sama.. You of all people know that. **Some spirits leave a message before they move on..some do not. And some tend to "haunt" the living. A way to preserve their own, unfinished life.**_

I was the only one left standing at Asuma's grave. I look around hoping to see the man one more time. That shouldn't have been possible. And yet.. With a sigh I let go of what I just saw. It was a rare occurrence like Shomei had just explained. It most likely was never going to happen again.. I was making my way home with Mayonaka when I ran into Kiba. We make eye contact but pass one another. It was getting easier and easier to just walk by him. I didn't need to speak. I didn't need to react. I just had to walk by.

 _Should I talk to her? No..she still needs time. This is hopeless..she'll never forgive me._

I lightly shrug at his thoughts. I was over what had happened. The only way I could progress in training _was_ to get over it. _**It is not that simple. Take Fukurō's advice to confront your problems..** I don't need to Shomei! I'm over it, who cares now? **You still do.**_

Just as I was about to walk in my house, a certain blond caught my eye. "Naruto?" I called. He stood half way in his door.

"Oh. Hey Mitsuko.." His voice rough and filled with different emotions.

"Everything alright?" I stood behind his still frame. His chakra was cold, distant. "Yeah..it's just.." "You were close to Asuma?" I finish for him. "Not exactly but yeah.." Naruto sighs. He opens his door a little wider for me to come in. His house for once was clean.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Nah..I'm okay." Naruto nods once before plopping on his bed. He was so.. **sad**. It almost hurt me to see him that way. "Do you still have it?" I ask out of nowhere. "Have what?" "The Asagao..the flower I gave you."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Naruto sits up to give me a perplexing look. "Heh. I knew you would..these funerals and deaths make me think of my own self. As selfish as it sounds, I can't help but think of all the torment I put you through.. All the lonely nights you cried.. All the faded memories you constantly had of me.. But I left a piece of myself with everyone. And I know, it can't replace me being there but I was always there! And now I'm here to stay.."

"W-what are you trying to say Mitsuko?" Naruto stutters. I blink away the tears to grab his hand. I interlock our fingers, looking Naruto in the eye. "I'm saying..I'll always be there. Even if I die,, I'll still be here with you. No matter what. You never gave up on me so I'll be damned to give up on you. Believe it." I give him a wink before letting go. Naruto mumbles his thanks but I knew he was feeling better. "Now cheer up! Go train! Eat ramen, whatever! Just smile. Please? For me? With extra bean paste on the side...!" Naruto chuckles and I was glad to have seen his award winning smile once again.

••••

"Did I get it that time?" I ask. "No. Again." Fukurō shakes her head. I groan whilst pulling back another wind arrow. It's been three days since Asuma died. A week since Kiba broke into my house. And nearly four days since my "training" started. It was getting nowhere!

"Ugh! Can't I learn something else Fukurō-san?"

"No. When you get this right, I'll let you move on."

"But-" I start.

" ** _Again!_** "

Now I was at my limit. Nonstop, everyday, for several god damn hours just to get me nowhere! _Oh I am so over Sage mode!_ With an irritated growl and scowl, I pull back another wind enhanced arrow and shot the stupid thing off. My finger tips burned and turned red with inflamed pain. "God damn it! This is hopeless! I'll never get it Fukurō!"

I mutter more curses feeling my fingers burn even more. "You think you can't do it, hm?" Fukurō asked. She was by the tree I had just shot at. The same tree that held a gaping hole in the middle. "Woah.." I could only stare in amazement. The tree had a clean cut hole in the middle. Something way more powerful than a scratch! "Was that the purpose of these types of arrows?" "More or less, yes." I was so marveled at my strength. I mean, who knew I could do that?!

"Woooooooooooooooow. That's pretty impressive." _That voice.._

I look in the trees just to see a blur of feathers. "Still slow I see." I look to the right. "Enri!" Fukurō calls. "You're strong..Mitsuko was it?" My left was void of her body too. Sheesh she loves messing with me. "But..you're still just a silly human." Enri hung upside down in front of my face. Her multicolored eyes were wide, shining with curiosity. It was almost creepy.

"What have I told you about coming down here?!" Fukurō snaps.

Enri drops down on my side. She gave me what I assumed was a smile. "Uh..don't come down here..blah blah consequences blah.." Fukurō looked like she was ready to burst.

"Keep testing my patience child. I will pluck every feather from your wings and tie you up to a tree for the bats to eat!" I couldn't help but giggle at her threat. She was such a strict person (owl?), even to her own daughter! "And what's so funny Mitsuko?" My laugh was caught in my throat as Fukurō extends her neck upward making her oversized body even taller. Her brown eyes were wide with anger. "Hehe..u-um.." Enri seems to just blow off her mother's death glare.

"Nah, it's okay Mitsuko-chan. She does that to scare you but she'll only yell more." Three seconds later and Fukurō was screeching like a banshee. "Stop coming down here!"

"Why? You do all the time." Enri challenged.

"I am an adult with business here!" "And I'm a bored owl with wings to fly wherever yet I'm stuck in the clouds with you old boring folks..!"

" _ENRI_ -"

 ** _*rustle rustle*_**

"Oi Oshiro! I can smell you over here." Enri and Fukurō both took off to the sky in a blur of colors. Neither sparing me a word or goodbye. "What the- Fukurō-san! Fukurō-san! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Inu's small body rolls out of nearby bushes. He shakes himself off before trotting over. "Whadda yellin' about?"

" _Inu_ -uh never mind. What brings you all the way out here?" "Well..as much as I tried to discuss this with that baka.." Inu pulls out a folded piece of paper. I cautiously grab it and read the note;

 _-meet me at our tree. I'll bring dinner.- Kiba_

 _ **I'll assume you aren't going for some reason..**_

 _Of course not! I don't need any of Kiba's shit right now. I have to focus on training or I'll never get past "target practice"!_

"Inu.." I growled and ripped the note to shreds.

A spark of lightning turned the paper to flames and ashes. "Y-yeah..I figured you wouldn't want to meet him." Inu rubs his cold wet nose on my ankle. The look he gave me almost made me melt. He was so adorable looking, I just couldn't help but smile. "Aw don't feel bad bud. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah but..had I known he would..do something like that, or even _attempt_ it, I would've gladly taken a bath with you that night instead of being there." "I-inu-" I was cut off when he jumped into my arms. He attacked my face with kisses! "I'm only licking you because you smell like meat." I giggled when he continued his rain of kisses.

"Look Mitsuko, I'm not going to force you to go anywhere. Just tell me what to say to Kiba and I'll report back. Considering that's my job and all." Inu jumped off my head just as we entered the village. I sigh knowing I had two options. Go to him or tell him to shove it. _He can gladly shove it._ **You're not helping the situation.** _I don't want to do anything! It's over, why can't we move past it?!_ ** _Because_ you _won't!_**

"Tell Kiba that I said..."

Inu nearly bursted into a fit of laughter. "Ha! He's going to throw a fit..!"

"Good. You tell him what I said word for word." I stopped in front of the Hyuga compound.

"Well I guess I'll see ya around?" Inu asked.

I chuckle lightly. "Of course panda-chan."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" He groaned. "Nope." Inu shakes his head still wearing a smile. He licks my hand before taking off down the street.

"Hina-chan~!" I sing. I knock a few times. After not being answered, I try for the door. It was unlocked. "Hinata?" I call. I walk in slowly, looking around for people. "Hello..?" I knock on her room door. With no answer I open it. Hinata wasn't in her room either. "What the.." I look around her quaint room. Pictures hung on her wall, a wooden dresser sat in a corner while her bed was in another, her nightstand held a pot of sunflowers that I had recently given her, and her sliding door to the backyard was wide open. I peek outside to find Hinata sparring with another Hyuga. I frown when she was smacked backwards by an air palm.

Her family always went so hard on her. Just because she was the next heir to their damn "hierarchy". " _Princess_ " Hinata was her titled..but I knew better than anybody that Hinata just wanted to be herself. But she kept fighting to please her ridiculous family..

My curiosity was piqued by her slightly ajar dresser. Hmm.. I peek inside and immediately close it. It was her panties..! My face flushed crimson. I open the top drawer to find a few old pictures. One of which was of me, Kiba, and Hinata herself. We were all smiling. All of us _happy_. _Who knew things could turn to shit so fast._ I place the frame down to gasp in shock. Hinata had the same little white Asagao as well. I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I was sure she'd be hurt at my sudden "disappearance". Hell, I assumed they were all thrown out album this point! But knowing she kept the flower meant the world to me.

"Oh Hinata.."

"Snooping? Really Mitsuko." I yelp and spun around to Neji shaking his head silently. I place the Asagao gently back in the drawer feeling my cheeks burn at being caught. The most embarrassing fact of all was that I was a girl peaking in another's drawer..

"I didn't think you'd come back." Neji raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um..of course I came back. Why wouldn't I?" Neji glanced at me before mumbling;

"Our earlier disagreement.."

I nod stiffly. Nearly forgot about that. "Neji-"

"I apologize." I was taken aback from his abrupt apology.

"O-oh, uh..It's okay Neji. I was already irritable and I may have taken it out on you."

"Even so, I was being rude. I shouldn't have said what I said.. And you were right. I don't really know you..but I shouldn't assume what goes on in your life." Neji patiently waited for my response. Who knew he would apologize? Especially after I threatened him! But what he said had me confused..

"That's..really sweet of you Neji. But what do you mean by assume?" He shook his head making a move to leave. "Hey!" I block the doorway, the only way out of Hinata's room. "What did you mean by _assume_?" I ask more sternly. I could sense he was hiding something. Of course I'd give him the chance of telling me himself instead of reading his mind. But if it comes down to it..

Neji glanced outside. He sighed again before looking around _nervously_. "Look, I wasn't supposed to say anything. But Hinata told me what happened." He gestured to my bandaged arm. "W-what? You're lying. Hinata would never break a promise. Who did you hear this from?!"

"I'm not lying. It's the truth. After you left that day, she explained why you had your injuries. I was unfortunately yelled at for the first time." I was in utter shock. Hinata never broke promises. So the fact that she did was unbelievable! My chest felt heavy. It was so hard to breathe. So hard to think. To **function** correctly. My legs give in from under me. Neji was quick enough to catch me before I hit the floor. "Are you okay?" _No._ Now people knew. Now everyone would know.

"Um..Neji-san?" A soft voice called. I looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "Hinata you.." "Are you okay Mitsuko?" She gasped and ran over to help me. I push her away to stand to my feet. "You lied to me.." Neji closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "W-what?"

"You swore you wouldn't say anything!" I hiss.

Hinata looks away ashamed. "I-I-"

"Why would you DO THAT? _HINATA_!" She jumps as I shout.

"I'm sorry Suko-chan.. I thought that-"

"SAVE IT!" I leave her room in a fit of anger. _**Why does this make you so upset?** Because now EVERYONE knows! I knew I should've erased her memory! I god damn new it! **Then what would that make you as a friend?** Someone who doesn't break promises!_ "Wait Suko-chan!" Hinata grabs my arm. "Don't touch me!" I snarl.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered. Tears dripped from her chin. She looked up at me with fear. Fear to lose me forever. I wanted to be so pissed, but her tears were pulling me back in. _No._ I shake my head, leaving the estate and Hinata with her tears.

 _Please come back Mitsuko.._

* * *

 _Third_

 _"Come back Mitsuko-chan!" Hinata shouted. "Hmph. Good riddance." Neji rolled his eyes as his cousin continued yelling for her friend. He didn't care that what he said offended her! It was the truth, no matter how simple another put it. "That was **wrong** Neji." Hinata frowned. "It was the truth Hinata-san.. I could care less if she got butt hurt over it." Hinata clenched her fists in anger. Nobody would make fun of her friend. Especially when they would be ignorant to the real truth. "Mitsuko is very strong Neji, and I don't like how you just treated her a moment ago." _

_Neji simple shrugged. "Oh sure. With being attacked by a wild animal. **Very** strong.." Neji walks away, completely ignoring the way Hinata's face twisted up in rage. She never got this angry. _ Ever _. Hinata grabbed Neji's sleeve whipping him around to face her. "Now you just hold it right there!" She nearly shouts. "Hin-"_

 _"Mitsuko has been through a lot Neji. She was **forced** to leave the village. She was **forced** to do horrible things. And she was **forced** to act a certain way just to maintain her stay back in the village! Those baby wounds, aren't simple animal wounds. Kiba nearly..forced her. And Mitsuko again, was forced to stay quiet because she's afraid of everyone knowing! I'm tired of watching her be forced into situations or forced to comply with other's wishes. I just want my friend happy.." Neji aloud his cousin to finish before deciding to speak again. Never in his life of knowing Hinata Hyuga has she yelled at him. Has she gotten upset with him? Of course. But yelling was a new thing. "I..I'm sorry. I didn't know." Hinata shook her head. "I'm not the one who needs an apology Neji."_

* * *

 _Mitsuko_

"You were right Shomei-sama. Everybody lies.." I hear her sigh softly in my head. _**I know my dear..I know.**_ "Damn, it hurts so bad.." Even I can admit when I mess up. I should've heard what she had to say, but damn it, was I mad! She swore and broke that swore without hesitation! It was as if what had happened didn't even affect her. I stare at Konoha's pretty lights. It was always beautiful around this time at night.. I was pretty sure Sakura was looking for me, considering I bailed on her, Ino, AND Sai. But I was too mesmerized by the pretty lights. That was why Kiba chose this spot as ours.

It was perfect.

I sigh once again. Visions of what he almost did appeared in my mind again. But new visions of his apology appear as well.

In the back of my mind, I should've forgiven him. I should've listened. I should've done so many different things. But I wasn't going to admit it. I loved Kiba with my entire soul.. I loved him more than myself at times. But it seemed like those who I love always make me regret it.

"His first words to me after so many years were of hate and spite. Even then, I knew where it was leading."

 _ **Which was why I never understood why you continued to stay by him.**_

"I love him Shomei..I can't help but-"

 ** _Do you not know when enough is enough?_**

"Of course. You see how I feel towards him now.. I can't even look him in the eye!"

Shomei sighs in my head once again. **_Sometimes I wonder if you were just in love with the idea of being loved in return..._**

"That's not true!" I quickly say.

 _ **Is it?**_

" _Yes_! Why are you saying these things Shomei?! You tried to push us together-"

 _ **To make you happy. But if he causes you emotional turmoil..you need to let go.**_

"I don't want to have this conversation now. Please..drop it." I lean against the tree trunk solemnly. The leaves rustled as I shifted my weight. The tree branch I sat on could easily snap with two bodies, which was why I tried to move as little as possible. **_You can't keep avoiding this topic. You made the Inuzuka face the truth, now it's your turn._** "Shomei-sama!" _**Fine.**_

It was silent for the rest of our time alone. I watched the lights from Konoha shine bright in the darkness. It always brought a smile upon my face..

"Oi! Mitsuko?!" I look down at a rather angry Kiba. A gust of steam blows from my nostrils. First Hinata, then Shomei. I really didn't want to deal with him next. "What, Kiba?" He climbs the tree, unceremoniously hopping on the same branch as me. It shook and felt like it would give at any second.

"Don't-" I was rudely shoved against the tree trunk. I look into Kiba's feral eyes.

" _What_ is your _problem_?!" I seethe.

"You're my problem damn it! I'm an uncaring asshole? I talk big because my _balls_ can't fill in those shoes? I order other's around because of my unreachable dream to be Hokage?! Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!"

The branched creaked under our weight again. I push Kiba off me, giving him a glare.

"One, don't touch me like that again. Two, yes. I said all of those things."

"Why would you do that?! I was in Lady Hokage's office when my messager ninken came in to tell me all of the petty insults you had to share. If that was the case, you could've just said no! I was embarrassed, do you understand that? And on top of that, look where you are now. Exactly IN THE SPOT I ASKED TO MEET UP AT!"

 _That's it._ Kiba was starting to piss me off, so why not piss him off further? I place a finger on my chin in a patronizing thought.

"Hm.. I wonder if Inu made sure to include your short temper that seems to match your height.."

Kiba's chakra turned hot and seemed to skyrocket in flames. His face was red like a tomato, his nails were sharp, and his fangs grew in. He growled, making a move to hit me. At the same time I summoned my Yumi, stringing my Ya. When the branch we both stood on cracked, I froze. We weren't too high, only a few feet from the ground. But knowing Kiba's reckless behavior he most likely didn't even hear the branch give in from under us. So when we both fell, I gracefully landed on my feet while Kiba landed on his back.

"Ow.." he grumbled.

Kiba rubs his head, sitting up. "S-shit.." He whispered.

My yumi poofs away and I move closer to investigate. A piece of the broken branch pierced through Kiba's shin. He wouldn't say it, but he was in pain. "Uh.." I watch as he pulled the branch out. He held in his wail of agony but I knew better. I sigh, bending down to help.

"N-no don't-" I shush him as warm chakra gathered around my hands. I place my hands over his wound. The pain subsides and soon it completely heals.

"Take a deep breath and slowly let it out." Kiba does as he's told.

"Relax. You're fine." I roll my eyes at his hysterical look.

"T-thanks." He mutters.

Kiba and I sit across from in each other in awkward silence.

"I didn't know you were a medical nin."

"I'm not. But when you're beaten to the point of death often, you either have a choice to help yourself or bleed out." I hiss in an icy tone.

Kiba's thoughts reel over in guilt. He was drowning himself in ways to make me feel better.

"Mitsuko I.."

"I'm sorry." I say before he could.

"W-what? Why?" Kiba stuttered.

I look up into the sky as I spoke. The stars were just as bright as the town lights down here. The moon only revealed it's crescent shape but still shone brightly as ever.

"I knew what I said was childish and..embarrassing. I just wanted to make you feel how I felt for a change. But then.." _But then i realized something.._ Kiba scoots closer to me. Soon we were just a few inches apart. I felt his hands guide my eyes down to his own.

"But then what?"

I couldn't help but scoff. "I realized that..you've already felt the same way as me. You were alone. You were hurt. You were.. **broken**." Kiba glanced away wondering where I was going with this.

"I didn't want to believe your apology. Just like you, I wanted to hate you. I wanted you to give me a reason to hate you. But I can't..because.." My sentence trails off as Kiba brings his face in closer.

My heart rate picks up. I felt my face turn crimson when he rubbed his cheek against my own. "I know.." I close my eyes in pure ecstasy at his close proximity. "I still meant what I said, Mitsuko. I want to work on our bond."

I nod once. "I..I know. So make me a promise."

"Anything." Kiba kept my face between his warm hands. "Let's both promise to never hurt each other, and instead heal our wounds."

"Alright. I promise." He whispers.

Kiba interlocks our fingers with a big goofy smile. I tried to hide my growing blush but it was already too late. "Heh. Why are you so red in the face?"

"W-what! I'm not red in the face!" I quickly bring my hands up to hide my hot face. I was never gonna living this down..

Kiba gently grabbed my wrist. I watch as he examines the bandages. "Can I..?" I hesitate but allow him to see for himself. Kiba unwraps my bandages to reveal the deep red scratches. I flinch feeling his fingers graze the wounds. Of course they were still tender. Sometimes if I was wrapping them too fast they'd bleed.

"Kiba what are you-" Before I could finish, Kiba bent down and gave my wrist a tender **lick**. My eyes were wide like saucers. I could feel the tip of my ears go hot along with my face.

"U-u-uh.."

Without even sparing me a glance, Kiba gave the scratches another lick. _I guess this his is way of healing me.. **Well I for one don't like it. Tell him to stop.** It's..oddly..sweet._ I hear Shomei sigh in my head. **_Disgusting more like._** I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Kiba continued to lick at my arm, making me wince when he licked too hard.

"Sorry it's..my best way to show I care.. Ma used to do it to me when I was young." Kiba tried to hide his growing blush. I smile, noticing it immediately.

"Well, mothers tend to know best." I chortle. "It's fine, keep going."

"Are..are you sure? I mean, I can stop at any time! I'm just..asking for permission.." Kiba's blush grew as he tried to continue speaking. I smile once again. He really was trying. After all this time of just me trying to fix us, now we both were on the same page. And it felt great.

Like Kiba, I decide to heal my wounds. The scratches on my wrist fade away as I sent warm chakra to the area.

"Go ahead." I unwrap my other arm for him. As Kiba licked, I healed myself as well. I healed my shoulder, as he placed tender kisses over it. I gulp feeling his hands trail up to my throat. I had to push down the memory of those same hands gripping me with force. His touch was soft, comforting. Kiba licked at the wound on my neck as I still continued to heal myself. When he finished, he rubbed his cheek against mine again.

"I don't know how you forgave me..but I'm grateful. And I'll never betray you again."

Kiba pulled me in a warm embrace. My eyes flutter closed as I was surrounded by his chakra. His scent, his breathing, the way his fingers ran through my hair, it all forced my eyes shut in exhaustion. I was sure to get an earful from Sakura. Hell, even the Hokage herself! But it didn't matter. _They_ didn't matter. Only Kiba and I in this moment mattered. And with that, I went to sleep peaceful for the first time in years.

 ** _The true love of a human..is never ending.._**

* * *

 _Holy hell this chapter was LONG!_

 _HEYO~! It's author-chan gracing you all with another chapter..! Loads happened between Mitsuko and Kiba. Yes our dear MC has finally forgiven him, let the fluff BEGIN! ... did I say fluff? I meant ACTION! The Akatsuki action is getting closer..and lets say the Zombie Duo will be coming back. More Mitsuko/Kiba interactions next chapter! And yes..our lovely Hinata shall be making an appearance too. *sigh* anybody make it to spring break yet? ;-;_

 _much love,,_


	20. Eighteen

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Eighteen**

 _"I.. I figured out who you are."_

 _Mitsuko looked up at Kiba. "What am I Kiba?"_

 _He fidgets nervously before continuing. "You are Mitsuko."_

 _Mitsuko couldn't stop herself from deadpanning. "That **is** my name.."_

 _"W-wait! I know that sounds super cheesy, and probably stupid, but I see you as a kindhearted, strong, wildly ambitious, and beautiful..person. Even though I act like a dick, I'll never see you as an object. And I'll always..be by your side."_

 _Mitsuko could only stare into his eyes. Kiba undoubtedly started to blush crimson under her heavy gaze. "Do you mean all of those things?" She asked._

 _"Well I didn't say them for nothing did I?" Kiba chuckles lightly not even noticing the build up of tears in Mitsuko's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, cherishing his warmth. "I like being able to do this again." Kiba whispered. His fingers played with Mitsuko's dark strands soothing her back to slumber._

 _"Mmm..I knew you were a tsundere."_

 _"I am NOT A TSUNDERE!" Mitsuko fell on her back in a fit of giggles. If you looked closely, you could see steam wafting from Kiba's crimson form. "Oh yeah?" Mitsuko crawled over to a still grumbling Kiba to place a loving kiss on his cheek. Kiba blushed again. "W-why'd ya d-do that?" He stuttered._

 _"To prove you're a total tsundere." "TCH..!" Still giggling, Mitsuko embraced Kiba one last time. "Embrace your tsundere side Kiba-chan. One day it'll come in handy." "I swear Mitsuko.." Kiba growled._

 _"Hmph! It's just the tsundere side talkin' again."_

 _"I am NOT-forget it!"_

 _Mitsuko smiled warmly. She missed days like these. And for some odd reason, she knew they weren't going away..._

 _Mitsuko_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Sakura bellowed. Her chakra was like a rushing river coursing harshly throughout her body, ready to spill out into her closed fist. "Do you know what Lady Hokage COULD HAVE DONE TO YOU? US?!" Sai and Ino gave me a somber look. Naruto was literally quaking in his own pants while Kiba and Hinata were both silent through the whole ordeal.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan.. I just didn't want to be around anybody." I mumble.

She inhales and exhales a few times. Sakura's chakra calms down a bit while her fist relaxed. "You know we all care deeply for you Mitsuko. But you can't run off for hours at a time. You're lucky Anbu didn't come after you!" _Because I was with Kiba.._

"I know I know..I apologize. To everyone."

"Hey don't sweat it! We all have our moments." Naruto gave my arm a playful punch.

I narrow my eyes at him. "What did I say about hitting me?" I punch his arm back with a laugh.

"Sakura's right though. You can't run off like that anymore..Lady Tsunade already has enough on her plate with Asuma-sensei's death and all.." I gave Ino a sad smile. _I really do hope she's okay.._

"You're not mad either, are you Sai?" I asked.

He placed his finger on his chin in thought. "Well..considering I followed you and knew what you were doing, I'd say I'm midly entertained."

Kiba looked at me with wide eyes. I instinctively blushed knowing what Sai was assuming. "Wait you followed her? What was she doing?!" Ino squeals.

"She was with-" A large root bursts through the ground, wrapping around Sai's mouth. His next words were thankfully muffled.

"Mitsuko!" Sakura snaps.

"Now now Sai. Anything you think you saw, you can gladly forget." I put forth a condescending smile. My eyes flashed to Shomei's for a split second.

Sai blinked twice, letting me know he wouldn't say anything. _Good._ The root disappears as Kiba and I sighed softly. "You were saying?" Sakura asked in a rushed tone.

"Yeah, hurry up and spill! I wanna know too." Naruto bounced up and down like a child.

Sai looked at me then back to Sakura. "What were we talking about?" He asked with a fake smile.

Sakura dropped to the ground in defeat. "I give up.." She grumbled. Kiba gave me a look before bursting in a fit of laughter. I couldn't help but join in! "Hahahaha! Sorry Sakura, but Mitsuko has to keep some things private." Kiba said with another laugh. I shot him a look which he just shrugged at.

"All of this drama is making me hungry.." Naruto rubbed his belly with a pout.

"Ramen?" I ask with a smile.

"You know it Mitsuko!"

" _Achoo_!" Hinata's adorable sneeze brought my attention to her. She was so quiet I hardly even noticed she was there! "Odaiji-ni, Hina-chan." Hinata keeps her gaze down. The memory of our recent argument replayed in my head. Now that I thought about it, she was only defending me. Hinata actually was being a good friend while I yelled and screamed my head off about how much of a bitch she was!

 _I need to apologize.._

 _ **I told you from the moment you found out about her broken promise that it was for a good reason.**_

 _I should've listened I know, I know.._

"Hinata.." She looked up at me with those clear doe eyes of her's. I couldn't help but feel my heart melt. I pulled her into a bear hug, whispering how sorry I was. "I promise to make it up to you!"

"N-no..I'm the one who's sorry. I broke your trust-"

"To defend me, like any good best friend." I grabbed Hinata's hands, holding them to my lips. "You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, don't ever forget that. I love you.."

"I..I love you too Suko-chan..i-in a friendly w-way.." I could feel myself practically turn red.

"Ooh..! Mitsuko loves Hinata-chan!" Ino squeals.

"W-wha-"

"It makes sense, haven't you seen how much time they spend together?" Sai adds in.

"Hmm..it does make sense now that you mentioned it.." Sakura eyes our hands silently.

"But I always thought Mitsuko liked guys?" Naruto scratched his neck in confusion.

Kiba just snickered at the whole situation. _L-like Hinata..in a love, marry, sorta w-way..? NEVER!_

I immediately pull away to hide my red face. "HINATA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! No no no no!" I heard everyone laugh at me, making my face turn even redder than before!

"Don't good friends always like each other?" She asks innocently.

"Not in that wayyyy!" _Is Hinata trying to steal my girl?_ At least Kiba's thoughts brought a smile to my face..

••••

"So..you wanna explain why you left in such a hurry?" Fukurō-san sighed and instead of answering, instructed me to shoot again. "Oi! I already know how to do this. Now it would be nice if you answered." **_Child I suggest you drop it._**

"Shoot the arrow Mitsuko." Fukurō answered in a monotone.

" _Fukurō_ -" I watched as her feathers bristled with irritation.

Without a single thought, I shot the wind current with ease. A clean cut hole sat in the middle of the tree. Without Fukurō's guidings, I still practiced and managed to get the whole " _kaze no ya_ "'s down to a T.

"See? I get it. Now unless I'm learning something new, I would like to know why you left!"

Fukurō completely ignored my question once again. I was getting so frustrated! Why wasn't she answering me?!

 _ **Did you consider that the reason may be a personal one?**_

 _W-well.._

"Shoot multiple at a time. Or can you do that as well?!" Her feathers were again bristled in irritation.

My eyes never wavered from her unblinkable ones. "I can try."

I string two currents of air, making sure both were stable and in place. With a deep breath, I let them both go into the same tree. An even larger hole sat in it's wake.

"Look Fukurō..if it's personal, then I understand. I don't mean to intrude in your life but that's what kind of person I am! When I see a friend down, I want to see what I can do to make them feel better. So..tell me, **don't** tell me. It's all the same in the end."

A gust of wind pushed me back. Fukurō flapped her wings, prepared to take off. "Wait!" My yumi disperses as I ran after her. "Fukurō!" I call. I watched her disappear through the thick forest. My face was hit by branches, my knees were being scraped by thorns, and I could literally feel the twigs and leaves getting stuck in my hair. _This better be for a good damn reason!_ I was running so fast that I didn't even notice the edge of a cliff coming up. I was swiftly pulled so harshly that I fell on to my back.

"Ow.."

I sat up looking around for Fukurō. She was perched behind me on a tree branch, her black feathers bristled with some sort of emotion.

"Do you know why my home is called Tsubasa no aru tochi?"

I raise an eyebrow at her question. "Uh..no?"

"The Land with Wings.. A name no one forgets in my home. You humans seem to forget the name constantly."

My eyebrows furrowed. The hell was she talking about?

 _Why would we know the reason of her home's name?_

 _**Because humans were the ones who created the name.**_

Fukurō eyes me briefly before sighing. "The lesson is over. We will learn something new tomorrow, so come prepared."

"B-but..." **_Let it be._** "...What will we be learning tomorrow?" I sigh defeatedly.

"Flight." Fukurō opens her big wings, disappearing into a black dot in the sky. _F-flight?!_

* * *

"I love it! Keep it on, pleaseeee!" The dark red qipao I wore showed off more legs than I would like but nonetheless, I went with what Ino wanted.

"Fine.." I sigh defeatedly.

"YES!" She squealed in excitement.

 _ **You don't always have to go with what she says.** Well I wanted to look nice for Kiba. It's called killing two birds with one stone! **It's called being a pushover..**_

"Oh shut up." I grumble.

Ino shoved several dresses in my hands. "We're going to buy all of these then-"

She was cut off by a worried looking Choji who just ran into the store. "Choji? What's wrong?"

Out of breath, he bent over to huff for air. "Shikamaru..going..crazy..must go..NOW!"

"Woah, what's going on?" I interject.

Choji glanced at me but returns his attention to Ino. "We gotta go. Come on Ino!"

Ino looks between us. She gives me a somber look and mouths " _I'll be back_ ". I wave her off. Ino hands me bills to pay for my dresses before running off into the early evening with Choji.

 ** _Well then._**

I had no choice but to place the dresses down. The qipao I wore was the only one I was willing to buy. Making a mental note to pay Ino back, I go into the changing room. "Where are my clothes?" I look around the room to find my traditional kimono and obi belt gone! _T-that thieving little..!_

I couldn't help but groan at Ino's stupid trick. It wasn't that I hated the dress but now I had to _walk_ home in it. "God damn you Ino!" Leaving me no choice, I bought what I was wearing. As I left the clothing shop the spirits whispered that my cloak was near.

I grab the dark color fabric and draped it over my arm. Once the sun went down it was bound to be cold.. My next "babysitter" was Sai. _Where ever he lives.._ It took an hour of asking around but I finally found Sai's apartment.

"Sai! I'm a little late but I have a valid reason for it!" I shout. The door never opens to my nonstop knocking. "Sai!" I shout again. _Great. Just great!_

A piece of paper on the ground catches my eye.

 _-To whom it may concern,_

 _I am not home for I have gone on a mission. Sorry for the inconvenience maybe next time. -Sai_

The sun was getting low enough to see the moon peeking over for the night. Kiba wasn't anywhere to be around which meant that I was on my own. I pout slightly. It felt like everybody was busy with their own agendas. Naruto was still training, Hinata had her own issues, Ino had to deal with Asuma's death, Sai was an Anbu member, even Mayonaka was busy with her own pack and protecting the village! And then there was Kiba. The most complicated out of the bunch..

 _ **Go relax. Have fun, I don't know! I'm going in for the night..**_

With a heavy sigh, I start my long walk back home. Konoha was quit lively tonight. Bars and restaurants were packed. Vendors were busy making their own living. Even couples sat together or were making out openly in the public. I blush, quickly moving along.

"Hey there beautiful."

I look into steely eyes. The brown haired man in front of me looked me up and down. Of course my dress left little to his imagination. " _May_ I **help** you." I say with force.

"You can help all three of us darling-" Two big burly men appeared behind me. "-by giving us everything you got." "And to make sure you comply.." I felt the sharp tip of a kunai press against my carotid.

 _Is this a robbery?_ I lazily look into the man's eyes. "I suggest you tell your boys to get their kunai's off me. I also suggest you walk away now or else you'll be leaving with second degree burns."

They all chuckle as if I said something amusing instead of a threat. "A little pretty thing as your self hurting us big guys? Not a chance. Now give us what you got!" The kunai tip pressed more into my skin, enough to draw blood.

The spirits bristle and whisper harsh words at me. If I didn't do anything, they most certainly would. The leader grabbed my face and came close enough for me to smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Better do as we say or _else_ -"

"I think she's said enough to get her point across."

The hairs on my neck stand. That powerful voice belonged to one person.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do, _dog boy._ " The three men chuckled again. "I suggest you run along now boy before we make you more of a **bitch** than the girl here."

Kiba's eyes flashed with anger. His fist clenched, he punches the guy right in the face. Using my own chance I elbow the distracted burly man and slap the kunai from his hand.

"You little bitch!"

I summon my yumi without thought. I strung a kaze no ya and took aim. This would be my first time shooting a moving object. **_Steady._** My perfect shot missed by an inch when I had to dodge the incoming attacks from behind. One of the burly guys screams in pain. His shoulder gushed blood from where I had grazed him.

"A-a-ahh son of a..damn it! Let's go! This crazy bitch is shooting off invisible arrows!"

I took aim again on the same guy who approached me first.

"AH! LETS GO BOYS!" All three scurry off in the night.

Some more busted up than others.. _Kiba_. My yumi disappears as I look around the abandoned street. Kiba was still on all fours growling after the thugs. Akamaru being a clone of him growled as well. After the tense moment ends, Kiba stands back up as Akamaru turns back into his fluffly white self.

"Well then.." I mumble dusting myself off.

"What the hell are you doing walking around this part of town?!" Kiba snaps. "Especially wearing.. _that_!" He looks me up and down admitting I looked sexy as hell. (In his head of course)

"Oh? No; "you okay"? That's fine." I cross my arms defiantly at him.

"Don't **sass** me! If I hadn't came you'd be dead right now! Or worse!" I roll my eyes at Kiba's hysterics.

"I took down 15 anbu. I think I can handle 3 thugs.." Akamaru barks in agreement.

"D-don't agree with her!" Kiba shouts in bewilderment.

" _Yes_ , agree with me because I'm right." Akamura brushed his butt against my hip.

"What? Do you want to walk me home buddy?" He barks at me excitedly. Standing on his hind legs, Akamaru attacks my face with kisses. "Such a good boy! Yes you are..!" I coo.

Kiba grumbles under his breath as I continued to rub Akamaru down. He was totally JEALOUS! "Yeah yeah, let's go."

I hop on Akamaru's back. Kiba continued to grumble and mumble besided us which was ignored. "So who said I needed rescuing? Or was that just an instinct." I ask.

"Who said it was okay to be in this part of town wearing a dress?" Kiba retorts.

"Don't deflect my question Kiba. And I happen to _like_ this dress."

"Don't deflect _my_ question Mitsuko. And I think you should put your cloak on."

"I think not."

We glare at each other. Of course I wasn't going to be the first one to answer. It was just me and my thoughts walking home alone until _four_ idiots decided to come and ruin that walk. So if anything, it was proper for me to know first!

"I'm not giving in." Kiba says with a slight smirk.

"Nor am I." I retort with my own sly smile. "But I have another question..who's "who"?"

 _Me obviously._

The corner of my mouth lifts into a smirk. _Kiba should really conceal his thoughts around me better.._ "You, huh?"

"How did you-" Our glare match ends when I face forward, still wearing that same smirk.

"The mind is a gate way to truth, Kiba-kun." I state matter-of-factly.

I hear him gulp nervously.

"But considering I got an answer, I'll answer yours." "Sai wasn't around so I had no where else to go except home. I was walking when I ran into those imbeciles.. Your turn." I glance back the brown haired Inuzuka.

He shakes his head. "You should know better than to walk around here by yourself."

"And since when do you care?" I ask with a hint of malice.

Akamaru comes to a halt to eat leftovers from the ground. I was startled when Kiba grabbed my face with one hand, bringing my face inches from his own.

" **Since forever.** "

He pulls away leaving me a blushing mess. Akamaru continues walking on while Kiba eyed me every minute.

"Is there something you need?" I ask after a while of being stared at.

"What? N-no..it's just..you..I.." Kiba boggles on how to ask his question.

I sigh, giving him a small smile. "What is it Kiba?"

He blushes and looks ahead. "You look..nice."

"Was that hard to say?" I chortle.

"No— I mean..sometimes..t-that's not the point! Sheesh take a compliment." Kiba inwardly slaps himself for sounding like an idiot.

 _He's too cute at times. **I hope you realize he's been staring at your chest this whole time..** No he has not! **Then why is he doing it now?**_

I look at Kiba from the corner of my eye. Sure enough, he was looking down at me. I could feel a vein throb in my head. The bastard was no better than those thugs a second ago..!

"Kiba..." I growl through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Mind telling me why you're staring at my boobs?"

I finally turn to look the red faced idiot in the eye.

"Uh..uh..erm.." He stutters.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Mitsuko I swear it's not on purpose-"

"SAVE IT!" I lightly tap Akamaru with my heel. He picks up speed and soon Kiba has to run to keep up.

"Are you serious?!" He shouts as he dodged people and carts. Feeling childish, I stick my tongue out at the perv as Akamaru picked up speed again to leave Kiba eating our dust.

 _That'll teach him!_

••••

I wring my wet hair out. Nothing could beat a hot shower!

 _ **Yes. Let's bathe ourselves with a guest outside who, quite frankly, shouldn't be trusted.** Kiba isn't a peeping tom Shomei..! **Please. Listen for his thoughts..then tell me he's no pervert.**_

I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah.." Akamaru's head lifts up as I leave the bathroom. He whines and goes back to lying down. Kiba sat nearby with his jacket off, practically glaring at something in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The Hokage has requested you to go on a mission."

My heart leaped from my chest. A mission?! "W-what? You're joking!"

"All jokes aside." He grits.

"Holy sh- YES! I've been waiting my whole LIFE for this!" I do my funny happy dance, feeling absolutely great. My last mission was from years ago back when team 7 was still a team. Plus, a mission meant freedom. And freedom meant that the village was trusting me again. _This is great news Shomei-sama! **I don't think the Inuzuka is very happy to hear it.**_

Kiba wore a frown as he continued to glare at the note. "What's wrong Kiba?"

"Nothing."

 _It's an S-rank mission. With the possibility of dying! What the hell was that old bag THINKING!_

Oh. He was afraid of me getting hurt. "Aw Kiba..!" I jump into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"H-hey! Whadda ya hugging me for?" He grumbled. His cheeks became warm but we both knew he loved this feeling.

"It's okay to be afraid. And it's okay to worry about me."

Kiba pulls away with a huff. "You don't understand-"

"I understand that you don't want to see me hurt. But I'm a ninja. And..I love being a ninja. So sometimes I'll be hurt or I might come back with a bruise or two-"

Kiba roughly grabs my shoulders. His nails dig into my skin slightly, but not enough to cause me any pain. The air was stale and thick. He had something to say but was afraid to say it.

"I..I just can't _**lose**_ you." Kiba sniffles. "I sound selfish and like a damn kid I know but..I can't. It feels like I just fixed it and got you back. So any possibility of you _dying_..I just.."

I lift his teary eye's. My smile was unwavering and bright as ever in this touching moment between us.

 _I told you he cared._

 _ **I still have my doubts..if anything he sounds like a baby.**_

Kiba's fingers interlock with my own. "I will **never** leave you Kiba. You're my best friend..but we both promised to protect the village together. So let's keep that promise. Besides, are you doubting my skills like earlier?"

He cracks a smile. "Ha! More like you doubt me. Did you see the way I kicked that guy's ass? Nothing can compete with me.."

"Alright let's not get ahead of ourselves." I chortle. "Let me see the rest of the Hokage's note."

Kiba quickly crumpled the paper and threw it to the side. "It just says you have a dangerous mission soon." He grunts with a shrug.

" _Kiba_...!" I warn.

"...and to meet her in her office..to discuss the mission...when you got the letter." I deadpan at the idiot. Did he seriously think I was supposed to avoid the Hokage after she gave me an S-rank mission? "Well let's go then!"

"Why don't we stay here for a bi-"

Using my great speed, I grab my cloak and jump out the door. "H-hey! Wait up Mitsuko!" I hear Kiba and Akamaru trail behind me.

••••

"This is horse _shit_!"

"Kiba.." I groan.

"Mitsuko..!" He mimicked. "Last I checked these crazy guys in cloaks killed Asuma-sensei, killed a fire priest, AND NOW you want Mitsuko to go after them! What does she even have to do with this mess!"

 ** _He does make a rather good point.._**

"Somebody has to do the hard jobs Kiba! You think Kurenai-sensei wanted her husband to die for his country? For his family? Somebody has to be willing to go out and protect those who can not protect themselves!" I give my attention back to Tsunade. "And I'm willing to do that job, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looks between us with a sigh. "Alright Oshiro. This mission's top priority-"

Kiba slams his closed fist on her desk. "I. don't. APPROVE!"

Something venomous flashed in the Hokage's eyes. Her chakra spiked so high I barely even sensed it coming. She grabbed a fist full of Kiba's shirt and brought him in close. She was practically STEAMING! "I don't care what you approve of! Mitsuko offered her help from the beginning and now it's needed! The people who I am to protect are in danger and I will be damned if a brat like you intervenes with my job over a **_fucking_** CRUSH! **NOW LET ME SPEAK!** "

Lady Tsunade tossed Kiba so hard that even when I caught him I slid back and nearly cracked my head open on the door.

"Okay. I..b-believe she deserves a w-word." Kiba was disoriented on his feet. He swayed back and forth and spoke in slow mumbled slurs.

"Now, back to what I was trying to say before." Tsunade brushed some invisible dust off her shirt before sitting down. It was unnerving how she could jump to furious and back to calm under a split second. "This mission's top priority is to take down those Akatsuki. All means are to be used during that time. Team 10 already set out hours ago. You, Mitsuko will be a back up team with Naruto and Captain Yamato. I needed a three man squad and I need the absolute best. Take this as a time to prove your loyalty and your worth to this village."

 _Worth? Loyalty? I've been calling this place my home since I GOT HERE!_

"There's no need for that. This is my home. When I offered help, it was genuine. I _will_ protect this place. And I _will_ come back here wearing a huge grin telling you mission accomplished. Do not doubt me Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave me a hard look. She was thinking about all that I had been through to get to this point and still have faith in the village. I gave her a small smile. "I don't blame the villagers or anybody at this point for treating me a certain way. I'm grateful to just be standing here, just to have this conversation."

Tsunade returns the smile. "..I don't put my trust in many. But you Oshiro, have earned enough to go on this mission. I will be expecting the good news. You leave in the morning."

I bow respectfully down at the Hokage. "Yes ma'am."

Kiba corrects himself and storms out the office. I incline my head towards Tsunade before running after the stroppy idiot. I found him muttering curses through the halls. I grab his shoulder, whipping him around to face me. "Kiba!" I shouted.

"Mitsuko!" He mimicked.

"Don't give me that. We just spoke about this!" I chide.

Kiba growled and tried to walk away from the situation. "I don't care! Nobody told me you were leaving tomorrow!"

I quickly run in front of him with my finger in his chest. "Well _I_ don't care either! I'm a ninja, we face danger in the ninja world."

"Stop, USING THAT EXCUSE!"

 _I've had enough of his shit._

"No, _you_ **STOP BEING A COWARD AND LET ME DO WHAT YOU OBVIOUSLY CANT!** "

" ** _IM AFRAID DAMN IT!_** " Kiba was so incensed to the point of punching a hole in the nearby wall. Ninja who passed by all stopped and stared at us. They mumbled judgement under their breaths as they passed by.

"Oi! What's going on?" Naruto looked between the two of us.

After a tense stare with Kiba I look away. I couldn't be here right now. "Nothing. I'm going home." I grumble pushing past the crowd.

"Let's just talk about it Mitsuko." His voice trembled as he grabbed my elbow.

I snatch myself away, giving him an icy glare. "I've tried to talk. It only made me scream. I tried to make you understand. It only further pushed my buttons. I've tried to SEE IT FROM YOUR POINT OF VIEW. Which in return made me give up completely! I'm tried of talking Kiba.."

The hurt behind his eyes was clear as he let me go. "I'm sorry. You just don't get it! I'm afraid-"

" ** _For me or yourself?_** "

 _Shomei! **It had to be said.**_

"Of course for you a-and.." Kiba looked down briefly. I took the time to run home before he could finish.

A box sat at my front door, along with Mayonaka.

"Hey girl! What are you doing home so early?" I ask with fake cheer.

" _A little birdie told me of your mission. And you didn't think of calling me home?!_ "

"Heh..well how was I supposed to reach you.." My cheeks heat up in embarrassment. How was I supposed to know she wanted to come?

Mayonaka nudges a small box towards me. " _This box was here with your name on it._ "

I pick up the small brown box. The semi sloppy hand writing belonged to only one ninja.

 _Naruto.._

I open it and gasp. A Konoha forehead protector looked up at me. The silver plate glistened with the Konoha leaf symbol branded on it. The fabric was black and felt like silk under my trembling hands. _-You need this to represent your home silly!-_ The note read. I was speechless. My last forehead protector was ripped from my head and thrown away. I wasn't to represent a "weak village".

 _You have no idea how much this means to me Shomei. **I believe I do..**_

" _Why do you look sad? What's in the box Mitsuko._ " Mayonaka jumped up a few times to see my new forehead protector.

I laugh petting her soft head. "Don't worry Mayonaka.. It's just a welcome home gift."

* * *

 _ **Wake up. You're late child.**_

Sleep was nonexistent as I leapt out of bed. "WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME SOONER!" I was such a mess. I didn't have time to brush my hair or my teeth! Hell I barely managed to put clothes on! I flung my door open to a night sky. _Wait a- SHOMEI!_ My desk clock read 3:00 am.

I stalk up to the gate Shomei was behind in my mind. " _Are you INSANE! I NEED SLEEP."_

 _" **You and I have a quick training lesson that needs to be ensued right now.** " _

_"Training is not a valid excuse to wake me from my sleep. We've established this rule back when I was 10!"_ I snap.

 _" **And I remember exactly. But today is..what you call different.** " _

I snort. There was no difference between waking me from my sleep then and now. **_Hush and sit._** My body involuntarily lowers itself with my legs crossed over one another.

"So what are we learning so early.." I whispered aloud.

 ** _Well considering you've spent most of your time with the owl, I believe you owe me at least one lesson._**

"Mmhm.. Jealousy fits you so well Shomei-sama.." I tease.

 ** _I'm not jealous._**

"Sure."

 _ **Ever since you were child, you've only called upon me when angry. You've used my chakra at such tense moments you fail to see it's warmth.**_

I was in front of Shomei once again.

" _That's not true!_ " I retort. " _Yes, I've been angry and asked for your help but I don't do it all the time!_ "

" ** _You're right, you don't. But what does it feel like to just use my chakra in a controlled state? I am an Earth realm spirit. My chakra is as divine as it can get!_** "

I raise an eyebrow. " _Your point being._ "

" ** _I am not just some.._ weapon _. I've been with you your whole life and yet you've never took the time to properly use my powers._** "

Her words couldn't have been more true. Could they? Of course I had learned arts and forms from Shomei..but have I learned to _control_ her?

" _Fine. Fine!"_ I concede _. "Just teach me already..I have to be up in a few hours._ "

" ** _Thank you. Now relax._** "

I close my eyes in deep meditation. My thoughts were clear, only awaiting Shomei's next order. _**"I'm going to give you a bit of chakra. The more you are able to sustain, the more I'll give out until you can control it."**_

"This sounds-" A warm feeling flooded my senses.

It felt like someone was giving me the best massage ever! Except.. more _overwhelming_! I evenly spread the chakra around until my whole body felt weightless. As Shomei gave more, I gained an aching feeling to fly around the room. "Did I ever mention how great this feels..!" **_Only a hundred times.._** I could tell my eyes weren't mine. But for some reason I couldn't feel the ground. Literally. I open my eyes and see myself floating. Blue flames licked around my skin, giving off this warm sensation.

"Am I on fire?!" I quickly drop down and run to a mirror. My robe was indeed on fire.

 _SHOMEIIII!_ I was frantically trying to put the flames out. I threw the robe off, watching the fire dissipate quickly. "Thank- _ **AHHH**_!"

My oversized pj shirt was now on fire as well. " ** _Calm DOWN._** " Shomei commands.

"I'm on fire! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!" I shout back trying to desperately put the fires out.

" ** _Look closely._** "

The flames were definitely flames. But there was no burn. Just a soft warm hum over my skin.

"What is this?" I run my hand over my shirt.

The flames stick to my hand before quickly dissipating again.

" ** _I have given you enough chakra for a cloak, if you wish to call it that, to form around you. It seems anything it touches on your being becomes protected. Anything away from your body for too long looses it's protection._** "

I was a walking blue fireball. It was awesome I could control power like this, but sucked because it made me feel worried. What would happen if someone else touched me? Would they burn? Would they die?! I hear Shomei yawn in my mind. The flames slowly disappear before I was no longer a blue flame. Shomei's eyes revert back to my own and I could feel the night breeze on my skin once again.

"Tired are we?" I patronize.

" ** _Yes yes..I need to store up more chakra so goodnight_**."

"More like good morning.." I grumble. As soon as my head hits my pillow, I was out like a light...

...Only to be reawaken at what felt like five minutes later..!

"Wake up Mitsuko! I actually don't wanna be late, ya know."

I groan at Naruto's nonstop knocking. "..I'm coming...!"

I open the door. Naruto outwardly cringes at my state. "You look _horrible_."

"Oh yeah. Be rude why don't ya!" I nearly close door in his face.

"Well you should've known to go to bed early! We had a mission sheesh."

I run into the bathroom to freshen up. My hair was all over the place and I had bags under my eyes. "Okay. Maybe I do look horrible." I say with a grimace.

After scrubbing my face I leave the bathroom to put a purple kimono on with an even deeper purple obi belt around my waist.

"We're late!" Naruto shouts from the door.

"I'm coming sheesh!" I quickly pull my boots on and grab my ninja kit. My cloak was already around me when I locked up my house, ready to go. Naruto looked me up and down. I blush slightly, telling him to stop staring.

"You're forgetting something."

"And what's that?"

Naruto held my brand new forehead protector. "O-oh-" Naruto stood close enough for me to actually _smell_ him. For once he didn't smell like salty ramen. Almost like...a pine tree? I finally noticed his height. At one point I was taller than him, now he seemed to be a tower. Naruto wrapped the headband around my forehead tying it tight in the back. He admired his work before giving me a bright smile.

"Much better."

I blush once again under his gaze. Sometimes I wonder why he's the way he is..

" **Ahem**."

Me and Naruto both shriek as Yamato-san cleared his throat. Naruto jumped into my arms like the little damsel in distress he is.

"What the hell is your problem Captain Yamato!" He crossed his arms defensively.

"My problem? My problem is that we were supposed to leave nearly an hour ago! Now here you both are, canoodling and giving each other goo goo eyes. If the Hokage catches wind of us still being in the village she'll throw a fit! Now let's get a move on."

Yamato jumped on top of the roof with Naruto and I on his tail. "W-wait! Have you seen Mayonaka?"

"Your wolf pet?" Naruto asked.

I roll my eyes. "She's not a pet. But yes, her."

"Nope."

Where the hell is she? Now that I thought about it, she wasn't with me when I woke up. Maybe she left? To where, I didn't know. My foot slipped as we jumped rooftops.

"Woah!"

I grip the storm drain but it easily broke not being able to hold my weight. My painful fall was cut short when warm fur was against my skin. " _You are so clumsy without me._ " Mayonaka caught up with Naruto and Yamato at the front gates.

"Found her!" I say happily.

Mayonaka barks at Nauto in acknowledgement.

"Are we ready?" Yamato asks. He glanced at all three of us.

"Yep." "Ready as I'll ever be. "

"Let's go then."

* * *

 _Oh WOW! This was quite a hefty chapter.._

 _HEYO~! ITS AUTHOR-CHAN HERE! **(it's been so long since I've said that..)**_

 _I know I know. I've been gone for a while now and there's an explaination for that! To sum it all up, the power went out in my building last month while my computer was loading important chapters onto FFN. Many many important chapters from both of my popular books got deleted, including my will to write. I wouldn't say I was depressed; but having a few Yogen chapters deleted made life way harder than it should've been. I took a break, rewrote majority of the chapters, got my life in order, and now here I am!_

 _but concerning the book lore, I suggest re-reading chapter 17 before reading 18 because next chapter we jump right into ACTION! **(*sigh* I had finished the whole Pain arc now I'm behind schedule..)** Thank you for the 5K reads! It really means a lot and I promise, we'll be back on our regular updating schedule starting next month!_

 _much love,,_

 _-who's on summer vacation? ;)) -_


	21. Nineteen

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Nineteen**

 _"You promised Sasuke!"_

 _"I didn't promise. I lied."_

 _Mitsuko_

"No, Naruto."

"Come onnnnnnn I'm tired of walking!" He whines. Naruto dragged his feet as we walked along the dirt road. It was already the afternoon and we still hadn't found team 10. And of course, Naruto being Naruto, wanted to ride Mayonaka.

"So how long until we catch up to team 10?" I ask Yamato.

"Well considering they left a few days ago.. I'd say we're pretty far behind."

Naruto groaned and dragged his feet even more. Mayonaka nipped at my hand.

" _Your friend is a baby. Always whining.. hmph._ "

I giggle as Naruto whined once again. "Sheesh, get excited! Don't you have a new justu to show me?"

Naruto instantly perked at the mention of his new technique. That was exactly what he needed to get moving along. I had watched him train long enough to know that he was indeed getting stronger. Definitely stronger than me.

 ** _You're only at the peak of your powers. The blonde boy might be catching up but he'll still be nothing compared to us._**

"I suppose." I mutter to myself.

"It took a few days, but I perfected the rasengan." I gave him a noble nod and a congratulations. "May I ask what this perfect form is?"

Naruto went on to explain the whole chakra nature control thing. But my mind was troubled with an aching thought. _We have to kill..dont we? **Sometimes killing is the only way. If you wish to protect your home then you must do what must be done.**_

 _But taking someone's life! That's..that makes us- **Orochimaru wasn't the only human who has killed. Your mother has. Your father. Humans kill in order to survive. Your world has no peace..the only peace being to kill to rid your problems.** _

No such thing as peace? Was she serious?! Peace was the sole thing we search for. Others bring destruction to peaceful environments. And I will be damned to kill, no matter how wrong these Akatsuki are. **_They have already killed many and you rather baby the idea of causing them pain? You are no true ninja Mitsuko.._**

"I am a ninja!" I snap.

Naruto and Captain Yamato both give me a perplexed look. Mayonaka looks back at me but continues walking.

"What's wrong Mitsuko?" Naruto asks.

Yamato gave me a look as if he already knew what was wrong. "Are you afraid, Mitsuko?"

"..Not exactly.. I'm afraid t-to ya know..kill someone."

"Now who said we would be killing, hm?" Yamato looks forward as he spoke. I could tell he was slightly troubled as well. "You don't have to kill. But if your loyalty lies with Konoha.."

Is he trying to say I have to kill others to prove myself?

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Captain Yamato." Naruto folds his hands behind his heads as if this walk through the forest wasn't to a death match. "The way I see it, I'm protecting my friends and village. That's all you have to keep in mind." Naruto pats my shoulder reassuringly. It didn't make me feel a whole lot better.

 _Just keep in mind that this is all for the village.._

I repeat in my head over and over again.

* * *

 _Third_

 _Both Akatsuki members sensed Shikamaru's shadow. They jump, barely missing the slippery jutsu. Just fuckin great. Hidan thought as two explosive kunais were thrown at him and his partner. Once they were back on their feet both members couldn't move. "What the-" Asuma's chakra blades were both planted into the ground to reflect Shikamaru's shadow and capture Hidan and Kakuzu's._

 _"I can't move." Kakuzu grunts._

 _Shikamaru jumps down from the tree he was perched on. "_ _Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu_ _, achieved."_

 _"You bastard! I dodged the shadow, so how did you-" Shikamaru gave both his victims a smirk. "The thing I threw is a Chakra Blade._ _I bet you know that it's made from a special metal that absorbs the user's chakra characteristics."_

 _"Kakuzu, what is he saying?" Hidan yelled as he continued to struggle._

 _"Baka! Shut up, Hidan."_

 _"It's a little gift from Asuma sensei. The man you killed." A strong force of lighting peirced Kakuzu's chest. Hidan widen his eyes as Kakashi stood with his Raikiri in his partners chest._

 _"H-how..? I didn't even sense your a-approach..!" Kakuzu spat up a blob of blood._

 _"Sorry about that." Kakashi patronized._

 _Just as the battle seemed over Kakashi was kicked in the chest. His body flung into a dead tree that broke to smithereens upon impact._

 _Kakuzu still stood even with the gaping hole in his chest. "And even with all of that big talk, look who's done now!" Hidan chuckled evilly._

 _Kakuzu unzips his cloak to reveal five (one of which broken by Kakashi) masks. What the hell is that?! Choji could only repeat his question internally as Kakuzu's body protrudes and stretches beyond his skin. The little thread that held his hearts inside him ripped and bursted as the creatures stood to their full height. Even Shikamaru's mind had to catch up with what he saw standing in front of him._

 _"Well would you look at that!" The shadow possession justu was starting to fade away._

 _"Damn; my justu can't hold any longer." Shikamaru mutters._

 _Hidan flexed and held a devilish smirk. He stood next to his partner who also held a glare that could kill. "Shall we let the slaughter begin?"_

 _" **Oh yes**."_

* * *

 _Mitsuko_

" _Explain how this is supposed to help?!_ " I shout over the roaring flames. Shomei rose to her full height.

Her wings slightly opened as she glared down at me. " ** _You are training in your head to better your combat abilities in the real world!_** "

A gulf of hot blue flames come my way. I scream, rolling over to barely missing them! My neck and some of my precious hair got singed. Shomei chuckled lowly. " ** _I suggest you get prepared_**."

I grip a chunk of Mayonaka's fur. In the midst of my mind battle, Shomei had fully engulfed my body in her hot flames. "I'M ON FIRE!"

I fall off Mayonaka who viciously snapped at me. I come back to the real world where Naruto and Yamato both gave me perplexed looks.

"What?" I question innocently.

" _You pulled out some of my fur!_ " Mayonaka snapped.

"I am so sorry-!"

She quickly turns and trots away. " _Walk on your own Oshiro_!"

"B-but but-!" I shake my head. No point in chasing after her considering I did pull some of her fur.. Naruto helps me to my feet. I dust myself off, blushing slighting when both of my team members stared.

"Your ninken seemed upset." Yamato points out.

I roll my eyes. Why does nobody understand that Mayonaka was nowhere near a ninken? "She's not a nin-"

A dangerous explosion shook the earth under me. My senses told me to run like hell but my own will was making me stay. I heard Mayonaka bark behind us.

" _North East. That's where your friends are!_ " I nod once.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Seems the party's getting started without us!" I hop on top of Mayonaka with a wolffish grin. I was kinda excited. The whole killing thing was in the back of my mind as me and my team raced to help Team 10.

"Mitsuko." Yamato called.

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do..don't hesitate in this battle. The Akatsuki will not hesitate to kill us so we must think the same." The smirk plastered on my face wouldn't go away. Yamato probably thought he was giving me the best advice. But little did he know, I wouldn't hesitate either. _Hopefully_. The more I repeated it in my head, maybe I would start to believe it?

Another deafening explosion shook the earth. I summoned my yumi just as Mayonaka stopped to the scene before us. Kakashi barely managed to dodge the devil's creation in front of him. It's distorted black body screamed danger. The massive chakra coming from it was unbelievable, it even left me wondering how Kakashi lasted this long. Shikamaru on the other side of the battle field seemed to be fighting a tall Akatsuki member. Except his cloak seemed to be ripped to shreds. He laughs maniacally as Shikamaru's kunai clashes with his scythe.

"Give it up kid! Don't you see? You'll never win! And in the moment when you fuck up, I WILL sacrifice you to JASHIN!" The crazy bastard managed to get a hit on Shikamaru whose body flew a few meters back.

"HEY!" Ino shouts, a kunai in hand. Her chakra was depleted.

Oh no.

Any chance of her taking that man down was close to none. At the same time, Choji seemed to be getting pushed back by that monstrosity. Two more of those creatures appeared and charged different element blasts. An older man with stitches covering his upper half attacked Kakashi-san head on. Naruto and Yamato both look at me. This was our time to do our job.

"Mitsuko! Help Kakashi and I'll-" Everything Yamato said was slowed down to a slur.

My senses heightened. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Ino seemed to be in more imminent danger than Kakashi but I wasn't willing to take the risk. I summon two clones, one of which took off for Kakashi. The other clone grabbed my arm and with a strangled grunt, threw me right into the scythe man's pathway. My summoned yumi blocked his hit from Ino and myself.

"Mitsuko?!" I hear Ino gasp.

The world slowly caught back up to me. I struggle with the man's strength but manage to hold our weapons in a stand still.

"Who the fuck are you?" He crudely asks.

"I'm..the one who's going to personally..beat your ass!" I pull his scythe towards me and raise my knee. As quick as I made contact with his gut, my closed fist blazing with blue chakra connected with his cheek. The man flew back a few meters but landed on his feet. Blood dripped from his nose.

"Oh.. _oh_ Jashin I'm going to rip this bitch into pieces."

I growl menacingly. "I got it from here Ino."

"But-" I cut her off before she could protest. "It's okay Ino. Like you said before, these bastards need to become distant memories in our heads."

The man before me, who's name I had figured out to be Hidan, wiped his nose wearing a smirk.

"T-that's the thing Mitsuko! He's immortal."

My eyes go wide like saucers. How the hell was I supposed to compete with an imortal man?! And it didn't make sense. How could an ordinary ninja become..immortal? The necklace around Hidan jingles slightly. _Jashin_. **_That devil son of a bitch. Praising himself like some god when he is nothing but a coward letting humans do his dirty work!_**

Shomei's rage was bubbling and forming into my own. I felt my canines elongate as my eyes shift to her's. _Look I get it. I don't exactly know who this "Jashin" is but I do know he's evil. So let's clear our mind and help our FRIENDS._ **_... fine._**

My canines recede and my eyes shift back to normal. I glare in Hidan's direction hearing a chuckle.

"Jashin-sama.. grant me a good kill with this bitch's blood." His smile drops when he sees me smirking. "Fuck are you laughing at?"

My yumi poofs away and instead I held a katana. "Because the only person getting sacrificed, is you."

Hidan takes off and with a war cry swings his scythe in my direction. I push Ino out the way quickly block his oncoming kick. I spring forward, slashing my katana in different directions. Our weapons clash and clink but neither of us slow down on the assault. Each swipe of my sword was either blocked or dodged by Hidan. Just as Hidan swung his scythe I duck and land a hard blow to his ribs. He bends over and receives a knee to the face. With one swift kick to the jaw, I send Hidan flying. With a huff I threw my katana down and summon my yumi. Rage seethes in Hidan's eyes as he held his jaw.

"Youv bith! Youv knockth one ofth my teeth outh!" I watched as Hidan spit what appreared to be a molar up.

I shrug still wearing a smirk. "Whoops."

Hidan sprints towards me with another war cry. I shoot a ya towards him, which he dodges. He dodges and deflects half of my arrows. The very last one I shot he grabbed right before it hit his eye.

"You'll have to do better than shoot sticks at me." Hidan breaks the arrow in half.

I jump into a nearby tree that surrounded us. Hidan laughs and taunts me. "Running away? HAHAHA!"

"You underestimate me.. _Hidan_. You should probably know that I never miss." Hidan immediately stops laughing. Looking to his left he finally noticed the paper bombs attached to my arrows. "Oh sh-" I held up a hand sign setting the bombs off.

The ground crack and crumbled. Smaller trees fell over and a cloud of smoke blinded me temporarily. My yumi poofs away as I jump down. I don't sense anything. **_Seems your friend was exaggerating about his "immortality"_**.

As soon as I dropped my guard a punch connected to my cheek. I was sent flying as the smoke cleared. I pick myself up hearing Hidan chuckle. I wipe the blood dripping from nose. That would most likely leave a bruise.. **_Right._** I grab Hidan's kick, holding him in place. He struggles, but not enough for me to let go. We lock eyes momentarily.

He smirks as if he had won. Hidan twirls bringing his other leg up and across my jaw. I summersault to my feet breathing heavily. All of my plans of attack are either being met are made impossible from Hidan's unreadable moves. Some I could predict, others I had to go on the defense. In his other hand Hidan grabs his scythe and hurls the giant weapon at me. I barely miss, feeling a few hairs get skimmed off. I didn't realize but now my back was to a tree. _**Baka he has you trapped!** No he does-_

Hidan gives me a deadly kick to the throat. He held his foot and constricted me of oxygen. I try to push him off but the lack of air was getting in the way. "Hehe..I have a feeling Jashin is going to love this sacrifice the most! ..you being the _guardian_ and all." I go still. How the hell did this psycho know I was The Guardian?

Hidan chuckles lowly. "You don't even know.. you've been on the Akatsuki radar for **years**..! Too bad you'll have died to ever know more hehehe!" In the midst of my shock Hidan grabs his sycthe. _Holy hell Shomei-sama..how do they know-_

 ** _WATCH OUT!_**

I couldn't even dodge Hidan's attack. So I was surprised when he stopped out of nowhere. I watched him strain against some type of force. "T-that..fuckin..b-bastard..!" He grit.

Hidan removes his foot from my neck. I look down and see a little shadow holding him in place. "Kagemane no Jutsu..complete." I look at Shikamaru as if he grown two heads.

He had saved me from getting beheaded. **_Just in time._** "I didn't know you were here Mitsuko. I saw Naruto but.."

"Yeah well..glad I could help." Hidan grunts again as I walk past him. I gave Shikamaru a "what do we do now" look.

"I have a plan..but I can't hold this jutsu any longer!" His shadow breaks and Hidan regains movement.

I preform a hand sign watching as huge roots grew out of the ground and wrapped around Hidan's body. "What the fuck?! Let go you bitch!" He flails his scythe around, randomly cutting at the roots. Each time, the roots grow stronger and wrapped around his arms even tighter.

"I suggest you don't move. One hand sign and you'll be a pincushion." I break our heated glare to pay attention to Shikamaru. "Okay spill it."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to begin talking but a certain thought drifted into my head. _They think I can't hear?! Once I know this plan I'll rip that bitch to pieces and kill the stupid kid._ I grab Shikamaru's head. He looked at me with wide eyes but I mentally told him to relax. With a long sigh I focused on his thoughts. Most we're alarmed by the proximity of us.

"Don't worry, I'm only doing this because Hidan believes we're idiots. I'm going to open a mind link between us. You'll hear my thoughts and vise-versa. Just focus on telling me your "brilliant" plan."

Shikamaru blinks a few times before raising an eyebrow. "You're really crazy ya know that?"

"I'm just using resources.. Now, plan please?"

It was a lot to take in that's for sure. From probabilities to that old guy's blood to Hidan "sacrificing" Shikamaru. I had gotten the gist of it, at least everything I could comprehend. But I already knew one fact; Shikamaru was a genius and a damn good one. His strategies top all others, so of course I gave him my trust.

"Alright first thing's first." I look in the direction of my clone. She looked worn out and ready to poof away at any second.

"You handle your end, I'll handle mine." Shikamaru gave me the ok to let Hidan go. I look back one last time before coming to aid my clone. The black demons with masks roar and come in with a fatal lightning attack. The kaze-ya I sent through the current dispersed the justu to nothing but an explosion. My clone takes a deep breath.

"About damn time!" She immediately poofs away. The information I gain from her was intense. Naruto's new justu failed, Kakashi was low on chakra, and those masked demons continued attacking. _ **I think it's time you used what you learned.** Alright. Get ready Shomei!_

I release long breath.

Shomei's warm cloak envoles me. My eyes shift to hers and before I know it, I held a katana ready to fight.

"What's our plan Mitsuko?" Yamato-san asks.

I hid my excitement. Yamato was asking _me_ what the plan was!

"I'm going to take those demon things out. During that time, Naruto can charge up his jutsu and come in for the final blow." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, I'll fight with you." Ino held a kunai in her hand, determination clear in her green eyes.

"So will I." Choji stood on the other side of me.

"I know most of those thing's attacks, I'll watch your back." Kakashi flanks one of the masked demons whilst I head striaght for the source. Kakuzu dodges my multiple punches but quickly retaliates with a nasty uppercut to my jaw.

I backflip back onto my knees. Kakuzu chuckles evilly. "Don't think I don't recognize you, **Guardian**!" I wipe a bit of blood from the corner of my mouth. Well it's official. The Akatsuki are really after me.

"Sorry but I don't know you. But I do know you're not walking out of this fight alive."

"Isn't it your pitiful job to make sure everything lives? My, you're quite the contradicting one aren't you.."

My newfound irritation for the man in front of me elicits a deep growl. People like him who don't value life had no right to disrespect me and what other Guardians have done before. **_Calm down. He knows how to get under your skin._**

I smirk, pointing my blade at Kakuzu. "You're right..it _is_ my job to make sure everything lives happily in peace. But that involves me making sure scum like you don't disturb that peace!"

I slam my katana into the earth. It cracks and crumbles making Kakuzu jump out of the way.

"Your first mistake."

I send kaze arrows after him. One goes through his shoulder and sends Kakuzu's whole body into a tree. While he tried to pry the ya out of him I came from his left and lashed his arm with my katana. Instead of blood coming out like a normal human, these thread-like appendages latched onto my sword. As I tried to tug myself free, the very force broke my katana in half and made me lose my footing on the tree branch.

Kakuzu took the chance to rip his shoulder out of the arrow and follow me down with a brutal kick. I grab his leg and used our unequal momentum to toss him into the earth.

"Your second mistake!"

I landed with both feet stomping into Kakuzu's abdomen, sending him deeper into the ground. The earth crumbled underneath the sheer force of my attack. Dust rose and blocked me from seeing my surroundings. None of it matter because my target was right under me. All I had to do was finish it. I summon another katana, twirling the blade in my hand to prepare myself. Could I really go through with this? I wasn't ready to kill, not yet. Even if was a lowlife like the man under me now. _**Do not waste your pity on a foul being like this one! Do not become weak Mitsuko.** I am not weak, I just can't. Besides, I'm only supposed to immobilize him so there's no need to kill him!_

 _ **I only hear excuses from you.** _

Kakuzu must've sensed my hesitation because soon he was laughing. "A child like you shouldn't be a ninja if you can not kill!"

"Tch...!" I slam my foot further into his stomach eliciting an airy gasp from him. Even in pain Kakuzu still laughed on. **_Think back to what the boy said earlier._**

 _"The way I see it, I'm protecting my friends and village. That's all you have to keep in mind."_

I close my eyes and inhale sharply. **_Sometimes we must take lives to survive and protect those we love. All Guardians must know this lesson well, including you Mitsuko._**

"I know Shomei-sama.. That's why this is so hard." The fire that surrounds me trails up my arm to the hilt of my sword. Shomei's chakra surrounds my blade giving off electric sparks of energy. Kakuzu grabs my foot that seemed to be crushing his ribs. "You f-foolish child."

"And this, Kakuzu of the Akatsuki is your final mistake."

I raise my katana ready to pierce his skin when something in my peripheral moved.

"And this, Guardian of Konoha is the mistake that causes your death!"

A blinding light comes from above me. The two headed demon opened it's mouth to let a giant concentrated fireball blast my way. Even with my instincts taking over, I literally had no way to avoid the jutsu. Even if I managed to dodge the blast radius would most likely get me anyway. _We're screwed aren't we? **Indeed.**_

I felt my eyes shift back to my own. I was beyond scared at this point. _SHOMEI!_

"RASENGAN!" My body was held close to Naruto as he jumped back from the explosion. His clones shielded us from the aftershocks of the combined chakras and immediately dispersed afterwards. Naruto huffs before setting me down to give me a worried look.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. But I coulda sworn I told you to stay put!" Naruto looks to the left with a sly smile.

"I think I deserve a "thanks for saving me Naruto-kun" instead of-" Naruto and I both dodge the lighting attack the demon sent our way.

I jump back, landing next to Ino who seemed to be healing Kakashi.

"Alright. I'm fresh out of ideas."

"That's very un-Mitsuko like." Kakashi tuts.

 _Well I'm unfortunately doing all the work!_

"Oh yeah? Well you try fighting that Kakuzu guy!"

Kakashi deadpans. _I already have Mitsuko.._ He sighs in his head.

"Damn it all.."

An odd sense came over me. Something was near but I couldn't.. see it? **_HE'S UNDERGROUND!_** It was already too late. Kakuzu's hand shot out of the ground to grab my throat and pull me under. My lungs failed to let out a scream from the wind being knocked out of me. The ragdoll man kicked me onto my back.

"Mitsuko!" I hear Ino shout. "Get your hands off of her!"

Kakuzu chuckles lowly. "I could use a new heart. From the way you've been fighting, you must have a strong one!"

The tread from his body clawed at my chest. I could feel each of the strings trying to force it's way to my heart. I quickly summon a katana to fight them off but my body wouldn't move.

"Don't even bother." Kakuzu stops me by putting his foot over my arm. I cry out, feeling the extreme force he was putting on my bones. _**Do not panic maybe we can-** I can't fucking move! I'M PANICKING NOW!_

"You c-coward..! You won't even b-beat me in battle?"

"This _is_ battle child! No matter what, I was bound to win." Kakuzu reaches his hand near me. Is this where I die? I could only watch as he came closer.

"Hahahah! Seems that stupid smirk is now go-" Kakuzu goes rigid. His eyes were wide and he overall seemed shocked.

"M-my h-heart..?" He clutched his chest in pain. "Y-you.." Kakuzu never finishes his sentence, instead he fell dead on top of me.

"GET HIM OFF!" I scream.

I lift the dead man's body off of my own.

Ino hovers above me. "Careful! Don't damage any vessels when pulling, I'll heal you immediately."

I pull the limp hanging threads from my body before quickly getting to my feet.

"You alright?" Choji asks.

"Y-yeah. He just..died suddenly." _Shikamaru_. The gears in my head started turning quick.

 _I have to find him before he buries Hidan six feet under! **For what? That is an unnecessary bat-** To gain information. The Akatsuki are after me, I need to know why. **...fine**._

Shomei wouldn't admit it but she was proud of me for thinking ahead. "I have to find Shikamaru."

"What? Why?" Naruto asks.

"Because a certain somebody needs to answer my questions."

"Seems that'll have to wait." Both of Kakuzu's hearts came running over. Choji performed a hand sign, quadrupling in size!

"Chōharite!" He slams his hands down destroying most of the earth and possibly everything in its path.

"Look out!"

We all dodge the wind nature attack. Choji turns back to his original size in an instant. I glance at Kakuzu's body knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"They're going to bring him back to life."

"What?!" Yamato exclaims.

Another attack was sent our way, putting distance between us and Kakuzu. The one masked demon jumped into the dead man becoming apart of him, becoming his much needed heart. He popped his neck and slowly stood to his full height. I didn't need to read his mind to know he was pissed. _I don't have time for this! I have to get to Hidan before Shikamaru finishes his plan._

Kakuzu's body contorted and expands at each stitching on his body. Threads swayed behind his back, a thick tongue of the black strings spilled from his stretched mouth. He resembled a monster.

"G-guys..?" Ino stutters.

Kakuzu laughs maniacally. "You stupid guardian bitch. Now you've done it!"

His thread like appendages wrap around my body too quick for me to register.

"GUYS!" Ino screams having the same treatment done to her.

We were all held in place struggling to no avail. A bright light brought my attention back to Kakuzu. Two of the masks held their mouths agape with a deadly justu forming. Does this guy ever quit?!

 ** _Look up._**

"What-"

Right there in a tree was one of my clones. Her yumi in hand with a kaze ya pointed at Kakuzu. _Steady..!_ She chants in her mind. I frantically look back and forth between the two. Why wasn't she shooting?!

"SHOOT!" I shout.

Her ya slips from her grasp piercing through Kakuzu's shoulder. He cries out, diverting the blast upwards and towards the trees. My clone shoots another ya through his other shoulder, but this time a paper bomb was attached to the end.

Kakuzu blew up into flames loosing his grip on us. My clone jumps down wearing a broad smirk.

"Ha! No need for thanks guys, I know." I slap her arm with a frown.

Now was not the time for games!

"Look-"

"You'll have to do better than that!" A huge fire ball came right towards me. **_You really need to stop getting into these types of situations._**

"Gufū Suika no Jutsu!"

My body was grabbed to dodge the water vortex created to deflect the fireball. A light mist was created from the blast, most likely hiding us for the time being.

"You alright?" Naruto held me bridal style in his arms. As much as I wanted to blush out of embarrassment, now was so not the time.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry."

He puts me down, his expression changing instantly. "Guys, I want to handle him alone."

"What?!"

"Are you crazy!"

"Naruto that's not a good idea."

Naruto gave us a small smile to silence our protests. "Kakashi-sensei..do you remember what you told me when I was training?"

 _Naruto.._

I look between the pair.

"I know teamwork is important. I also know that this is a very risky path. Even so, I want to take this risk alone."

My eyes widen. Naruto had definitely grown so much, it was as clear as day now. Who would've known that three years ago this kid could barely make a shadow clone? _**Trust in the blond boy. He has..my faith for the time being.**_ Now I was the one wearing a dumb smirk. _I have such great friends, don't I Shomei-sama?_

"It's risky but..if Naruto thinks he can do it, I say let him."

Naruto thanks me in his head. Kakashi asked Yamato what he thought of the whole plan. "Yeah..you haven't even seen it yet, after all."

"Then it's settled."

My clone nudges me. _Hidan_. "If anything happens-"

"Have Naruto's back yadda yadda, just get that asshat Jashinist." I give her a nod of approval.

"I'll be back!" I shout taking off in Shikamaru's direction.

"Mitsuko? YOU'LL MISS MY COOL JUSTU!" Naruto yells.

"I'm right here ya know?" My clone states with a bored tone.

I chuckle to myself. Only Naruto could make me laugh in a life or death situation.

* * *

 _Y_ _ES! The ACTION! THE **BLOODSHED**. AND HIDAN'S WONDERFUL VOCABULARY._

 _HEYO~!_

 _You don't have to say it, I already know. Best chapter written from me, hands down. I put a lot of effort into the fight scenes. From rewatching the whole 40 minute fight to looking up scripts for the EXACT dialogue._ **(anime exclusive)** _GAH! I was quaking whilst editing this chapter!_

 _And the plot THICKENS. The Akatsuki are after our dear MC. Next chapter jumps right back into the action and concludes the Zombie Duo arc._ **(** **boooo** **)** _Hehe..and maybe someone ELSE makes their grand entrance into the story.. Please please pleaseeee! Review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far!_ **You know you want to** _. ;)_

 _much love,,_


	22. Twenty

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Twenty**

 _It was always my mind justus I was afraid of showing. If Orochimaru knew, he'd use the seal on me at any given chance. He may have even done more experiments on me. The test tubes. The instruments. The other subjects cries. My **pain**. I didn't want to be subjugated to that torture. I would never have survived. That's why I was always afraid of using my mind abilities. The risk of being just like the others.. No, I wouldn't risk it! I had gained so much skill in that dirty room. Controlling. False memories. **Destroying minds.** But for some reason I wouldn't fight back with my unknown skill. I was afraid. Afraid of failing, afraid of being a test subject- **just** like **them**. Even now I know it's wrong. One's mind is precious. It holds the key to anything and everything. That's why I made an oath. To never destroy one's mind. I had the power to do so, but the torment of seeing the light fade from their eyes was the greatest fear I had of them all. Shomei said I was too nice. That those who deserve pain should often receive it. But sometimes those who deserve the bad things in life;_

 _ **were the first to never have anything in the first place.**_

 _Mitsuko_

 _"Then it's settled."_

 _My clone nudges me. Hidan. "If anything happens-"_

 _"Have Naruto's back yadda yadda, just get that asshat Jashinist." I give her a nod of approval._

 _"I'll be back!" I shout taking off in Shikamaru's direction._

 _"Mitsuko! YOULL MISS MY COOL JUSTU!" Naruto yells._

 _"I'm right here ya know?" My clone states with a bored tone._

••••

Mayonaka finally caught up with me. Where she had been, I didn't know honestly. But it didn't matter. Her being here right in this moment did. "Lead me to Shikamaru!" I hop her back and ride through a dense forest. The spirits were around everywhere. There were so many, so many whispers and calls coming from all around me.

" _I hope you know this is the Nara forest. A place where only the Nara Clan can just walk on into.._ " Mayonaka obviously must've forgotten who I was.

Being the Guardian had it's perks. Yes this forest is homed to older spirits who keep most out, but they'd always welcome me. Most at least.. "That doesn't matter right now! I need to find Shika-"

I didn't anticipate to find Shikamaru this fast. Let alone on his ass staring up at the rod that would impale him fairly soon. I summon my yumi, shooting a ya right into Hidan's shoulder. He screams and staggers backwards just as I jump over Shikamaru's still fallen body to land a harsh kick to his jaw. Hidan went flying somewhere but I was too focused on Shikamaru.

"Make sure he's down Mayonaka." I command.

I lend a helping hand to make sure Shikamaru was alright.

"Phew! You know just when to come in the right moments." He says whilst dusting himself off.

"Let's call it.. ninja intuition?" I say with a frivolous smile.

"Sure."

Mayonaka yelps as her body gets flung through a tree. "MAYONAKA!" My eyes instantly shift.

"Whoops. Control your bitch next time b-"

My katana blazed lightning release. Hidan's head would've been rolling had Shikamaru not stopped me with his shadow. "LET-" I started.

"Kageyose no Jutsu!" Strings of small shadows wrapped tightly around Hidan's body. That wasn't even the worst part, paperbombs were attached to each shadow. Ready to blow this bastard to a red smear. Shikamaru threw a blade in a mark area, causing the ground to crumble and cave in. Hidan was being held over his own grave.

"Shikamaru you crazy smart person..!" I drop my katana instantly.

"This wasn't easy ya know.. I had this all prepared before we came out here." He gave Hidan a hatred filled look. It only made the jashinist laugh with glee.

"I'm immortal kid! You think a few bombs will kill me?! AHAHAHA!"

Shikamaru took out a silver lighter. He played with it, mumbling something about death curses. "This part of the forest is special. Nobody but my clan members are permitted to enter." _Which is why I'm confused on how Mitsuko got here so fast.._ "My clan will trap you hear forever."

Hidan's thoughts were running rapid. He was afraid.

Served the bastard right! And yet..I felt guilty. I shouldn't have; this man killed Ino's sensei, destroyed countless lives, and was apart of an organization that was after me! I can't feel guilty right now. All life is of value but once you misuse it, you were nothing but common trash. Shomei agrees with my thinking. I uncannily sounded just like her for a moment. **_This is your opportunity. Take it, and gain whatever info from the jashinist._** I heard Shikamaru sigh. Just as I was about to make a move, a calming presence behind me placed it's hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Asuma himself. He gave me that same smile as before, back at his own funeral.

"Y-you..?" Asuma placed his hand over my head.

"To think I had forgotten who you were.." He glanced at Hidan. "My old man saved you and even took a liking to your character. I now see why."

I was speechless. Ever since that day I rarely thought of Lord Third. But to know that he thought so highly of me formed tears in my eyes. Shikamaru looked in my direction. He saw Asuma and froze.

Asuma smiles again, walking over to silently praise his student. "You got him Shikamaru." Asuma said. What I assumed would be him breaking down into tears turned into a final goodbye. Asuma placed a cigarette in his mouth. His lighter flickers as it tries to turn on. Shikamaru immediately helps out, holding his flame up for Asuma. "I entrust my Will of Fire to you."

Asuma acknowledged me with a smile. In that same moment he disappeared like a puff of cigarette smoke. I released a breath I had been holding in. "Shomei..he was actually.." _**Real? Yes I know.**_

"The powerful Will that protects our village.."

Shikamaru said a silent goodbye making a move to throw the lighter. "WAIT!" A vine grips his arm before he could release the lighter. Shikamaru grunts and sends me an astonished look. "What the hell Mitsuko?"

"N-not yet. I have to do something." I take a deep breath. Hidan glares in my direction with evil swarming his every thought.

"The Akatsuki are after me." I managed to say.

Shikamaru swore under his breath whilst Hidan laughed maniacally. "You think you can stop us? Let alone me? I'm _immortal_ bitch! HAHAHA~!"

"You're right. You're immortal." My eyes flash blue for a moment. I slowly taunt Hidan by walking closer to the edge of this tomb. "So how does it feel knowing you'll be peices of flesh underground with only the grubs to keep you company? You'll be a distant memory. Just a thing of the past."

Hidan growls menacingly. Had he not been tied up I may have been scared. My anger for the immortal man grew even more when he spat directly onto my face. I quickly wipe my cheek feeling my eyes shift to Shomei's. **_Lay no mercy upon this fiend._** Vines grow to replace the missing ground between us. I was face to face with the prick when he tried to bite at my fingers. "Tell me all you know." I command.

"Like hell! I have no ties to those shit-atsuki, you'll have to do better than asking to get anything out of me."

I close my eyes with a sigh. "Fine."

"Don't touch me- get BACK!" Hidan's screams were the last thing I heard whilst enetering his mind. Everything was dark. The dank hallway of his mind was lined with locked doors. An ominous laugh came from behind me. But nobody was there besides more darkness.

" _Stop making this so hard you prick!_ " That same laugh echoed in my ears.

" _You won't find anything in here. I told you; you'll have to do better than this!_ " Hidan appeared right in front of me. His vicious kick sent me tumbling backwards. He chuckles again, his scythe held above my neck in an execution styled way. " _See your way out bitch._ " I stop his scythe just as it was about to send my head rolling.

" _One thing you should know about me. I'll never lose to the likes of. your. KIND!_ "

Vines shot out from the floor. Hidan swipes at them but fails to stop the greenery from wrapping around his body. He grunts and struggles to get loose. " _I'm so tired of you. Your insults. Your laugh. Everything! Now stay quiet for once you evil bastard._ " Hidan's screams of protest were ignored as my hand slips inside his head. I pull back, holding a scroll of his memories and whatever else he knew of the Akatsuki's plans.

" _ARGH! ARGH. NGHHH..! ARGHHH~!_ " The white of Hidan's eyes show instead of his usual eye color. Foam spilled from his mouth as I pulled more and more information from his head. Death. So much death. All of his "sacrifices" flashed in my head.

" _He's so evil Shomei.. so.."_ **_You got what you came for. Leave his mind.._**

* * *

"suko.." "mistuko.." "MITSUKO!"

I gasp for air. Shikamaru sighs with relief. He pulls me in for a quick-and awfully surprising-hug.

"Woah. What's gotten into you?" I chuckle.

Shikamaru helps me to my feet. "I was just worried. Your eyes were..white. And you were screaming bloody murder!" Out of instinct I rub my eyes. I looked over at Hidan who seemed to be turning red and still foaming at the mouth.

"I'll...i'll fucking kill you. I swear-!" Shikamaru put a cigarette in his mouth. He lit the end, exhaling the smoke after.

"I will protect my village with sensei's powerful Will." He threw the lighter right at Hidan's body that blew to peices from the paper bombs attached to him.

The smoke clears and for a second I swore I heard laughter. Shikamaru pulls out a kunai with yet another paper bomb attached to the end. Hidan's laughter falters. "You bastard! You think you can run from us? They will find you Guardian! And when Leader-sama gets here, he'll kill you all! AND ILL MEET YOU BOTH IN HELL! You hear me?! I. WILL.-"

Before he could scream any more obscenities, his holed grave blows to pieces. The remaining rocks fall on top of the rest of Hidan who would soon really be forgotten here in the spirited forest.

It felt as though a weight were lifted off my shoulders. I was no longer desperate for information or worried about my life being in danger. The peace and quiet was comforting. The spirits lull my worries away with just the sound of their whispers. I release a deep breath I had been holding in for some time. I look down at my hand that seemed to be gripping a scroll. _No doubt his memories._ Shikamaru held a satisfied smirk across his face. From his immediate thoughts I knew he was just as happy as I was for the silence.

"...you gonna tell me what the scroll is for?" But of course the silence had to end at some point.

"Let's just get of this forest, okay?" I ask with a hint of force.

Shikamaru noticed and quickly retorts back, "No. Ever since Hidan called you the "guardian" you've been acting strangely. The fact that you took what I'm assuming to be his memories and whatever else the Akatsuki may have on you seems pretty damn suspicious. My gut is telling me to question you, and I've learned that my gut feelings are always right. Now spill!"

 _What do I do Shomei?!_

 ** _He's too intelligent. You could potentially lie but he'd notice. But then again.. you do always overcompensate._**

As much as I wanted to shout how I do not overcompensate in situations, time was ticking. The longer I stayed silent the more of a liar I seemed to be. _**You are not supposed-** to tell a soul of the everlasting cycle yeah yeah. But I can trust Shikamaru!_

I look the ponytailed boy in the eye. He seemed patient and actually willing to hear me out. _**You wish to make these horrid decisions on your own, fine.**_ _**I will only warn you once..**_ Shomei was just afraid of more dangerous people coming after me. The Akatsuki being a prime example. She couldn't see it now but I needed people in these types of situations. A whole village against a group of criminals sounded better than being alone. I was so tired of fighting alone. "Well?" Shikamaru asks.

"I'm going to tell you a little story of an Earth that was old, gray, and used up."

••••

Shikamaru listened quietly on our walk out of the forest. It was only then did he ask simple questions about "me". Most of which I knew, some we both didn't have the answers to.

"So the Akatsuki are after you because of the power you possess." He concluded.

"That's why I need his memories. So I know exactly what I'm up against and why." I quickly add.

He paused in thought. I noticed Shikamaru tended to do that with iffy suggestions. "I think you should tell Lady Tsunade."

I chocked on air for a moment. Shikamaru had to have sustained a brain injury to even suggest telling Tsunade! He held up his hands in a submissive manner. "You are apart of our village Mitsuko. A friend, a comrade; someone who I'd blindly trust in a battle. Telling Tsunade is your best bet, especially if more Akatsuki members show up."

I gave the Nara clan boy a hard look. "All I'm saying is..it's your choice."

I hated admitting it but he was right. If I wanted to trust Shikamaru, I had to trust the whole village too. I had fought to stay here in my home. It was about time I started to fight with it against enemies. Plus, any information Hidan had would be helpful to both me and Tsunade. "I can't believe you got me doing this.." I sigh with a small smile.

Shikamaru cracked a smile as well. "Ah.. what can I say?"

"Shikamaru! Mitsuko!" Ino runs over and throws her body into us. We do a small group hug before pulling away. Kakashi, Yamato and Choji walk over with Naruto leaning on Kakashi for support. My clone gave me a thumbs up before dispersing with a " _poof_ ".

"You alright?" I ask.

Naruto pushed himself off of Kakashi. Both his hands were at my shoulders at this point as he looked me in the eye with a serious tone. "Did. You. See. My. **_JUTSU_**."

I deadpan instantly. "Maybe I did Naruto.. if you carry me back on the way back home I'll tell Hinata alllll about it personally.." Everyone seems to get my joke except for Naruto himself.

His eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "I don't get it..what does Hinata have to do with it? Are you just saying that because you guys are like..best friends or something?!"

I swear he's so oblivious. Everyone laughs at his clear ignorance. Naruto looks around blatantly confused. I roll my eyes. "Carry me home and I'll consider telling you how amazing it was."

* * *

It was already night when we arrived at the village gates. Consumed with exhaust, I accidentally fell asleep on poor Naruto. This was my first mission in a few years after all. Kakashi and Yamato ran off to fill Tsunade in, Shikamaru and Ino went to get dinner with Choji, and Naruto insisted on taking us home. Thank the spirits for putting our apartments across from each other!

"This was..eventful." I whispered on our walk back.

"The bruise on your cheek says otherwise.." I lightly pinch Naruto's arm for his smart remark. When our building came into view, he sets me down with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Mitsuko..I promised Iruka-sensei ramen when we got back so.." He scratches the back of his head with a growing blush.

I pull the blond boy in for a hug. "Go have fun Naruto. I'll be home putting ice on this "bruise" I have." He returns my kind smile.

"You should probably fix your forehead protector. It's upside down." I blush wildly, fumbling with the tied bands. Naruto laughs and runs down the street with a final "Just kidding!".

"Why I outta.." I grumbled. My legs seem to grow more sluggish the closer I got to home. My sight was so hazy that I didn't notice a certain brown haired boy in front of me.

"Kiba?" I call.

He smiles with the hint of a blush. "I see you came back with that bruise or two.."

I started laughing at his weak joke. Our argument came back to me in waves. My laugh ceased as the waterworks started instead. "Kiba..I'm so sorry. I should've seen where you were coming from and instead I.." My face was smashed into his chest. My muscles burned and screamed for me to relax but the hug Kiba gave me tuned the pain out.

"It doesn't matter. You're back in one piece. A-and..I missed you." Kiba's thumb brushed up against my bruised cheek. I wince. Next thing I knew, his lips connect with my cheek for a long second. We were both blushing like children after.

"It's..it's pretty dark out. I wouldn't want you to walk home this late especially without Akamaru by your side s-so..you can crash here." My cheeks burned with so much embarrassment. I was asking a boy to stay the night, who knew how weird that sounded. **_Oshiro Mitsuko. If I hadn't been sealed inside your body I'd torch you with my flames..!_** Shomei's threats weren't making the unnerving silence any better.

"That is if you want to!" I quickly follow up with after the long silence. "I'm not..forcing you to stay or anything." Kiba's boyish smile was a good enough answer for me.

We walked into my dark house searching for the lights. It was a bit messy but nothing Kiba wouldn't mind. "Hungry? My stomach will literally eat itself if I don't get any food."

"Yeah I could eat." Kiba replies whilst taking his leather jacket off. It didn't take long for me to cook us up some oyakodon and tea to wash it down. I was munching down on my bowl when I noticed Kiba eyeing his. I pause for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I won't lie and say it doesn't look good but you wouldn't happen to have any beef lying around?"

I narrow my eyes. Of course he liked beef, this was Kiba for goodness sake! But there was nothing wrong with my oyakodon. "Don't give me that look. I'll eat it I'll eat it!"

My smile instantly returned. We were both completely stuffed by the end of dinner. My earlier exhaustion was coming back to me in a fit of yawns. My eyes fluttered and reopened closed. Kiba was speaking to me but I couldn't focus. "..just for a few seconds.." I mumble.

I was so comfortable.

The rhythm of a hearbeat slowly pulled me back to sleep. The sweet smell of nature and dog filled my nostrils has I inhaled slowly. "...that's why I was angry. I knew he was controlling you. And I couldn't stop him or..or you. I was so angry because you didn't fight. It was like..you wanted him to control you. But then I saw you. _You_ , back in the village. It was like my mind was playing tricks on me..and I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that I was still madly in _love_ withyou."

He scoffs lightly. "I don't even know why I'm confessing to you..it's not like you can hear me and my random thoughts.." I unconsciously move closer to his warmth, intertwining our fingers together. Kiba goes silent. I was still in the midst of sleep that reading his thoughts never came to mind. His gentle sigh and arms pulling me impossibly closer told me all that I needed to know.

 _ **You children always seem to impress me..**_

 _..but the night was just getting started._

 _The leader of the Akatsuki waited impatiently for Hidan and Kakuzu's report of capturing the nine tails. It had been a full day, so where were they? "_ _Leader-sama." Both Zetsu's greet._

 _"Status report on Kakuzu and Hidan's positions." He demands in his deep malevolent voice._

 _"Ah, well..I'll just put it in simple terms. Both members are dead." White Zetsu chuckles._

 _Pain's eye twitches with a slight irritation. Not only did he not know the whereabouts of his much needed guardian, but now more of his members were dead._ _"And the nine-tails?"_

 _"Alive and well. He was actually the one who ended Kakuzu. But there's something else.." Black Zetsu chuckles darkly._

 _Pain sighs solemnly. It was raining outside as usual. Even darker clouds seem to gather in the sky. There was going to be a storm soon. "Ooh ooh! I wanna tell him, I wanna tell him!" White Zetsu practically begs his dark counterpart._

 _Pain resists an eye roll. "Spare me the bad news. My mind is already-"_

 _"The Guardian is in Konoha~!" White Zetsu sings._

 _Pain's eyes harden instantly. Oh, his mind was definitely made up now. "She had a hand in killing Hidan. Although..I doubt he's dead."_

 _Pain walks over to the patio over looking his village. The rain poured down around him. He stares into the distance formulating a plan of action. "What are your next moves Leader-sama?" Konan asks._

 _"We're going to pay Konohagakure a little.. **visit**. The Guardian and I have quite a lot to talk about.."_

* * *

 _ **MUUUAHAHAHA**!_

 _Heyo! AUTHOR~CHAN HERE! Yes yes, I am on time for once. Only because I might actually be going on another short hiatus.. Don't kill me please! School is crazy and seems to be taking all my time AND I've managed to have writer's block. Ugh this sucks but is very necessary.._

 _HOW WAS THE CHAPTER?! Hopefully I can start double updates soon because the action is starting to die down for the mean time. Unfortunately the zombie-duo are gone ( **boooo** ) but Pain is almost here. ;) and so is some very new AU lore I've managed to come up with to fit the Naruto universe. And of course, Mitsuko is a key in Pain's plan. How? Who knows! ( **Well I do.** )_

 _Also also also... I will be making some changes to the story. Nothing major, just going back to the beginning to fix those lazy errors and some story adjustments. Definitely recommend re-reading just for the simple fact that I'll be fixing allllllllll word blocks. Ugh can't believe I let that happen..! I also plan on going on anOTHER hiatus **AFTER** I finish the Pain Assult Arc. I just want a little break to focus on other projects and give others time to send questions for a Q &A I will be putting together. I have answered a few questions but I wish to collect more. ;) PM me or even review any and all questions about Yogen, it's future, or even semi-personal things for me to answer. And ya never know..I might share some secrets ;))) _

_this author's note is way too long! ( **anybody watching AOT seasons three?** ) _

_much love,,_


	23. Twenty One

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Kishimoto-san does. If he gave me the Naruto franchise, THEN I'D OWN NARUTO!_

 _Don't sue meh._ (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

 **Twenty One**

 _I had just closed my eyes in a deep sleep. Mitsuko's sweet scent lulls me to counting sheep. I felt as if I were floating on clouds. My dreams were bleak and pretty much boring. Akamaru and I chased after cats. I was Hokage giving orders to Naruto to feed me jerky. Shino finally showed me what his eyes looked like under his glasses. I turned the corner in my dreamland to find the back of a girl's head. Her hair was dark and she seemed to be talking to somebody. Except..nobody was there. It was at that same moment she turned around to smile at me. It was Mitsuko! She was calling me over, most likely to say hi. Just as I was about to catch up to her, she disappeared. A crowd of villagers suddenly push and go on with their day. Konoha streets were busy at this time of day._

 _"Psst."_

 _I look towards an alley. Mitsuko motions with her finger to come over. But as soon as I got to the dark alley she was gone once again._

 _"Mitsuko?" I call._

 _I walk deeper and deeper into the long alley, still calling her name. I give up deciding to go back. I turn around and there stood Mitsuko. She was crying, her sobs echoing around us. "I control my mind! Do you understand me Shomei! ME! NOW LET KIBA **GO**!" __Mitsuko shoves me backwards into a hole in the ground. I didn't know where it had came from, just that I was falling into something new. The air was warmer, the sun brighter, and the smell of fields hit my nose._

 _The tall grass swayed in the spring wind. The sun beat down on my neck making me regret having leather on. I could hear kids giggling in the distance. A game of some sort no doubt.. A little girl ran past with a huge grin spread across her face. It was..Mitsuko? No, this girl seemed older. She looked just like Mitsuko in the face somewhat. The only key differences being a mole under her eye and the shorter dark hair. "Come on Mitsuko! You'll have to be a lot faster than that to catch me!" Another little girl ran passed me, this one definitely being Mitsuko._

 _"Look Nee-chan!" Mitsuko's young voice exclaims._

 _The white flower in her hand seemed to be what she was showing her sister. "An Asagao? Those haven't been around for a long while. Where'd ya find it?" Mitsuko points behind her to small cottage in the distance. "Mama gave it to me! She said there were more out here somewhere." Mitsuko's sister ponders for a second before running off in a new direction._

 _"Come on! Let's find some more to bring to Mama!"_

 _Just as the younger Mitsuko was about to follow she stopped. Her gaze shifted from her small hands to me. Her pout turned into a small smile whilst holding the flower out to me. I watched as she aged into her older self right before my eyes._

 _"A-and I see your pain, and I just want to fix it. I want to fix it so bad that the guilt every single day eats me alive. I know it's not entirely my fault but I could've done more that day. I **should've** done more.. So please. Let me fix us. Let's heal our bond Kiba. I just wanna go back to the old days.."_

 _The flower seeemd to glow a fluorescent white. Mitsuko held it out for me to grab. I slowly reach for it. "I..I love-" My sentence was stopped feeling her lips against my own. I was quick to push her away fearing I'd do something feral again._

 _Mitsuko giggles softly._ _"Hmph! ..I always knew you were a tsundere."_

 _I roll my eyes with a small shout; "I am NOT tsundere!" Mitsuko laughs at my embarrassment and most likely the blush that seemed to grow hotter on my face. "Uh..where are we?" Mitsuko's expression turns more solemn. I break the distance between us to comfort her and figure out what was going on. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you sad all of a sudden?" I interrogate._

 _"She was..upset. She took control and nearly hurt you.." My eyes widen slightly. Mitsuko placed her hands on my chest in a panic. "I know I know! It sounds crazy, maybe even psychotic. But I'm telling the truth." My head was swimming with questions now. The hell was she talking about?_

 _"W-what truth? Mitsuko, I don't understand!" She points behind me._

 _"I'm telling the truth." Her body starts to turn green. Little patches of grass and weeds sprout randomly before quickly turning into a blossom of Asagaos. Mitsuko blew away in the wind as a thousand flowers. I repeat her words aloud. Telling..the truth? I look behind me to find a mysterious door in the middle of the field._

 _Nothing else was there, just the door and nothing on the other side. "This is getting even weirder." I glance around before opening the door slowly. The new setting was in a metal hallway. Water was at my feet, rippling as I disturbed it with my steps. There was nothing in here. I didn't like where I was and decided to go back until I saw the door gone from where it once stood. No choice now. I didn't know where the hell I was. The dank hallway overflowed my nose with different senses so smelling my way out was not an option. The silence was ridiculous. Not even my steps made noise._

 _"Hello?"_

 _A figure ran past down the hall. When I ran to catch up I saw that it was already gone. The hallway I walked down had many doors. Had I not been afraid of where I was I'd have walked through one._

 _"He's here.." Someone whispered. "Shut the doors." Another said._

 _All at once the doors forced shut. I was scared shitless at this point. I wasn't welcomed here, wherever **here** was._

 _" **Come** **this** **way** **human**.."_

 _I knew this voice. Who's voice was this? I didn't realize it but my feet were moving on their own. The voice was controlling me. "W-who are you? What do you want?" I stutter._

 _It chuckled lowly. Almost evilly had their tone not have been lighter than before. "_ **My..it has been long since that night. You would think being thrown off the edge of a cliff would make you remember a person better.** _" My eyes widen. The dragon inside Mitsuko. It was her! But why, why inside my head of all places? "_ ** _Baka!_ You _are inside Mitsuko's head not the other way around._** _"_

 _It definitely made more sense. Her younger self, the constant memories, the same recurrence of Mitsuko inside my head alone was painfully obvious that these weren't my dreams. I came across a huge room. The water was a bit higher in here than the rest of the floors outside. A blood red gate sat towards the end of the room, keeping the blue dragon's huge body inside. She laughs again._

 _" **Why are you here? I didn't even sense how you got in, let alone been able to stay for this long."**_

 _I could only continue to stare at her huge body. At her full height she was most definitely as big as my house. She narrowed her eyes. " **Why are you staring. This is not our first greeting, is it not**?"_

 _I shake my head once. "We've..met briefly. You're just a lot..different in person." The dragon shifts her body. Her head was near the gate, with a reptilian eye looking in my direction. Her haunting orbs were so blue, almost turquoise. I would've been mesmerized hadn't she thrown me off a cliff. A deep rumble came from her. The one eye that stared me down consticts as she continues to laugh. "W-what's so funny?" I stutter._

 _" **My..you're such a feeble little thing. I don't understand what she sees in you..you have nothing to offer, nothing to gain, you're just..there.** "_

 _I take a gulp of air, trying to gain some balls and not let the stupid dragon offend me. What did she know about me and Mitsuko? If anything she could mind her own business! "I am just here. I'm here for Mitsuko. Just because you don't like or agree with it doesn't mean I'll feel any less for her." The dragon takes a moment to respond._

 _She closed her eyes, releasing a huff of steam before saying; " **It seems I can not stop what was destined to be. Such a shame..it truly is.** " The dragon rose to her full height, sending a glowering gaze my way. She huffed and puffed a stream of blue flames that circled around me. The flaming circle kept me in one place. " **Inuzuka Kiba, are you actually willing to take this risk to be with Mistuko? Or..** " She dips her head low, a deep menacing growl resonates in the cave like room. Her eyes constrict again as she spoke. " **Or are you trying to convince yourself of being in love? Your mother does not know the truth, you hide what is destined from her. Is it out of fear or of the mere thought of accepting her judgment? Whatever the case may be; if you dare loop Mitsuko into it you will live to regret it. It is not me you should fear when angered.** "_

 _"W-what the hell's your point?"_

 _" **Mitsuko has given up a lot for you. Why, I shall never fully understand. But I do understand how she feels for you and being hurt by you again will leave an emotional scar."**_

 _I finally understood why the dragon did what she did. A hand slipped into my own. My eyes widen to see Mitsuko standing there, looking at the dragon as she spoke._

 _"To show you that I have a..friend within me. She protects me. Gives me strength. Her name is **Shomei**. And you've met apart of her that wasn't meant to be shown."_

 _I felt a twinge of guilt for lying to Ma. I knew she wouldn't understand and accept Mitsuko like everybody else. If she knew the truth.._

 _"I..I have to think and process all of this. I mean..what you did was unforgivable. You were supposed to be my friend..and yet..you tried to use me." Mitsuko lightly pushed me away. A tear ran from her eye and down her cheek to hit the water under us. It ripples from the impact. I couldn't lose her now. I refused to lose her now!_

 _"No. You are wrong Shomei." I held Mitsuko's wrist within my hand. She tried to get me to let go, but my grip was too strong for her. "The feelings I have for Mitsuko are real and true. And yes, I am afraid of my mother's judgment because I wish everyone could see Mitsuko the way I do; a kindhearted, strong, wildly ambitious, and beautiful person. Even though I can act like a dick, I'll never see her as an object because I plan on always being by her side. Because I ultimately..truly..love you Oshiro Mitsuko."_

 _The fire ring around us dissipates. Shomei closes her eyes, I didn't believe she'd open them soon. " **That's what I believed..** " She mumbled._

 _Mitsuko smiles warmly. I lean in, hoping for something other than a thump on the nose. "Owwwww~! Why'd ya do that?" I exclaim._

 _"You're still a tsundere..but you're my tsundere."_

 _That weightless feeling came back to me. I could only see white, hear the distant voice of the dragon still speaking to me. ".._ _ **do not disappoint me human.."**_

 _I didn't plan on doing it anyway._

* * *

 _"No. No no no no NO!"_

 _All the doors that took forever to open slammed shut on me. The darkness was closing in. "Hey! Shomei?! Just let me explain, please!"_

 _Violent whispers whipped past my ear. Some telling me that I was unforgivable. Others just screaming and reflecting how I felt on the inside. I came across the door to Shomei's gate. I ran as fast as I could, all for nothing for the door slammed and locked shut in my face. I bang and beg her to just hear me out. I just needed five minutes to explain what happened. To explain why I did it. I knew Mitsuko would be pissed but I didn't think she'd actually draw a weapon on my mother!_

 _"Shomei please! I just..I'm so sorry..please." I was sobbing at this point. I needed Mitsuko, I couldn't live without her. But this sacrifice was necessary for us. Why couldn't she see that?_

 _The doors shook violently, almost although they too were filled with rage. The darkness from before found me. "NO!" I scream trying to desperately stay. I couldn't leave just yet, not without letting Shomei know the truth, not with letting her think I let her down. The darkness wrapped and warped around my body. I was being suffocated by it. I still cried out for them. Hoping they'd just listen. But a whisper let me know that I was already too late._

 _" **She's already forgotten you.** "_

* * *

 _Mitsuko_

 ** _A month ago_**

 _Wake up Guardian. He's here. Someone's here!_

The spirit's loud whispering would wake anyone at this point. My eyes flutter open to sunlight hitting my face.

"Ngh.." I groan.

A morning breeze blew my curtains sending a chill to my feet. The sun sat high, no doubt leaving the late dawn to become early noon. Kiba and I were spooning each other from what I could tell. Instead of blushing like a child I allowed for us to stay that way. He was comfortable as was I. Just as I was about to sink back into my dreams an uncomfortable cough caught my attention. I look towards my patio to find Jiraiya sitting on the sill wearing a perverted smile.

"Well well well. Little ole Mitsuko gets around town! Tell me, how'd ya do it? Did you at least consider poor Naruto's feelings?"

It took about three seconds to realize just _who_ was in my room. " ** _KIIIIYAHHHHH_**!" Kiba's body flew towards the other side of the room in a panic. Jiraiya laughed on at of our apparent embarrassment. I felt my face get hotter each second his laughter continued.

Kiba digs in his ear with a sigh. "You surely do have a set of lungs on you.." he grumbles.

"Oh you would know that wouldn't ya Inuzuka." Jiraiya teased.

"WHAT- no- I mean- you perverted bastard why would I-" Kiba blushes and stutters on what he should say next. Jiraiya's very presence clearing wasn't needed especially if he just planned on making pervy jokes. I vaguely remembered the balcony railing being loose. With the stomp of my foot, the apartment shook breaking off the rail from the walls of my house. Jiraiya screams all the way down until a loud thud of his impact silenced him.

"Hmph! That'll teach him some damn manners." I dust my hands with a sense of gratitude.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Kiba asks.

"The hell it was! I'm getting sick and tired of you men waltzing into my house!" As if on cue, Naruto in a panicked manner rushes into my house. I outwardly sigh.

"I heard a loud scream and something falling from the building, is everybody alright?" Naruto asks.

"Just dandy..besides Jiraiya-san." Naruto looks out from my patio. I was pretty sure he saw Jiraiya because in that same moment he jumped. _Is he crazy?! We live three stories high!_

"Oi what did you mean by us "men waltzing into your house"?" Kiba crossed his arms with a slight frown.

"I meant what I said. I'm pretty sure everybody has broken into my house four times over!" Kiba's frown quickly turns into a smile to laugh at me.

"It's not FUNNY!" I screech. **_Incoming_**. I sidestepped a scroll being thrown my way. Kiba still in the midst of laughter was silenced by being hit square in the face by it.

"Ow what the-"

"Hehe..sorry Kiba." Naruto patronized with a cheeky grin.

I giggle eliciting a deep blush from the Inuzuka. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT-" Kiba tackles Naruto to the floor where they begin an all out brawl.

I could only watch as punches and kicks were thrown about in my bedroom. With the shake and mumble about how they were both idiots, I pick up the scroll Naruto had thrown and read the contents. My eyes were huge like saucers. Tsunade had summoned me for a mission debrief. My very _first_ mission debrief. _I can't believe it Shomei-sama! **Well I'd love to get there but it seems those two clowns are messing up your bedroom.**_

I look up to find my bed overturned, my nightstand on its side, and my dresser in pieces. Kiba had Naruto in a headlock telling him to tap out. Naruto bit Kiba's hand, summoning a shadow clone to do even more damage to my room. I blew a huff of hot steam from my nose. Just as Naruto was about to throw a punch, I kicked both him and his clone out through my open patio doors. The clone poofs away leaving Naruto to his screams which end with him landing harshly on top of a recouping Jiraiya.

"HAHA! Didn't stick the landing I see!" Kiba laughs and taunts. I narrow my eyes.

"Don't think you're getting let off so easy."

"Wait...wait. Mitsuko we can work this out!" Kiba beseeched.

With a sweet smile I kicked him out as well. Just as Naruto stood up he was sent back down (still on top of Jiraiya) with a certain Inuzuka on top of him. I slam my patio doors shut to squeal in happiness.

"My _first_ mission debrief!"

••••

Whilst slipping on my boots I fix my hair to accommodate my forehead protector. As pissed as I was, I still managed to fix up my room and get dressed. "Mayonaka would've had a fit had I left my house that way.." Now that I thought about it, where was Mayonaka? She seemed to have disappeared on me after the fight with Hidan. I take a mental note to look for her later during the day.

I found Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kiba still on the ground in a daze. "Come on Naruto or we'll be even more late to the debrief."

He mumbles incoherent words whilst rubbing his head. I grab his wrist and drag him down the street. Just as I was about to turn, Kiba's shouting caught my attention.

"HEY! Come to my house for dinner Mitsuko!" The big goofy grin on his face made me blush.

"Fine! Only because I love your mother's cooking!" I gleefully shout back.

"Will ya stop shouting? My head is killing me ugh..I need ramen.." Naruto grumbles.

"No ramen, more walking less talking!" I grunt still dragging his heavy body.

Our walk to the hokage office didn't take long. Besides Naruto's unceremonious groans of complaining, we made it just in time before Lady Tsunade exploded. "I sent that summon of you three hours ago! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" She shouts.

"I-uh-we-I-"

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BAKA JIRAIYA!" She shouts impossibly louder than before.

 _I swear she scares me more than Orochimaru at times._ I immediately frown at my joke.

"You called Tsunade?" Jiraiya chimes from behind her. He sat lazily on her windowsill wearing an asmused smirk.

"I ask you of one thing Jiraiya, one thing and you couldn't even do that!"

Jiraiya held up his hands with a chuckle. "Woah there Tsunade. I did what you asked, Mitsuko here was the one who threw me from her three story house. Cut me some slack will ya?" Tsunade was ready to explode.

Instead of shouting she sighs heavily. "I do not have time for this today.." She turns her attention to me. I instantly perk up at the fall of my name.

"Alright Oshiro. Shikamaru informed me that you found out some information using those mind justus of yours. Show me what you recovered." Tsunade waited patiently for me to pull out the scroll containing Hidan's memories.

"I'd like to first start off with saying that the mission was completed with no casualties besides the two Akatsuki members-"

" _ **Mitsuko**_! You've already wasted my time, tell me what you've recovered already so I may have a drink in peace for once!"

I gulp air nodding profusely. "My apologies. This scroll contains all of Hidan's memories. It may not seem like a lot but it is considering it is all of his collective memories with the Akatsuki. I didn't have time to go through it but I know something of importance is there."

Tsunade ponders for a moment. She then holds her hand out. "I'll have the Intelligence Division investigate more into this. The scroll please."

 ** _Don't. You need that scroll just as much as them! The Akatsuki are after you Mitsuko. We must be one step ahead._** Shomei was right as always. If I gave up the scroll I'd be giving up valuable information to protect myself. But the village needs it so they can be one step ahead as well! I clearly didn't think this through.

"The scroll Oshiro!" Tsunade snaps.

"Yeah come on Mitsuko..give her the scroll." Naruto chides.

I pinch my eyes closed. I had no clue on what to do!

 _"I think you should tell Lady Tsunade." "You are apart of our village Mitsuko. A friend, a comrade; someone who I'd blindly trust in a battle. Telling Tsunade is your best bet, especially if more Akatsuki members show up."_

Shikamaru knew this would happen. "My choice" yet I had no other choice! If I didn't tell Tsunade I'd be risking not just myself but the village too. If I did, I'd risk being banished all together.

 _Shomei-sama please.._

 _ **There is nothing I can do for you. 'Tis your choice for once..**_

"Mitsuko I will ask one last time; . The **_SCROLL_**!"

I finally open my eyes to face Tsunade. My mind already made and set.

"I uh..I have something to confess." The room went into a stale silence. Everybody's thoughts went rambunctious. I gulp down air whispering;

"T-the Akatsuki a-are after me.."

Naruto was the first to question me. Tsunade stood up in shock. Jiraya stayed silent. I didn't know if this was a good decision or not. I could have the whole village on my side if I were just honest about my origins. But it put them at so much risk, I wouldn't have been surprised if they put me out.

"Explain Oshiro. If you took something from them..or even remotely did something to those criminals to risk the village's safety, I will personally make sure you pay. Do you understand?" Tsunade's icy tone shook me to the core.

 _Here goes nothing.._

"I'm going to tell you a little story of an Earth that was old, gray, and used up."

Tsunade nearly smashed her desk into pieces. "I don't have TIME NOR THE PATIENCE FOR STORIES. What did you DO?!" She shouts.

Jiraya raised his hand, settling her down a bit. "Maybe we should listen. Stories can tell a whole hell of a lot."

The hokage glanced at him and back to me. She sat down, tidying up her desk for the umpteenth time before telling me to continue. It didn't take long to explain this story of Shomei. Afterwards the room was filled with an awkward silence. Until Tsunade laughed.

"You're telling me.. _you_ are the Guardian?" She asked astonished.

"Yes..I-I can show you her. Shomei."

"Wait..so you have something living inside you too?" Naruto asked. I nod my head once. His face contorts into anger. His thoughts let me know he was angry at me for not telling him sooner. But then..there was a twinge of sadness. He understood why I acted the way I did. Why I was alone in the first place, just like him.

"Show me. Because this sounds like a bunch of b-"

"Tsunade..let her at least prove herself before calling it crap." Jiraya chides. I motion for them to come loser. Jiraya and Naruto were on my sides, Tsunade stood right in front of me.

"When I let you in..please don't go wandering. And don't make her angry." I warn. I close my eyes, holding my hands out for them to grab. I delve deeper into my head, past memories, making sure to keep certain doors locked just in case. When I opened my eyes, we were down the hall from Shomei's cage. Tsunade looked at herself with pure amazement. Technically this was her and Jiraya's first time in here.

Naruto looked around, commenting; "This reminds me of my own head."

"What? Dark and empty?" Jiraya retorts.

"We don't have time for this, show us Mitsuko." Tsunade barks.

I lead the way, walking all the way down towards the opening of the hallway. The spacious room was occupied by the blood-red gate with Shomei behind it. A sight I had grown so accustomed to there was no need to stare in awe.

"Shomei." I call.

Her growl reverberates around the room. Steam shot from her nostrils as she stood as far as she could behind the gate.

 ** _"Well well..seems we have the big breasted harpy, the toad sanin, and blondy. To what do I owe the pleasure?_** " She asks.

"Woah.." Naruto mumbles. He soaked in Shomei's beauty as if she were an art picture. Jiraiya openly admires her as well. But Tsunade wasn't having it at all.

"This..this isn't real. This can not-"

" ** _Oh but it is. I remember you from so long ago..back when the Third Great War ensued. You were much younger and possibly the biggest fool I had come to meet._** "

Tsunade grits her teeth. I silently pray she remembered my warning not to aggravate Shomei. "That's not nice Shomei-sama." I chide.

" ** _Why not? They are invading my personal space, I get to say whatever comes to mind."_** I roll my eyes at her childish games. "You know why they're here."

 ** _"Oh? To witness strength? Well here_** **_it_** **_is_**."

The ground shakes and crumbles. Shomei breaks the gate she was imprisoned in. Her wings spread, she roars too loud for the human ears.

"M-mitsuko..? What is she-" Tsunade began but stopped out of fear of Shomei. Steam blew from her nostrils. Her neck stiffens as she inhaled deeply. Before I had enough time to warn my guest; she blasts them with her electric blue flames. All three were forced out of my head from "dying" inside of it.

"Oi! That's not funny!" I snap.

 ** _"Ha! It seemed quite entertaining to me. Now, you begone_** **_as_** **_well_**."

"DON'T-"

I jolt back into reality. Jiraiya shakes my shoulder interrupting my internal scream at Shomei. "She's quite the uh..friend to have inside of you." He says awkwardly.

"Oshiro." Tsunade calls.

I bow instantaneously. "I understand if you wish to rid of me now. The Akatsuki are after me, why risk a whole village for my sake. I just ask of a few days to say goodbye.."

Tsunade's feet come into my line of sight. She grabs my chin, slowly turning my head up towards her. "Is that why he wanted you so bad..?" She mumbles.

Orochimaru. "Yes. He killed my family over the power residing in me now."

Tsunade blinked for a long second. She lets go of my chin, walking around her desk to sit in her Hokage chair. "Nobody shall be leaving the village. But if I allow you to stay, I have just one request."

My eyes shine with hope. "Y-yes! Anything M'lady!"

Her eyes harden. "You get as strong as possible. Stronger than those filthy bastards, I don't care what it takes. Your chakra ban is completely lifted. From this day forward, you, Oshiro Mitsuko, are a Konoha ninja of team 7. I want a weekly report of any training you take part in, got it?"

The tears running down my face were of pure joy. I quickly wipe them with a smile. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade leans back in her chair with a sigh. "Good. Now all three of you bakas get out of my office."

Naruto practically dragged me from the room. "This is GREAT news! We can finish our spar from weeks ago, and probably train together in general ya know?"

 _ **We don't have time to train with the boy.** Stop over react- **You've barely grazed the surface of sage mode! There is no time for play unfortunately.**_ As much as it sucked, she was right. If I wanted to learn more of my mother and protect the village I had to stop messing around and get to business. I give the blond haired boy my back. "I'm sorry Naruto." I whisper.

"What? Why?" He asks concerned.

"I..I can't hang out. I'm learning a new technique called "sage mode" or something and I can't have any distractions. We're supposed to fight together not behind one another. So I hope you understand." I slowly turn around, glancing at Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto smiles warmly. "Hey I get it. I'm technically still training to get as strong as Sasuke. Just..don't stress yourself okay?" I pull him in for a bear hug. "Also..what's this "Sage Mode" thing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea myself.."

"Wait wait wait." Jiraiya interjects. "You mean to tell me _you_ are learning Sage Mode and don't know what it is?!" He scoffs.

"W-well..Fukurō-san never really told me." I stutter.

" _Fukurō_? Fukurō as in Fukurō no tochi, Fukurō?" Jirayia asks.

I glance at Naruto who clearly doesn't know what's going on either. "Um..yes?"

"Wow it's been years since she's had a student, let alone come down here.." Jirayia's sentence goes off into mumbles.

And then it hit me. Jiraiya knew Fukurō and Sage Mode at that. Maybe he'd tell me more about it! "You don't think you can..tell me about Sage Mode? And more about Fukurō-san because she doesn't like to talk about her past much."

Jiraiya snorts and begins trotting away. "Sorry kid. I don't have time to help you out."

"B-but-" I look to Naruto for help. He could only shrug and offer his apologies as well.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later." I kissed Naruto's cheek before running to catch the rushing toad sage. "Oi Jiraiya-san-" Before I could finish he turns around and stops me dead in my tracks.

"Look kid, I have no interest in helping you out. If you don't know what Sage Mode is then it's quite possible you don't _need_ to know."

"What are you trying to say?"

"The owl is training you. Let her train you. Leave it up to her if she believes you're worthy enough for Sage Mode." And with that he walks away.

"Wait." I grip his sleeve forcing him not to move another inch. I cast my gaze down, my hair falling over to hide some of my face. "My mother..she trained with Fukurō-san. I _need_ to learn Sage Mode, I need..to get strong enough to protect my home."

Jiraiya sighs heavily. _First when she was a child and now here she is again.. What am I going to do with you Mitsuko?_ "Fine. Fine. I'll tell you a few things. At a cost."

I launch myself into his strong old man arms. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I screech. "But wait..how much are talking here?"

* * *

" ** _Jiraiya-san~~!_** " I hiss with a deep crimson face. When he meant "at a cost" I didn't think for a second he meant picking up girls as his next victim.

"Listen kid, I need inspiration for a new book of mine. In other words; I need the cutest, well-endowed woman you can find."

My face flushed a deeper shade of red. "Jiraiya..I don't feel comfortable helping you find models for your adult books. I will pay you money-"

The white haired man held a single finger to my lips, shushing me. "This is the only form of payment. Now you either help or no info on sage mode. Got it?"

I ponder my options. If I was going to lose even more of my already lost dignity then why not do it this way? "Fine." I sigh defeatedly.

"Great!" He laughs full heartedly. The other woman around him laugh as well.

How could I have forgotten he was surrounded by woman practically my age. Their thoughts were of mostly awkward and a need for Jiraya's money. I didn't know how to respond besides leaving the booth they sat in. Shomei was surprisingly quiet during the whole endeavor. **_I've learned over the years of being inside you Guardians that silence is the best option. Especially in situations of these..types._** I smile at her awkward small talk. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew she was trying to make me feel better about our current situation.

 _Here goes nothing._

I tap the nearest woman to my left. She seemed pissy and carrying a tray of beverages. "What?"

I gulp down air. "H-hi..um how would you feel about being interviewed for a book?" I ask.

The woman looks me up and down. "No thanks hon'. If that old geezer has another kid come up to me about that damn book, I swear I'll-"

I tune out her rather detailed plans on hurting Jiraiya. If she was frequently asked about the book, that meant others were as well. _**Shomei..what do I do? You have mind justus for a reason my dear. As inappropriate as it seems, a little trick won't hurt anybody.** _ To say I was stunned by Shomei was an understatement. She was telling me to use my own strengths for a selfish reason. It was..exciting almost.

"Anything else hon'? I have three tables waitin' on me." The woman asked.

"Yes actually." I grab her arm ignoring her protests. I tapped her forehead accessing her mind, watching as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Alright. I have control of..some of her." I mumble to myself.

The woman-who's name I just learned to be Mei- eyes roll back to their normal brown colour. They now held a glassy look unlike her tired cranky one. "I need you to gather three more beautiful ladies. Bring them to that table-" I gesture to a booth hidden in a corner. "-and I'll handle the rest." The mind controlled Mei nods once.

It didn't take her long to find her fellow coworkers.

"Ladies." I greet. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you but it is necessary. I promise to release you soon."

Before they could protest I enter their minds, leaving them frozen in place. I ignore their inner pleas. One by one I take control of the waitresses. Their eyes now rolling back to their normal colour, I smile warmly.

"I just need you guys to walk behind me and entertain Jiraiya-san long enough to tell me everything he knows about sage mode. Not too hard right?"

My question falls flat. The women slowly blink clearly awaiting my order. With a sigh I quickly get up before the guilt sets in. I stood in silence as Jiraiya continued laughing and talking enthusiastically with the surrounding women. I clear my throat before he decides to look my way.

"Oh. It's you again." He glanced at the three woman at my side. "Well well well, you actually got the easily-agitated server Mei. I'm genuinely shocked, so how'd ya do it?"

"I uh..gave her an offer she just couldn't turn down." I answer awkwardly.

Jiraiya erupted in a fit of hearty laughs. The women around him giggle and bat their eyelashes my way. I almost felt uncomfortable.

"You hear that ladies? Mitsuko here tried her hardest to _pwease_ me aw.."

My cheeks burn with embarrassment. Jiraiya's continued patronizing laughs were starting to make me angry. He asked of payment so here I was delivering. Instead of laughing he should've been grateful, maybe even telling me about sage mode at this point!

"Come on Mitsuko! Did you really think I wouldn't notice your little jutsu on those three? I knew you were desperate but come on, that's just pathetic." Jiraiya continues laughing, taking glasses of Saké down as well. "Listen kid, I'll think about telling you more on sage mode. But since you brought these beautiful ladies I'll be a gentleman and take them off your hands."

Tears pricked in my eyes. I had a feeling he'd do this. Play games and make me think he'd actually help. But what did I expect from a perverted pig like him? **_Calm down. If you are in that much desperation, I can tell you what you wish to know._** I ignore Shomei. I was so angry I could feel my eyes attempting to shift to her's. I release Mei and her coworkers watching them walk off completely confused. Jiraiya ignores the whole ordeal now conversating with one of the many women around him. I walk up to the table still being ignored completely. It was only when I slammed my hands into the table did they notice. **Everyone** in the bar noticed me. I turn towards Jiraiya not giving a care for the dents in the table or who's eyes I had.

"I am _sorry_ if I'm such an inconvenience to you. I wanted to learn one thing, one thing from a so-called "Sanin" but it seems you don't even want to live up to that title either. If you didn't want to tell me then you should've said that instead of messing with me! Unlike you, people have priorities and goals. And I'm sorry that sitting in a bar waiting for women to come after me isn't mine."

I shake my head when no words left him. I eye everyone in the restaurant before turning on my heels to leave. I was no longer angry. Just disappointed with myself for wasting my own time. The Akatsuki are after me and here I was messing around with some old guy. **_Are you sure you aren't upset with the fact that this man is different from the one you met back when he saved your life?_** I suppose I was also angry from that too.

"Kid." Jiraiya calls.

I was nearly three blocks away from the bar headed straight for home, how the hell did he find me so fast? "Jiraiya."

"I think that was a bit rude what you did in there. All those beautiful ladies felt bad for you and refused to speak to me again.."

His condescending response elicts a deep growl that resonates in my throat. I summoned a katana pulsating with lighting chakra. I whip around quicker than he could notice. My blade pressed against his carotid. "Do you think this is some sort of game?! Those.. _people_ are after me and here you are trying to get me to pick up ladies for you! I am **DONE**!"

The villagers who passed by stopped and stared. Merchants paused their selling, cooks stopped their orders, even a few kids stopped their noisy game to see what all of the commotion was as about. Jiraiya held his hands up defensively. His eyes cross, looking at the tip of my blade.

He thought I was psychotic for even having the audacity to threaten him. My head starts to pound from the screaming thoughts all around us. Everybody wondered what was going on. Some thought Jiraiya had finally met a woman who wouldn't take his shit. Others assumed I was a delinquent about to attack an innocent man.

"Do not follow me or I swear-"

A hot liquid drips over my shoulder. I reach over and touch the substance. It was slimey, almost like drool. I look up at the gigantic toad that seemed to be staring at me hungrily. I glance at Jiraiya. His smirk said it all.

I raise my katana ready to strike him when my body was lifted into the air, submerged inside a warm mouth. I scream in terror and try to escape, "SHOMEI HELP ME~!" I shriek.

Jiraiya's boisterous laugh fills my ears. My body rocks back and forth. We must've been moving. Rage instantly fills me. "FOR FUCK SAKE- LET. ME. **_OUT_**!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Maybe you'll think about that the next time you draw a sword on me."

Electricity heats my up body. Sparks flash around me, intensifying as I use more chakra. I planned on burning my way out of here. Which seemed to be failing.

"Sorry kid. Kimi's saliva is resistant to lightning style chakra. You'll have to try something else."

I had no other options, besides one. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE PLEASEEEE! HE'S CRAZYYYYY!"

Jiraiya laughs full-heartedly at my struggle to get away. I kick and flail with all my might. Still, nothing happened.

"I-is this for the katana thing? Because we can talk this out Jiraiya-san." I beseech.

We were moving for a long time. He was quiet even longer. Just as I planned on screaming again Jiraiya spoke. "I don't plan on hurting you kid. If I wanted to do that I'd have done it a long time ago."

Light seeps into the toad's mouth. My body slips out and onto the ground in a slimey mess. My hair and clothes stuck to my body from the disgusting salvia from Kimi. I cringe, asking the spirits for help. Moist vines crept up my leg wiping the slimey mess off of me. My clothes were stiff, but I was fine nonetheless. I bring my knees to my chest refusing to look at the crazy old man. I was such an embarrassment! I was the one with the upper hand so how did our roles get reversed? I roll my eyes, looking around to see where he took me. We were in front of the village gates near a few resting benches. The world was silent for a while, a silence I reveled in. Something fragile cracks.

I glance upwards.

Jiraiya held an cherry red popsicle side out for me to take. I wouldn't say it but cherry was my favorite flavor. I decided not to take the popsicle. To not give him the satisfaction of thinking he won.

"Kid, it's just frozen juice. I'm not trying to poison you so just take it."

He was being sincere. He just wanted to talk. I grumble to myself, begrudgingly taking the cold treat.

"Look, I'm not very good with apologies or anything relating to remorse but I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much it meant to you nor did I fully understand how serious you were- _are_. I'll tell you all you want to know." Jiraiya glanced down at me.

As much as I wanted to stay angry, I couldn't.

"I wasn't..mad at you for not telling me. Well I was, but my disappointment fueled that anger. Years ago..you saved me. _You_ saved me. You made it possible for me to have friends, a home, a life. I never met you until a few weeks ago, and even then I thought you were this awesome badass who saved kids left and right."

I chuckled humorlessly. "And today..you changed my whole envision of you."

Jiraiya smiled sadly. He seemed to be expecting my words for some odd reason.

"Yeah well, I seem to do that with a lot of people. I've been a screw up all my life. Orochimaru taught me that hard lesson when he turned on his own village, his own friends." His voice turns to ice at the mention of that snake.

My hands were sticky. My popsicle juice ran down my hands and dripped into a red puddle of sugar onto the ground.. I stand to my feet, tossing the stick into the trash. Jiraiya moved over giving me space to sit next to him on the bench. His thoughts told me his story. I always knew about Tsunade and Jiraiya from Orochimaru's perspective. Seeing the love he had from all his friends and still turning against them makes me seep with rage. Jiraiya tried his hardest to bring his friend back, much like Naruto with Sasuke. I guess I understood why they had gotten so close. Jiraiya thought that helping Naruto would give him peace for not being able to bring Orochimaru back. He even felt bad for me. He felt responsible for my suffering..

I sigh softly. Maybe the way I envisioned Jiraiya was true. Sure he was a perverted old guy, I could get used to that. But he had a great heart. I place my head on his shoulder. Jiraiya was too busy staring into space to notice.

"Well..Orochimaru also taught me something. Forgiveness."

Jiraiya finally looked down at me. I smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. I drag him through the village gates towards the nearest store.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I owe you a popsicle. And maybe..you can tell me about Sage Mode?" I glanced at the old man, catching his smile in the process.

"Sure Mitsuko."

* * *

 _UGH! I am so sorry for the late update,, schOoL has been hectic and FFN has been having issues lately. I apologize for any typos, i happen to be slowly editing previous chapters to post the fresh versions later in December. Bear with me folks! :)_

 _buuuuut HELLO DEAR READERS! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, yes it was filler. There are two more filler chapters before we get back into the main plot. Why I did this? to distract everyone from the real story of course muwahaha~! All honesty, these filler chapters are fantastic. I hope I portrayed Jiraiya correctly, let me know if I didn't!_

 _special thanks to Goldglow for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy Yogen and I'll definitely continue writing ;)_

 _that about does it for my announcements, next chapter Mitsuko spends the day with Naruto. Let's just say, Kiba won't be happy when he finds out.. ;-;_

 _much love,,_


End file.
